Lumière et ombre : la vérité révélée
by Kydash
Summary: Naruto a refusé le poste d'Hokage... pourquoi ? Ajout des deux derniers chapitres ! C'est le bordel et ca continue!
1. Prologue

  
Préambule : Vers une nouvelle ère !

Cette histoire fictive se déroule 6 ans après la 4ème guerre mondiale secrète. L'armistice fut signé deux mois après la destruction du village d'Oto, lors du décès du chef de l'Akatsuki aka « le Dernier », par un ninja inconnu encore non identifié que ce soit son nom, son âge et son pays d'origine.

Il fut créé à la suite l'OS 5 : l'organisation Secrète des 5 pays Ninja, un organisme gendarme chargé de la régulation générale du monde ninja.  
Parmi les réformes, on peut citer par exemple que la xénophobie anti don héréditaire et expériences seraient luttés avec de véritables moyens. Un département spécialisé dans le développement des techniques fut aussi créé et pour promouvoir une nouvelle ère résolument prête à avancer.   
La valeur de la vie humaine fut prise en compte aussi. Les 5 nouveaux kage comprirent enfin l'importance et le pouvoir infernal des jinchurichi. Des mesures furent prises et l'on demanda à ce que les artéfact sacré soient détruit pour que plus jamais ils ne soient source de conflit.   
Naruto, Gaara et le Dernier seraient les derniers vestiges d'une époque que tous cherchaient à oublier.

Aujourd'hui Gaara est toujours kazekage de Suna. Héro de guerre, il la mena contre les villages de l'Herbe et de la pluie avec son allié de fortune : Konoha. Depuis peu, il se concentre sur de nouvelles réformes, et une décision importante à présenter au pays du Vent. Kankuro dirige le Conseil sans grand plaisir et Temari est portée disparue. 

Tsunade, la célèbre Godaime n'est plus depuis bien longtemps. Jiraya venait tout juste de nous quitter il y a de cela 2 ans.   
Quand à Orochimaru… Son nom restera gravé dans l'histoire et dans les mémoires comme une tâche de sang que tous voudraient oublier. Il fut reconnu lors d'un procès   
Son procès ainsi que celui du village Caché d'Oto fut intenté à 6 criminels de guerre pendant 4 mois, pour crimes contre l'humanité, crime de guerre, complot et haute trahison et tenu à Iwa.   
Par la suite l'OS 5 promulgua un édit contre la technique d'invocation de serpents.  
La légende des 3 Sanin du village de Konoha ce qui tourna ainsi une nouvelle fois une page de l'histoire du village caché. Personne depuis n'eut l'honneur de porter ce titre. 

On lui devait entre autre la victoire décisive du plateau d'Awaname qui eut pour effet un grand renversement du rapport de force au cours de la dernière guerre en faveur d'alliance KKS (Konoha, Kumo, Suna). Ce fut entre autre l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Uchiwa Sasuke devint le 7ème Hokage de Konoha. Haruno Sakura, sa femme maintenant, est la première conseillère de l' OS 5 secondant ainsi Gaara qui est maintenant à sa tête.  
Les règles rigides du clan Hyuuga ne sont plus suite aux déclarations de l'OS 5, les choix de Hyuuga Neji et de ceux de la famille parallèle sont maintenant libre. Le clan le plus puissant de Konoha était redevenu aujourd'hui, un seul et même clan.  
Quand à Shikamaru qui a écopé entre autre d'un nouveau surnom ''le génie de Konoha'', il était devenu le directeur du Collège des Sciences.

Mais parmi la gloire et l'honneur, il y a aussi les pertes et les dommages collatéraux.   
Chouji, Tenten, Kiba et Shino étaient morts lors des combats ou de missions et maintenant occupaient le cimetière avec de nombreux autre ninja, parfois inconnu. Gaï et Lee étaient portés disparus, aussi parmi tant d'autres.   
Hatake Kakashi avait quand à lui reprit son masque de l'Anbu. Il se rendait toujours aussi souvent aux deux stèles « les deux larmes des inconnues », érigées à la mémoire des Disparus et Morts Au Combat.

Et Naruto ? Qu'était il devenu ?

Naruto avait changé en 4 ans d'absence. Ce n'était plus le héros que nous avions connu et partagé au point même qu'il avait abandonné son costume emblématique orange et noir. Son regard était fixe et vide, ne se tournant plus dans l'avenir et vers l'accomplissement de son rêve. Son visage changeait lorsque quelqu'un l'observait pour paraître moins grave. Ses 6 cicatrices au visage étaient toujours apparentes, preuves comme quoi il serait encore peut être jinchurichi.   
Toutefois, personne n'avait osé le réaffronté depuis son retour pour le vérifier.  
Il était disparu 2 semaines avant la fin officielle de la guerre après un mariage caché et une promesse secrète faite à l'héritière du clan Hyuuga Hinata pour ne réapparaître que 4 ans plus tard. On lui proposa à son retour de devenir l'Hokage, poste qui n'avait pas été occupé depuis la fin de la guerre. Etrangement, il refusa et soutint Sasuke avec forts éloges et soutiens portés en son nom. Le genin avait dès son retour remit son bandeau protecteur, signe qu'il ne voudrait plus à l'avenir, exercer la profession de ninja. Le Conseil s'en était réjouit en secret et après bon nombre de tentatives, réussit à le contraindre à l'exil. Il avait maintenant le droit - grâce à la demande et l'insistance de nombreuses personnes dont en particulier Sakura et Sasuke- de rendre visite occasionnellement au village caché.   
Hinata à son retour lui était retombée dans les bras et le suivit dans son voyage, à la fois par amour mais aussi pour qu'il ne soit plus seul, chose dont il en avait semble t'il alors le plus besoin.   
Ils vivaient maintenant dans la région montagneuse nord du pays du feu, curieusement proche du lieu où la bataille finale fut livrée. 

Naruto a toujours nié avoir été impliqué dans la chute de l'Akatsuki et personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour là par faute de témoignage ou de preuve subsistante. 

C'est dans ce monde en pleine reconstruction que cette histoire commence, par l'arrivée d'une femme au village caché de konoha justement coïncidant avec la visite de Naruto.

Nul ne connaît la raison de son voyage.  
Nul ne sait ce qui va arriver.  
Et ma foi, qui pourrait s'y attendre ? 

bon c'est un début de récit : je pense pas en fait un très très long. j'ai l'idée général du texte mais j'aime prendre mon temps.   
je vais faire un récit court, avec deux ou trois idées, pas obligatoirement original mais suffisement sympa a lire, enfin je l'espere. 


	2. Chapter 1 : un étranger chez lui !

Chapitre 1 : un étranger chez lui !

Au Nord Ouest du pays du feu, il existait une chaîne de montagnes réputée pour sa dangerosité. Les vallées y étaient profondes et encaissées, des éléments tout aussi importants lorsque les conditions météorologiques ne se mêlaient pas à la partie. Ce fut le théâtre de nombreux affrontements, et batailles entre ninja de clans, puis ninja de villages cachés. Ici, la magie des lieux coïncide avec l'histoire des Académies et la mémoire des lieux tourmente encore les rescapés de la dernière guerre.   
A cette époque de l'année, les cols étaient ouverts facilitant ainsi le commerce et les échanges internationaux mais la région n'en restait pas moins dangereuse. Tous les gens qui voulaient les passer le faisaient de jour et en s'équipant lourdement.  
On appelle cet endroit « Les sentiers de nulle part ».   
L'été touchait à sa fin et tout doucement, les prémices de l'automne se faisaient ressentir avec l'air devenant plus frais ou encore par exemple les arbres s'effeuillant et les premiers migres d'oiseaux. 

Ici dans l'une de ces montagnes eut lieu la dernière bataille de l'Akatsuki et c'était aussi ici que vivaient maintenant 2 jeunes gens. La maisonnette reposait sur le versant occidental de la montagne Hakuji au Nord Ouest et en face du lac Byujin.   
C'était le matin et de part la fenêtre, les premiers rayons de soleil la réveillèrent comme de d'habitude.  
Comme d'habitude, Hinata se réveilla seule dans un lit encore entre ouvert. Etait il resté pour la nuit, lui qui s'était encore levé de si bon matin ? Elle lui reconnut au moins une certaine qualité : Il avait au moins pris le pli de bien replacer les draps et ses escapades matinales étaient discrètes. Après s'être étirée et frottée les yeux pour essayer d'émerger d'un rêve déjà oublié, Hinata se leva pour se diriger vers le miroir afin de se refaire une beauté. Hinata passa la main dans ses cheveux redevenus plus courts, un peu comme quand elle était petite. Dans ses yeux, on ne reconnaissait plus cette timidité constante et maladive, habituelle et touchante voir même navrante chez beaucoup qui la connaissaient mais l'apparition de deux petites lueurs, marques d'une femme accomplie et sûre d'elle. L'enfant rejeté de l'ex famille principale du clan Hyuuga était au moins heureuse -en apparence- de sa situation et s'en accommodait parfaitement.  
En se brossant les cheveux, Hinata jeta un œil à la fenêtre avant de fermer le rideau pour s'habiller. Elle regarda pensive le paysage tout en s'imaginant être à Konoha en ce moment même. Le village caché lui manquait terriblement. S'étant étirée une nouvelle fois en se rendant dans la cuisine, elle découvrit à sa grande surprise que le petit déjeuner est prêt. La maisonnette restée vétuste, peu aménagée car habitée qu'en été. Le reste du temps, Hinata l'accompagnait dans ses voyages étranges sans but à travers le monde.   
Le symbole du clan Hyuuga sur le mur de la salle à coté de celui de Konoha, en bois sculpté (-offert par le père d'Hinata, un présent offert lors de leur départ du village) étaient les seuls véritable indices comme quoi ils avaient vécu là bas pour les étrangers de passage. Hinata remarqua alors que la table était mise, chose inhabituelle.   
Soupirant d'aise, elle appela son mari pour le remercier.   
Aucune réponse.   
Après un bref instant d'étonnement, Hinata sourit en comprenant pourquoi. C'était enfin le jour où il était autorisé à se rendre à Konoha. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié mais voir de nouveau le tic de son mari la faisait toujours autant tiller. En effet, il était maintenant du genre à rappeler par des petits gestes les événements importants que ce soit les moments anodins de la journées tout en passant par les anniversaires et autres choses qui ponctuent la vie à deux. Cela passait par une absence à une certaine heure de la journée elle ne sait ou un geste ou une chose étrange pouvant se produire. Tant pour d'autre il restait encore imprévisible après avoir quitté sa voie du ninja, pour elle, l'homme le plus surprenant de Konoha était une véritable machine d'automatismes la plus part du temps.  
Après avoir essayé vaguement de l'appeler pour savoir où il s'était rendu, Hinata rentra préparer tranquillement ses effets, et finit de manger son petit déjeuner. Après tout et avec un peu de réflexion, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait se rendre dans ces moments là. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des changements majeurs de sa « nouvelle » personnalité.   
Oui, elle préféra ne pas le déranger.

A quelques mètres, un peu en hauteur sur la droite de la maison, derrière un petit chemin pavé il se nichait un petit temple en bois, caché parmi les arbres. Simple mais construit robustement avec une double porte, de manière à ce que la saleté n'altère pas trop l'autel, la configuration sobre de la salle était faite pour que deux personnes au maximum puissent s'y rendre.  
Uzumaki Naruto ne savait pas qui il priait.   
Mais pour qui et pour quelles raisons, il n'en connaissait pas plus que nous le nombre. Une courte prière suffisait pour le matin, celle de l'après midi serait plus longue afin que le soir il puisse tranquillement passer du temps avec Hinata.  
Il n'avait pas réussit à dormir de la nuit, satisfait entre autre de pouvoir se rendre enfin à Konoha officiellement. Ses petites visites en secret lui rappelaient trop sa vie de ninja. C'était pour lui presque pour maintenant des souvenirs amers.   
Enfin il poussa les portes du temple et se rendit à la maisonnette tranquillement.   
Naruto passa une main balayeuse sur ses vêtements. Il avait changé sa tenue vestimentaire à son retour, les anciens étant complètement usés. Le petit blond portait maintenant un jogging et un débardeur à manche noirs, tous les deux avec un motif rayés verticalement de deux barres oranges de chaque cotés ainsi que sur les épaules. Dans son dos, le tourbillon orange y figurait toujours.   
En arrivant dans la maison, il posa les yeux sur une Hinata particulièrement souriante ce matin là. Naruto lui rendit son sourire.   
« Salut Hinata, bien dormi ?  
- Oui et toi ?  
- bien… bien, rigola Naruto en se grattant la tête.  
- Il n'a pas encore dormi de la nuit, soupira intérieurement Hinata pendant qu'elle l'embrasait. Qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui de faire ?  
- Ben j'avais prévu de planter les patates et…  
- Ce n'est pas demain que tu as l'autorisation de te rendre à Konoha ?  
- Ah ? A oui, t'as raison, j'avais complètement oublié. Heureusement que tu es là.  
- Menteur, sourit Hinata. J'ai déjà préparé nos effets, nous sommes prêt à partir quand tu veux.   
- Merci Hinata » dit il avant d'allumer une cigarette.   
Hinata grimaça ; peu après son retour il y a de cela un peu plus de deux ans, il avait pris goût au tabac. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne le comprenait toujours pas. Naruto remarqua l'air pincé de sa femme et après un clin d'œil amusé, sortit de la pièce.

Une bonne demi heure passa et après une rapide vérification pour savoir si ils avaient bien fermés, les deux propriétaires repartirent. Ils ne reviendraient pas avant un bon moment, car aussitôt être passés à Konoha, les idées de voyage de Naruto reprendraient le dessus.   
Après une rapide idée farfelue pour se rendre à Konoha plus rapidement décliné par Hinata, ils se mirent en route.   
Pour des ninja, même en une contrée aussi inhospitalière comme celle-ci, la voie des airs restait la plus rapide. Naruto ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Cette décision déconcerta Hinata au début mais il invoqua derrière ça son envie de passer plus de temps à découvrir la nature. En fait ils n'empruntaient jamais le même chemin et avec Naruto en tant que guide, il n'était pas rare qu'ils se perdent.   
Après réflexion, Hinata se dit qu'ils avaient tout le temps. Et qu'un peu de piment dans la vie ne faisait jamais de mal à personne. Naruto était toujours aussi maladroit même en marchant et redoublait d'attention à son égard comme si il voulait rattraper le temps perdu, ce qui la faisait toujours un peu rougir.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent par moment pour parler un peu, entre eux ou bien avec des voyageurs. Personne ne reconnaissait Naruto ou peut être ne voulait le reconnaître. Il avait pris l'habitude de cacher ses cicatrices au visage, la preuve qu'il était –ou avait été- le porteur du Kyuubi… Naruto ne voulait plus être associé à ce démon ou même en entendre parler. A ce sujet, il ne répondait jamais aux multiples questions qu'on lui posait. Même celles d'Hinata.   
Même les questions sur l'« accident » de Konoha pendant la guerre. 

Il ne se passa rien d'anormal en dehors d'un léger contre temps. Vers une heure de l'après midi, Le couple fit une halte pour manger mais surtout pour essayer d'y retrouver son chemin. A force de tours et de détours, ils s'étaient réellement perdus et apparemment, longeaient plus la frontière que se rapprochaient de Konoha. A la fin du repas et surtout pour manger tranquillement, Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour réprimander un peu Naruto quand ils entendirent un appel à l'aide suivi de bruits de pas venant dans leur direction.  
Naruto lui confirma du menton son interrogation du regard pour utiliser son byakugan.  
La femme qui arriva à leur rencontre, avait un enfant dans ses bras, blessée aux genoux et au visage, le kimono entrouvert. Elle était visiblement essoufflée et effrayée par ceux qui la pourchassaient bien qu'appelant encore au secours. Hinata ne dit rien mais sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans ces deux là. Ce n'était pas du Genjutsu à première vue.   
Naruto lui demanda de rester calme tout en lui assurant qu'elle était en sécurité avec eux, paroles rassurantes très vites appuyées par sa fiancée. Après un rapide examen de leur proposition, la mère et la fille hochèrent de la tête et s'en remirent à eux.   
Deux brutes épaisses ne tardèrent pas à faire leur entrée sur scène, visiblement plus promptes à la bagarre qu'à la parole.   
Naruto n'avait pas trop envie de discuter mais essaya tout de même de tirer les choses au clair. Avoir deux sons de cloches était toujours mieux que de s'en remettre à son instinct souvent trop impulsif.  
« Bon je vous écoute, soupira Naruto après avoir allumé une cigarette, que leurs voulez vous ?  
- Ne te mêle pas à ça petit con. Remet nous la fille et sa mioche. On vous épargnera peut être ! »   
Le « petit con » maîtrisa de peu ses instincts lui criant haut et fort qu'il fallait lui faire fermer la bouche à grand renforts de sandalettes taille 37.   
Hinata vint à sa rescousse.   
« Je vois, mais pourquoi ne pas tout simplement s'asseoir et discuter. J'ai l'impression que vous ne leur voulez pas que du bien…  
- Cette fille est une voleuse ! Puisqu'elle n'a pas voulu nous rendre l'argent, elle sera jugée et punie comme il se doit ! Elle a trahit le village !  
- Je vois, tout a fait légitime en effet, fit mine de réfléchir Naruto en portant sa main au menton. Mais n'y a pas une autre façon pour payer ?  
- Non ! Demande à la fille de s'écarter sinon je…, dis l'autre en touchant sa massue.  
- Bon, je vois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, répondit Naruto en se levant.  
- Tu te décides enfin à te mêler des affaires qui ne te concerne pas, petit con !  
- Pas du tout, je voulais juste vous proposer un marché. Ma vie contre celle d'un enfant, sans effusion de sang.  
- Quoi ? »   
Devant l'agacement et le durcissement des sourcils de plus en plus prononcé dans le visage de son mari ; ces idiots méritaient plus d'aller faire un séjour en prison plutôt qu'au cimetière. Hinata vint à sa rescousse :   
« En toute honnêteté je ne crois pas non plus à votre histoire. Pourquoi envoyer des yakusa des montagnes à la place de la police ? Je crois aussi que vous mentiez pour nous laisser la vie sauve et à en juger par l'état de leurs vêtements, vous cherchiez à en abuser.   
- Et alors ? Tu vas te battre pour eux. Sourit le second d'un air cruel. »   
Hinata se plaça entre Naruto et les yakusa en un éclair.  
« Je vous déconseille de continuer sur cette voie, dit calmement Naruto en tirant tranquillement sur sa cigarette. Elle est forte. Partez !».  
Ce conseil fut bien inutile. Hinata fit appel à son don héréditaire et l'utilisa comme d'abord de nouveau comme moyen de dissuasion.  
« Vos amis cachés dans les buissons ne vous serviront à rien.. Dit Hinata, l'un à 7 heures à ma gauche et l'autre à 4 heures à ma droite. Dernier avertissement. Abandonnez ! »   
Mais la misogynie et la stupidité furent plus fortes que la raison. La force de certain crée souvent leurs faiblesses.  
Les deux hommes en face d'elle la chargèrent avec grands bruits et fracas. Hinata se mit en garde Gentle Fist, le bras droit courbé en angle droit tandis que le gauche avec le même pied se plaçait en avant. Hinata les projeta en avant à l'aide de ses deux mains, en appuyant violemment sur leurs torses. Ils décolèrent comme si elle avait simplement soufflé dessus.   
Son byakugan lu alors dans les intentions de l'autre, placé dans les buissons dans le dos Naruto. Un peu plus malin, il chercha à créer une diversion en lançant un couteau sur son mari pour avoir le temps de s'emparer de la mère et sa fille.   
Hinata dévia le projectile à l'aide de son chakra aisément en se plaçant devant.  
Après avoir bousculé sans ménagement la mère pour lui arracher sa fille, la brute épaisse sourit avant de se rendre compte qu'il tenait dans ses bras… la réplique féminine du casse pied blond de service. En se retournant après un rapide mouvement de recul, il en vit un second l'assommer, cette fois-ci l'original peut être. En fait, il ne comprit rien de ce qu'il s'était passé, ni pourquoi il était venu, ni qui étaient ces gens. A son réveil, il vit cependant comme seule réponse à ses interrogations la vision de barreaux blancs d'un cachot, qu'il occuperait le temps de quelques heures avec ses amis.

« Nous vous remercions, dis la mère à genoux au nom de sa fille , sans vous nous n'aurions jamais pu.  
- ce n'est rien, sourit Hinata, ils méritaient une correction…  
- ils méritaient plus qu'une correction ! cria la petite. »  
La surprise générale se mua sur tous les visages. Naruto plus que tous les autres.  
- J'ai… j'ai vraiment eu peur ! je … je ne veux plus vivre ce sentiment !  
- … petite, souffla Naruto.   
- Je veux devenir forte ! Continua t'elle le doigt pointé vers Naruto, pas comme cette mauviette a ton coté même pas capable de se défendre lui-même, et qui frappe dans le dos ! »  
Naruto fit signe à Hinata de se taire et se préparer à partir : ses kage bunshin venaient d'avoir remplient leur mission de livraison aux autorités concernés avec un mot résumant les faits. Leurs protégés n'auraient plus rien à craindre. Par contre, il y avait un petit détail à régler avant de leur dire au revoir.   
La gamine devait avoir un peu moins de 7 ans. Il s'agenouilla à son niveau, mit sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :  
« Petite, pourquoi veux tu devenir forte ?  
- P… pour blesser ceux qui ont fait du mal à ma maman ?  
- Et qu'est ce que ça t'apportera ?  
- …  
- donc tu ne sais pas ?  
- Si ! Mais heu… j'ai eu tellement peur. »   
Naruto lui sourit sincèrement tout en posant sa main sur la tête, d'un air bienveillant.   
« Calme toi idiote, lui dis il en posant sa main sur son front, si tu te bats que pour masquer ta propre peur alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces diables. »  
Hinata sourit : les mots étaient lourd de sens venant de sa part. Finalement il n'a pas tellement changé sa façon de pensée après avoir renoncé à sa profession. : C'était un peu la même chose qu'il hurlait 12 ans plus tôt. Il avait peut être pas si grandi que ça. Elle rougit un peu au moment où la petite s'excusa.

Après un long échange de remerciements et d'au revoir, le couple reparti à la recherche de Konoha laissant la mère et la fille seuls.  
« Alors comment la tu trouvé ? Dis une ombre adossée à un arbre, peu après  
- Il cache bien son jeu, dis la jeune femme  
- Comme vous, ma chère sœur, il ne s'est douté de rien ?  
- Comment le pourrait il ? Sourit elle. Penses tu que l'on peut en faire quelque chose ?   
- … nous verrons bien»  
L'enfant tomba en morceau : les bras puis les jambes se détachèrent du buste. Le tout disparu dans un nuage de fumé.  
Un vent froid se mit à souffler. Quelques feuilles mortes choisirent ce moment pour se décrocher de l'arbre où elles étaient accrochées.   
Les premières d'une longue série. 

Après une petite crise de nerfs, Hinata réussit à convaincre Naruto de demander leur chemin.   
Au couché du soleil ils contemplaient Konoha, du haut de la petite colline. Une partie était plongé dans la pénombre des têtes des Hokage et l'astre solaire déclinait doucement en même temps que sa couleur qui prenait un teint orangée. Celle de Sasuke venait d'être ajouté comme celle du précédent Hokage à coté de celle de Tsunade.   
Le précédent Hokage. Rien qu'à voir sa sale face entre celle de la vieille et de Monsieur-je-sait-tout fit grimacer Naruto.   
Les temps changeaient après tout.   
Naruto voulu y dormir : ce paysage lui rappelait de très bons souvenirs comme les missions de l'équipe 7: la nuit serait très belle. Et puis de toute façon, son autorisation n'était valable que le lendemain à sept heures.   
Il regarda Hinata. Elle était aussi très contente de revoir ce village.   
Oui… Il faisait bon de rentrer à Konoha.

Une ombre les guettait, celle-ci non hostile.  
Mais qui était t'elle ?   



	3. Chapter 2 : rencontres

Chapitre 2 : Jeux d'ombres ! Rencontres à Konoha ! 

« Que faisons nous ce soir, Hinata ?   
- j'avais pensé à des nouilles. Je vais aller chercher de quoi, avec j'ai des légumes de chez nous.   
- T'es ennuyeuse, pourquoi ne pas aller manger au village ? Je connais un bon restaurant de ramen.   
- Tu veux rentrer dans Konoha au risque de t'attirer des ennuis ?   
- Oui !   
- T'as un plan ?   
- non.   
- et de l'argent ?   
- Heu non.   
- Naruto !   
- Oui je sais, il faut rester raisonnable.   
- Ce n'est pas ça, mais a chaque fois que tu viens, il faut toujours que tu voies plus gros que ton ventre.   
- Mais je connais le patron ! C'est un vieil ami ! Et… il nous fera un prix !   
- Naruto !   
- Bon d'accord, renonça par dépit Naruto de mauvaise grâce.   
- Hinata sourit, bon je vais chercher de la viande en ville, je vais te faire ma spécialité.   
- Je viens avec toi !   
- Naruto !   
- Ok va! va ! dis il d'un air nonchalant en faisant aller sa main. Mais fait attention à toi.».   
Hinata fit semblant de croire en sa mauvaise humeur et partit l'air faussement énervée. Naruto lui fit un simple sourire en coin. C'était une ninja de première classe maintenant : il ne lui fit pas l'affront de faire diverses recommandations sur sa sécurité.

Après avoir préparé la tente et amasser du bois, celui-ci s'allongea contre un arbre et admira de nouveau le versant sculpté de la montagne ou plutôt, l'illustration de ses rêves maintenant oubliés.   
« Konoha, ma belle, tu m'as tellement manqué. »   
Il ferma les yeux pour songer paisiblement. Konoha pour lui était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu et encore à présent. Quand d'autres rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour se fondre dans leur environnement et paraître invisible voir inaccessibles, l'insolent village caché de la feuille affichait avec défi les grandeurs de sa splendeur passé. Ici, les gens souriaient et étaient d'ordinaire paisibles, semblant presque oublier l'idéologie militaire prôné par l'Hokage lui-même. Ils levaient la tête de fierté quand les autres la baissait.   
Pour Naruto c'était un état de fait et qui n'avait pas changé en 4 ans, bien loin de là. Il eut un froncement des sourcils à cette pensée. Le blondinet aurait bien voulut vivre les événements au lieu que ses amis les lui narrent. Il était réapparut malheureusement trop tard pour aider à la reconstruction du village détruit en grande partie.   
Bien que le village ait gardé la tête haute face aux difficultés

La création de l'OS 5 n'a pas facilité la chose ; sans Hokage même le Conseil ne pouvait vraiment participer. L'organisation stipulait dans ses conditions que le Kage en personne représente le village caché de chaque grande puissance ninja. Bien que Konoha disposait du droit à la parole, elle était considérée comme un pays de petite envergure pouvant donner son avis. Obligée de s'exprimer par alliance, L'orgueil du village caché en pris un coup.   
La situation politique même avec le soutien du pays du vent était alors dans une situation critique. Gaara est le seul kage encore en vie à être et encore à exercer ses fonctions depuis la fin de la guerre. Et c'est l'investigateur à l'origine de la doctrine de création de l'Organisation Secrète des 5. Le jinchurichi, devenu l'un des hommes les plus influent du monde gardait encore en toute circonstance son impassibilité et son cynisme. Rarement quand Naruto se rendait au village caché du sable, il arrivait à voir Gaara tellement il était surbooké. Mais la dernière fois qu'il eut la chance de s'y rendre, l'exilé le rencontra où plutôt ce dernier voulait le voir pour lui parler de ses ambitions et de ses réformes. Naruto en sortit très surpris. Mais sa jalousie avait disparu depuis longtemps depuis qu'il avait compris les désavantages d'être kage de nos jours, et son premier rêve réalisé.   
« Enfin d'une certaine façon. » se murmura t'il avec ironie.

S'asseyant, il se rend compte que la nuit est presque tombée. Seul le ciel garde un bleu sombre au lointain, signe que le soleil n'avait pas encore complètement disparu. Il allume une cigarette. Une brise d'air frais chuchota : une feuille caressa les cicatrices de son visage. L'exilé y pose une main.   
Aux premiers mois d'automne, les feuilles tombaient et l'air devenait plus froid comme par chez nous. Dans toute la mémoire de Naruto, c'était l'époque des grands changements. Il eu un sourire amer : de nombreux événements se sont passés en automne pour lui entre autre son mariage avec Hinata ou le jours de départ de Sasuke quand il décida de rejoindre le Serpent. Ce fut aussi à cette époque là où il eut cet « accident ».   
« Sasuke, enfin je vais te revoir demain, enfin, mon frère d'arme… » Murmure t'il encore une fois. Au moment d'aspirer la fumée, un shuriken siffle dans l'air, la coupant en deux.   
« Qui crois tu revoir ? dit une voix dans la nuit   
-Une ombre une voix… sourit il,   
-Et un kage furieux de te voir encore fumer, idiot ! finit l'apostrophé,   
-Haha ! désolé, fut la seule chose qui sorti de la bouche de Naruto, se grattant la tête bêtement.   
-Fait attention à ta santé, je t'en prie Naruto » renchéri une voix féminine.   
Dans les arbres derrière l'exilé, se dessinait la silhouette d'un kage, rejoint à ce moment là par Hinata marchant tranquillement à sa rencontre.

Le 7ème Hokage du village caché apparu debout devant Naruto. La lune était pleine et la vue sur Konoha la nuit, magnifique. Les deux éléments du décor scindés en deux par le ninja reconnu comme le plus fort du pays.   
Le sourire froid et orgueilleux des dirigeants du monde au coin des lèvres… la raison de sa puissance.  
Ses cheveux sombres semblable à l'éclat de la lune ne font que mettre en valeur ses yeux insolents, brillant d'un bleu sombre profond : un regard dur comme le roc et tranchant comme l'acier : l'instrument véritable de sa puissance.  
Cette beauté était celle de l'homme, ou peut être devrais je dire du félin, qui après avoir arraché ses chaînes, devint l'un des 4 héros investigateurs de l'avènement de la nouvelle Ere. Il était habillé comme le veux la tradition pour les précédant recevant le même honneur, chapeau et vêtements blancs à rebords rouge. Oui, Les insignes du kage du feu, gardien de Konoha recouvraient le corps du plus jeune d'entre eux et le ninja le plus talentueux du village.   
Uchiwa Sasuke en imposait par le geste, l'allure et le regard sur son vieil ami.   
Naruto ne se sentait pas plus hébété que ça mais néanmoins étonné que ce poseur de première depuis le temps lui refasse encore le coup de l'affichette… ça l'énervait toujours un peu. Pourtant, cet instant dura incroyablement longtemps pour les deux hommes se toisant. Pour l'exilé, ce ne fut pas plus long que le goût de l'éternité. C'était les retrouvailles intimes et secrète de deux âmes, amis pour la vie devant tous et rivaux, peut être bien jusqu'à la mort en coulisses, qui sait.   
« Tu as l'air toujours aussi idiot mais d'un idiot en forme au moins, dit Sasuke   
-Toi aussi ça à l'air d'aller. sourit Naruto sans se laisser démonter. Alors que me vaux ta visite, monsieur-je-sais-tout ?   
-On m'a inquiété de la venue d'un visiteur important faisait un pique nique devant la maison.   
-Je vois, merci Hinata . Comment vont Sakura et les …   
-Avant de me parler des autres, commence par toi. Je te vois souvent, oui mais jamais tu ne parles de toi.   
- Ca va. La maison et Hinata vont bien. T'as du feu ? » Rajouta t'il non sans une pointe de cynisme. Sasuke profita de la pénombre pour soupirer discrètement.

Hinata arriva en marchant à ce moment là à petit pas et soupira à la vue de la scène. Ces deux là malgré le temps sont restés de vrais gamins. Pour d'autre écoutant leurs conversations, elles étaient orageuses. Mais Naruto nourrissait depuis toujours un respect pour Sasuke, bien avant qu'il soit Hokage. Cela n'avait pas changé. La rivalité n'est qu'une affaire de point de vue après tout : ils n'en viendraient plus jamais aux mains. Enfin, peut on toujours l'espérer.   
« Je suis tombée sur Sakura en ville, elle nous a invité au restaurant.   
-Ou est elle d'ailleurs ? dit Naruto nullement surpris mais heureux de la nouvelle   
-Elle nous attend, Naruto. Répondit Sasuke   
-En ville ? Hoqueta t'il.   
-Où veut tu que ce soit ailleurs, crétin. Je suis Hokage, j'ai réussi à faire plier le conseil en ma faveur. »   
-Tu n'as pas a faire ça Sasuke, c'est gênant ... dit-il à la vue de la main tendu par son ami.   
-Allez vient, on a une autre surprise pour toi. Insiste Hinata ».   
Vaincu, Uzumaki Naruto ne se sentit capable de décliner l'invitation. Ils remballèrent leurs effets et quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke leur ouvrait les portes de Konoha, normalement fermée pour tout visiteur à cette heure sauf pour le gardien.

Derrière les portes, une jeune femme attendait patiemment sur un banc l'arrivé de ses amis. Elle avait réussit à se libérer de ses responsabilités pour ce soir. Et de toute manière, rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de venir les accueillir. A la vue de ses amis la femme du kage et la première conseillère de l'OS5, autrement l'une des femmes les plus influentes au monde se leva pour leur fit signe.   
Haruno Sakura était tout simplement resplendissante et sa beauté n'avait pas faiblie. Portant maintenant une veste rouge sans manches avec un cercle blanc au dessus d'un kimono blanc, elle portait un losange bleu incrusté au milieu de grand front. Une sorte d'héritage de sa maîtresse défunte, la célèbre Godaime Tsunade-Sama. Ses grands yeux d'émeraude fixaient Naruto avec beaucoup attentions avant de le serra dans ses bras avec grand plaisir et cris de joies. Les deux anciens coéquipiers se manquaient mutuellement. En voyant ça, Hinata eu un petit pincement au cœur comme marque de jalousie passagère.   
Bien que son mari avait depuis longtemps renoncé à son premier amour, elle savait qu'il y avait dans son cœur une place toujours importante pour Sakura, même si aujourd'hui c'était peut être plus de l'admiration et du respect. Sakura était la femme de Sasuke et il n'avait nullement l'intention de marcher sur ses plates bandes. Et puis, en le connaissant bien, ça ne lui effleurait pas l'esprit.

Après les politesses d'usage, ils se rendirent à un petit cabaret, dans un quartier éloigné du centre.   
Dans la salle beaucoup le reconnurent mais très peu le saluèrent, car Sasuke attirait tous les honneurs. Quelques murmures à son sujet et sourires inquiétants ou de moquerie quand ce n'était pas les regards en coin. Le repas se passa cependant sans histoire, chacun des quatre amis partageant d'égal à égal et de bon cœur des histoires plus ou moins vieilles, débordant sur des sujets divers et variés, bien animés par Naruto malgré les recommandations qui lui avaient été faites au préalable d'abord par Hinata puis le pied sous la table de Sakura.   
Après le dessert, Naruto se leva pour aller faire un tour dehors, histoire d'en fumer une petite tranquillement, loin des regards encore assez moroses ambiante malgré la bonne humeur régnante autour de la table. Sasuke sortit pour le rejoindre une où deux minutes plus tard histoire de parler un peu… il avait disparu. Le 7ème en soupira et sourit : qui a dit qu'il était imprévisible ?

Pendant ce temps Hinata et Sakura eurent le temps de discuter tranquillement telles les plus vieilles amies du monde. Les femmes se comprenaient toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler d'elles ou de ceux qui occupent la plus belle place dans leurs cœurs.   
« Alors comment ça avance toi et Naruto ? demanda Sakura   
- c'est un bon mari… répondit son épouse aux yeux blanc opalins. A la fois proche et distant. C'est toujours le même. Il s'investit beaucoup dans ce qu'il fait, même si il reste un peu malchanceux dans ses entreprises…   
-c'est ce qui fait un peu son charme. Qui dit Naruto dit surprise. Avec lui jamais rien ne se passe vraiment comme prévu.   
- tu… tu as peut être raison. »   
Elles trinquèrent ensemble à sa santé de bon coeur. Après avoir beaucoup parlé de choses peu importantes à leurs yeux au cours du repas, il était bon de changer de sujet un peu pendant que leurs hommes jouaient sans doute à cache-cache. Sakura choisit ce moment pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.   
« Hinata, ne le dit pas pour le moment à personne mais je suis enceinte. »   
La femme de Naruto sourit pour elle mais se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle se souvint qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant pour le moment, les raisons passées sous silence par un regard très songeur. La discussion continua en parlant du bébé et des projets de Sakura pour sa famille.   
Bien loin du monde de la politique et des ambitions des hommes, le bien le plus précieux des femmes sont leurs cœurs où s'enferment les petits secrets que nous ne saurions ni comprendre ni apprécier à leur juste valeur. Hinata écouta comme la meilleure des confidentes.

En se baladant dans le village un peu au hasard des ruelles, Naruto gardait les yeux fixés vers le ciel pour admirer les étoiles brillant au dessus des têtes d'Hokage. Il ne s'était pas esquivé, il prenait juste un peu l'air. Le soir autrefois, il aimait tellement se balader dans les rues de Konoha. Ces retrouvailles lui allaient droit au cœur mais l'étouffaient : c'est comme si dans ces moments là on le prenait en pitié, il préférait jouer les idiots pour monter un peu l'animation.   
Naruto tira sur la cigarette. C'étaient des moments qu'il aurait aimé vivre plus tôt. Peut être qu'après avoir vécu aussi longtemps dans la solitude, cela lui étrange d'être entouré d'amis ? Tout lui semblait si difficile depuis son retour. Son absence de 4 ans n'avait pas facilité les choses. Seul… alors il était vraiment seul. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir tout perdu là où il était. Plus rien n'avait existé. Konoha à l'époque, ses amis, Sasuke… c'était difficile pour lui d'émerger de ce mauvais rêve.   
Et pourtant, il s'en était sorti de ce mauvais pas.   
Ses pas l'avaient reconduit à l'entrée de Konoha. Naruto après s'en être rendu compte fit volte face pour retourner immédiatement au cabaret avant que tous s'inquiète de son absence. Il était revenu… inutile de les faire patienter.

L'exilé se mit à courir pour retourner à toute vitesse à la salle. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se percuta contre quelqu'un qui courait tout aussi furtivement. Le choc met à terre la personne et au moment que Naruto allait s'excuser tout en l'aidant à se relever, il n'eut que le temps d'esquiver un kunaï frôler son visage. Au moment où il s'indigner d'un tel traitement, une dizaine de clones sortis de nulle part se dépêchèrent de l'encercler.   
Sans chercher midi à 14 heures, Naruto se contenta d'esquiver la première offensive menée par les 4 premiers clones et croisa perpendiculairement les doigts. Entre jeux d'ombres, il avait toujours été le meilleur. D'abord créer la surprise, puis feindre la défense pour mieux contre-attaquer, tels étaient mots pour mots les enseignements de Jiraiya-sama.   
« Kage bunshin no jutsu ! » (Technique de multi-clonage)   
Les 3 répliques exactes firent barrage et bloquèrent les bras des doubles de l'ennemi pendant que Naruto réapparaissait dans le dos de l'origine de tous ses problèmes. Il déséquilibra l'adversaire avec un coup de pied verticale l'articulation des 2 genoux.   
En appuyant sa main contre l'os occipital du crâne, Naruto parla d'un ton sec à son mystérieux agresseur.   
« C'est fini. Explique toi et vite.»   
L'exilé reconnut un affaissement des épaules de l'agenouillé et vit les clones d'ombres de son adversaire disparaître en fumée en signe de reddition. Il abaissa sa garde et le laissa se relever les mains derrière la tête afin de l'identifier.   
A la vue du visage de son agresseur, L'homme qui admirait plus que tout le 4ème Hokage eut l'impression d'avoir un miroir devant lui. Il eut l'impression d'avoir son cœur vaciller et eut le souffle coupé à ces mots.   
La femme devant lui le regardait dans les yeux eut d'une voix sec et troublée.   
« Mon… mon fils... ainsi-tu es encore en vie ? »

Après une très vague recherche de son hôte, Sasuke repartit au cabaret en soupirant. Il risquait juste de se faire taper sur les doigts si ce crétin se faisait encore remarquer. Inutile de se voiler la face : demain ça chaufferai pour son matricule et quelle importance après tout ?   
A la réflexion faite pendant ce petit exercice, Sasuke avait bien remarqué que l'idiot était très bizarre depuis son retour mais bon, en soit c'était ses affaires. Il ne lui avait jamais posé de question bien que s'étant vraiment interrogé sur ce qui s'était passé pendant 4 ans pour le changer autant. Ses sourires et ses réflexions gamines lui manquaient terriblement. Il n'était pas comme ça avant.   
Après tout c'était ses affaires.   
Au moment de rentrer dans le restaurant, il vit accourir Naruto… l'air alerte. Sasuke s'abstint de lui poser des questions mais garda un œil attentif sur lui le restant de la soirée.   
Après avoir réglé la note, les deux couples se séparèrent un court moment, l'un allant se promener ci et là dans le village après le couvre feu, l'autre retournant vite fait au bureau régler un ou deux impératifs traînant dans les détails. Naruto voulut revoir vite fait le quartier où il avait grandit qui, désormais avait bien changé et selon certains témoignages, devenu un peu plus calme pour une raison restant mystérieuse selon le voisinage. Ils passèrent aussi au restaurant Ichigaku où Ayame et son père leur réservèrent un prestigieux accueil (avec des ramen supplémentaire au grand plaisir de Naruto).   
Une bonne demi heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à la maison de l'Hokage pour y dormir dans la chambre d'ami.   
Le lendemain, Hinata se réveilla avant Naruto, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. La première impulsion d'Hinata fut de penser qu'il s'était passé quelque chose hier dans la soirée mais oublia cette idée très vite. Le visage de Naruto était paisible dans son sommeil, pour une fois et sans mentir.   
L'air satisfait, elle alla s'habiller et aider Sakura à préparer la table pour le petit déjeuner. Naruto avait réussit à dormir mais ce n'était pas un rêve qu'il faisait, son cauchemar n'étant plus de fuir la réalité : c'était cette rencontre, étrange avec la femme de la nuit dernière. Par il ne sait quel moyen, elle était disparu grâce à un jet de fumigène et avant qu'il n'eu saisi la chose ou eu le temps de lui poser une question.   
Il ne chercha pas à la retrouver, restant pendant un long moment immobile.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement. Naruto et Hinata prirent leur petit déjeuné ensemble. Pendant qu'Hinata se rendait au dojo de son clan rendre visite à tout le monde, Naruto alla faire un tour aux deux stèles.   
Il passa par l'école, histoire de rendre visite à Iruka pour se faire inviter pour le déjeuner. Celui-ci n'était pas parti sur les champs de batailles, restant de réserve pour s'occuper de la population. Il avait réellement beaucoup fait pour les familles pendant la guerre. Il s'arrangeait pour que les genin ne soit pas sur les champs de batailles, les envoyant par exemple à la fabrication de munitions et de récoltes d'informations de peu d'importance contrairement à ses prédécesseurs. La population de Konoha lui vouait un véritable respect maintenant. Son premier fils avait maintenant 7 ans et il vivait heureux avec sa femme qui attendait un troisième heureux événement.   
Naruto eut le plaisir de voir les nouveaux à l'académie et ceux qui, dans deux ou trois jours, devraient passer l'examen de présélection des genin. L'ancien élève s'assit sur le siège de la balançoire, sous le vieux chêne en regardant jouer ou s'entraîner les enfants. Il repensait encore à cette rencontre. Cela avait réveillé en lui de nombreux sentiments dont celui de n'avoir jamais eu de véritables parents. Cette blessure, pensait il était refermée depuis longtemps, heureux d'être aussi bien entouré. Mais il était mal à l'aise un peu avec Iruka aujourd'hui malgré lui.   
Il rendit une courte visite à un Shikamaru un peu débordé. Il avait coupé ses cheveux, les laissant tomber maintenant sur le haut de sa nuque. L'exilé y reçut un accueil un peu plus froid que d'habitude mais pu voir le petit bonhomme de 8 ans, né Nara et fils de Témari. Le petit avait les traits de son père mais avait hérité du caractère trempé de sa mère. Son sourire malicieux faisait toujours rire le ténébreux, le tirant de ses pensées.   
Lorsque Témari disparu peu de temps après la naissance de Shado, une petite querelle eu lieu entre les villages cachés de Suna et Konoha. Après de nombreux pourparlers, il eut été décider que l'enfant vivrait avec son père mais suivrai son entraînement de ninja à Suna. Naruto comprenait un peu Shikamaru : il avait beaucoup contribué à la guerre et en guise de récompense, on lui donnait un poste –qu'il n'avait jamais voulu- en plus de lui laisser son fils juste pour lui asseoir une éducation selon les diktats de Suna. Depuis la mort de Chouji et la disparition de Témari, Il ne souriait plus et sortait que rarement pour faire des missions de petites envergures, histoire d'échapper aux taches qui l'incomber.   
Chouji lui manquait réellement : Lorsque le sujet fut abordé, Naruto eut un pincement au coeur. Il était lui aussi mort en héros, mais dans des circonstances tragiques, privant Konoha de la descendance d'un de ses clans les plus puissant.   
Après une bonne heure de discussion Naruto se rendit pour manger avec Iruka et sa famille au restaurant ou ils se rendaient toujours même après des années. Après un bon repas et les retrouvailles entre client fidèle et restaurateurs avisés, il se rendit chez Sasuke.

L'après midi, il la passa à coté du 7ème pendant qu'il officiait.   
Vers la fin de l'après midi, une demande particulière de mission surprit Naruto… celle-ci formulée par son mystérieux agresseur de la nuit dernière. Du coin de l'oeil Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Sasuke : ce qui se tramait chez son vieil ami l'intéressait de plus en plus.   
Quelle serait la mission que l'inconnue allait demander ?   
Et Naruto y participerait il ?

Pendant ce temps dans les bois, au même endroit que Naruto et Hinata avaient pensé dormir, l'homme étrange d'hier et sa sœur scrutait Konoha… le sourire aux lèvres. Pour l'instant tout se passait comme prévu. Même la rencontre imprévu de la nuit dernière ne leur posait pas de problème.   
Leur frère serait bientôt de retour.

---   
Chapitre plus long que j'avais prévu. j'ai un peu apporté de détails au background comme pour l'OS 5 et la situation de Konoha.  
Je pense faire jouer un role plus important à Sakura pour la suite mais j'attend un peu d'avancer dans l'histoire. Comme je tente de me limiter à 5 pages par chapitres, j'ai préféré remettre ca a plus tard. Je veux faire une fic complète mais suffisement courte et détaillée pour ne pas me perdre dans les détails.   
Pour Sasuké, je regrette un peu de ne pas lui avoir donné plus de caractère mais je suis plutot content de ce que j'en ai fais.   
Hinata joue une place moin pondérante dans le chapitre mais j'ai préféré la faire plus passive dans le chapitre.   
Shikamaru, j'ai une idée pour lui mais j'attend un peu avant de réveler les circonstances de la mort de Chouji.


	4. Volume 1

Volume 1 : Techniques et Station…

Station et Techniques : Dans notre monde de ninja, il n'est rien de plus important ni aussi omniprésent.   
C'est la force motrice de ce… notre monde, l'appel qui fait vibrer les cœurs vibrant de cruauté.   
Après de nombreuses aventures et au cours de 4 ans d'absence plus ou moins forcée, j'en suis venu a me poser ces questions : qu'apporte le pouvoir ? Pourquoi la recherche continuelle du pouvoir ? Que sont les techniques et quel est le véritable rôle du Kage ?   
J'en suis parvenu à ces conclusions : Non comme on aimerait nous le faire croire à l'Académie, un Kage aussi puissant n'est pas le gardien protecteur du village mais selon ses propres choix, il peut devenir son dictateur ou son membre condescendant. Peu importe après tout, dans tous les cas, il aura toujours besoin de techniques surpuissantes pour préserver son autorité. Konoha appartient au second cas mais n'est pas pour autant un exemple à suivre après réflexion. 

Ici comme ailleurs, La promotion sociale dans le monde des ninja n'est juste une question de force et de technique à acquérir et non de nombre de missions à accomplir. Comme les anciens qui dirigeaient ce monde bien avant nous, nos enfants vénéreront encore plus que tout l'utopie que pourrait être, la possession de toutes les techniques.   
Etre et comment devenir le ninja ultime en fait.   
C'est en ce point que l'on comprend et que l'on peut enfin tendre à expliquer le statut du prophète, pardon le Kage, soit disant le maître absolu du petit monde à part des ninja ; parfait ninja bien entendu selon nos texte mais qui apprécie dans l'ombre les ambitieux et les fourbes sachant manier le kunaï et le ninjoto.   
Bien entendu, comme partout et depuis toujours il y a des règles de conduite et celles-ci se sont encore renforcées depuis l'apparition de l'OS 5. Les villages cachés, véritables réceptacles de la puissance militaire des pays se doivent maintenant d'en avoir véritablement une voir même un semblant… Konoha aujourd'hui baisse la tête et ne fait plus exception. Le meurtre et la sédition systématiques avaient besoin d'un semblant de justice et L'OS 5 bien que ne pouvant pas statuer véritablement sur ces points étant en fait les véritables raisons d'être des ninja peut donner un semblant d'éthique et un prélude à un début authentique de jurisprudence.   
Les châtiments et les règlements appliqués au nom du «code ninja» ont le mérite d'être encore plus effroyables depuis car les pratiques douteuses d'autrefois, pratiquées en coulisse ont le droit d'être donnés en spectacle maintenant.   
Mais planter un couteau dans le dos pour accomplir une mission, est tout à fait accepté voir même pour certain… admiré à partir du moment que l'on ne se fait pas prendre. Tout comme abandonner ses compagnons pour accomplir une mission. Tel est le code pur et dur des ninja et il n'est pas étonnant de voir nos bambins de 8 ans d'hériter en partie cette mentalité.   
Les enquêtes de l' Anbu ne sont pas le point fort de notre justice. Personne n'ira expliquer le pourquoi aux proches de l'assassiné tout comme lors du meurtre du 3ème Hokage dont les véritables intentions du Serpent derrière cet acte restèrent obscure pendant bien longtemps.   
Pourtant, à Konoha on y croit à ce code.   
Les infinis sermons au nom de la justice et de la loi à l'académie sont si souvent contredits au quotidien qu'il serait anormal que notre nouvelle génération d'apprentis puisse y croire !   
L'examen chuunin est toujours aussi sanglant. Même après la fin de la guerre et malgré les réformes, des centaines d'enfants et adolescents continuent à se faire tuer pour simplement acquérir un rang supérieur dans une société. 

C'est pourquoi avec tous ces éléments et ces questions encore pour beaucoup restées sans réponse que derrière toutes les belles paroles et écouté les beaux discours prophétiques lancés sur ce sujet, je pense que tout n'est que mascarade pour cacher la cause véritable d'une guerre d'orgueil menée depuis des siècles par chacun.   
C'est pourquoi j'emploi le mot Station pour qualifier ce monde et qu'aucune solution véritable n'est possible pour le moment. 

La Station est l'enseignement de l'OS 5, l'avatar de l'arme assassin que les kage utilisent depuis toujours pour renforcer le chaos et garder leurs armées en place.   
Armées ? Ninja ? Serviteurs fidèles ou simples armes ?   
J'ai pour ma part l'impression que nous ne somme tout simplement des pions, marionnettes et poupées de chiffons avec lesquelles des marionnettistes utilisent pour gagner une partie de jeux d'échec. Le but ? Acquérir plus de pouvoir et peut être détruire le monde.   
Qui sait.   
Car même si quelques âmes restent pures, toutes ont chassé ou sont tombées sous les coups de chasseurs pour le plaisir machiavélique d'un contrat sous l'œil complice d'un senseï. 

Haku, le jouet de Zabuza en est un parfait exemple parmi tant d'autres. 

Combien d'hommes trop sûr d'eux sont tombés a cause de leur manque d'expérience, se croyant plus puissant que les autres car ils connaissaient soit disant la technique ultime ? Combien de bourreaux ont créer et utiliser des techniques comme moyen de pression afin de prendre une vie de plus pour asseoir leur domination dans nos société ?   
Combien ont utilisé un ninja inférieur de 12 ans pour assassiner quelqu'un ? Ou combien dans l'autre sens, ont chercher à faire taire un « génie » par peur de sa puissance ?   
Un ninja est un instrument, pas un être humain. Au sens métaphysique du terme, il n'a aucune émotion humaine et doit accomplir sa tache sans discuter.   
Le pouvoir s'explique naturellement : Sasuké, mon frère d'arme a cherché a devenir plus fort pour tuer son frère. Une fois son but accompli, ne s'est t'il pas senti las de vivre ? 

Les techniques apportent le pouvoir et le pouvoir amène à la position de kage. Le kage n'est donc juste que l'accomplissement des ambitions d'un ninja et la maxime pour contenir le changement.   
Car le pouvoir lui apporte non seulement à lui le statut supérieur à tous par la possession de ses techniques, mais aussi la puissance de régner sur les milliards de techniques existantes et connues de ses propres armées en plus de celles expérimentales crées par des Serpents puissance X.   
Voilà le réel pouvoir des kage : assassiner ou devenir un kage c'est du pareil au même. C'est devenir un véritable Dieu.   
L'OS 5 n'est juste qu'un instrument servant d'une part à limiter les pouvoirs des kage de manière définitive et à empêcher a ce qu'une nouvelle guerre mondiale secrète « ouverte » se produise.  
Mais es ce que ce nouvel idéal n'est il pas mort né face au nombre de ninja existant et peut être pire que le Serpent ?   
Sur ce point, il n'a aucun pouvoir ni le droit de statuer judiciairement au vue du code ninja. 

Pendant plus de 6 ans, j'ai affronté l'organisation Akatsuki, l'organisation du Dernier. Ils étaient à la recherche des Jinchuricki, hommes comme moi qui étant censés représenter l'arme ultime et le point d'orgue de chacune des grandes puissances ninja.   
Les roots, organisation répudiée de Konoha a cherché de nombreuses fois à me faire taire pour que mon pouvoir soit tue, au bénéfice d'un autre. Danzou n'était pas un idéaliste mais un homme terre a terre qui savait parfaitement la vérité de ce monde. Voilà pourquoi il chercha à me nuire et à relancer le monde vers une nouvelle guerre secrète ne s'embarrassant pas de trompe à l'oeil.   
Le Serpent a quand à lui fit bien mieux en prenant possession de nombreux corps dans le seul but de devenir plus puissant en plus de manipuler et faire des expérimentations dangereuses sur ses hommes ou des ninja, dont Sasuke. Sa soif du pouvoir et son éthique douteuse le poussa à la chute.   
J'ai retenu une chose similaire de mes aventures avec ces trois puissances : dans ce monde, l'ambition piétine le bon sens, et la cruauté l'amour, tout ça au nom du profit et le pouvoir pour le prétexte mensonger du « devoir à accomplir ». 

J'ai renoncé à mon rêve de devenir kage car je ne voulais porter la responsabilité qu'engendrait d'avoir à ma botte des instruments humains et non des êtres humains pour mon simple plaisir.   
Après avoir vécu 4 ans dans un parfait désert sentimentale, je n'aurais pu accepter et accomplir à bien cette tâche, surtout dans un monde qui recherche sa propre identité et encore et toujours sa propre voie.   
Bien que les Hokage aient toujours prôné un idéal de paix, je n'ai jamais été partisan de la recherche continuelle du pouvoir et de l'idée utopique du ninja instaurée dans les bouquins de l'académie.   
J'ai vécu seul mon enfance, à la recherche continuelle du pouvoir dans le seul but d'être reconnu par mon village. Pour cela j'ai appris le kage bunshin ce qui me donna l'amitié d'Iruka puis en continuant sur cette voie le bonheur d'avoir fait parti de la team 7.   
Beaucoup plus tard je domptai enfin entièrement la puissance de mon alter ego maléfique, l'antique renard à 9 queues, le plus puissant des démons origine, une puissance que je n'aurai j'amais du posséder et somme de toutes les convoitises. 

Gaara est l'un de ces jinchuricki comme moi que l'on a cherché à faire taire par peur du pouvoir de son démon intérieur. Il est devenu malgré tout Kazekage et est respecté de tous.   
Aurais-je fais un bon Hokage pour autant sachant que je ne suis pas adepte de l'idéologie originel du ninja ? 

La réponse est non.   
Pour être Hokage, il faut accepter les règles et je les ai toujours brisé d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

La Station est le paradoxe de Konoha et la raison qui limite sa soif de pouvoir. La volonté du feu, héritage de nos Kage facilite le changement qu'a ouvert la création de l'OS5 mais reste malgré tout une ligne de conduite utopique face à la réalité des choses. Les plus puissants et éminents seigneurs de notre pays passent leur vie à regarder par-dessus leur épaule et à protéger plus leur argent que leur famille sans qu'aucune compassion n'arrête leur bras pour assassiner leur prochain.   
Quant elle les surprend, la Mort frappe de face.

Uzumaki Naruto 

C'est une passation de partie : je pense en faire 2 ou 3 pour relancer l'histoire.   
L'objectif est d'offrir une pensée la plus objective et la plus terre a terre avec Naruto et d'expliquer ses mystères. 

Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus étayer sa pensée mais bon, dans l'ensemble ca résume bien le tout.   
Par contre, après ca je vais avoir du mal à le rendre con; on verra bien si je peux rester plus ou moins en phase avec le perso. 


	5. Chapter 3 : entre honneur et devoir

Remerciements à Killy In-the-desert pour m'avoir mis au courant du problème. (j'ai updaté un max de fichier d'un coup et une erreure s'y était glissée malencontreusement.)

-------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Entre devoir et honneur : la volonté de Sasuke contre celle du gardien de la montagne

Accueillie par l'un des serviteurs de son clan, l'héritière écartée du clan rentra dans l'enceinte dans la matinée après avoir mangé avec son époux.   
Le clan Hyuuga, le puissant clan de Konoha possède aussi le terrain le plus grand.   
Une véritable petite ville à la bordure Nord Ouest se dresse dans le village.   
Fourbie d'une allée ou s'étalent services et commerces, au derrière de ce chemin, on trouve les domaines des ex familles parallèles sur les cotés. Quand au dojo, il se trouve au fond de l'allée sur la gauche de la maison de la famille principale elle-même à la droite du temple principal.   
Cette forteresse était en fait construite bien avant Konoha et Shodaime avait l'accord tacite du clan pour fonder ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.   
Mais la véritable raison d'être de cette forteresse reste toute autre. Loin d'être une relique du passé, pendant les guerres plus ou moins ouvertes, elle a toujours joué un rôle stratégique. C'est le second cœur si les édifices publics tombent pour remplir au cas où les décisions d'ordre militaire. Si un cas de force majeur se produit, les procédures sont de se rendre dans le dojo Hyuuga pour organiser les conseils de guerre et de défense. Appliquée correctement et selon des conditions ciblées, c'est une tour de coordination parfaite de Konoha qui manœuvre efficacement l'équilibre entre la défense et l'attaque depuis une position stratégique souvent ignorée ou sous estimé de l'ennemi.   
Cette forteresse constituait encore une des clés de la victoire lors de la dernière guerre secrète. Malgré les âges et l'usure du temps rythmé par les reconstructions, nul ennemi non désiré n'a réussit à mettre pied sur le sol sacré du clan sans le consentement des propriétaires… ou à en repartir en vie. Sous-estimer les Hyuuga c'est sous estimer Konoha tout entier et nul envahisseur depuis la mise en place de ce système ne réussi a y tenir siège plus de trois jours consécutifs. Une stratégie invisible et invincible que nul n'a encore réussi à vaincre. C'est pourquoi la populace de Konoha la surnomme « l'Invisible muraille » depuis la troisième guerre mondiale, date à laquelle cette stratégie fut crée par le grand père d'Hinata. 

Hinata ne se sentait nullement impressionnée après y avoir vécu des années.   
Dans la rue menant au dojo, Hinata était aujourd'hui un peu plongé dans ses pensées. Son mari semblait un peu distant ce matin. Son ogre du petit déjeuné fut plutôt bien silencieux. Encore quelques impaires pendant la soirée ?  
Hinata n'était pas trop d'humeur à s'inquiéter pour lui. Naruto ne lui confiait pas toujours tout mais la plupart des choses qu'il avait sur le cœur. Si il a besoin de lui parler, son mari le ferait de lui-même.   
C'est un grand garçon maintenant, elle a aussi ses soucis devant ses propres devoirs et problèmes.   
Vers la fin de la matinée, Hinata avait réussit à entrevoir son cousin mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger plus de quelques mots, encore convoqué en section extraordinaire sur le devenir du clan.   
L'OS 5 peu de temps après sa création en proclamant que les discriminations seraient sanctionnés, mis le clan Hyuuga d'abord mal à l'aise puis dans une situation de crise d'identité sans précédant lorsqu'il fut question d'interdiction de toute limitation de pouvoirs.   
Rajoutons à cela la mort de nombreuses personnes importante dont le père d'Hinata, rien n'assure encore aujourd'hui un avenir certain au clan très affaibli.   
Son cousin n'avait pas tellement changé physiquement. En dehors d'un regard plus dur et d'une corpulence plus endurante due à de trop nombreuses missions, Neji est toujours aussi distant avec le monde qui l'entoure. Plus sombre depuis le décès de Tenten, moins conformiste depuis la disparition de Lee, l'homme orgueilleux que nous connaissions a perdu beaucoup plus perdu qu'il n'eu cru gagné après la guerre.   
Neji est maintenant l'espoir sur lequel se porte tout le clan. Il porte donc en lui les premiers espoirs de la réconciliation du différent entre la famille parallèle et principale. Premier membre de la famille parallèle à être libéré du sceau en récompense de son génie, tous s'accorde pour le désigner en tant que successeur au cas ou la lignée principale est brisée.   
Hanabi est portée disparue depuis de nombreux mois. Les nombreuses recherches n'ont rien donné.   
En ce qui concerne Hinata, elle a été depuis longtemps écartée définitivement de la succession à cause de son choix de donner sa virginité à Naruto. L'héritier légitime du clan doit épouser un membre du clan Hyuuga pour préserver les secrets, un pécher qui ne lui fut jamais pardonné par son père. De plus aux yeux du clan et d'avis général, elle était trop faible pour tenir les rennes du clan… et c'était une femme.   
Les règles sont toujours plus strictes bizarrement pour les femmes que les hommes, et la misogynie cachée derrière l'éthique a toujours arrangé l'honneur de certains points de vue.   
Après une plus ou moins longue attente, Hinata fut reçu par sa famille dans le hall de réunion. Elle détestait ça : faire un rapport sur Naruto c'était comme le trahir, mais il le fallait bien… Séchant une larme et masquant du mieux ses sentiments, elle avançait vers son destin. 

Sasuke avant d'enchaîner avec la prochaine demande de mission discuta un peu avec Naruto entre deux goûtes de saké. Ce poste l'ennuyait pas mal –merci Naruto - et bon, un peu d'animation le rendait un peu moins morose grace à Naruto quand le saké commençait à manquer. Sakura ne peux être a deux endroits à la fois et bon personne ne le voyait trop. Tsunade parait il avait même demandé a ce qu'une loi passe pour autoriser le saké pendant le service.   
Naruto était aux anges : il avait revu Konohamaru et ses amis ainsi que de nombreux autres anciens compagnons. Même si il ne se souvenait plus toujours des noms, il gardait cette insouciance des premiers jours qui font que même un imbécile peut rendre courage et sourire aux autres.   
Après une blague vaseuse de son ami, Sasuke fit signe de faire entrer le prochain client. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Naruto de sortir mais se ravisa. Ca s'annonçait un peu complexe et de mauvais augure selon le briefing qu'il en avait reçu. Pourvu que Naruto ne fasse pas de siennes !   
Sasuke se frappa de nombreuses fois la tête du plat de la main : pourquoi rendre prévisible ce qui faut pas ? 

La porte s'ouvrit sur la femme de la nuit dernière : Naruto eut la même attitude qu'elle… moins discrète dans la forme mais plus visible -et audible-.   
Habillée comme le veux la tradition d'Iwa, les grands yeux bleus, véritables jumeaux de ceux de Naruto étudiaient la situation et s'efforçaient de la comprendre. Il était vrai que la ressemblance avec Naruto était possible : dans les grands traits du visage seulement.   
Mais l'expression, les gestes et le maintien sont toujours particuliers aux régions. Sasuke n'y vis pas de grande ressemblance entre son ami et la cliente. Mais au moins un élément de réponse commençait a se détacher : ces derniers se connaissaient ou s'étaient au moins déjà rencontré.   
Mais ont-ils vraiment un lien ? 

« Enchanté de vous revoir, ambassadrice Shinobu. » L'accueillit Sasuke pour rompre le froid silence entre son ami et elle. A son nom, quelque chose fit tiller Naruto mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, encore fasciné par sa découverte.   
- Vous ? dit la femme regardant l'ex-ninja. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous revoir encore moins ici.   
- Content de te revoir aussi… ambassadrice,   
- je vous prie de pardonner le comportement de mon ami, s'empressa de répondre Sasuké en flanquant un coup de pied discret à Naruto. Veuillez continuer, j'ai pris connaissance de votre lettre mais pas dans les détails.   
- Bien entendu… mais est il sage que cet ami reste avec vous ?   
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera sage comme une image, n'es-ce pas Naruto ? ».   
Le regard de Sasuke vers Naruto était assez significatif pour le silence qu'il en reçu.   
Le 7ème hokage se doutait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa langue, mais il était devenu assez curieux avec le temps. Son travail nécessitait obligatoirement de la méfiance et une étude subtile de chaque situation. Quel liens existait-il entre un banal émissaire d'Iwa et Naruto ?   
« Comme vous le désirerai. Mais je persiste à dire que votre ami n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire. Cette mission est de catégorie A donc très importante pour tous comme vous l'aurez sans doute imaginé.   
- le gardien de la montagne de Diaro n'es-ce pas, dit Naruto avec un fin sourire comprenant un peu mieux le malaise de son ami. »  
Sasuké eut la soudaine envie de l'étrangler… Shinobu grimaça. 

Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, Shinobu remis le dossier complet du problème. Le 7ème fit appeler un expert du conseil pour vérifier les informations. Bien qu'il ait des doutes sur un quelconque coup fourré d'Iwa, on n'est jamais plus prudent que deux fois.   
Pendant la guerre, la bataille de Diaro fut décisive et une journée sanglante marquant les mémoires collectives d'Iwa et de Konoha, date de leur réconciliation.   
Au cours d'une mission, un « ninja » et son maître récupérèrent des informations de grande importance qui eurent un grand poids dans la tournure de la bataille en plus de plus tard favoriser la chute d'Oto. Le maître mourut lors de la mission pendant la torture et depuis, le « ninja » semble vouloir « garder » la montagne contre toute intrusion.   
L'affaire aurait pu s'arrêter là si seulement Diaro suite au traité de paix était sous influence limitrophe du pays du feu et non de la foudre.   
Le problème commence donc à la fin de la guerre quand Iwa et Konoha décidèrent d'occuper le pays du riz pendant un temps. Pour mener d'une part, une inquisition sur tout ninja ressortissant d'Oto et de deux, reconstruire le pays le plus touché à la fin de cette guerre, il est donc coupé en deux par une ligne invisible : le pays du feu au Sud Est et Iwa maintient militairement le Nord Ouest. Konoha s'occupe de la reconstruction ; Iwa des enquêtes et du maintient de l'ordre dans tout le pays.   
Du coté de la mer, la région montagneuse de Diaro reste l'un des soucis majeur, gênant en parti les bonnes relations des deux pays occupants : le « ninja » de Konoha semble « refuser » au niveau politique ce traité en attaquant les gens qui entrent dans la montagne depuis la fin de la guerre.   
De nombreux problèmes se sont posés et aucune solution n'est vraiment envisageable malgré la multiplication de conciliabule à ce sujet. D'abord le « ninja » n'est pas un individu au sens humain du terme mais une créature surpuissante qui appartient à un clan important de Konoha. Ensuite, Le village caché du feu ne veut pas être mouillée dans ces histoires se passant en dehors de son territoire sans une véritable raison d'agir ou une mission officielle. En d'autre terme, il cherche tout bonnement à fermer les yeux sur cette affaire. Le « ninja » n'ayant commis aucun acte éhonté ni scandale, il ne pouvait donc jusqu'à maintenant être puni pour avoir transgresser une règle.   
Iwa ne peut pas envoyer ses ninja pour régler ce soucis : le « ninja » a déjà vaincu de nombreux adversaires pendant et après la guerre. Mobiliser des hommes pour une mission officielle, ce serait alors un coup à l'orgueil du pays, par peur d'être accusé de faiblesse et de devenir la risée aux yeux des pays limitrophes.  
La solution d'envoyer des assassins dans les deux pays fut envisagée au cours des pourparlers mais fut évincée par manque de motif suffisant.   
La situation a évolué il y a quelques semaines ou le « ninja » aurait commis des attaques répétées contre des patrouilles à cheval de l'armée d'occupation. Iwa prenant ça comme menace direct décida d'envoyer Shinobu. 

Hinata sortit de l'entretien las. Un orage se préparait.   
S'asseyant sur un banc dans le jardin, elle pris une tasse de thé et repensa un peu à la conversation.   
Comme le clan était sur la défensive sur tout ce qui le touche de près et ou de loin, toutes les informations avaient leur importance pour eux.   
Les Hyuuga se sont toujours méfier de Naruto. Entre autre on peut citer l'interdiction faite par son père de le voir et de l'éviter quand ils étaient encore à l'académie ou… la lettre adressée à Sandaime pour que Naruto ne soit intégré dans son équipe.   
Avait il vraiment mérité autant de mépris encore après des années même après avoir sauvé Konoha ?   
Encore une fois elle avait des doutes sur les véritables motifs des Hyuuga. Rien n'indiquait que le démon renard habite encore le corps de son mari mais on n'était jamais sur à 100. Es ce par interet général ou par peur ? Naruto refusait toujours d'en parler avec souvent un prétexte à la clef.   
Et pouvait on lui en vouloir ? Hinata pensait vraiment que non : il en avait suffisamment souffert et il méritait enfin un véritable bonheur… auprès d'elle.   
Après avoir mangé, elle se rendit sur les stèles et pria un peu pour les membres de son équipe. Ils lui manquaient vraiment.   
Aburame Shino… un leader sombre et efficace, l'un des plus doués de sa génération.   
Inuzuka Kiba… le ninja le plus expéditif dans ses méthodes et instinctif qu'elle ait connu.   
Ils lui manquaient et tous ceux disparus en mission.   
Surtout Kiba lui manquait. Elle lui devait la vie et Konoha, la victoire de Diaro.   
La pluie commença a tomber sur le village, comme si avec elle, le ciel voulait le pleurer… lui le « maître » du gardien de Diaro.   
Sur le tertre de Diaro la pluie elle tombait dans le cœur d'Akamaru depuis plus de 7 ans..   
C'est dur de rester en vie quand les meilleurs amis vous quitte en laissant derrière eux, pour vous une dette non payée.   
Malgré tout, ca reste un honneur de vivre pour honnorer la mémoire de ceux que vous avez aimer... 

La démarche était donc clair de la part d'Iwa : engager Konoha pour mener des représailles contre ce « ninja » isolé.   
« La mission serait donc d'éliminer le gardien de la montagne. Continuait Shinobu, utilisez les moyens nécessaires pour …   
-un instant ! interrompis Naruto, pourquoi vouloir absolument le tuer ?   
-C'est une menace dont nous devons nous débarrasser Mr…   
-Naruto Uzumaki. Je ne vois pas en quoi il représente une menace.   
- Mr Uzumaki, comme je le disait, Iwa a une certaine patience et celle-ci a atteint ses limite. Nous ne pouvions agir jusqu'à présent contre ce « ninja » en raison de son passé héroïque et la protection accordée en secret par Konoha. Nous avons fermés trop longtemps les yeux sur ce désagrément. Il est temps que les choses changent et…   
-Je comprends bien la situation » dit Sasuke au moment ou Naruto allait couper l'ambassadrice.  
Inutile d'envenimer les choses mais il était temps de chercher des solutions. Avant tout la convocation du clan Inuzuka importait le plus pour décider du sort d'Akamaru et leur annoncer le pire. 

Hinata se rendait au bureau du kage. Hinata sur le chemin fut surprise de voir autant d'agitation dans Konoha. Ce n'était pas de l'effervescence due à une agitation humaine mais plutôt on aurait dit que la nature était troublée… elle en perdit l'intérêt ou elle vit Ino l'accueillir pour discuter un moment le temps de monter au bureau ensemble.   
Elle ne vit pas une ombre la scruter.   
Tranquillement perché sur l'arbre, notre voyeur ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Toute la suite du plan dépendait de ce que son frère allait faire. Un sourire fin se dessinait donc sur le visage aux yeux bleu azur.   
Tout se passera très bien. 

Après avoir demandé a ce que Shinobu sorte un instant, le 7ème pris une goûte et fit entrer un autre invité et lui exposa le pourquoi de cette conversation.   
La femme qui apparut était accompagnée par un enfant de 8 ans. C'était la veuve et le fils de Kiba.   
Sasuke et Naruto eurent une pensée pour ce dernier : c'était l'un de leur meilleur compagnon d'arme... et un ami cher à tous. Le 7ème aurait aimé revoir la famille de Kiba en des circonstances moins tragique, mais avant tout il devait obtenir le consentement de celle-ci la mission d'élimination d'Akamaru.   
« Bonjour Hanna, comment allez vous ? Commença Sasuke avec une hésitation dans la voix.   
-oui. Et Eiji aussi. Le même regard que son père. Ajouta t'elle en caressa sa chevelure.   
-Je vois   
-Je ne pense pas que vous m'aviez convoqué pour me demander de mes nouvelles. C'est à quel sujet.   
-Heu… oui. Nous avons pris une décision au sujet d'Akamaru et… »   
Le malaise dans la salle devenait étouffant, le temps semblait tourner au ralenti. Sasuke hésitait, ne savant pas trop par ou commencer.   
Naruto tremblait pour se retenir : la colère le gagnait. Il n'est plus un ninja et c'est le kage qui prend la décision… c'est juste le témoin d'une tragédie. Il n'a absolument rien à dire ni à voir dans cette histoire.   
Sasuke avait les mains jointes devant lui et au moment de donner sa décision… il hésitait.   
Il se sentait gêné de devoir éliminer quelqu'un qui avait tenté de le sauver. Prendre cette décision est pourtant un acte politique fort, une main tendue pour régler un problème sans fioriture.   
La nouvelle ère a compté de nouveaux sacrifices. Ces sacrifices ce sont ses amis mais doit on laisser passer ses sentiments personnels avant l'intérêt général. Akamaru est un ninja de Konoha, sans parenthèse. Comme Kiba.  
Sasuke sourit à cette idée. Les années qui ont passées n'ont pas rendu son âme moins obscure mais n'ont jamais éteint sa mémoire. Même la folie n'y est arrivée, ni même cette vengeance aveugle qui l'avait guidé pendant des années. le Serpent... le dévouement de Naruto, Chouji, Neji Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba… et Akamaru. Etais ce en vain ?   
Et Itachi ?   
Etre Hokage c'est vraiment de la merde, il ne pouvait pas reculer devant la demande d'Iwa.   
La politique est vraiment compliquée et chaque décision et parole sont prises en compte. les sentiments n'ont pas à y prendre place. La mort d'un ninja pour sauver des milliers d'autre est la voie à suivre dans les livres mais si difficile à appliquer.  
Ses yeux d'un azur sombre eurent une petite lumière, signe qu'il avait pris la décision : tant pis, le devoir avant tout. 

Au moment de donner la suite à sa phrase, il jeta un regard sur Naruto. Il le vit se lever d'un abondi, prendre sa veste et passer devant Hanna et Eiji.   
En ouvrant la porte donnant sur Ino, Sakura et Hinata il répondit à la question muette de tous :   
« Avant de donner ta réponse, je vais aller chercher Akamaru. C'est le premier intéressé. »   
Notre voyeur a des kilomètres de là sourit. Ce ne fut pas le seul.   
Sasuke en se frappant la tête par contre aurait bien voulu le descendre. 


	6. Chapter 4 : Konoha sous la pluie

**Chapitre 4 : La mission se complique ! Tristes chroniques de Konoha sous la pluie** partie 1

Pendant que l'orage s'approchait de Konoha, le soleil se couchait sur une prison dans un endroit secret de tous.  
Sentant que le gardien s'était éloigné suffisamment, notre visiteur sorti de l'ombre du coin du mur pour saluer le prisonnier. On ne pouvait discerner son visage dans l'obscurité mais on voyait très nettement un ruban rouge au bras droit orné d'une étoile noire incurvée sur fond blanc avec quatre points noirs aux pôles.  
Le prisonnier releva la tête vers lui.  
« Toi ? Comment as-tu fais pour rentrer ?  
- Je vous le dirai senseï… si vous sortez avec moi. Le temps est limité et je dois avoir une réponse et vite.  
- Sortir d'ici ? tu es devenu fou ?  
- Je… je suis venu ici pour vous faire échapper.  
- Pourquoi ? pourquoi devrais je sortir ?  
- Nous avons une vengeance à mener contre vous savez qui… »  
A cette allusion, le regard triste du prisonnier s'éclaira. Un gémissement, prémice à une colère. Mais il se contenait encore. Son visiteur n'avait pas fini.

Une goutte de pluie. Puis une autre.

Sur les « larmes des deux inconnues », un ninja au bandeau recouvrant l'œil gauche et aux cheveux platine les regardait encore, sans mot dire. Il s'y était rendu sans le vouloir avant d'aller au bureau de l'Hokage. Sans mot dire.

Une goutte tombe, et une autre. Des larmes coulent t'elles de leurs visages ?

Après lui avoir laissé un instant pour se reprendre, l'étranger continua :  
« Pourquoi ? Il n'y est pour rien… il me l'a dit lui-même.  
- j'ai un papier qui atteste le contraire. Et tu sais qu'il en est détenteur du Sharingan. »  
Le prisonnier lu le papier… c'était un rapport de mission rédigé par « sa » main. Il le déchira après la lecture. C'était impossible !  
« Pourquoi… Pourquoi après 6 ans et demi de trou tu te décides à me dire ça ?  
- Elle comptait beaucoup pour nous deux. Et il l'a tuée. Ce papier le prouve de manière irréfutable.  
- Oui… Peut être que tu as raison.  
- Souvenez vous Senseï de ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a… il nous a trahi ! cria t'il d'un ton railleur au risque d'alerter les gardiens.  
- Oui… oui. il y a 6 ans. Quelle réponse as tu dis attendre de moi déjà ?  
- Je ne cherche pas a vous obliger à quoi que ce soit. Je suis vous faire sortir d'ici pour que nous puissions ensemble accomplir notre vengeance. Votre réponse ?  
- Pour tuer Hatake Kakashi, je serai prêt à tout mais…  
- Mais quoi ?  
- Non… rien.  
- Alors allons y ! »  
Un mur explosa. L'alerte résonna dans toute la prison quelques instants plus tard.  
Dehors une inconnue les attendait patiemment. La fuite pour eux ne posa aucun problème.

Es ce que le ciel pleurait de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 6 ans une fois de plus ?  
De l'autre coté du pays, celui dont on parlait était encore en retard au bureau du kage et s'en foutait royalement.  
Un nuage laissa tomber une goutte de pluie, sur le nez de Kakashi Un éclair retentit au loin. L'orage était vraiment proche.  
Une nouvelle mission l'attendait. Un assassinat peut être. Rangeant son livre dans son sac, l'Anbu s'y rendait par la voie des airs sans se presser.  
Il ne se doutait pas de l'importance future de sa mission.

Une goutte puis une autre, et une autre encore… qui sera le prochain à mourir ?

Perché sur son arbre, le ruban rouge à deux points au vent, notre visiteur gardait un œil sur le ninja aux cheveux platine mais le plus important se passait encore dans le bureau de l'Hokage.  
La sortie précipitée de la salle de son frère lui confirmait que le plan de ce coté là se passait comme prévu. Restait l'évasion de son invité surprise.

« Avant de donner ta réponse, je vais aller chercher Akamaru. C'est le premier intéressé. »   
Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il avait dit en ouvrant la porte. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester impassible, pas devant la famille de Kiba. Celle-ci même que l'Hokage ouvre la bouche avait compris l'annonce qui allait lui être faite. Peut être même bien avant.  
Dès le début, son cœur se serra quand il les vit. Annoncer la mise à mort d'Akamaru devant eux ?  
Il était là quand Kiba exprima ses dernières volontés ferma les yeux. L'exilé ne les a jamais oubliées. Akamaru aurait il assisté à la scène ?  
Son enfant, sa femme ne sont pas les seuls encore à être en vie grâce à Akamaru. Hinata aussi serai morte et… pas seulement ! Que se serait il passé ce jours là sans lui ?  
Il se mit à la place de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus pour Akamaru à part retarder le jour de son assassinat.   
Et si Akamaru n'était pas complètement fou ?   
Akamaru etait un ninja qui n'obéissait pas au code ninja ni en fait à aucun code. C'est un être vivant mais un outil ninja avant tout pour les missions. La nuance est toute là.   
Etaient ils seulement capable de le comprendre ?  
En fait oui et non. La situation demandait autre chose qu'une analyse humaine sur le sujet. Iwa avait plusieurs fois tenté de le raisonner par le passé mais sans succès, s'obligeant de tenter à comprendre son chagrin. En vain.  
Même Naruto ne comprenait pas tout a fait pourquoi il était resté sur le tertre au lieu de revenir à Konoha.  
Le corps de Kiba ne reposait t'il pas au cimetierre du village à la demande de sa mère ?  
Ou es ce que Akamaru serait il devenu plus humain qu'il ne lui était autorisé par la nature ?   
Les réponses sont là bas. Autant aller les lui poser. Et peut être arriver à lui sauver la peau.

Pendant qu'il cogitait, Naruto était resté statique à l'entrée de la porte ouverte en grand sur Sakura, Ino et Hinata, toutes trois avec le sourire. Surpris, sortant de sa transe, il vit Hinata pouffant difficilement de rire et lui faisait signe de regarder « derrière » la porte. Il y découvrit à sa grande surprise Shinobu le nez rouge qui bouillonnait.  
Un. Elle s'était prise la porte sur le nez.  
Deux. Elle avait parfaitement entendu sa déclaration. La mine déconfie de Naruto en fit rire plus d'un en secret par la suite.  
Le 7ème se contenta de sourire.  
Il avait peut être une idée. Son ami qui a tant d'entrain : qui sait ça pourrait marcher. Naruto l'a bien convaincu de revenir. Quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il fallait profiter de la fougue de la jeunesse pour recommencer sa vie à zéro.

« Naruto, revient t'asseoir, j'ai pas fini de parler. Et nous avons quelqu'un qui est arrivé. » Le sérieux était revenu dans la pièce à l'arrivé de l'Anbu aux cheveux platine.  
L'ancien ninja inférieur se rendit compte que Kakashi attendait qu'il s'écarte pour pouvoir s'avancer dans le bureau pour y recevoir ses ordres.  
Sasuke fit place net à toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas à être là. Ino et Sakura sortirent, suivi par Hinata réexpédiées en quatrième vitesse dans la salle adjacente. Naruto commença à gueuler mais il sortit aussi. Sa patience avait ses limites.   
Le laissant passé, Kakashi ne daigna même pas accorder un regard à Naruto. Son senseï, propre à son habitude faisait semblant de lire tout en marchant mais salua tout le monde au passage. Sauf Naruto qui a ses yeux était tout au plus un détail du décor.  
« Kakashi senseï …Il m'en veut encore…» songea Naruto avec amertume. Il ne pouvait quand a lui, ne pas lui en vouloir.  
L'homme au ruban rouge souriait. La suite des événements s'annonçait prometteuse.

La famille de Kiba sortit un peu après les explications faites de la part du kage. Elle avait donné son accord pour tout ce qui touchait Akamaru.  
Il est des mémoires que l'on doit préserver, soit mais pas au détriment d'autres existences dont la sienne.  
Quand Hanna sortit du bureau du kage ce fut néanmoins en larmes. Eiji gardait les points serrer. Il avait semble t'il du mal à l'accepter.

Kakashi écouta la mission tout en étudiant la situation générale. En dehors de toute la politique gravitant autour de cette affaire, c'était bien juste une mission d'élimination concernant le gardien de la montagne.  
Cependant deux subtilités venaient s'y greffer : Shinobu sera sous ses ordres et ils partiraient … avec Naruto, sans doute envoyé pour tenter de raisonner Akamaru une dernière fois.  
Si il échouait : Kakashi en finirait avec lui.  
Une mission simple en fait.  
Shinobu accompagnait la mission en tant que représentante d'Iwa. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette mission. Il ne voulait plus voir son ancien élève.   
Pour Shinobu, ce fut une grande surprise de revoir le ninja aux cheveux platine. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés dans le passé sur les champs de batailles et en d'autres circonstances. Le ninja copieur de Konoha était tout aussi célèbre que les kage.  
Travailler avec l'ennemi d'hier ne posait pas de problème à l'ambassadrice au niveau moral… mais ce petit enquiquineur d'Uzumaki commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. D'abord il l'agressa et ensuite arriva à changer l'ordre de mission par le kage. Ses supérieurs ne s'en réjouiraient pas mais du moment que le gardien de la montagne ne soit plus un problème.  
Elle serait les dents et le poing. Un véritable tourbillon d'émotions, souvent inconnues la submergeait. Elle le détestait mais ne savait plus pourquoi. Son visage, semblable au sien, ses gestes, sa façon de parler, il lui ressemblait vraiment.  
Shinobu avait cru oubliée pourquoi… et qui il était pour elle.  
Avait il vraiment un lien avec son fils disparu ?  
« Hokage- sama, je suis contre cette idée, commença Shinobu soutenue par Kakashi dans le regard.  
- je comprends bien votre problème, Shinobu… et vos réserves. Mais je commence à penser qu'éliminer Akamaru n'est pas la seule solution.  
- Qu'envisagez vous ? envoyer un abruti en diplomatie.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Naruto connaît très bien le gardien de la montagne. Avec son maître ils ont accompli de nombreuses missions. Et son service à Konoha fut…   
- Hokage- sama, commença Kakashi, Je me permets d'émettre aussi quelques réserves sur votre jugement.  
- Kakashi…   
- Ce n'est plus un ninja et en ce qui concerne sa fiabilité j'ai des doutes.  
- Je comprends votre point de vu senseï mais je …  
- Confiez moi une autre mission Hokage – sama. Je peux plus le voir… ou changez moi la donne de la mission.  
- Kakashi Senseï s'il vous plait…  
- J'attends votre réponse, Hokage- sama. » Dit il en tournant les talons en reprenant son livre à la page en cours.  
Il passa encore devant Naruto sans lui piper mot. Sakura entra dans la pièce et donna un dossier à son mari après avoir fermée la porte.

Sakura soupira avec son mari : il fallait s'attendre à cette réaction.  
La femme du kage était venue pour lui remettre tout d'abord un rapport au sujet de la prochaine réunion de l'OS 5, dans une semaine. L'ordre du jour serait important et sans être urgent, l'information devait suivre même si en vérité la curiosité était l'une des raisons de sa sortie de son bureau.  
Elle n'avait pas regrettée de le déranger.   
Connaissant Naruto, il fallait bien qu'il se fasse jeter à la porte au moins une fois. Rien que pour le plaisir de voir la scène, ça valait le déplacement.  
Mais le comportement de Kakashi l'énervait quand même un peu. Sakura ne pensait pas que c'était par rapport à la mission – elle se doutait que ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur s'il devait se rendre à Diaro-.  
Kakashi le tenait responsable pour beaucoup de choses et entre autre, il ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'être parti pendant 4 ans lorsque le village avait eu le plus besoin de lui. D'avoir renoncé à sa vie de ninja était le comble pour lui, et le début d'une grande colère qui durait encore. Ce n'était pas le seul dans le village à lui en vouloir.  
Même le 7ème lui-même n'a jamais compris la décision ni les motifs de l'absence de Naruto. On l'avait beaucoup recherché, ou tout du moins à savoir où était son cadavre.  
En vain.  
Le nom de Naruto était gravé sur une des deux stèles depuis longtemps déjà.   
Akamaru était important, tout autant que Naruto. Elle pensait aussi qu'il pourrait changer la donne du dossier. Et éviter la gravure d'un autre nom sur les stèles.

Mais le moment n'était pas aux mystères et tout le monde attendait la suite des événements avec impatience.   
Sasuke après une rapide conversation à mi-mot avec Sakura la renvoya chercher Kakashi. Si Kakashi ne voulait pas entendre ses arguments, ses talents de diplomatie hérités de Tsunade feraient changeraient la donne.  
Une demi heure plus tard, Kakashi revint donc plus docile. Mais Naruto avait disparu. Sasuke avait une petite idée ou il pouvait se cacher. Après réflexion, l'ordre de mission allait encore devoir peut être changer.

La pluie s'était un peu arrêtée, un petit prélude de quelques heures avant le véritable orage. Les rues de Konoha étaient désertes.  
Après avoir remballé leurs affaires, Naruto se dirigeait avec Hinata -après lui avoir expliqué les grandes lignes- vers la sortie du village, destination Diaro.  
La raison de sa précipitation venait du fait qu'il voulait prendre de vitesse Sasuke : les meilleurs arguments sont ceux que l'on avance avant ceux de l'adversaire. Il ne fallait jamais rater une occasion pour embéter Sasuke.  
Sur l'allée principale, ils furent rejoints par un ninja qui lui remit un parchemin. Ecrit par Shikamaru, celui-ci lui demandait de passer au bureau pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important.  
Peut être voulait il tout simplement lui dire au revoir ? Le sourire de Naruto fut assez significatif. Pourquoi se presser de partir pour la satisfaction du Conseil ?  
En y réfléchissant un peu plus au bout d'un petit instant, il se souvint qu'il avait tout à l'heure oublié de récupérer quelque chose chez lui.  
Après avoir parlé d'un « truc » à récupérer à Hinata, il s'y rendit après avoir allumé une cigarette.  
Hinata préféra attendre sur un banc - Même si elle appréciait réellement Shikamaru- : Kakashi et Shinobu ne tarderaient pas à arriver. la raison demandait à ce qu'elle attende les possibles ordres de Sasuke. Elle restait malgré tout Shinobi.  
Et l'attitude de Kakashi la préoccupait… ainsi que le regard de l'ambassadrice.  
Quelque chose de mauvais se préparait dans l'air : vivement que cette affaire soit réglée. Hinata avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Les mains jointes à son front, Sasuke réfléchissait aussi dans son bureau. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
Pourquoi Iwa d'un seul coup voulait la mort d'Akamaru et justement le jour ou Naruto est là ? Et pourquoi justement envoyer une ambassadrice en mission ?  
Ce n'est peut –être qu'une coïncidence mais était ce aussi normale aussi que Shinobu–agression ou non- connaisse son ami.  
Jusqu'à très récemment, Akamaru fut toujours pacifique, ne réagissant comme si il voulait juste protéger son territoire. Pourquoi d'un seul coup serait il devenu complètement fou et attaquerait il des garnisons d'Iwa ?  
Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Il avait raté un truc mais quoi ?  
Et cet air irrespirable flottant dans l'air. Sasuke se sentait comme étouffé.  
Quelque chose de vraiment dangereux, menaçant … et familier.  
Il avait déjà ressenti ça mais ou ?  
Shikamaru aurait peut être une réponse. Il passerait le voir tout à l'heure.

L'OS 5 avait créé une politique de vigilance et de surveillance stricte en ce qui concernait la création de nouvelles techniques. Le collège des sciences était donc une nouveauté dans Konoha. Le programme n'était qu'à sa genèse : son objectif serait à long terme de favoriser une approche plus contrôlée au développement des techniques et stratégies ninja.   
Bâtiment somptueux et sécurisé, de nombreux ninja y travaillaient en tant que savant ou simple cobaye.  
Shikamaru occupait le bureau du directeur au premier étage. Naruto s'y rendit sans passer par l'accueil, qui venait de fermer au public.   
« Naruto je suis désolé mais j'avais à te parler. Commença Shikamaru en fermant les rideaux. Ferme la porte s'il te plait. J'ai su que tu partais en mission et…  
- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon on avait oublié tu sais quoi.  
- Oui, tien les voilà. Répondit l'autre en lui remettant quelque chose. J'ai changé une partie de leur composition, tu arriveras peut être à y prendre plus goût.  
- Tu as les analyses ?  
- Oui… elles sont mauvaises. Ton chakra Naruto…  
- C'est bon, n'en dit pas plus. Tout se passera bien.  
- Mais…  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu fais déjà de ton mieux.»  
Il comprenait le point de vue de Shikamaru : Naruto voulait attendre encore un peu avant d'en parler à ses amis. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.  
« Bref changeons de sujet et revenons à la raison pour laquelle je voulais te voir. Naruto, je pense que tu ne l'ignores pas mais il semblerait que l'ennemi se prépare à attaquer. Il n'a pas arrêté de te surveiller aujourd'hui.  
- Quel ennemi ?  
- Ne fait pas l'innocent. Tu as du sentir sa présence aussi, c'est impossible de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Tu devrais t'inquiéter un peu plus ; il a du retrouver sa force maintenant depuis le temps.   
- Mais il ne passera pas à l'action pour l'instant, surtout dans Konoha. Son but c'est moi. répondit Naruto d'un air sombre.  
- Et si tu te trompais ? »  
Naruto regarda le visage grave de son ami : son visage grave était assez significatif en ce qui concernait ses certitudes.  
En résumé : lui-même n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avançait. Le moment approchait et Shikamaru était le seul avec Gaara, le Kazekage dans la confidence.  
Une confidence dangereuse.  
Il était encore trop tôt pour en reparler à sa femme et l'Hokage.  
Shikamaru espérait vraiment qu'il soit encore trop tôt.

Après une poignée de main devant la porte du collège des sciences, Naruto repartit en direction de la sortie du village.  
Kakashi, Hinata et Shinobu l'attendaient. Naruto regardait le visage de Kakashi, son regard sombre le dévisageait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Sa femme laissait paraître une certaine nervosité tant dis que Shinobu le prenait de haut.  
« Au moins ça va être aussi joyeux que lors de mes premières missions avec Sai. De bons souvenirs en perspectives…».  
La grande porte s'ouvrit. Hinata lui remit le parchemin contenant l'ordre de mission… que Naruto jeta au loin. Ce n'était plus un ninja : il n'avait que faire des ordres de Sasuke. Pour lui, le plus important était de sauver Akamaru, accord ou pas accord. Il alluma une cigarette : la situation serait encore plus tendue après son geste mais tant pis.  
Kakashi fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sortir un livre. La mission serait longue à pieds.  
La pluie se remit à tomber.

Dans un arbre, un visage aux yeux bleus souriait de toutes ses dents : il venait d'avoir la confirmation de l'évasion réussit par ses sbires.  
Kakashi risquait d'être surpris… et ce ne serait pas le seul.

**Chapitre 4 : La mission se complique ! Tristes chroniques de Konoha sous la pluie partie 2**

Des insectes et des oiseaux entre autre parmi une centaine d'autres espèces en contre bas sur une distance d'environ 500m. C'est la nuit, pour Akamaru, l'heure de la chasse ou tous ses sens sont en éveil. Son odorat était son meilleur allié.  
Ayant un point de vue en hauteur, il avait vue sur une bonne partie de son territoire. Son instinct de chasseur était la plus puissante de ses armes.  
Après un feulement rauque, il descendit avec agilité son tas de pierre rapidement. Il avait choisi sa proie.  
Avec finesse, il s'approchait silencieusement. Doucement il touchait au but. Son intelligence lui permit de se souvenir du point faible de l'ours. Sa force ferait le reste.  
Akamaru, le gardien de la montagne sauta dans le dos de l'ours.  
L'ours fut surpris par la masse qui le fit tomber gueule contre terre. Il se roula sur le dos pour tenter de déloger son agresseur. Akamaru couina en sentant une de ses côtes se craquer sous le poids de l'ours.  
Sa peau devint plus rouge et ses yeux, de grandes pupilles rouges s'ouvrirent. Le gardien de la montagne resserra sa prise autour du cou.  
Un coup de griffe bien placé entre les muscles fit passer son adversaire de vie à trépas.  
Le sang gicla, la masse opposa moins de résistance et après un moment resta inerte.  
S'apprêtant à savourer sa victoire après avoir repris son apparence normale, le prédateur redressa les oreilles en sentant une présence humaine… ou plusieurs.  
Ils sentaient le meurtre à des kilomètres.  
Il vit un groupe d'humains s'approcher à cheval. Certains avaient des lances. Sa vision lui permit de voir leur bandeau, sans doute ceux d'Iwa. Ses instincts primaires le poussaient à combattre. Mais ses cotes lui faisaient très mal.  
L'affrontement pouvait attendre encore un peu.  
Akamaru fit machine arrière. Il avait un plan mais avant il devait se préparer et se soigner.

C'était maintenant la nuit à Konoha et l'orage grondait.  
Trois ombres se détachèrent du mur d'enceinte après l'avoir sauté. La défence de Konoha n'est vraiment plus ce qu'elle était. Le temps mauvais jouait en la faveur des intrus. Ils se rendirent près de leur contact.  
Quand il les vit, l'homme aux yeux bleus descendit.  
A la lumière d'un réverbère, on découvrit donc un homme aux cheveux blond courts allant à la rencontre de deux hommes et une femme.  
Habillé d'une veste rouge à rebords blancs, dans le dos le motif faisait apparaître un tourbillon dans une étoile à 5 branches.  
Son visage portait les mêmes marques que Naruto : trois moustaches sur chacune des joues. Ce détail n'échappa pas à l'homme sorti de prison.  
Avaient ils vraiment un lien ?  
La fille avait des cheveux blonds aussi allant jusqu'au haut de son dos. Elle portait une simple tunique bleue et un fouet à la taille.   
« Bienvenu. Je vois que la mission est une réussite complète… bienvenu parmi nous… senseï. Comment c'est l'air libre ? Dit il en se tournant vers l'évadé.   
- Epargne nous tes sarcasmes Kyo, tonna une voie féminine. Comment ça se passe ?  
- Calme toi soeurette. Notre frère est parti avec le copy ninja comme c'était prévu.  
- Kakashi est parti avec eux ? avec qui ? répondit l'évadé avec empressement. »

Kyo regarda suspicieusement sa sœur et ses nouveaux compagnons.  
Les deux autres portaient une coupe au bob… des habits moulant verts et … de gros sourcils. C'est Rock Lee qui a eu l'idée de faire sortir son senseï de la prison ou il croupissait mais il n'aurait jamais cru voir ce genre de d'habits aussi kitch, encore après la guerre. Voir le créateur de ces trucs lui donna une idée du pourquoi. Rien qu'à voir sa tête, on n'osait à peine imaginer le sacré foutoir dans la tête de ce type.   
En regardant Maïto Gai, il s'interrogea : Cet air confiant ne ressemblait vraiment pas au type qui lui avait été décrit sensé déprimé dans sa cellule.   
Son élève quand a lui ne pipait pas un mot sans dire une connerie sur sa voie empruntée pour être un ninja. Toutefois, il avait beaucoup apporté à l'organisation depuis deux ans.  
Des mecs étranges... Mais important néanmoins pour la suite des opérations.

Kyo n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des interrogations sur ces types bizarres. Le plan était en marche et il fallait le présenter à ces types. Ou du moins la partie qui concernait Gaï.  
« Je vais me présenter d'abord. Comme ma sœur vous la dit je suis Kyo, le 2nd du groupe le Ruban Rouge. Elle s'appelle Yoko.  
- Où est Kakashi ? répondit l'évadé.  
- Bon… je me suis pris un vent on dirait. Très bien Senseï, Kakashi se dirige vers la montagne de Diaro avec une fille Hyuuga et une kunoichi d'Iwa. Leur dernier compagnon n'est d'aucun intérêt.   
- Nous avons un service à vous demander, senseï. Continua Yoko. Pourriez vous nous rapporter la fille d'Iwa.  
- Pour quelles raisons devrais-je faire ça ?  
- Qui vous a aidez à vous évader ? » sourit Kyo.  
L'homme réfléchit en silence. Il se tourna vers son compagnon.   
Rock Lee recula pour se mettre dans l'ombre pour mieux dévisager Gaï. La suite du plan dépendait uniquement de la vengeance de Gaï.  
« Plus sérieusement, c'est une parente à nous. Nous voulons la revoir. Y a-t-il un problème Lee - Kun ?  
- Qu'a voir Kakashi dans cette histoire ? répondit Gaï. Que vous apporte son élimination ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous voulons juste être une famille réunie. C'est dans notre intérêt si vous vous débarrassez de cet homme.  
- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.  
- Kakashi est en mission avec la kunoïchi. Répondit Rock Lee. Votre rival doit tuer quelqu'un… de notre village. Alors intéressé ? Gaï- senseï ?».  
Hier condamné lui-même à rester dans un cachot, aujourd'hui libre d'exercer sa vengeance : Gaï ne se fit pas répéter deux fois. Il tendit le pouce pour prendre la pose et fit de son mieux pour sortir son sourire kitch. Il sentait un truc qui clochait mais n'en avait cure : son but allai être atteint. Peu importait les détails autour.

Lee se contenta de sourire. Son senseï quand a lui récupérait drôlement vite de 6 ans d'apparente inactivité. Les rivaux éternels allaient se retrouver enfin et se livrer leur dernier combat. Enfin. Un autre défi pour lui ?  
Les choses ne se passaient donc pas si mal que ça : elle reposerait bientôt en paix.  
Kyo et Yoko échangèrent un regard complice.  
Un éclair retentit au loin rendant la scène comme en plein jour… puis la pluie. Lee et Gaï partiraient demain.

« Bon on va s'arréter ici, dit Kakashi s'adressant à son équipe. On installe la tente et vite avant d'être trempés.  
- Mais ! protesta Naruto  
- Il faut vraiment n'être qu'un idiot pour vouloir continuer. 1 : il fait nuit. 2 : l'orage va finir par nous rattraper. Si tu veux continuer Naruto vas-y ! tu ne fais pas parti de la mission. Hinata, aide moi à monter la tente.»   
Naruto sentit la colère lui montait. Il était d'accord sur tous les points qu'avait abordait Kakashi mais c'était le ton employé. Son ancien élève n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui parlerait un jour de cette façon.   
Dire qu'il l'admirait. Les jours heureux de l'équipe 7 semblent bien loin.  
Pour Hinata, Kakashi abusait un peu : si il était de mauvais poil, elle aussi. Senseï ou pas : on ne parle pas comme a un chien à tout le monde. Elle lui parlerait ce soir.  
Naruto vint pour aider à installer la tente.   
Dans les feuillages, des petits yeux les observaient attentivement. Ce qui n'échappa à personne sauf à Naruto.  
Qui était-ce ?

C'était au tour de Shado de jouer au jeu de Go avec lui. C'était en fait l'une des rares choses ou Suna n'avait pas encore mit son grain de sel concernant l'éducation de fils.  
Il se débrouillait bien et avait une bonne analyse du jeu pour son âge. Shado est un enfant très intelligent mais qui avait du mal à s'extérioriser du en fait à sa condition. Il se débrouillait bien dans ses études et avait une certaine fascination pour l'écriture et les sciences humaines.  
Le jeu de Go n'était qu'un amusement pour Shado et qui faisait plaisir à son père. Sans être flemmard comme son père, il s'ennuyait de ne pas pouvoir aller à l'école comme tout le monde.  
Un professeur de Suna le suivait toutes les semaines pour assurer son éducation. Le reste du temps était tout sauf de l'amusement pour lui.  
Le filleul du Kazekage voyageait beaucoup entre sa patrie et le pays de sa mère pour rendre visite à ses oncles. L'autre but était de suivre son évolution : beaucoup à Suna attendaient de lui.  
Shikamaru regardait la pluie tomber de la fenêtre de chez lui : le petit n'était pas un rapide pour jouer. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et travaillé aujourd'hui. Sasuke allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.   
Shado déplaça une pièce mettant en danger le jeu de son père. Il eu le sourire de sa mère… Temari…   
Shikamaru n'avait pas oublié ce sourire mais le faisait rire avec amertume. Repenser à cette folle aussi dans des moments si difficiles…  
« Si tu voyais ton benêt de fils d'où tu es… au moins il a un autre point commun avec toi : il tombe facilement dans les pièges » se dit il avec un sourire.  
Shado avait perdu.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Shikamaru alla ouvrir et fit entrer Sasuke et Sakura.   
Après un brun de causette tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, Shikamaru envoya son fils dormir. Il bouda un peu mais s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.  
A sept ans, on va se coucher tôt, c'est l'autorité des parents et la peur des punitions qui prime : Son père n'était pas un tendre mais un feignant. Nuance.  
Sakura l'emmena à l'étage dans sa chambre.

« Désolé de te déranger aussi tard, Shikamaru. S'excusa Sasuke  
- Ce n'est pas grave. T'es toujours le bienvenu. Qu'es ce qui t'amènes ? dit Shikamaru en lui tendant une goutte de sake.   
- Pas grand-chose en fait, juste de mauvais pressentiments. Tu pourrais peut être m'aider sur cette affaire ?  
- Laquelle ? celle concernant Akamaru ? je suis déjà au courant, Naruto est venu me revoir avant de partir.  
- Je vois. »   
Shikamaru alla chercher du café à Sakura et écouta patiemment le récit du 7ème concernant cette fameuse mission.  
En effet, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre là-dessous. Mais rien n'était obligatoirement lié à Iwa. Peut être que l'ambassadrice jouait un double jeu ? Tout comme Akamaru serait devenu dangereux d'un seul coup. On ne sait pas quel effet peut avoir la nature sur lui.  
Les trois amis sourirent : peut être que Naruto avait vraiment trouvé la solution à ce problème de conscience collectif : se rendre sur place.  
« Il a quand même bien changé Naruto. Lança Sakura. Quand j'ai parlé à Hinata l'autre soir, je l'ai trouvée plutôt sereine quand à leur avenir.  
- je trouve aussi. Continua Sasuke… mais il est quand même bizarre depuis son retour. L'attitude de Kakashi est compréhensible.  
- Ca s'annonce une mission très longue, renchérit Shika en trinquant avec le 7ème sous couvert d'un sourire concernant la tournure des éléments.  
- J'ai… j'ai une question Shikamaru, repris Sakura.  
- On t'écoute.  
- C'est quand même bizarre que personne ne l'a revu à l'œuvre depuis son retour. Depuis cet accident d'ailleurs, c'est comme si il avait…  
- Je sais a quoi tu penses. Naruto ne l'avait pas fait consciemment. Le démon Kyuubi était en cause.  
- En est tu vraiment sur Shikamaru ? nous n'avons jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Sakura. Le fait qu'il fume, qu'il parte avant la fin de la guerre… il doit y avoir quelque chose la dessous, quelque chose de très important. Il faudra que l'on en reparle à son retour. »   
Devant la tête embarrassée de Shikamaru, Sasuke s'arrêta. C'était sur qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'en disait, mais Naruto avait du le mettre dans la confidence sous couvert de ne pas trahir le secret.  
« Ca craint… Ils n'imaginent pas à quel point, peut être devrais je leur en parler. C'est Naruto après tout ».  
Au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, un chuunin apparut et remit une lettre à Sasuke. La surprise se lu sur tous les visages quand il annonça que Maïto Gaï s'était évadé.   
Shikamaru réfléchit rapidement.  
Connaissant ses techniques il devait déjà être à Konoha. Sakura devait en être venu à la même conclusion que son mari. Ca avait beau ne pas être un danger public… c'était quand même un type qui en voulait encore à la peau de Kakashi.  
Il s'était lui-même constitué prisonnier après avoir commis ses méfaits et avait accepté sa condamnation avec stoïcisme.  
Quelle était la véritable raison de son évasion ?  
Connaissant sa naïveté, quelqu'un avait du en profiter et lui proposer de se venger. Mais c'était une possibilité parmi tant d'autre. Un coup de folie ?  
Sasuke demanda à ce que l'on ouvre une enquête sur les circonstances. Il hésita à envoyer un groupe en soutien mais il changea d'avis… pour l'instant, rien ne pressait. Ce groupe pouvait se défendre et les moyens de communications ont été améliorés depuis le temps.  
Sakura et Shikamaru trouvèrent tout de même étrange que Sasuke ne s'en fasse pas tant que ça.   
Etait il déjà au courant ?  
Toujours était il que le 7ème eu un petit sourire en coin que personne ne vit.

Dans un bois à quelques kilomètres de Konoha, le froid le faisait souffrir en plus de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Un éclair se fit raisonner dans la nuit.   
L'enfant regardait la tente commune, adossé à un arbre. Il se maudissait d'avoir pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Inuzuka Eiji ne pouvait pas croire que l'on aller faire du mal au chien de son père.  
C'est donc un membre de la famille avant tout. Il ne voulait plus voir maman pleurer à cause de ça. Et Eiji ne supporterait pas la perte d'Akamaru, l'un des rares souvenirs restant de son père. Les enfants ne peuvent pas comprendre tout à fait le monde des adultes et ses tracas.  
Mais il faisait vraiment froid… et surtout son ventre commençait à gargouiller. Il sentit un courant d'air dans son dos. Kakashi était debout derrière lui, assez mécontent on va dire.  
Soupirant à cœur fendre, il le pris avec lui pour le ramener dans la tente. Il en avait marre des humeurs de son ancien apprenti mais l'enfant allait finir par être malade à rester dehors comme ça.

C'était d'ailleurs encore un peu la guerre entre Shinobu et Naruto quand ils rentrèrent.  
Hinata se contentait de compter les points, assise en tailleur pour assister au spectacle et un peu blasée par ce divertissement bruyant.  
En résumé, Naruto s'était pris du bec avec Shinobu parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir avec Hinata. Pour l'ambassadrice –et Kakashi-, c'était une mission et ça n'incluait pas les relations intimes entre membres de l'équipe.   
Naruto refusait cette idée puisque d'une sa femme dont il s'agit et de deux pas un ninja et encore moins en mission. Etc. etc.  
Depuis donc a peu près une demi heure s'était écoulée depuis que Kakashi était parti faire un tour la petite guerre d'usure continuait.  
Sa patience arriva à terme après avoir évité de justesse une chaussure –lancé par Naruto- : Il était temps d'y remettre bon ordre.  
« C'est fini ce bordel ! Vous avez fini de vous disputer comme des gamins ? Vous, ambassadrice contenez vous un peu bon sang ! ne jouez pas le jeu de cet abruti. Et toi Naruto tu iras dormir avec Hinata dans la tente de secours. On a notre invité mystère qui a besoin de se réchauffer. Pour son sort, on verra après. »  
Le silence retomba. Hinata et Shinobu notèrent qu'il avait oublié d'en parler.  
Naruto avait quand même l'air un peu ridicule.

**Chapitre 4 : La mission se complique ! Tristes chroniques de Konoha sous la pluie partie 3 **

Hinata apporta une couverture à Eiji ainsi qu'une tasse de thé pour l'aider à se réchauffer.  
Naruto et Kakashi étaient sorti monter la tente. Au bout d'un moment on entendit quelques râles de protestations mais sans plus.  
Eiji était transi de froid, il dormirait sans doute dans cette tente et serait renvoyé demain matin au village. Sa mère devait être morte d'inquiétude.  
« Pourquoi est tu venu ? Lui demanda Hinata quand tout le monde fut rentré. Tu devrais savoir que c'est dangereux la nuit et…  
- Ne me parle pas sans savoir ! Je … je suis parti du village pour sauver Akamaru et personne m'en empêchera ! »  
Naruto fut surpris par l'étincelle dans ces yeux, véritables héritages de son père. Dans ces derniers on pouvait lire l'héritage de sa détermination. Il pouvait être fier de là ou il reposait de celui-ci.  
Il vint à penser à Shado l'espace d'un instant: la prochain génération promettait. Hinata le regardait : elle pensait sans doute la même chose. Ils sourirent tous les deux d'un air complice mais distant.   
« Comme tu le sais, Commença Kakashi. Nous ne pouvons te laisser nous accompagner mais je vais quand même te lire la lettre accompagnant notre ordre de mission à Hinata Shinobu et moi même. Sache que tout ce que tu diras pourra peut être nous aider à comprendre Akamaru mais ça ne changera rien. De toute façon je devais la lire ce soir devant tout le monde. C'était un ordre de l'hokage sama pour nous aider à guider notre main.»  
Eiji transpirait : on allait le tester. Naruto l'observa attentivement.  
Shinobu venait quand à elle de découvrir l'existence de la lettre.

« _Kakashi senseï, ambassadrice Shinobu d'Iwa, _

_Cette lettre est à lire ce soir devant vous ambassadrice, Hyuuga Hinata et Uzumaki Naruto. C'est un document qui n'a rien de secret. Je m'engage à y répondre si on m'interroge dessus et devant la justice si le cas devait se produire. _

_Je veux que vous assassiniez le chien Akamaru mais pour cela j'aimerai d'abord vous donner mon avis sur la question afin de guider votre main dans le chemin à suivre. _

_Comme vous le savez c'est un ninja loyal de Konoha et le chien de Inuzuka Kiba, mort en mission avant la bataille de Diaro il y a 7 et demi maintenant. __  
__Depuis beaucoup l'ont surnommé le gardien de la montagne et les ninja l'ont toujours traité en déférence même après la guerre. __  
__D'après ce que nous savons les premiers jours, il se contentait juste d'y vivre et de chasser. _

_En tant que chien ninja, il obéit aux règles du clan Inuzuka, il ne pouvait obéir qu'à son maître attitré. Selon celles-ci, si le maître mourrait, le chien avait le choix de le suivre dans la mort ou pas. __  
__Le chien ne peut appartenir à un autre, n'ayant suivit la même évolution. _

_Lorsque la fin de la guerre vint, le chien fut l'un des sujets abordé lors des négociations sur le devenir du han. __  
__Les conseillers d'Iwa et Konoha étaient impressionnés de le voir porter le deuil de son maître en redevenant sauvage et de par ce fait, abandonner sa vie de ninja. _

_Il ne cherchait pas de nouveau maître. Il ne voulait pas quitter l'endroit ou son maître est mort en héros pour paix. __  
__C'est pour beaucoup de monde donc un véritable modèle : l'incarnation du ninja parfait. __  
__Fidèle même après la mort à son maître. __  
__Je partage personnellement leur avis. __  
__On a tellement de bien d'Akamaru que beaucoup choisir de le laisser tranquille et on décida de le relever de ses fonctions de ninja de Konoha pour qu'il ne soit pas considéré comme ninja en cavale. _

_Mais les jeunes chuunin et genin d'Iwa et Konoha ont de nos jours le sang chaud. __  
__C'est toujours la même histoire vous le savez senseï, générations différentes, perceptions différentes. __  
__Ils voient les choses autrement que leurs aînés et croient incarner le changement comme nous à leur époque. _

_On m'a rapporté quelques un de leurs dires : __  
__« Il vit comme un chien sauvage en mémoire de maître disparu ? c'est le comble de la déchéance ! » __  
__« Si il est si loyal, il aurait du mettre fin à ses jours et suivre son maître dans la mort ! » __  
__« Comment un chien qui se prétend ninja peut il s'abaisser à extirper sa nourriture et refuser l'honneur de servir un autre maître ? » __  
__« Il n'honore pas son maître ! Il lui fait honte ! » __  
__« Quand il ne sera plus qu'un vieux fossile, on le montrera du doigt ! __  
__Et on rira de son maître en disant : dire que c'est le chien de Kiba, ce bâtard de Konoha » __  
__« Et à part ça ? C'est un modèle selon notre Senseï ? Quelle bonne blague ! » _

_Je passerai sur les autres paroles rapportées figurant dans l'enquête menée par Konohamaru, actuel chuunin à Konoha et le rapport de Yoshitaro, autre chuunin mais cette fois ci du village caché d'Iwa. _

_Toujours est il que ces jeunes crétins ont foncé à Diaro pour l'interroger. __  
__Visiblement le chien comprenait mais n'en avait cure. __  
__Il se contenta de remuer la queue en les regardant. __  
__Ils pensèrent en le défiant qu'Akamaru réagirait mais le résultat resta le même. __  
__Le gardien de la montagne semblait sourire en guise de refus à cette idée. __  
__Et remua la queue. __  
__Et ses véritables intentions restèrent secrètes. _

_Des jours passèrent, puis des semaines et enfin deux années s'écroulèrent. __  
__Et on oublia le problème Akamaru. _

_Jusqu'à ce que tout récemment une patrouille d'Iwa décide d'inspecter la région de Diaro à la recherche de réfugiés présumés du village d'Oto. __  
__Cette patrouille constituée de trois genin et un juunin tout récemment promu firent galoper leurs chevaux fut stoppée sur le chemin par Akamaru. __  
__D'après les propos du survivant, il semblait agité et voulait leur faire signe de repartir. Il semblait les supplier de prendre une autre route ou de continuer à pieds. __  
__Il leur indiquait tout aussi semble t'il humblement un autre chemin à suivre près de la rivière. Mais c'était un détour trop important pour la mission. __  
__La patrouille refusa : pour elle cela aurait été stupide de changer de route pour faire plaisir à un chien. __  
__Devant l'insistance du chien, la patrouille finalement en eu marre et décida de l'attaquer. Akamaru riposta violemment et tua deux des genin et le junin. _

_D'autre ninja de Konoha et d'Iwa en apprenant la nouvelle furent saisi de rage. Ils ne sont jamais revenus. On compte le bilan à une vingtaine de victime dont six de plus à l'heure ou je vous écrit cette lettre. _

_Son adresse est terrifiante. La politique de Konoha est obligée de céder à Iwa à partir du moment ou il commencerait selon les derniers événements à attaquer les garnisons et villages voisins. __  
__A partir de là, c'est intolérable et il devient une menace pour tous. _

_Le pays de la foudre ne peut pas mobiliser ses troupes pour assassiner un chien ninja. Ni Konoha : si cette histoire continuait à circuler, nous serions la risée de cette nouvelle ère. _

_J'ai finalement accepté cette mission demandée par Iwa : Akamaru doit être éliminé. __  
__C'est pourquoi j'ai fais appel à toi Kakashi pour être chef de l'équipe. _

_J'ai envoyé Naruto avec toi non pas dans le but de stopper ta main mais qu'il puisse tenter de le raisonner pour une dernière fois. __  
__Si il réussit, ton ordre de mission est annulé et j'en assumerai l'entière responsabilité. __  
__Je suis le pilier de ce village et je te demande de faire la lumière sur tout mensonge pouvant porter atteinte à l'honneur des siens __  
__La politique de Konoha restera toujours de protéger ses ressortissants. _

_Akamaru a tué de nombreux ninja et ne s'enfuit pas pour autant. __  
__Est il si sur de lui ? Est il arrogant ? __  
__Ou ne connaît il tout simplement pas la peur ? __  
__C'est troublant même pour moi de ne pas comprendre pourquoi. _

_Je suis Hokage maintenant, mais je préfère me remettre à toi et à Shinobu qui ont beaucoup plus d'expérience en tant que ninja. Votre jugement à cette heure est capital. __  
__Tentez de découvrir la vérité à vous deux. _

_Uchiwa Sasuke, __  
__7ème Hokage de Konoha » __  
_  
Le silence se fit dans la tente et tous restèrent plongés dans un froid silence.   
Naruto fut sortit de ses pensées par Kakashi lui tendant la lettre. En effet, une partie le concernait :

« _PS pour Naruto : je veux te voir à mon bureau dès ton retour et ne fais pas de chose insensé ou tu auras de mes nouvelles. __  
__Bien que tu ne sois plus ninja, tu devras te plier aux ordres de Kakashi senseï. C'est lui le chef de la mission. __  
__Suis-je bien clair !_ »   
Naruto sourit : il ferait tout pour ne pas s'y présenter seul. Il ramènerait Akamaru et vivant.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche :  
« Akamaru, pourquoi fait il tout ça… le corps de Kiba repose à Konoha et…  
- Inuzuka Kiba n'est pas mort sous la torture. Dit Naruto d'un air sombre. J'ai été obligé de le tuer. Souvient toi. »   
Eiji et Shinobu hoquetèrent de surprise. Kakashi était déjà pour sa part au courant.  
Hinata se souvint : elle avait assisté à la scène. Naruto n'avait pas eu le choix ce jour là.

« Alors l'assassin de mon père c'est toi ! Cria Eiji.  
- Silence Eiji, Naruto n'avait pas eu le choix. Coupa Kakashi. T'expliquer les raisons de son geste seraient trop long. Etre ninja demande parfois le sens du sacrifice, ce fusse dans les larmes.  
- Oui… oui j'ai procédé à son exécution. »  
Eiji ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, étouffé par ses sanglots.  
Il se vengerait peut être un jour…  
Oui il se vengerait un jour.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison Naruto. Repris Kakashi. Réfléchi un peu idiot et garde un peu de discernement. Tout ne se rapporte pas qu'à ton moi.  
Inuzuka Kiba est mort sur la montagne de Diaro. Le gardien de la montagne a voulu stopper les cavaliers d'Iwa…  
- Serai ce… serai-ce possible qu'Akamaru ait voulu empêcher les sabots des chevaux profaner le lieu ou son maître a péri ? » hésita Hinata, rejoignant l'idée de Kakashi.  
Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

Shinobu se sentait male à l'aise en regardant la souffrance de Naruto. Ce ne fut pas la seule. Pour Hinata, se rappeler de ces événements était très dur.  
« Je… je regrette d'être venue, reprit Shinobu. Une telle obstination pour protéger le lieu où son maître est mort. Vu dans ce sens, c'était légitime.  
- il faut appeler ça le destin. Dit Kakashi après un moment. Quand les rouages du temps se mettent en marche, il est bien rare de s'en extirper. »

Dehors, l'orage s'était calmé et le ciel commençait à laisser place aux étoiles. Le repas servit par Hinata se fit dans le silence et tout le monde alla se coucher.  
Personne n'arriva à dormir.   
La route de demain serait longue.

* * *

Bon je me remets à publier ici l'aventure. 

en effet j'avais eu des petits problemes techniques et comme je travaille sur deux fics, je vais un peu redonner du sang neuf à cette fic (qui a enormement progressé entre deux.)

Encore une fois je m'excsuse d'avoir abandonné pendant un long moment mon lectorat ici mais bon, j'étais assez surbooké.

en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise toujours autant et à bientot !


	7. Interlude : Dans mes rêves

**Interlude : ****  
****Dans mes rêves une voix raisonne… ****  
****« Kanjo ! Comprends- tu enfin les conséquences de nos choix ? »**

La montagne d'Iroko, dans le nord du pays du feu.  
Le Dernier, le chef de l'Akatsuki attendait patiemment son visiteur dans l'oval central de la pièce. la pièce se tenait au dessus d'un lac d'acide.  
L'homme portait un kimono jaune à rebords noirs. Il se tenait assit en tailleur et sorti de sa méditation à son approche.  
Des yeux noirs, de longs cheveux repoussés vers l'avant, un visage jeune et beau, voilà comment on pourrait le décrire.  
A coté, ses armes attendaient patiemment que leur maître assouvisse leur soif de sang. Il en émanait une aura de puissance, d'intelligence … et effrayante. Les armes du Dernier étaient un véritable reflet de sa personnalité.  
Elles attendaient cet instant depuis bien longtemps.  
Le jeune genin approchait, prêt à se battre. Les dents et le cœur serré.

« Alors tu es venu Naruto…  
- Je n'avais pas le choix, je viens t'arrêter.  
- Cette guerre ne sera jamais finie et tu le sais que j'ai raison !  
- Je t'en prie arrête, tu as tout perdu. Le sang a assez coulé comme ça. Tes hommes sont mort ou ont déserté. Itachi est porté disparu. Je t'en pris, rend toi.  
- Naruto… mon ami. As-tu entendu parlé du Kanjo ?  
- Ai-je une tête à être devenu ninja en étudiant ?   
- Non bien entendu. Naruto… mon ami. Ecoute moi. »   
Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Le Dernier ne voulait pas le combattre pour le moment, ni se rendre. Il voulait parlementer. Sceptique, il l'écouta malgré lui, fasciné par cet homme.

« Je te passe le relais. Ma quête s'achève ici Naruto, enfin.  
Par ta main ou la sienne peut être. Il ne va pas tarder à venir accomplir si tu ne le fais pas.  
Je ne peux plus faire machine arrière pour maintenant mais écoute moi.  
Ces mots, seront les derniers d'un homme qui s'est battu pour son idéal jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et tenter de mettre fin à la station dans ce monde.

-Il fit une pause en fermant les yeux et alluma une cigarette. Après avoir choisi ses mots avec parcimonie, il continua -

Naruto ! L'époque des jinchuricki est révolue !  
Il en est la preuve vivante, et tu le sais… De toi à partir d'aujourd'hui tout dépend.

N'oublie jamais que les armes ont une vie propre, Porteur de Kyuubi !  
Nous sommes nés ninja en devenant bijuu à notre naissance. Nous n'avons jamais eu le choix de notre destinée. Comme beaucoup d'autre.  
Une arme est un instrument pour tuer. Nous n'avons pas donc d'autre usage.  
Voilà notre raison de vivre !

Pourtant, la cheville ouvrière n'est pas l'arme, Naruto, mais le talent. Les efforts acharnés à l'inventeur afin de trouver la technique ultime.  
Ces chiens galeux ont toujours crut que les bijuus étaient les armes ultimes. Pauvres incapables ! Pauvres insensés maudits dans la tombe !  
Cultiver le secret est notre devoir, à nous shinobi de l'ombre, peu importe le pays mais pour cela, notre raison de vivre est de travailler et recréer de nouvelles techniques.  
Créer une arme, puis une autre pour la surpasser, et encore une autre pour vaincre la seconde : c'est ça la raison de notre existence, jeune Jinchuricki.  
Et ce jour est arrivé, il en est la preuve car il nous a tous surpassé.   
Comment créer des armes plus puissantes que nous, maintenant devenus inutiles fasse à lui ?

Aujourd'hui le monde après ma mort sera en paix et la lutte sera de nouveau oubliée. Le luxe et la décadence seront rois et les kage se vautreront de nouveau dans leur avidité.  
Ils « oublieront » cette menace ou plutôt la chuchoteront avant de l'enterrer comme ils l'ont fait avec mon Akatsuki.  
En des temps troublés, le vrai kage rassemble ses armes et n'oublie pas l'Art de la guerre. Il ne recule pas, il avance pour stopper la menace et accomplir sa mission avec détachement. Il ne s'embarrasse pas de trompe à l'oeil.

C'est l'essence du Kanjo : le devoir du guerrier et la protection du chateau.  
Sans personne pour protéger le château, quel est le devenir du guerrier ?

Les ninja ont une vie propre, Naruto ! Les jinchurichi aussi puisque nous sommes aussi né ninja.  
Vivre pour nous c'est combattre, ne plus combattre, c'est mourir.  
C'est ça être un ninja.  
Alors pourquoi nous avoir juger impure et inutiles dès notre naissance, nous soit disant les armes les plus puissantes au monde ?

Regarde ce bâtard d'Hokage le sixième qui a toujours cru être le meilleur : il ne s'est juste contenté de copier mes plans.  
Il sera pourtant bientot mort de tes mains, simple genin !  
Sans motivation comme les Mizukage, sans intérêt pour la profession comme ces maudits ninja de Kumo, sans interminables expérimentations comme Orochimaru, personne n'a le droit de mériter le titre de kage !  
Konoha, Suna, Iwa et les autres villages cachés précipitent le jour de leur perte dans ce sens.  
Ces soi disant maître du monde qui ont tout oublié de la vérité originelle pour ne cultiver que leur orgueil à travers leurs armées, ne font qu'enjoliver le miroir de leurs propres faiblesses.  
Incapable de créer des armes nouvelles et plus puissantes que nous, ils tentent de sauver la face avec leurs poupées de chiffon.   
Gaara, ce traître ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux.

Juunin ? Chuunin ? Genin ?  
Ridicule ! Un genin est bien porteur du renard à 9 queues !  
Un ninja est un outil simple à manier qui n'a qu'un seul but : accomplir sa mission. Et pourtant ces chiens font payer 1000 pièces des missions de rang D !   
Ils se basent comme si un ninja était un service, un amusement mais pas ne se basent pas sa véritable nature.  
Nous ne valons dans ce genre de mission nous ninja, pas mieux que des chiens. Je ne parle pas des autres rangs : pourquoi donner un niveau de difficulté à une mission ?  
C'est absurde !

Cette guerre a bien éclaté alors que ces chiens connaissaient le danger de mon organisation depuis bien longtemps. Tous mes compagnons étaient au bingo book ! Inconcevable qu'ils n'aient pas tenté de nous arrêter avant, tu ne penses pas ?

Pense à tout ce que tu as du subir et endurer, Naruto !  
Regarde que tu as du accomplir pour venir jusqu'à moi et découvrir la vérité?

Et dire qu'ils t'ont toujours traités comme un moins que rien… pire qu'un chien.  
Ces maudits kage n'ont même pas été capable de battre un seul de mes compagnons !  
Et les ninja, ces imbéciles refusent de reconnaître ton talent !  
Intelligence, force, respect, sacrifice et ruse… et le dévouement à ses idéaux.   
Voilà ce qu'était un vrai kage.  
Yondaime fut le seul vrai kage que j'ai pu raconter. Je vois son reflet dans tes yeux.

Voit ce que j'ai réalisé.  
J'ai passé 17 ans de ma vie à perfectionner mes techniques, à cultiver ma sagesse et offrir une nouvelle chance aux kage d'ouvrir les yeux.  
J'ai même imaginé et confectionné cette guerre pour qu'un me tue et mette fin à cette ère de débauche.

- il se passa un moment ou il se calma un peu, et repris après avoir lancé un parchemin.-

Tu es à partir d'aujourd'hui mon héritier et puisque tu es Kyuubi, je serai aussi le seul à te considèrer comme le ninja ultime.  
Dans cette nouvelle ère que tu auras amené, mon ami je souhaite que la quantité et la puissance des techniques prime sur l'intérêt matériel. Je veux que ce monde de ninja retrouve son identité.   
Je veux aussi que tu acceptes ce parchemin Naruto… c'est mon héritage et la seule chose que je puisse te laisser sans te compromettre.  
Garde le précieusement comme le testament de l'Akatsuki, l'organisation qui fit bouger le monde.  
Il te permettra peut être de réparer la faute que nous avons tous commis par mon orgueil.

Je te demande deux faveurs Naruto.  
Tu es venu m'assassiner en suivant les ordres aveuglément de ce chien abjecte d'Hokage, bien qu'il soit un traître doublé d'un assassin sans foi ni loi !  
Tu connais sa réelle identité, Naruto ! Elimine le et surpasse tous les précedant.

Je te laisse la suite, mon vieil ami et pardonne moi.

- tirant sur sa cigarette, il se leva et installa ses armes sur son corps pour le combat. -

L'Akatsuki à partir d'aujourd'hui n'est plus.   
Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute et je souhaite que ce soit par ta main que vienne la justice.

Accorde nous cet honneur, Naruto : bat toi de toutes tes forces.  
En garde Naruto ! »

Séchant une larme, Naruto accepta le défi pour respecter la dernière volonté du Dernier. Il invoqua son arme, un magnifique naginata -lance à lame incurvée-.

Le Dernier après une dernière bouffée, recracha sa cigarette pour annoncer le dernier assaut du groupe Akatsuki.

Il fut réveillé par Hinata. C'était le petit matin.  
Naruto avait encore pleuré cette nuit dans ses rêves.


	8. Chapter 5 : voyage au bout du monde !

**Chapitre 5 : Voyage au bout du monde ! petites intrigues entre amis Equipe Kakashi**

Le soleil se levait sur le petit groupe parti à la recherche d'Akamaru.  
Naruto et Kakashi furent les seuls du groupe à trouver le sommeil. Un sommeil bien agité pour Naruto, une sorte de méditation préparatrice à l'affrontement pour Kakashi. -L'ordre de mission rappelée par Sasuke dans la lettre était toujours à l'ordre du jour-. Hinata garda l'œil ouvert avec Shinobu pour faire la garde autour du camp.  
Le groupe n'était pas réellement fatigué physiquement par une si petite distance parcourue mais par ce qui les attendaient. Bien que la mission ne soit pas d'un rang très élevé ni vraiment dangereuse, elle s'annonçait particulière et étrange.  
Le chemin étant encore très long et Naruto accepta –malgré lui- de voyager par les moyens conventionnels utilisés par son ancienne profession. Dans l'ensemble avant d'installer le campement, le groupe avait quand même fait un bon bout du chemin à effectuer en environ 5 ou 6 heures de route.

Eiji repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il avait entendu hier soir. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qui avait été dit.  
Le fils de Kiba était en fait parti bien avant eux de Konoha, profitant d'un roulement de tour de garde.  
Kakashi le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Après avoir couru un bon moment et s'être perdu, il tomba sur leur campement en fin de compte vraiment par hasard. Ce dernier pleura un bon moment pendant la nuit et il ne cessait de ruminer sa vengeance. Dans son cœur, un vent froid soufflait, annonciateur de mauvais présages.  
Le chef de mission avait en plus médité pour réfléchir à la situation et trouver la bonne voie à suivre. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'ombres dans cette histoire.  
Si Sasuke s'était donné la peine d'écrire la lettre, c'était qu'il se doutait d'une duperie de la part d'Iwa ou de la possibilité d'un mystère plus grand à Diaro. Le gardien de la montagne n'était pas devenu plus sauvage d'un coup simplement que pour des chevaux.  
Kakashi en était venu à la conclusion que le mieux serait de se rendre dans une des villes voisines rencontrer un de ses contacts et de mener une petite enquête dans la soirée. Le lendemain il se rendrait à Diaro pour en finir avec cette histoire. D'abord il laisserai quand même parler son stupide élève.   
C'était un des ordres de mission après tout et si possible, il aimerait ne pas prendre la vie d'Akamaru.

Naruto quand à lui se réveilla avec à son chevet, la mine inquiète d'Hinata. C'était la seconde nuit de suite qu'il se levait après sa femme, chose étrange.   
L'exilé n'avait pas revécu ce cauchemar depuis un bon moment. En fait c'était bien rare qu'il rêve, sauf lorsqu'il ressentait un grand trouble émotionnel. D'abord la rencontre avec Shinobu, puis sa dernière conversation avec le Dernier… quelque chose de bizarre circulait dans l'air, annonciateur de mauvais présages.  
Une question n'arrêta de raisonner dans sa tête pendant toute la journée. Pourquoi maintenant ? Que signifiait tout cela ?  
Le parchemin du Dernier ? Il était bien caché, personne ne le trouverait, alors pourquoi s'en ferait il ? Où Lui peut être ?  
Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête : pour le moment ce n'était pas le plus important, ses pensées devaient plutôt s'orienter sur Akamaru. Au diable les réminiscences !

Hinata arriva enfin à croiser le regard encore dans le vague de son mari. Il était agité après son réveil et avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à émerger de son sommeil. Naruto serrait le poing et tremblait beaucoup. Au cas où, elle avait apporté de l'eau à son chevet avec une serviette si il avait de la température.   
Hinata l'avait vu s'agiter dans son sommeil, et murmurer des mots inintelligibles. A voir sa mine, ce cauchemar lui avait été pénible.  
Ce qui l'attrista un peu : pourquoi ne lui parlait il pas de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? a première vue, c'était quelque chose de très sérieux…   
Naruto se sentait terriblement désolé par ce regard insistant. Mais lui dire serait la mettre en danger. Où était ce juste une excuse pour se renfermer sur lui-même ?

Pour décontracter l'atmosphère, Naruto commença a prendre des nouvelles sur l'état de santé d'Hinata après l'avoir embrassé. Elle se sentit un peu soulagée.  
Il commença à s'habiller et changea de sous vêtements. Shinobu voulu rentrer dans la tente pour demander à Hinata un renseignement… Naruto se retournait pour dire une blague fumante à ce moment là.

Après s'être habillé, Naruto sortit jeter un œil et dire bonjour à tout le monde. Son salut fut plutôt mal accueilli par ses compagnons.  
Des visages plutôt fermés… il ressentit un certain poids se poser sur ses épaules.  
Shinobu ne le supportait pas. -Elle était encore aussi rouge d'embarras à la scène de tout à l'heure : la joue de Naruto aussi-.  
Kakashi avait cherché pendant toute la nuit un moyen de s'en débarrasser, en vain.   
Eiji avait toujours envie de le tuer.  
Une ambiance donc des plus morose. Seule Hinata était contente qu'il les accompagne.  
Pour tenter de décompresser un peu l'atmosphère, elle alla donner un coup de main à Shinobu pour remballer leurs effets afin de repartir le plus rapidement possible.  
L'ambassadrice et elle avaient profité de leurs tours de garde respectifs pour un tant soi peu faire connaissance. Elles échangèrent ainsi volontiers des anecdotes, parlèrent d'elles et de leurs plaisirs tout en passant en revue les défauts de Naruto. Ce ne fut pas le pire tour de garde qu'elles eurent connues.

Sans pour autant devenir amies, elles s'ouvrirent mutuellement leur coeur en tout en choisissant les mots justes, pour ne pas non plus révéler leurs trésors secrets.  
Shinobu appréciait réellement les conversations avec la Hyuuga et livra plus que d'habitude son passé. Ninja de grande expérience, elle avait mit au monde deux enfants il y a un peu plus de 20 ans. Son époux, un ninja de Konoha avait participé à un conflit qui se termina par une victoire importante d'Iwa no Kuni sur ses opposants. Il la séduisit, et deux enfants vinrent au monde.  
Cependant, pour des raisons qu'elle ignore, il la trahit et emporta son nouveau né avec lui. Shinobu avait perdu bizarrement tout souvenir de cette époque. Lui avait on effacé sa mémoire ?  
Un peu plus tard, sa fille la quitta aussi sans raison apparente. Sans une dispute, ni un mot d'explication, elle était partie aussi.  
Ravalant ses larmes, elle tenta de les retrouver et de comprendre leur geste… Un homme si bon et si brave, sa fille si gentille et promise à un avenir si brillant, pourquoi étaient ils partis ? A cause d'elle ?   
C'est alors qu'elle décida devenir ambassadrice pour se servir des moyens de son pays, prétexte pour continuer en toute impunité ses recherches. Ses supérieurs étaient au courant et n'ont jamais eut à se plaindre d'elle, se dévouant malgré tout corps et âme à sa tâche.  
Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune piste et sa quête restait toujours sans nouvel véritable indice.

Les affaires remballées, le problème d'Eiji se posait encore. On ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Kakashi avait pensé à le ramener à Konoha mais cela aurait été une perte de temps. Envoyer quelqu'un d'autre mais qui ? Shinobu et Naruto doivent continuer la mission et il ne se voyait pas demander à sa femme de le raccompagner. Renvoyer le gamin comme ça ?  
Connaissant un peu son caractère, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et les suivrait. Et il ne pouvait pas demander à Konoha une autre mission pour le ramener. Ca serait stupide d'une d'utiliser des renforts pour une mission et de deux abuser des ressources du village caché.   
Naruto voyant le problème se posant dans l'œil de Kakashi, il se proposa de le faire monter sur son dos. Il reçut un coup de pied d'Eiji pour toute réponse. Hinata après un rire déplacé de Shinobu, prit le relais. Il n'était pas nécessaire de le ridiculiser.  
Le copy ninja se passa de faire des commentaires et ils partirent en direction de Diaro. La route ne serait plus bien longue de toute façon.

Le voyage se passa sans trop d'embûches. Kakashi fit faire une pause à son équipe vers midi puis ils repartirent après une bonne demi heure. Eiji changea de dos à ce moment là pour aller sur celui du ninja aux cheveux platine.  
Vers la fin de l'après midi, le groupe de Kakashi arriva en bordure du han de Diaro.  
Il voulait que son groupe se repose un peu et commencer à récolter des informations sur Akamaru. Demain ils se rendraient au tertre et règleraient le problème définitivement soit en le faisant partir, soit par les armes. Cette solution ne plaisait à personne mais la mission était explicite à ce sujet.

Ode était une petite ville du han de Diaro. C'était celle qui était aussi la plus proche de la montagne. Ville gravement ravagée par la guerre, Konoha s'occupa de sa reconstruction après la guerre et accorda à la ville une muraille.  
Arrivé en ville, Le groupe se sépara : Kakashi et Shinobu se rendraient au bureau pour signaler la présence de leur groupe d'une part et préparer leur enquête.  
Le contact de Kakashi était Yoshitaro, l'homme qui avait remis le rapport sur l'attitude de ses collègues. Il devait justement rentrer de mission dans une heure ou deux, ce qui était lui était largement suffisant pour continuer par avance son enquête et s'intéresser à la situation actuelle du pays du riz. Shinobu fit aussi son enquête de son coté pour soutirer des informations administratives sur Akamaru, ou se rendait il, ou avaient eu lieu ses attaques etc.  
Hinata, Naruto et Eiji allaient réserver la chambre et préparer le repas.  
Naruto ferait office de nounou à Eiji et accompagnerait Hinata pour les chambres, Kakashi partirait à la recherche d'informations concernant les attaques d'Akamaru et Shinobu s'occuperait de la paperasse administrative.

A peine atterri sur ses pattes, le chien souffla un moment. Cela faisait bientôt 24 h que ces humains le pourchassaient et il continuait quand même à perdre du terrain. Bien qu'il soit son territoire, ces humains étaient à la fois courageux, assez fort et très endurant. Le gardien de la montagne en avait neutralisé deux sur cinq et ils étaient encore à ses trousses.  
Il avait du riposter par trois fois.  
Et surtout ses agresseurs se rapprochaient beaucoup trop de la montagne avec leurs chevaux. Il réfléchit pendant un petit moment. Ses cotes lui faisaient encore mal, il n'avait pas dormi. Ses ruses et ses pièges jusqu'à maintenant n'avait réussit qu'à causer des dégâts minimes sur les chasseurs.  
Akamaru chercha plusieurs solutions. Une en particulier revenait sans cesse dans son esprit : D'abord créer une diversion pour les obliger à passer par la rivière et enfin les éliminer par un piège final. Mais le problème de ce plan était qu'il se rapprochait beaucoup trop près de la ville.  
Tant pis.  
Les autres possibilités déjà épuisées, il ne lui restait plus que celle-ci ou les éliminer tout simplement. Mais c'était des humains.  
Un kunaï siffla à ses oreilles, Akamaru se remit en route sans se poser plus de questions en direction de la ville la plus proche.

Pendant ce temps, Eiji s'ennuyait ferme : Naruto était la pire nounou imaginable. En dehors du fait qu'il s'occupait un peu trop de lui, il fallait encore supporter ses facéties de gamins, le tabac et son ton braillard. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud dans ce pays pour supporter l'assassin de son père.  
Que pouvait Hinata trouver à ce type ?  
Mais il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Akamaru. Cet idiot ne le sauverait pas, c'était sûr.  
« Et si je tentais de m'échapper pour le retrouver ?»  
Après une très vague hésitation entre le danger et la monotonie du temps passé avec Naruto, il se mit à attendre bon moment pour prendre la clef des champs.  
Une bonne heure se passa dans la chambre de l'hôtel et Hinata était partie chercher un restaurant pour tous les 5.  
Il se décida à passer à son plan.  
« Euh, dit Naruto, hésita il devant un Naruto surpris en train de regarder le plafond.  
- Oui Eiji ?  
- Comment était il mon père ? »

La question renfrogna un peu le Naruto, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Eiji ne l'avait pas connu et le problème, c'est qu'il était difficile pour lui de le cerner.  
Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, se considérant tous les deux mutuellement presque comme deux rivaux. Mais il y avait un respect mutuel, une sorte de lien bizarre qui naquit à la fin de leur premier duel à l'examen chuunin. Il était même sorti avec Hinata pendant une époque. Ils avaient effectué de nombreuses missions, et Kiba changea un peu, devenant plus doux et moins sauvage après avoir rencontré la douce Hanna.  
Mais son destin a changé du tout au tout quand le sixième lui confia cette mission…   
« C'était un très bon Juunin, fier et fidèle à son devoir. J'ai beaucoup travaillé avec lui et donc je pensais bien le connaître.  
- Pourquoi est il mort, Naruto ?  
- C'est difficile à expliquer. Kiba avait une mission à accomplir et moi la mienne. A la fin de sa vie il du faire un choix…  
- Quel choix ? S'intéressa tout à coup Eiji qui était sur le point d'enjamber la fenêtre.  
- J'aimerai ne pas t'en parler, Eiji. Il est mauvais de reparler des choses du passé et … la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre.  
- Quelle vérité ?  
- … Ton père avait trahi le village.  
- La… ll … LA FERME ! »

Le fils de Kiba lui sauta sur son ventre et commença à l'étrangler. Qu'es ce que ça voulait dire ? Il avait insulté son propre père !   
Naruto plongea son regard dans le sien : ses yeux étaient vibrant de haine et de colère. Eiji n'arrêtait de répéter : « arrête de mentir ! Arrête de mentir ».  
Naruto le repoussa sur le coté de la fenêtre et attendit la prochaine offensive.  
Eiji ne cherchait plus le conflit et parti sur le champ. Plus loin il serait loin de ce menteur, mieux il se sentirait.  
Après avoir sauté de la fenêtre, il rebondit sur une toile de marchand. Eiji se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait.   
Son nom fut crié depuis la fenêtre ou était Naruto. Mais il était déjà trop tard et loin pour rebrousser le chemin.

« Que se passe t'il Naruto ? dit Hinata en accourant dans la chambre.  
- Eiji s'est échappé par ma faute !  
- Que lui as tu dis ?  
- Ri… rien enfin presque rien. »  
Hinata soupira : à la tête de son mari, Eiji avait du demander quelque chose sur Kiba et son mari avait du s'être embrouillé dans ses dires en en disant un peu trop. Le petit était encore sous le choc d'hier soir.   
L'avoir laissé avec Naruto était une erreur du départ mais elle était faite pour maintenant. Hinata choisit d'aller chercher Shinobu et Kakashi pendant que Naruto partait à la recherche d'Eiji.

Le soleil se commençait à se coucher.  
Akamaru attendait patiemment, tapis dans les hautes herbes près du pont le long des palissades de la ville. Ses poursuivants s'approchaient « furtivement ». Une ouie aussi aiguisée que la sienne pouvait détecter sans problème une mouche bourdonner de l'autre coté du marché de la ville.  
Et ces humains se croyaient malin en plus…  
Ils s'étaient séparés en deux. Un ninja le prendrait à revers s'étant tapis dans l'eau tandis que ses compagnons l'attiraient.  
Akamaru avait retroussé ses babines comme si il souriait.  
Au moment de déclencher son piège, il renifla l'air ambiant. Quelque chose de familier attira son attention, ses narines s'agitèrent …. Il n'y avait pas de doute : c'était bien l'odeur d'Uzumaki Naruto. Que faisait il ici ?  
Il poursuivait quelqu'un … quelque chose ayant un lien profond avec son maître. Hanna ? Non, c'était quelque chose qui avait l'odeur d'Hanna et un lien de chair avec Kiba.  
Son ouïe aiguisée lui indiquait que l'ennemi allait passer à l'action. Des shuriken filèrent vers lui mais le ratèrent : les chasseurs passaient à l'attaque.  
Le mystère pouvait attendre encore un peu. Akamaru espérait seulement que Naruto et cette « chose » ne s'en mêleraient pas.

Eiji continuait à courir. Il ne savait pas où il allait, ni où se réfugier. Ce sale Naruto, comment osait il maintenant bafouer la mémoire de son père après l'avoir tuer?  
Il s'arrêta sur le pont à la sortie d'Ode, pour s'y reposer un moment avant de reprendre sa course.  
En jetant un œil aux alentours, il vit quelque chose bouger dans les hautes herbes. En y prêtant plus d'attention, il distingua un chien rouge énorme qui se transforma en bûche.  
Un instant plus tard ce monstre à quatre pattes dans un essaim de fumé était apparu sur le pont à son coté. Akamaru tourna la tête vers Eiji.  
Ce fut leur première rencontre. N'ayant pas encore fait le rapport avec son père, Eiji cria !

Les traces du fils de Kiba menaient directement le long de la rivière et des émanations de chakra assez fortes commençaient à s'y ressentir. Une bataille allait s'y livrer et le gamin risquait d'être pris entre les deux feux.  
Après avoir escaladé la muraille, il jeta un œil près du pont. L'exilé vit de loin Akamaru prêt à se battre à coté d'Eiji. Ces deux là semblaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.   
Connaissant Akamaru, il n'allait pas tarder à contre attaquer.  
Deux ninja apparurent de part et d'autre du pont.   
Naruto fila aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour protéger Eiji : Akamaru ne savait pas quoi faire. Le gamin n'était pas prévu dans son programme. Naruto apparu à coté d'Akamaru et Eiji.  
Après un regard complice avec le gardien de la montagne, l'exilé prit dans ses bras Eiji afin de le mettre à l'abri de la déflagration lancé par un des trois ninja tapi encore dans les hautes herbes.  
Akamaru chargea le ninja le plus proche et lui mit un coup de tête assez brutal pour le faire tomber dans l'eau. L'autre ninja enchaîna avec des shuriken de glace qu'il esquiva sans problème.  
C'était le combat d'Akamaru, pas le sien. Réapparu au dessus de la muraille, Eiji et Naruto se contentèrent d'observer le spectacle.

Le chien déclancha le premier piège : une nuée de clone d'Akamaru chargèrent le ninja qui se préparait à contre attaquer dans les hautes herbes.  
Il ne restait plus que les deux autres dont un encore un peu sonné tombé dans l'eau.  
Akamaru se précipita contre son adversaire sur le pont. Celui ci était plutôt agile et coriace. Mais à la différence d'un Naruto ou d'un Kakashi, il était trop peu expérimenté pour faire face à un chien de la taille d'un lion. Après une ou deux minutes de combat et esquive au corps à corps, il fut assommé d'un coup de patte à la tête.  
Le dernier utilisait son chakra pour rester agrippé sous le sol du pont.  
Quel chien incroyable : il avait réussit à vaincre 5 Juunin d'Iwa entraînés spécialement pour cette chasse ! Le ninja ne pouvait pas faire face à cet adversaire tout seul et chercha un moyen pour s'échapper.  
Il ne vit pas qu'une ombre rouge souriante était tapi derrière son dos. Akamaru s'en débarrassa facilement.

Après avoir repris son apparence normale, Akamaru se prépara à repartir en direction de la montagne. Il avait fait disparaître ses clones et repêché les ninja d'Iwa.  
Ode les soignerait assez vite.  
En tournant la tête, il vit Naruto la cigarette au bec approcher avec le petit humain de tout à l'heure.  
Le chien de Kiba fronça les sourcils : celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup à son ancien maître, mais en plus jeune. Il était imprégné de son odeur. Qui était il ?  
Naruto mit la main sur l'épaule d'Eiji et dit d'un sourire éblouissant sur un ton volontairement déplacé.   
« Eiji, je te présente le chien de ton père Kiba…  
Dis donc, tu n'as pas un peu grossi Akamaru ?  
Cet humain s'appelait donc Eiji. Le fils de Kiba…  
Tout s'expliquait donc.

Kiba.  
A l'horizon, le soleil baignait cette scène dans ses derniers rayons.  
Naruto regardait dans les yeux d'Akamaru : leurs mémoires ne s'étaient pas effacées avec le temps.  
Eiji ne compris pas le sens de leur regard, si triste et intense. Pourquoi qu'Akamaru ne le tuait pas ?  
Le gardien de la montagne n'avait pas non plus oublié son choix de ce jour là, pour sauver l'honneur de son maître.

Mais pourquoi ce choix ?  
Que s'était donc t'il passé ce jour là ?

**Chapitre 5 : Voyage au bout du monde ! Petites intrigues entre amis ! Equipe Gaï ****  
**

Aussitôt les membres de l'Anbu sortis de la pièce, Sasuke se renfrogna dans ses épaules pour soupirer.  
C'était à la fois exagéré et trop peu : Gaï s'en débarrasserai facilement si ils étaient repérés et détacher de plus gros moyens serait encore plus stupide –et moins discret- . Kakashi restait injoignable. Fidèle à son habitude, il coupait tout contact radio dès qu'il était hors de l'enceinte de Konoha.  
Ca serait une longue journée. Il se faisait du mauvais sang pour le groupe de Kakashi même si il ne se l'avouait pas. Sasuke espérait qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres imprévus dans cette mission, déjà pas mal avec un Gaï fortement agité.  
Qu'allait il se passer ?  
« Tu as bien fait de les envoyer, dit Sakura.  
- Je n'avais pas trop le choix, je te …  
- Remercie plutôt Ino, c'est elle qui a insisté.  
- Oui… j'y penserai   
- Justement je voulais te dire quelque chose…  
- Quoi ? je t'écoute. »  
Sasuke n'avait pas l'air du tout d'avoir envie de continuer la conversation. Avec son air renfrogné des mauvais jours, et la journée qui ne faisait que de commencer…  
Tant pis. Et rien ne pressait de toute manière.   
Sakura préféra remettre à plus tard le sujet du bébé. Peut être lui en parlerait elle ce soir. Elle devait justement aller à son bureau voir Ino. La réunion de l'OS 5 approchait et beaucoup de chose devait encore être réglé.  
Heureusement qu'elle était là d'ailleurs. Yamanaka Ino avait beaucoup aidé Sakura dans ses nouvelles charges. Leur rivalité pour Sasuke était depuis longtemps enterrée et en tant que meilleure confidente elle n'aurait pu espéré mieux.  
Sasuke profita de l'absence de tout le monde dans la pièce pour prendre un peu de saké. Ca l'inspirerait pour la suite.  
Si Sakura le voyait, elle lui piquerait encore une scène. Il en sourit. Mais en y repensant, Sakura avait l'air un peu embarrassée avant de partir sans dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur..  
Qu'es-ce que ça pouvait être?  
Pas grand-chose d'important sans doute. Les trois quart du temps, il n'écoutait pas quand elle parlait.  
Sasuke sourit, en même temps ce que disait sa femme était vrai : heureusement que cette enquiquineuse d'Ino était là sinon qui le fournirait en saké ?

C'était son premier jour de liberté et il n'en profiterait qu'à moitié.  
Le soleil brûlait la peau de son visage à travers la fenêtre. Après toutes ces années au trou, il avait oublié un peu cette sensation de chaleur. Les geôles étaient le plus souvent humides et froides même en été.  
Gaï se réveilla vers 2 heure de l'après midi.  
« Noooooooooooooooo !  
Un homme dans la fleur de l'âge se lève à 6 h du matin, s'entraîne intensivement pendant 3 h avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner et au travail… »  
Après son monologue, Gaï chercha une auto représailles en séchant ses larmes. –une seconde plus tard, son sourire fut éclatant à l'idée qui germa dans son esprit-  
Il redevint sérieux en cherchant à se remémorer les événements d'hier.  
Gaï avait plutôt bien dormi et était très content de la tournure des événements.   
Bientôt il reverrait Kakashi et enfin ils régleraient leur différent. Cet homme à ses yeux en fait ne valait même plus l'honneur d'être son rival.  
Se venger, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Et au diable les bons souvenirs !

Après s'être rasé, Gaï remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tête et s'habilla. Il était temps de partir et de rattraper leur retard. Lee l'attendait avec leurs effets dans leur sac à dos.  
« Es tu prêt Lee ?  
- Oui senseï !  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?  
- Je voulais vous laisser vous reposer afin que demain vous soyez paré à vous battre de toutes vos force contre Kakashi.  
- Lee, regarde derrière toi, un oiseau magnifique vole… »  
Celui-ci tourna la tête en la direction indiquée « aidé » par le coup de poing de Gaï. Lee fut repoussé contre un arbre un peu plus loin sous la violence du choc. Il n'avait pas mis toute sa force, mais cela suffisait pour ce qu'il allait dire.  
« Lee ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé : je devais m'entraîner avant de partir à la recherche de Kakashi ce matin. Nous avons perdu du temps et maintenant on doit le rattraper. Je te punirai sur le chemin. Aussi …  
- Joli coup de poing senseï, dit Kyo tranquillement installé sur le toit avec sa sœur.  
- … T'es qui toi ?  
- Hum, vous savez comment énerver les gens. J'ai un petit service à vous demander avant de partir…  
- Lequel ? dit Gaï nullement surpris et changeant de mauvaise grâce de sujet. »   
Kyo sauta du toit à coté du senseï de Lee suivi par sa soeur.  
Gaï n'était pas naïf : ce type était louche et il le sentait. Comme si ce genre de personne se contenterait d'une seule condition pour mener son propre projet à terme.  
De plus, sa ressemblance avec l'élève de Kakashi était très étrange. Etait il le frère de Naruto ? Cela sonnait faux à première vue : le gamin était orphelin dès la naissance. Mais pourquoi une telle ressemblance ?  
Une aura terrifiante émanait de Kyo toutefois, un peu semblable à celle de Naruto. Si Gaï pouvait le combattre un jour, il en serait ravi.  
Il eu toutefois cette pensée en ayant un léger frisson parcourant son corps.

« Je voudrai que vous alliez récupérer un parchemin qui m'a été volé par Uzumaki Naruto, l'un des élèves de Kakashi si vous vous souvenez bien.  
- C'est la personne sans intérêt que tu n'avais pas voulu me parler hier soir de la dernière personne du groupe ? répondit Gaï nullement surpris par la « révélation ». Pour quelle raison aurait il fait ça ? Le Naruto que je connais est un jeune homme loyal dans la fleur de l'âge.  
- Hum… C'est vrai, il fut honnête à une époque mais, il suit actuellement le même chemin que Kakashi. Vous connaissez sa perfidie je pense… »

Gaï réfléchit rapidement à ce qui se tramait. Faire un cambriolage était hors de question surtout chez un des élèves de Kakashi. Naruto n'avait rien à voir dans son histoire. Quel intérêt à aller chez lui pour un bout de papier ?  
A la différence de que ce Kyo croyait, il n'avait pas été envoyé en prison, Gaï avait voulu y aller. Ce n'était pas un criminel et la raison invoquée pour ce délit sonnait vraiment faux.  
Il décida de jouer le jeu et repris avec la pose du mec cool.  
Advienne que pourra : de quel secret pouvait il se cacher dans ce parchemin ?  
« Alors il faut lui donner aussi une leçon, dit il avec une lumière dans les yeux. »  
Kyo se pinça les lèvres puis sourit de connivence avec Lee. Finalement, il pourrait servir peut être un peu plus après la mission. Rien n'indiquait que son frère le gardait chez lui.  
Mais au cas ou… autant envoyer quelqu'un y jeter un coup d'œil. De toute façon ils devraient bientôt s'occuper d'autres préparatifs pour la suite du plan et le travail de Yoko –ainsi que le sien- n'allait pas tarder à venir.  
Si Gaï trouvait le parchemin ce serait déjà ça de fait mais bon.

Yoko se demandait quand à elle pourquoi il avait engagé un tel type.  
En voyant le regard appuyé de la sœur de Kyo, Gaï lui sortit un sourire kitch : ce n'était juste qu'un test pour vérifier sa fiabilité. Yoko évita de peu de l'étrangler. Elle cachant son projet du mieux qu'elle pouvait par un autre sourire forcé.  
Il fallait pour le moment continuer à jouer le jeu de Kyo mais pour combien de temps ?

Lee souriait : son maître n'était pas aussi bête que Kyo voulait le croire. Gaï avait réussit à gagner leur confiance en jouant les grands bêtes mais il n'aurait pas survécu aussi longtemps dans ce monde sans savoir discerner le bien et le mal.  
Son senseï restait un ninja de Konoha : Même en sachant où était Kakashi, il s'assurerait que sa vengeance reste personnelle et ne cause un soucis majeur à Konoha. Voilà comment il pensait.

Il faudrait le garder à l'œil un peu plus que prévu.  
Lorsqu'ils se mirent en marche, Lee lui posa cependant une question :  
« Au fait vous êtes vous fixé un auto objectif vu que vous vous êtes réveillé en retard ce matin.  
- Bien sur, Lee ! Dit Gaï avec le sourire du mec cool  
- C'était lequel ?  
- Te frapper suffisamment fort pour que t'arrive à l'arbre sans le détruire. Aussi je voulais que tu ais le plus mal possible. Objectif accompli ?  
- Oui senseï » répondit Lee en se frottant la joue.

Kyo regarda sa sœur. Si ils ne trouvaient pas le parchemin, au moins ce détour servirait à brouiller les pistes. Le temps passait vite. Trop vite.  
Si il échouait ou ne rattrapait pas assez vite Kakashi, il faudrait passer au plan de secours et leur boss n'appréciait pas trop ce genre de travers.  
Leur espion les avait mis au courant que l'Hokage avait envoyé 2 Anbu. En attendant de découvrir qui les espionnait eux même, ce petit subterfuge leur faisait gagner du temps.  
Mais il n'était pas l'heure à faire des études de probabilités. Elle devait préparer sa visite à une certaine personnalité de Konoha.

Etait en prison, Gaï avait raté beaucoup d'épisodes de la fin de la guerre et Lee se chargea de lui raconter les faits les plus importants. Bien entendu, Lee choisit ses mots avec beaucoup de soins afin de ne rien révéler au sujet du Ruban rouge.  
Les deux compères arrivèrent une heure plus tard chez Naruto. Sans fioriture, ils commencèrent l'inspection à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Gaï fut surpris que le propriétaire ait voulu quitter Konoha pour vivre dans les bois après son retour en plus de renoncer à sa vie de ninja.  
Pour lui ça sonnait plutôt bizarre : son style de combat avait quand même bien évolué à la fin de la guerre et il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. En fait, il doutait même que Lee puisse le battre.  
Quelque chose clochait dans son comportement au retour et justement, pourquoi accompagnait il Kakashi en mission n'étant plus ninja ?

La fouille dans la hutte ne fut pas concluante du tout comme celle du temple ou du jardin. Lee n'en fut pas si surpris que ça : Naruto avait juste construit un bout de bois sur une montagne. Ce qui voulait dire que si il cachait quelque chose ça serait sur lui. Comme prévu.  
Il était donc temps d'y aller.  
Au moment de repartir, Gaï surprit du coin de l'œil un trouble dans les feuillages. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Il fit un signe de la tête à Lee.  
A la seconde d'après, son élève favori apparut derrière le dos de leurs espions. Lee souriait. C'était sans doute les deux ninja de Konoha sans doute envoyer pour ramener Gaï. Konoha avait enfin pris au sérieux Gaï, les choses allaient enfin commencer à bouger.  
Il était inutile de les tuer.  
Après les avoir bâillonnés proprement, ils repartirent en destination de Diaro.

A Ode, on approchait vraiment de la fin de l'après midi. Yoshitaro attendait Kakashi depuis une plombe déjà. Fidèle à sa réputation, le copy ninja n'arrivait jamais à l'heure.  
Et dire qu'il s'était dépêché lorsqu'il fut informé de sa visite. En règle générale, les ninja de Konoha n'étaient vraiment pas les plus pressé.   
Enfin bon, la mission d'aujourd'hui s'était encore bien déroulée –en plus d'être courte- et tout le monde était sain et sauf. En tant que chuunin responsable, il aimait toujours mieux quand ça se passait plus ou moins comme prévu. Il n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre.   
Yoshitaro réfléchit un moment : si Kakashi un Anbu de Konoha était dans le coin, c'était sûrement pas pour un voyage touristique. Le pays du feu avait sans doute enfin décidé de prendre parti et d'en finir avec le problème du gardien de la montagne.  
Dommage. Akamaru ne faisait que protéger son territoire. C'était vraiment triste ce qui lui arrivait mais bon.  
Si seulement ces crétins n'en avaient pas fait à leur tête ce jour là...   
Le chuunin d'Iwa avait toutefois rapporté les dossiers concernant cette affaire avec lui, au cas ou…  
« Une femme m'avait demandé de l'aider à faire ses courses… dit Kakashi en arrivant  
- vous êtes en retard, soupira Yoshitaro. Comme d'habitude.  
- Allons droit au but si vous voulez bien. Avez-vous le rapport, Yoshitaro–san ?  
- Tenez …»   
Kakashi commença à l'examiner attentivement.  
« Que vouliez vous savoir ? Interrogea Yoshitaro.  
- je m'intéresse à cette patrouille à l'origine du problème. J'ai mené une petite enquête de mon coté et je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver le survivant. Savez vous ou il est passé ?  
- C'est vrai que c'est curieux. Quelques temps après, il avait disparu. Mais je me souviens très bien que c'était lui qui en parlait le plus. »

Le duo en collants vert moulant avaient bien rattrapés leur retard en quelques heures.  
Lee proposa de faire une pause à son maître. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté tous les deux et ils avaient grand besoin de souffler un peu. Personne n'arriverait à les suivre à cette vitesse. Pendant la dernière guerre, souvent ils avaient fait office d'éclaireur ou de messager.  
Ils venaient juste de passer l'ancienne frontière séparant le pays du riz et le pays du feu. Le reste du voyage serait du gâteau.  
Lee regarda pensivement un champ de riz : Elle aimait vraiment ce style de paysage.  
Cela n'échappa à Gaï, la tristesse dans les yeux de son élève était vraiment touchant mais pourquoi s'arrêter pour regarder un champ de riz ?  
Un peu bizarre de penser à Elle en voyant un simple paysage ?

Gaï se remémora un peu les événements de son coté aussi.  
Juste un peu avant la fin de la guerre, Elle leur fut arrachée par Kakashi et tout le monde à l'époque donna raison à son geste.  
Sans vraiment comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants, Gaï céda à ses pulsions et s'en prit violement à son rival, pour lui responsable d'un homicide, rien de plus.  
Un ou deux jours après, il lu le rapport de Kakashi à l'Hospital mettant directement en cause l'attitude de l'assassinée. Incapable d'en supporter plus, Gaï ravala son orgueil et demanda à être incarcéré en tant « qu'infiltré » parmi les prisonniers. – ces derniers n'étaient pas des ânes non plus et l'avaient vite calculer-.  
Lee devenu Juunin, son enseignement avait pris fin au début de la guerre, et sa vie de ninja aurait pu reprendre son cours normal. Les remords et les regrets additionnés à sa soif de vengeance en avaient décidé autrement.  
Il ne voulait plus voir Kakashi avec le rapport qu'il avait osé rendre sur son élève.  
Lee disparut peu de temps après lors d'une mission avec Neji.

Plus ils s'approchaient de Kakashi, plus leur mémoire s'embrasait, à la fois de haine et de tristesse. Les portes d'Ode s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer une bonne heure plus tard.  
Sur les 6 villages, c'était le plus proche de la montagne donc selon Lee, c'était sans doute par raison pratique l'endroit ou Kakashi.  
Gaï voulu rechercher ce traître sur le champ mais Lee lui demanda d'attendre demain pour les rencontrer. Gaï haussa les épaules : après tout, il n'était plus à deux minutes.  
Le duo partit chercher un hôtel pour se reposer de leur rapide –mais éprouvant- voyage. Ils furent bousculés par une femme qui semblait assez pressée.

Shinobu arriva à ce moment là, un peu essoufflée et s'installa à la table. Elle devait avoir couru tout partout pour les infos. L'administration d'Iwa n'était pas connue pour son ordre.  
« Je vous présente Yoshitaro, mon contact. Yoshitaro, Shinobu ambassadrice d'Iwa et membre de la mission.  
- Enchanté, dit son interlocuteur en baissant la tête en signe de respect.   
- Des nouvelles de mon stupide élève, Shinobu ?  
- Non, et j'en suis ravie. On respire un peu quand il n'est pas là.   
- Avez-vous trouvez quelque chose de votre coté ?  
- Les archives semblent avoir été effacées. Je n'ai trouvé que les noms des disparu et…  
- Et …  
- Iwa n'a semble t'il jamais ordonné de mission dans la montagne à la recherche de réfugiés.  
- Autre chose ? »  
Ils n'avançaient pas beaucoup : ils savaient déjà la plupart de ces éléments. Le seul indice encore à peu près potable était le rescapé de cette patrouille et si ils ne le retrouvaient pas pour l'interroger, la mission devrait continuer son cours.

Kakashi sorti de ses pensées : quelqu'un les appelait.  
C'était une Hinata essoufflée qui avait couru pour les avertir de la fuite d'Eiji. Le chef d'équipe soupira : encore une sienne de Naruto.  
Après s'être excusé auprès de son informateur, Kakashi, Shinobu et Hinata repartirent en courant vers la sortie de la ville, l'endroit le plus probable ou pourrait se rendre le fils de Kiba.  
Yoshitaro était du genre ouvert à tout et prêt à offrir ses services à tout le monde sans pour autant rechercher une quelconque récompense. Il se proposa de les accompagner .  
Shinobu le remercia après avoir délicatement refusé son offre. Elle lui demanda de rechercher une piste menant au survivant de cette patrouille.  
Le chuunin parti de son coté.

Déjà le soleil disparaissait au lointain.  
Ils priaient pour tout se passe bien avec Eiji en courant dans les ruelles.  
Tout à coup, Kakashi stoppa net sa course. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un était derrière son dos. Une aura familière. Il demanda au reste de son équipe de partir en avant, qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Les filles s'exécutèrent non sans scepticisme.  
Hinata fut surprise d'une telle décision. Elle déclancha par curiosité son byakugan pour savoir ce qui retenait Kakashi.  
Elle hoqueta de surprise. Kakashi été resté figé sur place : Maïto Gaï et Lee l'avaient retrouvé.  
Ce serait sa dernière erreur, Gaï se l'était promis.  
Son ancien rival sourit : Tenten allait être venger.

Retrouvailles sous un soleil couchant, qui n'aurait pu espérer mieux.  
Si seulement les circonstances n'étaient pas aussi tristes…  
Et maintenant qu'allait il se passer ?


	9. Chapter 6 : un gout amer !

**Chapitre 6 : ****  
****Entre hier et demain ! A peine un petit goût amer dans la bouche ! **

A l'entrée d'Ode, une masse de personnes s'était rassemblée pour observer la scène : Akamaru, le célèbre gardien de la montagne était apparu sur le pont. Quelles étaient ses intentions ?  
Sur les remparts, des ombres s'agitaient. Les ninja d'Iwa se mettaient discrètement en position. Le chien les avait détecté tout comme Naruto. Il leur restait encore un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne passent à l'action.   
« Eiji, rentre s'il te plait.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rentre en ville, ça va devenir dangereux ici. Tu en as déjà assez fait aujourd'hui.  
- Et toi tu restes ?  
- Je dois couvrir Akamaru dans sa fuite. Il a tendu ce piège près de la ville aux chasseurs pour qu'ils puissent être soignés rapidement. Je t'en prie : dépêche toi de rentrer. »

Eiji n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres et encore moins ceux de Naruto mais il fut toutefois très surpris par cette compréhension fascinante entre Naruto et le chien de son père. Il n'en admira que plus cette intelligence animale.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit un Kunai resté planté dans le flanc droit de l'animal. il la retira avec fermeté et appliqua un pansement de fortune à partir de ses habits. Naruto fut agréablement surprit par son idée et voulu l'aider.  
Eiji refusa. Naruto sourit.  
Akamaru regardait Eiji du coin de l'œil : il était un peu plus grand que son maître à son âge et moins fin de taille. Si il avait pu soupirer, ce feulement rauque y aurait ressemblé.   
Kiba lui manquait.  
Il regarda de nouveau Naruto, plus intensément. Celui-ci commençait à être agité par les ninja d'Iwa, sans doute présent eux aussi pour le combat. Ses missions en sa compagnie lui manquaient aussi.  
Le chien avait conscience que si il ne déguerpissait pas très vite, il risquait de rendre la situation encore plus dangereuse.  
Mais il s'en fichait.  
Akamaru voulait « parler » un moment avec Naruto… juste un instant, par l'échange d'un regard. Le chien le faisait souvent autrefois avec son maître. Naruto comprit son intention -et avec un certain soupir-, accepta malgré le danger de plus en plus grand.  
Tout se qu'Eiji espérait, c'était qu'Akamaru lui saute à la gorge.  
Il n'y comprenait rien à leurs relations et d'ailleurs comment le pourrait un enfant de 7 ans ?

A une intersection de la ruelle principale, trois individus étaient restés plantés en plein milieu. Kakashi ne s'était même pas retourné : il savait très bien que c'était Gaï. Fuir ou combattre étaient deux solutions qui ne lui plaisaient guère.   
Les anciens rivaux éternels se firent face.  
Tout lui revenait en mémoire.  
Le visage de Tenten, ses mains pleines de sang … et leur dernière confrontation avec Gaï.   
Dans les yeux des 3 protagonistes, les scènes s'enchaînées telles une rediffusion d'un mauvais film de série B.  
Gaï n'avait pas tant vieilli que ça. Il nota aussi que Lee portait un ruban rouge à son bras. Kakashi avait déjà vu ce symbole quelque part… Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. La situation risquait de tourner à l'aigre.  
« Qu'attends tu de moi Gaï ?  
- Je n'ai jamais rien attendu de toi Kakashi. Je veux juste que tu payes et…  
- Pas maintenant Senseï.  
- Lee ? hoqueta Gaï   
- Gaï senseï, nous pouvons attendre encore un peu. L'équipe de Kakashi arrive.»

Kakashi fut un peu surpris par leur attitude, en particulier celle de Lee : ils agissaient encore en tant que ninja de Konoha. Jamais il ne fut dans leur intention de se battre en ville en plus d'impliquer des innocents dans un combat. Des adversaires loyaux : c'était rare dans le monde des ninja. Mais pas pour autant inoffensif.  
Il avait peut être une chance de s'en tirer finalement ou tout du moins de trouver un plan pour s'échapper.  
Gaï sourit en guise d'accord puis se précipita sur Kakashi et lui mis un coup de coude assez puissant pour le repousser contre un mur d'une ruelle adjacente. La seconde qui suivit, Gaï l'avait attrapé par le col.  
« Bien que je sois du même avis que mon élève favori, ne crois pas que tu pourras t'en tirer comme ça Kakashi. Quand les circonstances se présenteront, je t'écraserai !  
- Crois tu ? Sourit Kakashi malgré la douleur.  
- D'abord j'ai une question à te poser... qui t'avais engagé pour la tuer ?»  
Kakashi ne répondit rien : même si il simulait en parti la fatigue, le coup de coude lui avait coupé le souffle. Sa force avait encore augmenté en prison. Quel homme incroyable !  
De plus, il ne pouvait accéder à cette requête. Jamais il ne révélerait de nom… Gaï ne comprendrai pas.

Gaï allait le frapper une nouvelle fois mais son bras fut stoppé. En se retournant pour trouver qui en était à l'origine, Gaï vit une Kunoïchi l'agripper.  
Au loin, Lee fut interrompu dans sa course pour le rejoindre par Hinata.  
Après avoir repoussé son assaillante, Gaï sentit un appel d'air avant de voir le clone s'évaporer… un kage bunshin ?  
Il vit deux autres femmes ninja à la même apparence sortir du sol. Gaï fut obligé de lâcher Kakashi pour esquiver leur attaque combinée.  
_« Hamanata ! »_  
A ce moment là, il leva les yeux pour voir encore une d'elles tomber littéralement du ciel, alors porté par une forme d'oiseau à première vue. Le kunaï à la main pointé vers son cœur le sorti de ses réflexions. Gaï bloqua l'attaque avec son nunchaku pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son objectif après avoir projeter Kakashi sur le coté.  
Le ninja aux cheveux argenté fut récupéré par une Shinobu avant de toucher le sol qui le mit à l'abri sur un des toits.  
Pour se concentrer sur son attaque, Shinobu fit disparaître ses clones.

Lee se contentait de regarder la scène. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Pour le moment tout du moins. Elle et Shinobu avaient fait demi tour pour secourir Kakashi, leur priorité.  
Elle espérait plutôt que tout se passe bien du coté de Naruto.  
Lee ouvrit la bouche.  
« Gaï senseï. Ca suffit. Nous devons y aller.  
- Lee ?  
- Ils ont l'avantage de la surprise senseï. Inutile de nous battre.  
- Tu as raison, il payera un jour.   
Hinata sourit : Lee malgré les circonstances restait vraiment le même. A se demander si il voulait vraiment tuer Kakashi.

Gaï en eut marre de ce petit jeu, et brisa l'attaque de Shinobu. Il fit volte face.  
« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, dit Shinobu qui ne lâchait pas prise. Toutefois, elle perdait du terrain. »  
- Attends ! laisse les partir, Shinobu. » cria Kakashi qui s'était relevé tant bien que mal.  
Il avait sous-estimé le coup porté. Hinata laissa passé Gaï : il n'y avait plus aucune raison de se battre.  
« Gaï ! Que dirait tu d'un défi ? » Sourit il.  
Les deux ninja se retournèrent pour l'écouter, intrigués par la proposition. Kakashi avait un plan mais il fallait jouer en finesse.  
Gaï sourit à cette idée : il ne refusait jamais un défi. Lee se frappa la tête : son maître avait déjà pris la pose du mec cool en guise d'acceptation.

Akamaru revécut avec Naruto la fin de Kiba.  
L'équipe 8 ce jour là avait pour ordre d'infiltrer la montagne de Diaro et de récupérer un parchemin sur les plans de la bataille qui allait suivre. Konoha avait réunit ses armés et se préparait à attaquer le lendemain. La montagne de Diaro était alors une place forte et un poste avancé des armées d'Iwa.  
Les chances de victoires étaient très minces : Iwa était alors l'allié d'Oto.  
Ce jour là, l'équipe 8 réussit la première partie du plan en plus de récupérer un secret militaire dérobé à Konoha. Cependant, Hinata et Shino n'étaient pas au courant des réelles intentions de Kiba.  
Après avoir récupérer les informations et réussir à fuir, une querelle éclata au sein de l'équipe 8 car ils étaient tombés sur quelque chose de plus gros que prévu. Kiba changea alors de camps et prit Hinata en otage.   
L'ennemi en profita pour passer à l'attaque. Shino perdit la vie lors de l'affrontement mais fit gagner du temps à Kiba dans sa fuite.  
L'équipe de secours intervint pour les aider à s'enfuir. Elle était alors composée de Naruto, Sakura et un autre. Le combat qui suivit fut très violent et au moment fatidique, Akamaru refusa de protéger son maître.  
Naruto transperça l'abdomen de Kiba avec son naginata. Avant de quitter ce monde, ce dernier lui expliqua les raisons de son geste. Il avait du choisir entre la vie d'Hanna -alors enceinte d'Eiji- et les intérêts de Konoha. Après ses dernières volontés, il ferma les yeux.   
Par la suite, les informations firent changer d'Iwa de coté au plein milieu de la bataille au désarroi d'Oto.  
Eiji donna un coup de pied à Naruto qui reprit connaissance.  
Une perle de sueur tomba de son front. Ils étaient complètement encerclés sur le pont par les ninja d'Iwa.

Pendant ce temps l'équipe de Kakashi se déplaçait de toits en toits pour rattraper Eiji et Naruto.  
« Kakashi, est tu sûr de ce que tu as fais ? Interrogea Shinobu  
- Au moins ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour échafauder un plan contre leur prochaine attaque.  
- Et de finir la mission.  
- Ne soyons pas optimiste non plus.  
- Dis moi, Kakashi. tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont le faire ?  
- Ils en sont capables.  
- Dépêchons nous, Kakashi. Intervint Hinata. ils sont à l'entrée de la ville, ils sont encerclés par les ninja d'Iwa et Akamaru s'y tien.  
- Qu'es ce que ce crétin a encore fait...» soupira Kakashi

En arrivant sur les lieux, on aurait dit que le tout Ode s'y était rassemblé. Akamaru commençait à s'agiter. Avait il commit une erreur ? Les ninja n'attendaient plus que l'ordre pour attaquer.   
Naruto cherchait un effet de surprise suffisant devant autant de monde. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de ses ruses ninja et trouva l'idée. Espérons que Kakashi senseï ne serait pas dans les parages…  
_« Kage bunshin no jutsu ! __  
__  
__Henge !»_  
La foule aux alentours hoqueta de surprise. Un énorme nuage de fumé fit place à une trentaine d'Akamaru.  
Le gardien de la montagne sourit. La fuite serait aisée. Un jour il devrait le remercier. Le chien regarda encore Eiji. Celui-ci était trop agité pour le remarquer qui s'était approchait. Il le mordit au bras. Le fils de Kiba cria.  
Après avoir relâché sa prise, Eiji cru « entendre » ce que ce chien disait. Avait il rêvé ?  
Naruto s'était rendu compte du geste d'Akamaru. Avant que les ninja aux alentours ne s'en rendent compte, il fit disparaître une partie de ses clones de façon à ce que la fumée rende invisible la fuite d'Akamaru parmi les autres.  
L'exilé, assuré de son départ, prit la poudre d'escampette avec le fils de Kiba.

Le groupe se réunit un peu avant la sorti de la ville. Après leur avoir expliqué ce qui se cachait derrière toute cette pagaille, ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel.  
Kakashi soupira : et leur mission alors ? Lorsque Kakashi avait décrété que Naruto serait avec Eiji, il savait très bien que le gamin s'échapperait. Akamaru, en sentant la présence du fils d'Eiji serait attiré d'une manière ou d'une autre. Naruto était encore à coté à la plaque.  
Qui était le plus bête aujourd'hui entre Naruto ou les deux autres ?  
Il repensa à Tenten.  
Et si c'était tout simplement lui ?

Derrière la muraille de Konoha, trois ombres s'étaient donner rendez vous à la tombée de la nuit.  
Le ciel était complètement dégagé ce soir. Le moment rêvé pour les intrigues dans un monde de ninja.  
« Le vent ne va pas tarder à se lever… n'es ce pas Kyo ? dit une ombre, sans doute l'espion.  
- Sans doute demain, tu devras passer à l'action, tu te souviens du plan ?  
- Tout est déjà prêt. Des nouvelles du coté de Gaï ?  
- Non. Ils sont encore trop lents. Oui Yoko, tu veux dire ?  
- Je vais devoir envoyer quelqu'un ou y aller moi-même.  
- Non, je préfère que tu t'occupes de Sakura. Tu es la mieux entraînée pour l'affronter.  
- J'aurais déjà grandement facilité sa tache, repris l'espion. Et quand arrive t'Il ?   
- Sans doute dans deux jours, comme prévu. Le chef avait beaucoup de choses à faire dans l'Ouest.  
- Bien, nous pouvons y aller. La station dans ce monde va enfin prendre fin d'ici quelque temps. Pensez à ce que à quoi nous oeuvrons et soyez en fiers ! Maintenant, dispersion !» dit Kyo en levant le bras en guise de signal.  
Le plus délicat restait la partie concernant son frère. Pour le manipuler celui là, ce ne serait vraiment pas facile.  
Il faudrait encore jouer encore plus fin à ce moment là. L'excitation fut complète quand il repensa à Gaï et sa mission. Le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage fut complet.  
Oui… ce serait très amusant d'ici quelques temps. C'était juste une question de jours.

Akamaru ne fut l'objet d'aucune recherche réellement poussée. La nuit tombée, le chien redevenait un prédateur et il aurait tous les avantages dans sa fuite.  
Rentré aux chambres d'hôtel, ils parlèrent longuement de la fuite d'Eiji, puis l'incident de Kakashi. Naruto comme à son habitude fut surpris et soulagé de la réapparition de Lee et Gaï. Hinata se rappela : il n'était pas au courant des détails concernant le décès de Tenten.  
« Kakashi senseï, pourquoi s'en prennent ils à vous ?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, c'est une vieille histoire datant de la guerre.  
- Je vois. Et après vous m'en voudrez si je vous parles pas de ...  
- La ferme Naruto.  
- Pourquoi senseï, pourquoi m'en voulez vous ?  
- Tais toi !   
- Avez-vous honte de moi à ce point…  
- Ta gueule Naruto ! Ca te va comme réponse ? Mêle toi de tes affaires et moi des miennes. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de la part de mon élève raté. »

Cette colère surprit tout le monde. Qu'y avait il entre lui et Naruto. Shinobu l'avait connut beaucoup plus calme et sage. L'ancien Kakashi ne perdrait pas son sang froid pour si peu. Hinata en avait assez : ce soir elle irait lui parler. Kakashi ne laissa place à aucun commentaire.  
« Ceci étant dit, tout le monde va se coucher. Demain on rendre visite au gardien de la montagne. La mission continue.»  
Tout le monde se leva, Shinobu alla parler un moment avec Kakashi  
Il n'avait pas non plus épargné Tenten. Toutefois c'était différent ce jour là. Mais jamais Gaï ne comprendrait.  
Naruto se sentait humilié mais ne dit rien, les poings serrés. Il le méritait après tout. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.  
Hinata retenait difficilement sa colère.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hinata sortit voir Kakashi sur le toit. Il regardait pensivement les étoiles, assis.  
Après s'être assise à son coté, ils parlèrent un peu de choses et d'autre puis du programme du lendemain.  
Voyant que Kakashi s'était mis un plus à l'aise au bout d'un moment, Hinata lui posa la question.  
« Tu penses à Gaï n'es ce pas …  
- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? j'avais été engagé comme tu le sais par une tierce personne pour mettre fin à sa vie.  
- Pourquoi Gaï s'acharne t'il sur toi ? c'est tout fait réglementaire du moment que la mission est reconnue par l'Hokage lui-même.  
- Si tu te souviens bien, c'était pareil avec Shino et Kiba sous la tutelle de Kurenaï : vous aviez tisser des liens important tous les quatre. Gaï comme à son habitude a voulu faire mieux que tout le monde et les liens au sein de l'équipe…  
- Je commence à comprendre. Il la considérait comme sa propre fille…  
- Si tu te souviens bien, Tenten avait quitté sa vie de ninja quelques temps auparavant pour vivre normalement avec son petit ami. Elle en avait assez des missions et des champs de batailles, ne supportait plus la vue de tous ces morts.  
Cependant elle fit un choix qui déplut à de nombreux ninja. Lorsque son petit ami mourut, Tenten sombra dans une sorte de folie meurtrière. Je fus engagé pour l'empêcher de nuire. Voilà tout ce que j'ai à te répondre.  
- … je vois »   
Hinata se ravisa de demander plus d'informations. C'était une affaire personnelle après tout… peut être que Kakashi réussirait à calmer Gaï, enfin il fallait l'espérer.

Sakura sortit de la douche et mit sa robe de chambre. Elle avait finit tard dans la soirée, une réunion de dernière minute : les choses se présentaient finalement mieux que prévu pour la conférence.  
Ino s'était encore révélée très efficace sur le coup. Si elle n'était pas là, la première conseillère de l'OS 5 se demanda comment elle aurait une vie privée. Dans 2 jours, Sakura devrait être à Suna, justement pour un rendez vous secret encore à la dernière minute.  
Elle porta la main à son ventre : pour l'instant le bébé se portait bien. Etant dans le second mois, les changements physiologiques n'étaient pas encore apparut. S'essuyant les cheveux devant la glace, elle se demanda quand il serait possible d'enfin en parler à Sasuke.   
Sakura entendit un bruit de porte se fermer.  
Quand on pense au loup…  
Elle se précipita à sa rencontre avec un fin sourire. Sasuke s'était affalé dans le canapé. Après s'être rendu compte de la présence de sa femme, il la salua vaguement mais lui demanda expressément un thé. Sakura soupira : elle attendrait encore demain pour lui en parler.  
Sasuke alluma la télé. Il se doutait vraiment de rien.

Kakashi savait que le but de toute cette discussion était de revenir sur son attitude envers son mari.   
En fait, de parler comme ça à Naruto, ça lui faisait mal enfin. C'était ce qu'elle ressentit dans son regard à ce moment là. Mais il était nécessaire de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.  
« Kakashi, j'ai une autre question…  
- Si c'est pour parler de la mission oui. De Naruto non.  
- C'est justement de Naruto et puisque vous en avez pour la mission, vous en aurez aussi pour lui.   
- …  
- Que s'est il passé entre vous ? c'était votre élève… voir même votre ami.  
- Pas grand-chose…  
- Kakashi… videz votre sac un bon coup bon sang ! S'emporta Hinata. La mission continue et Naruto en fait parti, bon gré ou mal gré. Qu'a fait Naruto pour mériter un tel mépris de votre part ?  
- Réfléchis Hinata. Explosa Kakashi. Il était l'Hokage légitime, l'homme qui avait sauvé Konoha. Tout le monde l'avait enfin reconnu… Et il disparaît du jour au lendemain pour revenir après 4 ans d'absence en annonçant qu'il quitte la profession ? Ou était il parti quand le village avait le plus besoin de lui ? tu vas quand même pas lui donner raison la dessus ?  
- C'est pour ça que vous lui en voulez ? sourit elle en enveloppant ses jambes dans ses bras. C'est sur qu'il est loin mon Naruto haut de trois pommes toujours crier haut et fort qu'il serait kage un jours. Sa décision nous a tous surpris… c'est juste pour ça ?  
- Bien sur que non, je me fiche qu'il reçoive un tel titre. C'est plutôt qu'il ait renoncé à son rêve.  
- C'est vrai que ça nous a fait drôle à tous lorsqu'il a demandé à Sasuke de prendre la succession… »

Pendant un long moment, les deux adultes se posèrent des questions muettes sur le sujet de leur conversation. Personne n'osait parler.  
« Si seulement il ne s'était pas lié avec cet homme… peut être aurait il gardé la tête haute. Ca me rend malade de le voir comme ça.  
- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher non plus ça. Pourquoi maintenant juger ses relations ?  
- Bien sur que je n'ai pas à juger ses relations. Mais il lui a donné … des mauvaises leçons.   
- A ce moment là personne ne savait qui c'était, Kakashi. Encore une fois je vous trouve dur avec lui. Comment aurions nous pu présager qui il était…  
- Il le savait Hinata, dès le début. Il a sauvé Konoha peut être grâce a ses enseignements mais regarde ce qu'il est devenu ? L'aimes tu vraiment « ce » Naruto ? ou te voiles tu la face a croire que c'est le même ? »   
Hinata fut surprise de la tournure que prenait la conversation.   
Kakashi voulait réorienter le débat… à son avantage…  
Après un moment elle ré ouvrit la bouche.  
« Kakashi : lorsque il était sur le point de partir, nous savions déjà qu'il avait beaucoup changé. Peut être nous a-t-il tous menti mais je pense vraiment qu'il a prit toutes ces décisions pour le bien de tous. Et tu le sais comme moi, sans lui, la victoire finale contre Oto aurait été beaucoup plus meurtrière. Et puis il ne voulait pas « redevenir » Hokage.  
- Hinata, tu ne réponds pas à ma question… L'aimes tu vraiment CE Naruto ?»

Un peu plus loin, dans une cave…  
« Allons nous y arriver Senseï ?  
- Yeess Lee ! il ne faut jamais désespérer.  
- Mais Senseï… comment va-t-on faire ?  
- Nous y arriverons Lee ! il faut croire en la jeunesse.»  
Lee ne dit rien : son senseï n'était plus tout jeune non plus mais il s'abstint bien de faire la réflexion.  
Les deux ninja étaient essoufflés : le défi était plus dur que prévu. Kakashi avait vraiment de la ressource.  
Gaï souriait : qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde, ce serait tout aussi bénéfique pour lui.

Kakashi attendait toujours une réponse d'Hinata. Ses yeux blancs étaient perdus dans le brouillard. Elle pesait chaque mot de l'interrogation … comme si elle n'arrivait pas à la saisir complètement.  
Finalement Kakashi soupira :  
« C'est d'accord, je te promet rien, mais je vais faire des efforts, tenter de le supporter un peu plus. Tout au moins pour la mission… »  
Hinata écoutait à peine. Sa dernière question la tourmentait encore.  
« … Près tout il fait des erreurs et moi aussi. J'espère qu'il grandira un peut avec le temps tout en se retrouvant. Je te fais confiance pour ça. » Sourit il avant de partir. Il vit qu'elle semblait un peu dans le lointain.

Kakashi éloigné, elle se répétait les mêmes mots encore et encore. Les nouvelles résolutions de Kakashi l'avaient à peines satisfaites car à peine entendues.  
Hinata repensait à chaque moment fort qu'elle avait vécu en sa compagnie, ce qu'il avait fait pour et avec elle en 2 ans. Leurs voyages, ses absences, ses colères… son amour… ses bêtises… son entêtement à toujours vouloir avoir raison.  
Elle était heureuse il était vrai mais ces moments n'avaient pas l'effet qu'elle s'était imaginée dans ses rêves les plus fous.  
A peine un petit goût amer dans la bouche... c'était ce qu'elle ressentait un peu à ces moments là.

Une ombre avec une cigarette adossée au mur en contre bas écouta ce long soupir résonner dans la nuit…  
« Non… ce Naruto dont tu parles : je le déteste… »


	10. Volume 2

**Volume 2 : Je suis un ninja**  
_  
__Palais de roi ou simples bicoques, Immenses tours d'argent ou simples roulottes, fermes ou maisons miteuses… __  
__Nous dépensons beaucoup d'énergie à construire nos royaumes minuscules. __  
__Du plus majestueux château à la chambre la plus humble, de l'arrogance palpable des demeures des conseillers de Konoha aux tracas quotidiens de survie dans des villages les plus pauvres, nous avons un instinct indéniable de propriété. __  
__Il nous faut cet « espace vital ». __  
__Notre petite parcelle de terrain, notre place dans un monde ma fois finalement, bien déroutant. Un coin pour rêver librement pendant un moment et être protégé face aux incertitudes du destin. __  
__Shondaïme avait sculpté, délimité, barricadé et verrouillé notre « espace vital » à l'aide d'un parchemin en prônant ses idéaux de paix éternelle… __  
__Mais avec l'espoir sincère que ce soit un havre de paix après une vie bien remplie et qui durerait bien après que nos os soient redevenus poussières. _

_Un espoir, ma foi, bien misérable qui depuis des siècles et des siècles est resté bien vain. La dernière guerre en est encore une preuve flagrante. __  
__La raison de cet échec est que la paix n'est pas derrière une porte et un code de sécurité comme l'est mon bureau pour abriter des secrets. __  
__Le Kage, tellement riche, retranché dans sa citadelle inviolable, bardé de sécurités inutiles avec une armée formidable n'est pas forcément l'homme le plus en paix. __  
__L'ironie du sort, c'est que plus nous nous devons de posséder, plus cette ambition de sérénité nous file entre les doigts car notre instinct nous demande toujours de posséder plus. _

_Bien au delà des espoirs de réussite matérielle rôde toujours ce petit malaise. Une colère indéniable que chacun en fait, a ressentie ne serait-ce qu'à un seul moment de sa vie. __  
__Sa source : la frustration tout simplement. __  
__Une vraie liberté n'est pas réelle, ce n'est pas un lieu ni derrière une barricade. Il faut la chercher en soi. __  
__Un exemple : Naruto sauva Konoha en réalisant son rêve il est vrai… mais il ne trouva jamais la paix intérieure à laquelle il inspirait une fois sa quête réalisée. Au point qu'il du s'exiler à son retour, ou plutôt il se résolue à devenir un simple ermite voyageant de part le monde. _

_La paix. __  
__C'est ce que à quoi j'aspirai petit en regardant les nuages avec Chouji, puis bien plus tard, quand j'appris pour la naissance de mon fils. __  
__En voulant devenir ninja d'abord, j'ai cru que ce serait la vie belle, pour plus tard avoir une femme et des enfants. __  
__Bosser un minimum pour la forme et être respecté par tous. Et le soir en rentrant chez moi me faire gronder par ma femme –forcément chiante, au moins Temari a réalisé une partie de ce rêve-… __  
__Bref je m'étais conçu le mode d'emploi pour avoir la baraqua éternelle. __  
__J'avoue en cette heure que finalement je voulais ressembler à mon vieux père. _

_Pourtant… alors que le monde entier semble en paix, en moi je n'en ressens plus aucune. __  
__Pourquoi ? __  
__Je ressens aujourd'hui cette sorte de malaise. Ce ne sont pas les petits tracas de mon travail ou Suna qui veut mettre à tout prix son nez dans mes affaires comme pour l'éducation de Shado… __  
__Je souffre plutôt de ce manque lancinant et désagréable qu'est l'action. __  
__Ca peut paraître stupide mais c'est ainsi. Même mon fils, que j'aime comme la prunelle de mes yeux n'arrive pas à me surprendre. Serait-ce de l'apathie ? __  
__C'est pourtant mon objectif avoué : je suis un feignant qui aspire au calme et à la quiétude, avec mon fils et peut être un jour, si… quand Temari nous reviendra. __  
__-Je pense vraiment que cette folle est encore en vie et qu'elle pense à nous d'où elle est… pauvre de nous…- _

_Je suis loin d'avoir trouver la perfection en tant que ninja et en tant que père. J'ai bizarrement un regret de ne plus pouvoir partir en mission, de ne plus risquer ma vie ou même de ne plus me faire engueuler par l'Hokage. __  
__En voulant devenir ninja par intérim, je suis finalement devenu un ninja dans l'âme, une créature entièrement vouée à l'action et ses incertitudes. _

_J'ai besoin de me sentir ninja. Ma place est sur le terrain, pas derrière un bureau ou il n'y a aucune action à par trier la paperasse. __  
__Pour tromper mon ennui et mon apathie, rien ne vaut une mission avec une bonne bagarre en récompense. __  
__J'aime cette exaltation pendant le combat. Pareil qu'au jeu de Go, je me sens vivant que lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver une solution à une situation délicate ou une ruse encore plus originale que la précédente pour piéger mon ennemi. __  
__Quand il n'y a pas d'action, je me sens mal à l'aise et mon cœur se renferme. Lorsque mon chemin n'est pas l'aventure, je suis désœuvré. _

_Au fil des années de combat –et de fuite quand sa tournait trop à l'aigre-, j'en suis venu à accepter cette vérité. __  
__J'arrive à ainsi fuir mes tourments et je me sens vivant dès lors. Mes combats en compagnie de Chouji et cette vipère d'Ino me manquent. __  
__Surtout depuis que je sens que ma vie en tant que ninja arrive à son terme. __  
__Je suis un ninja et je voudrai dans l'avenir continuer à vivre en tant que ninja. _

_Mais je m'inquiète pour Naruto. __  
__Lui qui d'ordinaire était si heureux il y a une décennie sur le terrain a aujourd'hui ses yeux plongés dans le lointain quand ce n'est pas dans le vide. Il a refusé le poste d'Hokage puis à son retour a renoncé à sa vie de ninja __  
__En son fort intérieur, c'est le même mais ce qu'il a apprit la fait s'éloigné de nous. __  
__D'origine amoureux de l'action, il ne cherche plus à répondre à ses instincts, ni à sa fougue naturelle. Devant une telle léthargie, comment un homme seul peut-il réagir ? __  
__J'en redoute les causes. __  
__Ce n'est pas le genre à rester plongé dans le passé, ni même à regretter ses actions. Je pense qu'il a tiré des leçons trop douloureuses de la guerre. _

_Comme nous tous de sa génération, nous avons vécu de nombreux drames et vu des choses qui d'ordinaire n'auraient jamais du être. __  
__Notre nature a donc beaucoup été affectée, et le mot « amour » a pris une toute autre résonance pour nous tous. Parfois, elle a disparu. __  
__Incapable d'amour ? __  
__Ca sonne bizarre chez un type comme lui : il est toujours aussi sensible au danger qui l'entoure. Bien qu'il ait quitté la profession, Naruto n'a pourtant pas perdu non plus le goût à l'entraînement. __  
__Je pense qu'il souffre tout simplement comme moi parmi tant d'autre, d'apathie. _

_Mais il n'y a pas de cure ou de médicament miracle face à l'apathie. __  
__Son cœur fait la sourde oreille devant tout. Hinata qui l'aime tellement fini presque par le prendre en pitié. Si il ne se donne pas un bon coup de fouet, il sera définitivement perdu. __  
__C'est en lui que se trouve la réponse, et de la découvrir par lui-même, comme il a révélé la vérité sur l'ombre qui la cachait. __  
__Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire à sa place._

Nara Shikamaru


	11. Chapitre 7 : Enemis à l'action

Voilà a partir de maintenant, c'est reparti pour lire la vraie suite de nos aventures !

Préparez les aspirines ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Entre le ciel et la terre ! Plusieurs ennemis à l'action ?**

La réunion était de grande importance ou d'influents conseillers politiques avaient été convoqués. L'homme au centre de la pièce, sans doute le chef était le seul dont le visage était resté éclairé par deux bougies. Il se tenait dans le fond de la pièce et au milieu des deux rangs de personnalitées.   
La conversation tournait depuis peu à l'orage mais la situation l'était bien plus : une décision devait être prise au plus vite… pour ce soir.  
« C'est intolérable, on ne peut pas les laisser repartir après ça ! Nous avons été humiliés, oui je vous le dis humiliés !  
- La ferme ! Nous gaspillons trop de ressource pour un chien que vous avez-vous même laisser filer !   
- Notre ruse a échoué a cause de ce maudit Imposteur !  
- De grâce Seigneur, finissons en avec cette pièce de théâtre et éliminons le sans plus attendre.  
- Il nous faut nous venger !  
- Seigneur, trop de bruits courent maintenant sur le gardien de la montagne ! Les rumeurs vont bon train sur le conflit, et si ce Kakashi apprends nos secrets, les têtes vont tomber. Je vous aurais prévenu !  
- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Intervint un autre. La votre tombera tout aussi lourdement que la notre.  
- Seigneur, il nous reste encore à craindre le pire : ce maudit chien va finir par leur apporter la victoire. On ne peut pas permettre ça.  
- Occupons nous plutôt d'abord de neutraliser les membres de cette fameuse mission, c'est là la priorité.  
- Si nous mobilisons tous nos hommes, l'avantage du nombre nous reviendra. Personne ne peut vaincre nos divisions, même ce traître ! N'avez-vous pas soif de vengeance ?  
- Seigneur, nous vous implorons, donnez nous l'ordre de l'exécuter !  
- Silence ! dit l'interpellé, las de tant de stupidité. J'ai donné ma parole : nous ne pouvons agir directement sur Lui sous peine d'enfreindre les règles. N'agissons pas comme ces idiots de ninja sans foi ni loi qui ne font jamais preuve de discernement.  
Nous obéissons au Kanjo !  
Où tout du moins nous devons garder cette image devant l'OS 5… Kakashi va finir par arriver au point de rendez vous avant nous. Si ce chien de Konoha se rend compte d'un quelconque coup fourré, le plan que nous avons eu tant de mal à construire sera fichu.   
Vous comprenez fichu ! Et ce sera votre faute à tous !   
Réagissez ! Trouvez moi une autre solution au plus vite. »   
Un long instant de réflexion s'installa dans la pièce, à la fois de respect et de diverses craintes.

Un conseiller reprit la parole :  
« Seigneur, que pensez vous d'utiliser la Loi à notre avantage ?  
- Parlez !  
- 1 ! Envoyer le contact pour faire donner comme prévu l'information à Kakashi puis l'éliminer. En cas d'échec, procéder de la même façon que la suite du plan.

2 ! Faire pression sur le commissaire des finances pour qu'il demande au maire d'Ode une perquisition. Elle sera dirigée contre toutes les personnes suspectes dans la ville avec ce maître mot : « Iwa ordonne l'arrestation du coupable ainsi que ses complices pour avoir aidé le gardien de la montagne à s'échapper. Tout le monde jugé suspect sera arrêté ! ».

3 ! Faire en sorte qu'aucun contact ne sera permis avec l'extérieur. Nos ennemis ne doivent pas avoir le temps d'être prévenu. Il ne doit rester aucune preuve ni témoin.

4 ! Utiliser un moyen de pression pour empêcher l'ambassadrice de revendiquer ses droits puis la faire taire.

5 ! Envoyer tous les prisonniers en exil dans les mines. Nous justifierons cela en les faisant passer comme des opposants politiques de l'OS 5 !  
- Les ninja sont fort mais manquent de discernement. Il suffit de savoir bien les dresser. Personne ne peut repousser un mur de sabres. De plus ils sont flanqués d'un enfant. Et si Il résiste… Il se condamnera lui-même à la crucifixion.  
- Et nous, nous resterons dans l'ombre avec une bonne partie de notre problème résolu. Renchérit un autre conseiller »

Le chef ferma les yeux. Les bougies étaient consumées, c'était l'heure de prendre sa décision.  
- Attaquer au lieu de se défendre ? reprit le chef en se levant. C'est un plan très habile… en effet.  
Raffles… arrestations… exils dans les mines de Diaro … ou le travail forcé dans les camps de travail.  
Parfait ! Je vous donne une heure pour régler les derniers préparatifs !  
Je veux que vous rajoutiez à la phase 3 le plus de noms possible comme ceux nos principaux opposants politiques. Agissez synchroniquement dans leur arrestation. Pour cela déployer les ninja des 3 garnisons les plus proches.

Réjouissez vous ! Ce soir sera la fin de tous nos soucis !  
Je ne tolérerai aucun échec ! »

Assuré que tous ses conseillers étaient sortis, le seigneur en se rasseyant sur le coussin tapa avec fermeté le tapis.  
Avec un sourire à peine voilé il murmura ces quelques mots :  
« ….  
Tu es doué, Uzumaki… très doué. Mais jamais tu ne parviendras à échapper à la Loi !  
Face à elle, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un chien… »  
Derrière l'écran Japonais, il ne vit pas une ombre filer à toute allure vers la sortie.  
Dans quel but avait elle espionner la réunion ? Amie ou ennemie ?

_5 petites graines sont tombées dans un champ __  
__Fruits de la terre pour grandir par le soleil…_

Il était juste sortit en fumer une  
Ce ne fut pas dans son intention de les espionner, il s'était retrouvé là vraiment par hazard. le blondinet était incapable de telles bassesses.  
_« Je le hais… ce Naruto, …»_ Ces mots raisonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête.  
C'était toutefois bien ce que le vent lui avait rapporté comme propos, bien ce qu'il avait entendu… épilogue de la conversation mouvementée avec quelqu'un d'autre, sans doute Kakashi. Ne sachant pas mentir, il savait que l'histoire reviendrait sur le tapie un jour ou l'autre. Naruto n'aimait pas se disputer avec Hinata, l'une des seules personnes qui jusqu'à present l'avait toujours apprécié.   
Décidément ce n'était pas son jour de chance. Il se rendit compte à ce moment là de sa propre stupidité. Il avait semé le trouble parmi ses amis les plus proches et maintenant, quel resultat !  
Naruto n'avait pas envie d'être mélancolique ce soir. Il arreta de se prendre la tête et il chercha un moyen pour se changer les idées.

Il parait que l'animation dans les rues d'Ode était sympa le soir selon Shinobu. Sans doute l'avait elle dit pour se débarrasser de lui mais après tout, cela lui ferait du bien de sortir Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas rendu dans un bar.  
Depuis deux ans, elle l'accompagnait tout partout.  
Il sentit un appel d'air derrière lui. Sans doute quelqu'un de pressé en train de se diriger vers l'hôtel. Peut être Kakashi.  
Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer avec lui pour le moment.  
Jetant négligement sa cigarette, il ferma son blouson pour ne pas attraper froid et s'éloigna de cette sombre contre allée. Il voulait marcher un peu.  
La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il se promenait, il eu la sensation désagréable que la ville était différente. l'anxiété de ses habitants était presque palpable.  
Il sentait qu'on l'observait.  
Peut être qu'il se faisait des idées après tout.

_5 petites fleurs sont nées dans un champ, entre le ciel et la terre. __  
__C'est la Phytolacca la plus belle, monsieur, la Phytolacca … __  
_

Il ressentait le malaise présent dans toute la ville. Comme si tous ses habitants sentaient un danger proche.  
L'animation des rues semblait froide, une sorte d'ambiance particulière faite de bruits et de silences sourds, même dans les coins de la ville les plus en vogues habituellement.  
Le ninja d'iwa détestait plus que toutes les petites manies de certains comme ne pas arriver à l'heure. La moyenne des retards de Kakashi depuis qu'il le connaissait vacillait entre une et deux heures… Au moins il faisait l'effort de venir comparé à d'autre se dit il en soupirant.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'il déroge à la règle au moins pour cette fois ci. Il « avait » retrouvé le dernier survivant de la patrouille. Le parchemin en sa possession le certifiait en tout cas.   
Le beau brun avait quand même pris le temps de prendre son repas dans son sac, cela l'occuperait en attendant. Le lieu du rendez vous était un peu avant la sortie de la ville.  
Arrivé sur les lieux, il cacha mal sa surprise : Kakashi était arrivé.

Se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas lui poser des questions sur sa surprenante ponctualité, Yoshitaro resta tout de même sur ses gardes en avançant vers son employeur. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ou tout au moins assez exceptionnel là-dessous, il le sentait. les circonstances l'étaient aussi.  
Mais Yoshitaro avait beau se concentrer, il ne détectait aucun piège, ni illusion, ni ninja embusqué. Le chuunin était sûr tout du moins que le Kakashi qui se tenait devant lui était l'original. A force de le fréquenter, il savait que Kakashi préférait travailler en solo.  
Rassuré par cette pensée, il prit la parole le premier :  
« Voilà quelque chose d'étrange… vous êtes à l'heure pour une fois…  
- Disons que j'étais pressé de quitter mon hôtel. Mes coéquipiers étaient particulièrement bruyants et embêtant ce soir.  
- Haha ! Je sais que vous adorais travailler en équipe malgré vos allures de loup solitaire… en même temps avec ce Naruto…   
- Peut être... Avez-vous les informations ? Dit il tout en faisant de mieux pour cacher sa surprise : Kakashi ne lui signifié sa présence dans le groupe.  
- Oui tenez. Répondit Yoshitaro qui s'était rendu compte de son erreur… Mes amis pensent avoir localisé le genin survivant et…  
- Attention ! »  
Une ombre énorme s'était jetée dans le dos de Yoshitaro qui fut sauvé par un violent coup de coude de Kakashi.  
Roulant par terre de coté avec une agilité déconcertante, l'assassin blêmit en reconnaissant la silhouette : elle la forme d'un chien géant.   
Yoshitaro était légèrement sonné après avoir heurté le mur de plein fouet.  
Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave : il venait de reconnaître le gardien de la montagne dressait devant eux en chair et en os !   
N'était il pas censé rentrer au cœur de la montagne après l'escarmouche près du pont ?  
Kakashi fut assommé par une manchette dos. Il ne l'avait même pas senti approcher.  
Yoshitaro était maintenant seul face à ses deux agresseurs. Kakashi avait été éliminé si facilement ? C'était trop pour lui.  
Il jaugea son adversaire : un ninja de taille moyenne habillé tout en blanc avec des épaulettes et des genouillères dorées. Il portait une écharpe rouge autour du cou. Yoshitaro distingua la garde d'une arme accrochée dans son dos.   
L'agresseur portait un turban et dissimulait son visage derrière un masque. On ne pouvait que distinguer des yeux d'un noir profond et vides de toute émotion, véritables reflets de sa propre détermination.  
Aucun bandeau de village caché n'indiquait son origine.  
Yoshitaro se souvint que des vagues rumeurs qui circulaient sur ce mystérieux ninja. Il était sûr d'une chose pour le moment : c'était un ennemi.

« Akamaru, je me charge de cet homme. » Dit il en s'avançant, la main portée sur la garde de son arme. Le chien commença à grogner.   
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'il ne faut pas le tuer. Occupe toi de protéger Kakashi. Dépêche toi ! Moi je me charge du reste comme prévu.»  
Après une courte réflexion, le chien de Kiba s'éloigna en transportant sur son dos le corps inerte de Kakashi.  
En effet, le chuunin d'Iwa ne résista pas longtemps face à l'étranger. Mais qui était il ? Il se réveilla bien plus tard dans la nuit, ligoté.  
Yoshitaro n'opposa qu'une faible résistance, sûr de sa défaite.

_5 petites Phytolaccas sont nées dans un champ, entre la terre et le ciel… __  
__On aperçoit une Anémone qui éclot au milieu d'entre elles, __  
__C'est l'Anémone la plus belle, monsieur, l'Anémone..._

Hinata n'avait toujours pas descendu du le toit de l'hôtel.   
Il y avait à peu près trois quarts d'heures qu'elle était maintenant seule. Kakashi était sans doute repartit à la pêche aux renseignements. Son esprit nageait dans un vague absolu, n'ayant à peine conscience de la fraîcheur de la nuit…  
Mais Naruto restait la petite étincelle, la seule chose de tangible dans le méli-mélo de son esprit.  
Elle regrettait maintenant un peu ce qu'elle avait murmuré tout à l'heure pour elle-même. Mais pas tout à fait.  
Hinata n'était sûre que d'une chose : si son couple valait encore la peine d'être sauvé, si elle l'aimait encore vraiment, une discussion s'imposait d'urgence dès qu'elle le reverrait.  
Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sur des mystères, ils avaient besoin d'avancer ensemble… ou dans le cas échéant, peut être penser à se séparer...  
Cette pensée l'horrifia.  
Hinata ne supportait plus ce petit goût amer dans la bouche…  
Et de voir à quel point Kakashi pouvait avoir raison.

La Kunoïchi regarda devant elle par hasard… Quelque chose de brillant semblait se déplacer depuis le mur de l'immeuble d'en face.  
Se fiant à son instinct, Hinata esquiva de peu le kunaï voulant se loger dans sa tête. Malgré sa dextérité, le projectile lui effleura le sommet du crâne d'où, une seconde plus tard une goutte de sang perla.  
Au moment de déclencher son byakugan pour connaître tout au moins la position de son agresseur, elle n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux afin de ne pas être éblouie par la boule de lumière.  
Celle-ci s'était détachée d'un autre kunaï, qui lui visait maintenant l'épaule gauche. L'ancienne héritière du clan ayant pu entrevoir la direction du projectile avant de fermer les yeux.  
Elle eut le temps de concentrer son chakra dans cette région du corps pour former un mini bouclier protecteur. Il était trop tard pour l'esquiver. Le Kunaï fut donc dévié mais lui éraflant une seconde fois la peau.

Au moment de rouvrir les yeux, ses dons héréditaires ne détectèrent plus rien de suspect. L'agresseur s'était complètement volatilisé. Absolument plus aucune trace.   
L'assaut avait stoppée.  
Bien qu'elle ait l'intime conviction que son adversaire se soit volatilisé, Hinata resta malgré tout sur ses gardes pendant un long moment pour cette fois ci prévoir une autre attaque.  
Pourtant le byakugan ne détectait rien d'anormal bizarrement. Etais ce un ennemi invisible ?  
Non. Elle avait bien vu quelque chose de blanc se déplacer sur le mur de l'immeuble. Son sixième sens n'avait ressentit aucune émanation de saki ou de chakra (soif de sang) au moment de l'attaque. L'intrus devait être complètement dépourvu de sentiment. Son travail en était la preuve : froid et professionnel.  
Ses yeux en tous les cas lui avaient encore sauvé la vie encore une fois.

Sans pour autant relâcher son attention, elle se retourna pour commencer à enquêter à partir des deux kunaï laissés par l'agresseur. Peut être l'aideraient ils à résoudre cette énigme.   
Selon l'analyse des angles d'attaque, ils avaient bien été lancés depuis le mur de l'immeuble d'en face.  
Elle en déduisit que c'était un ninja assez expérimenté : en utilisant une tactique à première vue anodine, il devait posséder une parfaite maîtrise des armes de jets. Il méritait au moins le rang de jounin.

Le premier kunaï qui lui fut lancé devait avoir pour objectif d'attirer son attention… ou plutôt de l'assommer. Mais en y réfléchissant mieux : c'était le sommet et l'arrondi du crâne qui avait été visé. De plus le métal avait été éclairci ce qui le rendait repérable par n'importe qui.  
L'agresseur avait attaché sur le second kunaï une boule lumineuse. Il devait connaître la fragilité du byakugan en cas de lumière excessive et succincte. Sinon il se serait échappé sans s'embarrasser de ce type d'instrument.  
Ce Kunaï ci avait été lancé dans l'ombre du premier ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas détecté en même temps que l'autre. Le fil qui maintenait la boule de lumière au kunaï avait été sectionné par une aiguille de chirurgien lancé en diagonal.  
Mais cette agression n'avait aucun sens puisque rien n'avait suivi. Pourquoi ne pas avoir continuer à attaquer puisque l'adversaire possédait un avantage certain ?

Cette manière d'opérer lui rappelait les méthodes de l'Anbu de son propre pays. Et plus particulièrement quelqu'un mais qui ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le petit doigt dessus.  
L'ex-héritière du clan Hyuuga avait d'abord pensé aux ninja d'Iwa mais elle écarta cette hypothèse très vite. L'attaque était de trop petite envergure pour être l'œuvre d'une équipe de ninja.  
Un pervers ? Naruto n'avait jamais été doué pour dissimuler sa présence. De plus il n'avait pas une connaissance assez approfondie du byakugan pour réussir à tromper sa vigilance.  
Gaï ou Lee ? Ils devaient être occupés à relever le défi de Kakashi qui lui-même venait juste de s'absenter. De plus pourquoi l'attaqueraient ils ?

Le byakugan ne détecta vraiment plus rien de suspect.  
L'excitation du combat passé, la kunoïchi se calma un peu et rendit l'apparence normale à ses yeux. Hinata soupira : elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer les petits détectives du soir.   
Baissant la tête machinalement, Hinata vit un papier qui lui était adressé, qui s'était détaché de l'un des kunaï.  
A première vue, elle ne décela aucun piège contenu dans le rouleau.  
Patiente elle décacheta le sceau avec le plus grand soin puis sorti le pli.   
Dans un langage subtile et poétique à première vue, elle reconnue l'emprunte facilement. Au moins cela répondait à l'une de ses interrogations, la lettre avait été cryptée selon les méthodes standards de Konoha. Hinata à sa lecture hoqueta de surprise : le groupe était en danger !  
Elle redescendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'hôtel…

Son agresseur lui avait joint avec un autre mot… celui-ci concernait Naruto.  
Elle ne le lu que bien plus tard car ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant le prochain assaut.

_5 petites Phytolaccas sont nées dans un champ, entre la terre et le ciel… __  
__Monsieur le bourdon voudrait une Epine double à la place, __  
__C'est l' Epine double la plus belle, monsieur, l' Epine double…_

Dans une cave à l'autre bout de la ville, une petite demi heure plus tard.  
Deux personnes en collants verts tentaient de résoudre une énigme. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé se retrouver devant une telle difficulté un jour.  
« Nous n'y arrivons pas Lee ! Pourquoi ! Ahhh ! Sombre destin ! Vais-je perdre contre ce traître de Kakashi !  
- non senseï ! on va y arriver ! On ne peut pas perdre ! »  
Son élève parlait toujours aussi bien. Gaï regarda Lee intensément avec fierté : il eu les larmes aux yeux en lui posant une main sur l'épaule tout en brandissant le poing fièrement vers un couché de soleil imaginaire…  
«Tu as raison Lee ! il faut croire en la jeunesse ! si nous y arrivons ce soir, demain matin nous irons nous entraîner sur la plage à la levée du jour…»  
Son élève n'écoutait déjà pas la suite du monologue. Lee souriait intérieurement : il n'avait pas menti la dessus, beaucoup de choses en dépendaient. Kakashi pouvait poser tous les défis qu'il voulait, cela ne faisait que repousser l'échéance de la fin de cette affaire. En tout cas il avait mis le paquet sur ce défi…  
Gaï chercha de la main le monceau de pièces mais il ne palpa que de l'air. Il regarda Lee qui lui-même était surpris par la complexité certaine de l'énigme. Mais il n'avait pas non plus les pièces.  
Une main passer devant eux pour insérer la dernière pièce du puzzle : il y apparaissait une fleur…

« Franchement, soupira son propriétaire, vous n'êtes vraiment pas futé, c'est pourtant vraiment simple ce puzzle !».   
L'intrus était au dessus de leurs épaules en train de recomposer le puzzle le plus tranquillement du monde à leur nez et à leur barbe. L'élève et le maître sursautèrent : ils n'avaient même pas ressenti sa présence et les pièges dans l'entrée s'étaient avéré inutiles.  
Malgré le masque blanc, ils l'avaient reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Que venait il faire ici ?  
Après une très courte hésitation, Lee se lança à l'attaque. Le ninja en blanc esquiva facilement tous ses coups par plusieurs petits bonds en arrière : il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se battre. Les deux acolytes imaginaient pourtant facilement son petit sourire dédaigneux derrière le masque. Il avait reculé toutefois reculé jusque dans un coin opposé de la sortie.  
Lee ne se souvenait pas de lui en tant que membre de l'organisation… mais il l'avait déjà que trop croisé par le passé. Cette vermine risque de pimenter un peu trop le jeu, et la mission pouvait peut être se solder par un échec. Autant ne rien savoir de ses intentions et le faire taire : c'était mieux pour tout la santé de tout le monde.  
Les deux ninja le jaugeaient maintenant sans doute allaient ils réattaquer de nouveau… Devant un tel manque de savoir vivre, il soupira. Ce genre de personnes était aussi souvent celles qui posaient le plus de problème. Les méthodes de ces deux là n'avaient pas changer d'un iota : frapper puis parler selon ce qu'il en restait. Un peu primitif tout de même…

Après avoir esquivé un autre petit assaut mené cette fois ci par Gaï, le ninja blanc reprit de la parole :  
« J'ai un message justement pour toi Maïto Gaï, dit le ninja blanc le plus tranquillement du monde. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre comme vous avez du le comprendre.  
- On n'en est jamais sûr avec toi. Je te connais suffisamment pour être assez insaisissable et … dangereux. Alors j'aimerai que tu te tiennes tranquilles pour une fois.  
- _Ben voyons_ … Et après on me traitera d'insociable…» Souffla l'intrus.  
Ils avaient vraiment un certain talent pour se rendre le plus bête possible afin de provoquer l'adversaire. Stratégie toutefois très payante contre certains. L'intrus s'attendait à ce genre de réflexion mais il avait déjà tout prévu, heureusement. Il en connaissait un rayon sur la provocation, surtouts celles en dessous de la ceinture –qui marchaient particulièrement contre un blondinet super actif... –  
Le ninja blanc sourit : il devait d'ailleurs passer le voir après.  
Lee repartit à l'attaque cette fois ci avec Gaï. L'intrus arrivait à sa limite. Se défendre tout en tentant de parlementer n'était pas une mince à faire.

« Je t'offre la possibilité de connaître la vérité sur l'affaire concernant la mort de ton ancienne protégée et voilà comment tu me remercies…  
- La vérité… quelque chose qui sonne faux de ta bouche. Répondit Lee avec force avant de se remettre en garde. »  
Et la séance d'esquives reprit. Le ninja blanc s'en sortait vraiment très bien malgré la vitesse de combat de ses deux adversaires. Leur adresse avait encore augmenté après toute ces années. Ils étaient vraiment admirables au combat, vraiment sans égales.

L'intrus finit par se lasser par ce petit jeux : il n'avait pas le temps de se battre ou de s'entraîner. Sa course contre la montre de cette nuit n'était pas encore terminée.  
Au moment de le frapper simultanément, Les jambes de Lee et Gaï se rencontrèrent. Le ninja blanc se rétablit après un saut appuyé contre le mur, sur la table basse. Gaï intercepta un projectile au moment de se retourner: c'était un rouleau de parchemin.  
« Lisez le attentivement, cela vous aidera peut être à comprendre pourquoi il l'a tuée. Agissez comme des ninja : faites preuve de discernement à la lecture de ceci. Non pas que votre compagnie me déplait, mais je dois vraiment maintenant y aller.  
- Je te trouve particulièrement arrogant pour un proche du 6ème. Cracha Lee. Encore une fois, ce que tu dis sonne faux. Met toi en garde et bat toi sérieusement !  
- Réfléchis un peu bougre d'imbécile ! J'étais son favori, je connaissais tous ses petits secrets… la mort de Tenten est l'une de nos erreurs.  
- Une erreur ? s'intéressa tout à coup Gaï  
- Cela sonne encore faux ce que tu nous avance : je te rappelle que tu l'as trahi comme tu nous as trahi. Tu es pire qu'un monstre : qu'est ce que cela t'apporterais de nous aider ?  
- Beaucoup de choses… répondit il en souriant de l'intérieur, oui pas mal de choses.  
- Il suffit ! Cette mascarade est terminée, je vais en finir avec toi. En garde ! … Konoha Sempuu ! » Repris Lee en joignant le geste à la parole.  
L'intrus ne se laissa pas déstabilisé pour autant et se contenta juste d'esquiver gracieusement la célèbre technique du ninja vert. Le pied de Lee rencontra le mur. Le choc ébranla l'édifice entier sur ses fondations. Il n'avait pourtant pas mit toute sa puissance en visant le cou de son adversaire.

D'un air narquois, l'intrus cracha au visage de Lee avant de sortir deux parchemins qu'il posa au sol. Il forma une série de signes qui n'auguraient rien de bon.  
« La vérité. Laisse moi rire. Cela sonne tout aussi faux, Rock Lee. Ou plutôt devrais dire d'un membre de l'organisation Ruban Rouge. Je me demande vraiment si je suis pire que toi…  
- Qu'est ce qui est le plus ironique ? la vérité sortant de ma bouche ou de la tienne ?  
- Qui sait… au moins moi je n'ai jamais eu d'âme par rapport à toi qui l'a vendu au plus offrant.  
- Ca suffit comme ça. Intervint Gaï en pointant du doigt son adversaire. Toi ! Je vais te…  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser. Je m'en vais.  
- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça après avoir insulter mon élève favori !  
- Ninpo… coupa l'intrus, vraiment las de perdre son temps avec eux.  
- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, cria Lee en se précipitant sur lui.  
- _Merde…_ Arrête Lee ! laisse le partir ! » cria Gaï en reconnaissant la technique.  
Il était déjà trop tard, l'intrus avait déjà libéré sa technique. Avant même d'être rentré, il avait déjà préparé sa fuite avant de rentrer.  
Six majestueuses et sombres créatures, proches cousins des tigres étaient apparues pour aider le ninja à filer.  
Elles chargèrent les deux ninja en vert, déjà sur leurs gardes et les détruisirent sans une once de difficulté. Malgré tout leurs efforts et les pièges de l'entrée, l'ennemi avait réussir à s'enfuir.

Le maître et l'élève s'interrogèrent du regard sur cette victoire au goût amer. Gaï était à la fois intrigué et surpris : une bien étrange visite... Cette provocation ne sortait pas tant que ça de l'ordinaire, surtout venant de lui.  
Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Mais que voulait il dire au sujet de Lee ?  
Ce que disait ce serpent était pire que du poison, ce n'était peut être qu'une autre pique de mauvais gout. Ce démon avait un don pour manipuler les gens. Pourtant malgré son abjection envers cet être, il tenait fermement le parchemin… Peut être qu'inconsciement, il avait réussit à le convaincre.

L'une des traces visible de son passage. Lee se sentait comme humilié. L'élève regardait fixement ce parchemin… Il redoutait maintenant ce qui contenait ce maudit parchemin. Que risquait il de révéler ?  
C'était un mauvais présage si ce fouineur rentrait dans la partie.  
Un très mauvais présage…

« Détruisez je vous pris le parchemin. Nous ne savons pas ce que ce scélérat a placé dedans. Nous devons partir : je doute qu'il soit venu seul et il semblerait que nous soyons repérés avec mon coup de pied.»  
Intrigué, il passa outre la demande de son élève et pris le parchemin laissé par leur étrange visiteur. Il en brûla un autre pour faire mine de s'exécuter au moment de sortir de l'édifice.   
Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires puis partir de leur cachette tout en prenant bien soin de laisser les pièces du puzzle à leur place. Même si ils auraient aimé le recomposer eux même, il fallait « apprécier » sa visite dans ce sens.  
Sur le chemin Gaï jubilait volontier : demain matin avant l'entraînement sur la plage, ils auraient récupéré la fleur dont il était question  
Peu importe ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans le parchemin, cela n'avait aucune importance de toute manière : Hatake Kakashi mourrait demain.

_5 petites Epine double sont nées dans un champ, entre le ciel et la terre… __  
__Mais monsieur le chat n'apprécie pas la présence des autres, __  
__A sa grande surprise une Lychnide compagnon s'offre à lui, __  
__C'est l'Lychnide compagnon la plus belle, monsieur, l'Lychnide compagnon…_

Hinata continuait de descendre les marches de l'hôtel quatre à quatre depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle avait l'intime conviction que le parchemin disait la vérité. vrai ou non, ca ne lui coutait rien de prévenir les autres. Pourtant depuis qu'elle avait quittée le toit tout à l'heure, elle avait comme l'impression de ne pas avancer, ou très peu.  
Elle stoppa sa course, complètement essoufflée après avoir autant courru. La kunoïchi tenta de se calmer et réfléchit un moment.  
Combien d'étages avait elle descendu ? 7 peut être. Alors comment se faisait il que l'hôtel ne comportait qu'a peine 4 étages ?   
C'était l'œuvre d'un genjutsu. Certains genjutsu de haut niveau arrivent à couper tout sens de la logique à leurs victimes. Habituellement, le byakugan donnait une immunité quasi-totale face à ce type d'attaque. Rare étaient les genjutsu capable de tromper leur œil… sauf si c'était des techniques de très haut niveau ou…  
Hinata ferma les yeux et se concentra pour stopper la circulation de son chakra après s'être mordu la lèvre inférieure.  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son environnement commençait à onduler autour d'elle. L'illusion se fragilisait petit à petit mais était encore d'être détruite. Hinata se rassura : ce ne pouvait donc pas être l'œuvre d'un doujustu au moins plus puissant que son byakugan. Et surtout elle n'avait pas été envoyée dans une autre dimension.  
La kunoïchi décida d'user une autre ruse que Neji lui avait enseignée. Elle canalisa toutes ses réserves de chakra avant d'accélérer sa circulation l plus vite possible avant de la faire exploser. Une sorte kaïten de moins grande ampleur mais terriblement efficace.   
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit de nouveau les yeux, l'illusion chancelait de plus en plus et diverses craquelures apparurent. Les murs s'éloignés puis grossissaient, l'escalier s'ondulait.  
Lorsqu'elle ré ouvit les yeux, Hinata était allongée et ne pu voir que les bottes. 4 paires peut être.   
Puis ce fut l'écran noir : Hinata s'endormit.

Quand Hinata émergea, elle était allongée dans un matelas de fortune. Elle était dans une petite pièce avec une autre personne.  
« Enfin réveillée donc… » Dit Kakashi.

La fraîcheur de la nuit commençait à se faire ressentir dans l'hôtel et ce n'était pas le moment d'attraper un rhume. Shinobu sortit de la douche en se séchant bien les cheveux.  
Elle avait veillé sur Eiji à la place de Naruto qui s'était d'un seul coup volatilisé, depuis un bon moment déjà. Quel sal gamin !  
Elle soupira, tout le monde était sortit, sauf elle. La kunoïchi aurait bien aimé accompagner Kakashi à la pêche aux informations mais il lui avait demandé de rester à l'hôtel. Sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé par une autre alerte inutile.  
Son service de baby-sitter s'était vraiment déroulé sans encombre. Eiji avait fermé les yeux sur le sofa à l'instant même pour essayer de s'endormir. Il était agité de l'intérieur… et tenter d'oublier les événements de ces deux derniers jours. L'enfant de Kiba ruminait sa vengeance étrange… Il avait raison de se reposer : demain serait encore pire qu'aujourd'hui.

L'enfant était resté bien calme toute la soirée, encore fatigué émotionnellement par sa rencontre assez particulière. Il avait un peu de fièvre : non pas à cause de la morsure d'Akamaru lui faisait encore un peu mal, mais du chaos se livrant dans sa tête. Eiji faisait tout pour oublier ou au moins essayer de maîtriser la douleur. Bien que peu profonde, la morsure avait un goût particulier… mais il ne s'expliquait pas en quoi. Il comprenait maintenant les aboiements d'Akamaru... Mais ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.  
Vraiment aucun sens. Pourquoi ne haïssait il donc pas ce maudit Naruto ?  
Il tenta de fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois, mais la douleur revenait, toujours plus inquisitrice.  
Le groupe partirait pour la montagne. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils n'aient pas à tuer son gardien. Quelle tragédie ça serait…

Shinobu venait de finir de coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle alla s'asseoir au rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder un instant son reflet bordé d'étoiles. Shinobu était restée très pensive ce soir.  
Qui sait, peut être que quelqu'un regardait ce même ciel au même moment. La mélancolie au cœur, elle se rappela du visage de son mari. Le soir, quand ils rentraient tard à la maison, Shinobu racontait à sa fille des contes.  
Une larme glissa le long de sa joue : ils lui manquaient tant.  
Eiji la regarda tomber sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était fasciné : ainsi, les adultes pouvaient pleurer aussi ?  
Mais en avaient ils vraiment le droit ?

Shinobu entendit que l'on frappait à la porte. Séchant rapidement ses larmes, elle alla ouvrir la porte. Depuis un moment déjà, elle avait déjà observé dans la rue une certaine agitation régner dans l'hôtel et un peu dans la ville. Mais elle était loin de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation quand elle ouvrit la porte.  
Au moment de poser sa main sur la poignée, un sabre traversa la porte puis la mit en pièce pour place à trois ninja d'Iwa armés jusqu'aux dents. Le plus jeune d'entre eux à première vue fonça sur Shinobu qui se servit de sa force pour le projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il « vola » au dessus d'Eiji encore couché à ce moment là. Le ninja brisa la fenêtre avant de sa course dans un caniveau.

La kunoïchi faisait face maintenant à une dizaine d'autres ninja qui l'encerclaient maintenant.  
Se remettant en garde, elle prit le temps de jauger ses adversaires. Ils étaient tous très jeunes et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient un niveau plus élevé que chuunin.  
« Pourquoi cette attaque ?  
Au nom de la loi, nous venons vous arrêter pour complicité dans la fuite d'Akamaru de cette après midi. Sachez que vous avez le droit à…   
Vous permettez, je suis ambassadrice de votre propre pays, bougre d'imbécile. Comment osez vous parler à votre supérieur ?  
Tout simplement pour ça, répondit une voix dans son dos. »  
Jetant un œil rapide sur le coté pour voir la situation d'Eiji, elle vit l'ombre dans son dos qui le menaçait d'un kunaï sous son cou.  
« A ta place, je me rendrais si je tenais à ce gosse. » susurra triomphalement l'un des ninja.  
Shinobu ne pouvait leur laisser faire du mal à l'enfant. Elle se rendit sans offrir plus de résistance. Ces gamins lui payeraient un jour cet affront

« Kakashi, que s'est t'il passé ?  
- Je ne sais pas moi-même, Hinata. On m'a tendu un piège à moi et à mon informateur. Akamaru était présent…   
- Akamaru ?  
- Oui. Avec un autre type. C'est lui qui m'a neutralisé. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage.  
- De mon coté j'ai été aussi attaquée sur le toit de l'hôtel avant d'être en prise avec un genjutsu. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais ici. »  
Ils se turent tous les deux pour examiner de nouveau la situation. Etrangement, on avait laissé à Kakashi ses armes et ils n'étaient même pas attachés. Les blessures d'Hinata avaient été soignées avec un onguent artisanal à première vue. Elle tata a ce moment là sa poche : le parchemin y était encore. L'illusion avait du être du à un autre piège, sans doute les gravures sur les kunaï pouvaient en être la cause…

Quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce à ce moment là. Instantanément, les ninja de Konoha se mirent en garde devant un vieil homme. Apparemment un paysan à en juger par ses habits.  
« Je vous prie de nous excuser pour nos méthodes. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.  
- Qui êtes vous ?  
- Je m'appelle Basara. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille car je suis né paysan. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.  
- Nous devions agir vite pour vous protéger tous les deux mais nous n'avons rien pu faire pour vos deux amis à l'hôtel tout comme il nous a été impossible de retrouver la personne qui a sauvé notre cher Akamaru.  
- Qui les a enlevé ? demanda Kakashi. Répondez !  
- Nos propres enemis… Il existe une organisation secrète faisant partie de l'OS 5… qui semble la manger de l'intérieur.   
- Le Ruban Rouge ? réalisa après un flash Kakashi en repensant à l'étrange bandeau de Lee. Pourquoi feraient ils ça ? nous ne représentons rien pour eux...   
- Oui... enfin pas tout à fait. C'est ce que m'a dit le jeune homme qui vous a neutralisé tous les deux et amener ici. Il a dit que c'était pour vous protéger. Nous ne savons pas grand chose sur cette histoire... Toujours est il que cette organisation avait commencé s' intéresser à nos…  
- Basara !»  
Un homme rentra dans la pièce à ce moment là et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Basara.  
Une goutte de sueur perla à son front. On entendit des cris de terreur dans le couloir.  
« … vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre pour savoir qui ils sont. Ils sont déjà là. »  
Les bruits de la bataille arrivés jusque dans le couloir confirmèrent ses dires. Le village n'avait rien prévu pour s'échapper.

_5 petites Lychnide compagnon sont nées dans un champs, entre la terre et le ciel, __  
__Arrive monsieur le rat qui commence à saccager le champ, __  
__Se sentant coupable d'un tel gâchis, __  
__Le renard le tue et décide de planter une Anémone en leur mémoire, __  
__C'est l'Anémone la plus belle, monsieur, l'Anémone._

Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il marchait. Naruto se dit qu'il était peut être temps de rentrer... Sa petite expédition le long de la rivière lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Ce fleuve lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs mais il aimait la proximité de l'eau. Cette ville lui glaçait le sang ce soir : il avait finalement évité les bars car l'agitation et l'ambiance y étaient particulières.

Le jour allait se lever dans quelques heures. Eteignant sa cigarette, il se coucha dans l'herbe pour admirer les étoiles. L'exilé commença à essayer de dormir et imagina être devant sa maison. Il voyait la maison, les jardins jumeaux, la petite cascade… tout ce temps passé à construire tout ça, avoir un petit coin tranquille rien que pour eux deux ...  
A quoi cela rimerait si demain ils étaient obliger de se séparer ?

Une heure passa ainsi et il avait réussit à s'endormir partiellement malgré la temperature glaciale de ce soir. Il ne s'en rendait en fait même pas compte.  
« Toujours plongé dans le passé on dirait… tonna une voix familière, ou peut être priait tu ?  
- … Enlève ton costume de cirque, tu feras peut être meilleure impression.  
- Tu n'es pas étonné de ma présence ? dit le ninja blanc sur un air amusé tout en s'executant.  
- Ta voix ne me fait plus sursauté maintenant, j'ai pris l'habitude de supporter tes petites manies. Quel nom portes tu maintenant?  
- Cela fait 1 an et demi qu'on ne s'est pas entrevu. Et la dernière fois c'était juste de loin... J'ai préféré garder finalement le même qu'à l'époque. Peut être que je deviens trop sentimental comme toi.  
- Bon… dit Naruto en se relevant après s'être étiré. Quelle est la raison de ta visite, j'imagine bien que ce n'est pas pour m'apporter des fleurs pour venir me déranger pendant que je dormais.  
- Méfie toi ou tu mets les pieds en rentrant à Ode, Naruto. Les ombres sont plutôt agitées ce soir. Tes amis sont déjà entre leurs mains. Lee se sert de Gaï pour servir leurs propres intérêts.  
- Lee est un membre du Ruban Rouge ?  
- Je ne saisi pas non plus encore bien pourquoi. Mais il a beaucoup changé lui aussi.  
- Il en veut aussi à Kakashi donc ? En sont ils après moi ici ?   
- Non pas tout à fait, leur but à ces deux là est Kakashi. Inquiète toi plutôt du petit comité d'accueil qui va t'attendre à ton retour. Ils ont déjà arreté mes patrons.  
- Pourquoi font il ça ?  
- Comment pourrais je t'expliquer … c'est une partie de la surface de l'iceberg, une faction plus ou moins associée aux intérêts du Ruban Rouge. Des personnes ici se sont opposés à leurs projets ce qui déclancha un conflit. Ton intervention pour sauver le chien à été pris pour une provocation, l'escuse parfaite pour mettre le feu aux poudres et en finir.  
- Saï… Pourquoi fais tu ça ? tu n'as jamais agis pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin a ce que je sache.  
- On m'a engagé dans le cadre d'une mission. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis peut être devenu trop sentimental.  
- Arrête de mentir, sourit il.  
- Je te laisse maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un a aller m'occuper maintenant. Ne reviens pas dans la ville avant le levé du soleil. »  
Et il partit.

_5 petites Lychnide compagnon sont mortes dans un champ, entre la terre et le ciel, __  
__Avec un sourire, il vient planter un chrysanthème. __  
__C'est l'homme le plus fort monsieur, c'est l'homme._

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la ville, Lee et Gaï furent surpris par le spectacle ayant lieu dans toute la ville. Partout dans la nuit, des prisonniers étaient emenés sur la grande place. les gens disaient qu'ils seraient emener en exil dans les mines : ils étaient jugés suspects d'avoir aider le gardien de la montagne à s'enfuir.  
En y regardant de plus près, l'homme au ruban rouge reconnut des visages familiers.  
Parmi les, Lee reconnut le groupe de Kakashi avec une femme aux longs cheveux blond. C'était leur premier objectif après s'être occupé de Kakashi.  
Il préféra pour le moment ne pas en parler à son maître.  
Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! pourquoi agissaient ils si précipitement et dans quel but ? Arreter Kakashi était stupide et si son maître découvrait quelque chose, rien n'indiquait qu'en plus de la visite surprise de Saï il continue à les aider.  
La route serait très longue.  
Ce défi était loin d'être gagné.


	12. Chapter 8 : l'endroit idéal pour mourir

**Chapitre 8 : « Vous m'avez offert l'endroit idéal pour mourir !»**

Le maire d'Ode, un homme petit et trapu, avait les mains jointes dans le dos pour regarder ce qui se tramait dans sa ville. Comment avaient ils pu en arriver à cette situation ?   
Ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne faisait que suivre les ordres, dirigeant les garnisons en accord avec le plan du commissaire des finances.  
L'un des plus vieux dictons d'Iwa disait « La force d'un seul ne vaut rien face à mille. »  
Iwa n'était pas craint pour sa puissance militaire mais pour sa stratégie, réputée dans le monde ninja comme la meilleure. En tant que représentants de l'ordre public, les ninja d'Iwa chargés de ce type de mission n'avaient aucun égal sur terre comme au ciel.  
Vrai ou pas, ils n'attaquaient jamais seuls mais en grand nombre et sur le champ de bataille, beaucoup les avaient surnommés avec crainte « les invincibles ». Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'attaquer en très grand nombre une cible lorsqu'il s'agissait simplement de la neutraliser.  
Toutefois, le spectacle à sa fenêtre n'avait rien de réjouissant : dire que tous ces gens allaient être envoyés en exil après un pseudo procès. Cela lui faisait drôle… comme si sa ville était devenu un véritable camp de concentration. Mais les ordres étaient clair : il n'avait pas le choix.   
Shinobu et Eiji étaient restés dans les premiers rangs des prisonniers. Ils regardaient le maire à la fenêtre. La situation était vraiment désespérée.

Ils leurs avaient confisquaient leur équipement. Hinata et Kakashi étaient cette fois ci réellement prisonniers des ninja d'Iwa mais ils avaient choisis d'eux même cette condition.  
Lorsque les ninja firent irruption au village, ils s'étaient déjà échappés mais à la vue du désastre, Hinata et Kakashi changèrent leur attitude et préférèrent rester pour aider de l'intérieur leurs « protecteurs ». Ou tout du moins en découvrir plus à leur sujet : la situation était vraiment étrange. Ils avaient eut l'impression d'être de nouveau en guerre. Les ninja avaient mit le feu aux maisons pour faire sortir leurs résidents et faciliter leur arrestation.  
Basara s'était rendu sans opposer la moindre résistance pour éviter plus de dégâts. Il avait échoué dans sa mission de protection. Tous ses espoirs résidaient maintenant en un seul homme.  
En voyant son geste, Kakashi se rendit le premier. Il avait assisté à la scène et admiré le courage de cet homme pour sauver son village. De toute façon il fallait bien retourner en ville et retrouver l'ambassadrice et le gamin.  
Sur le chemin la colonne de prisonnier en rencontra une autre, qui provenait cette fois ci d'un village voisin. Après avoir formé une jointure, ils se rendirent à Ode puis, sur la place publique ou les prisonniers seraient jugés.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en ville, Kakashi se maudit d'avoir fait ce choix : toute tentative d'évasion était vaine.

Yoshitaro émergea d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il était ligoté sur le toit d'un édifice gigantesque. Assit en tailleur, il observa son environnement et examina sa situation.  
Elle aurait pu être pire.  
Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon ce qui mettait en relief, le triste spectacle visible dans toute la ville. Dans les grandes voies de la rue, des colonnes entières de prisonniers défilaient dans la rue, se dirigeant vers le centre ville. En tournant la tête, il assista à une scène qui avait du se répéter plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit : des ninja d'Iwa qui employaient des méthodes plutôt peu réglementaires pour déloger ou faire taire tout témoignage des entourages.  
Les ninja d'Iwa, devenus pour l'occasion simples policiers s'étaient prémunis de tout un arsenal assez impressionnant : matraques, long bâtons de lancés quand il ne s'agissait pas de fouets à embouts de cordes en forme de crochet. Ce genre d'équipement n'avait laissé aucune chance face à la plupart des personnes arrêtées.   
Quelques feuilles s'envolèrent du toit avec le vent. Après être passées devant le chuunin, Saï fit son apparition.  
« Alors enfin réveillé, « Yoshitaro sama » ?  
- Mais tu es quoi toi à la fin ?   
- Qui sait, répondit Saï, Juste un ninja travaillant à son compte.  
- Un ninja errant donc… Ton nom ?  
- Appelle moi Saï-o- dono, ça me suffira.  
- Tu peux rêver. Que me veux tu ?  
- Ca serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que Tu prépares, « Yoshitaro sama ».  
- Je n'ai pas à te répondre.  
- C'est moi ici ton geôlier. Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de poser des questions que tu sais d'avance que je ne te répondrai pas non plus… Soupira Saï. Au fait, inutile de crier. Nous sommes dans une autre dimension, plus précisément dans un dessin que j'ai réalisé qui nous permet d'apprécier pleinement le spectacle de dehors. D'ici personne ne peut t'entendre crier, « Yoshitaro sama »   
- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Et arrête de m'appeler « Yoshit… »  
- Arrête de jouer les crétins, « Yoshitaro sama ». T'es mauvais dans ce rôle. Tes pitoyables tours sont en tout cas inutiles devant un Anbu. Je sais qui tu es en réalité.  
- … Tu te décides à m'en dévoiler un peu plus sur toi.   
- Ma patience a des limites. Souffla Saï d'un ton froid et détaché. J'ai les moyens pour te faire parler… alors si j'étais toi, je passerai à table assez vite. Je ne suis pas aussi sympa que j'en ai l'air…  
- Je ne te dirai rien puisque je ne sais rien. On finira bien par me retrouver. Ne sous estime jamais un ninja d'Iwa…  
- Même si je te disais que Tu as déjà perdu d'avance ? Je l'ai mis au courant. Votre plan a échoué.»  
Une lueur passa furtivement dans les yeux du ninja d'Iwa qui les baissa de suite instinctivement... Cela n'échappa pas à Saï. Il ne faisait donc pas fausse route. Ce type ne paraissait pas ce qu'il était à première vue.  
Yoshitaro baissa la tête. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait à lire aussi bien dans son jeu. Ce « Saï » semblait avoir de la ressource. Il était bien plus fort que lui, pourtant un chuunin de première classe.  
Es ce qu'il bluffait avec son histoire comme quoi il aurait tout découvert ?  
Si il disait vrai, cela pourrait poser quelques soucis. Quelque chose attira son attention à ce moment là.  
« Il est trop tard pour sauver ces paysans, Saï. Et encore moins l'Imposteur. »  
En regardant vers la direction, Saï se pinça les lèvres. Il était déjà à l'entrée d'Ode. Quel imbécile ! En espérant qu'il ait un plan pour une fois.  
« Alors, comment disais tu « Saï »… a oui, « le plan a échoué » ou un truc dans le genre.  
- Hum… nous verrons bien. Ne crois pas que tes soucis sont déjà finis pour autant.  
- Soit, mais tu devrais peut être l'aider.  
- Je ne pense pas. Tu n'apprécies pas ma compagnie « Yoshitaro sama » ?  
- Qui sais ? Je pourrai m'en accommoder si tu me relâchais.   
- Tu va rester avec moi pour le moment.» répondit il après un court silence.  
Saï regarda de nouveau en direction de l'entrée de la ville. Il s'extirpa du dessin et le referma. Des dizaines de ninja commençaient à encercler l'ex genin. Ca commençait très mal.  
Le ninja de Konoha sauta de toits en toits pour se diriger vers le centre ville afin d'assister pleinement au spectacle. là bas en attendant sa venue, il pourrait reprendre tranquillement son petit interrogatoire, mais cette fois ci plus sérieusement.

Naruto s'était présenté devant les portes d'Ode finalement avant le levé jour. Après avoir mûrement réfléchi à ce que Saï lui avait dit, il comprit que l'équipe de Kakashi avait été faite prisonnière.  
Quel crétin ! Il venait sans un réel plan d'action et juste après une conversation avec Saï qui, comme à son habitude avait laissé beaucoup plus de mystères en suspens que de véritables réponses.  
Mais bon, il n'était pas trop tard. Il espérait trouver un moyen au plus vite pour les sauver sans qu'il y ait trop de bagarre.  
En fait il n'avait aucun plan d'action, tout simplement. Si ça avait été le cas, il se serait senti comme un ninja en mission.  
« Jetez vos armes, on vous arrête pour avoir aider le gardien de la montagne à s'enfuir !  
- … mais je suis peut être innocent ?_ Mouais… pas très convaincant tout ça pour le coup._  
- Vous ! Un ninja errant sans maître n'est qu'un chemineau sans logis…  
- Heu…, dit le « ninja », je ne suis pas un …  
- Soit ! Nous t'arrêtons pour vagabondage.  
- Et ben, au moins, ces gens savent ce qu'ils veulent. » Se dit Naruto. Mais il eut à ce moment là une idée de génie. Puisque ces gens veulent absolument le traiter en tant que ninja, ils allaient être servis…

Prenant son visage le plus ferme et le plus sérieux, Naruto laissa les deux hommes s'approcher pour le saisir. Naruto retourna leur prise contre eux même avant de les saisir au collet. Il commença à les étrangler doucement dans l'arrondi de ses bras.  
« Arrêtes ! Tu es en état d'arrestation !  
- Silence !  
- Misérable ! Tu défies la police !  
- Ah ! la ferme, imbéciles ! vous ne pouvez traiter pas des ninja comme de simples paysans ou des villageois. Capturer un ninja dans le cadre d'une rafle ? c'est absurde ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
- Même si tu fus ninja autrefois, tu n'es aujourd'hui rien de plus qu'un vagabond sans logis puisque tu te refuses de porter ton bandeau. Arrêtez le ! »  
L'exilé sourit intérieurement de la remarque : ces mecs allaient vraiment finir par l'énerver. Toutefois, cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait cherché à le défier.  
Naruto relâcha ses deux otages à bout de souffle sur les cotés pour stopper ses premiers opposants. Leurs mouvements étaient mal coordonnés par rapport à ceux qu'il avait combattu pendant la guerre. Ce n'était que pour la plupart que des bleus. Naruto se contenta juste de les repousser ou d'en assommer les plus hargneux le reste du temps.  
Les ninja dans son dos choisirent ce moment pour le charger. Ils furent stoppés pareillement.

Arriva enfin le moment qu'il attendait depuis le début : les policiers lancèrent leurs crochets. Il les esquiva tous sauf un en particulier pour le laisser lui saisir l'avant bras. Naruto l'arracha des mains de son propriétaire puis retourna l'arme contre celui qui lui avait ordonné le silence tout à l'heure, peut être bien l'orfficier chargé de son arrestation. Le fouet s'enroula autours de son cou. Naruto n'eut plus qu'à le traîner jusqu'à lui.  
Ses hommes stoppèrent l'attaque devant la prise d'otage avant même que leur chef ne leur en intime l'ordre. Naruto avait bien vu l'astuce.  
« Bien… conduit moi au maire. Normalement si je me souviens bien, c'est lui qui ici est chargé du maintien de l'ordre public si je ne me trompe.  
- hurn… pourquoi devrais… pourquoi devrais je faire ça ?  
- je n'ai opposé aucune résistance. En tant que ninja traité comme un vulgaire chien, j'ai été contraint de me défendre.  
Conduis moi à lui. Et vite !» grogna Naruto avec l'accent suffisamment menaçant pour le convaincre.  
Devant la mine déconfis de ses propres troupes, hésitant entre attaquer et ne rien faire, il leur intima par un signe de la main de baisser leurs armes pour laisser rentrer Naruto dans la ville.  
Un peu en retrait du pont, Gaï et Lee observaient la scène. Devant l'hésitation de Gaï pour intervenir, Lee parla.  
« Naruto s'acharne on dirait…   
- Mais combien de temps pourra t'il tenir ?  
- Le commissaire des finances a mis en alerte de nombreuses garnisons. Il a même fait pression pour appeler des ninja de Konoha. Il est prêt à tout.  
- Ce pauvre fou d'Uzumaki ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque…  
- nous devons y aller senseï, notre défi attend.»  
Gaï soupira. De toute façon il ne pourrait rien faire. Il n'avait pas le temps à se consacrer pour un condamné à mort.

Akamaru observa la scène attentivement dans les hautes herbes. Mais que faisait cet imbécile ?  
De toute façon ils ne pourraient rien contre lui. Là-bas, il serait complètement encerclé, et il lui serait impossible de fuir.  
Il se rendait à sa propre exécution.  
C'est ainsi que Naruto réussit à se rendre à la mairie d'Ode, avec la meilleure garde du pays pour un seul homme.  
Etait il suicidaire ?  
Il sentit l'odeur de Saï qui à ce moment là lui fit signe de le suivre dans la ville. Après tout, ces humains étaient vraiment bizarres.

Toute la place publique s'écarta devant Naruto qui tenait encore sous son pouvoir le commissaire, précédé par ses ninjas.  
Parmi les prisonniers, le groupe de Kakashi reconnurent sans trop de peine ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul imbécile au monde à pouvoir faire autant de bazar pour une arrestation. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui, avec un profond ressentiment de colère et d'interrogations diverses.  
Saï suspendit son interrogatoire devenu un peu plus musclé –histoire d'avoir de l'exercice- pour pouvoir observer la scène. Ce Yoshitaro avait vraiment une tête à claque. Il laissa son prisonnier observer la scène pour peut être lui donner des informations indirectement. Akamaru était resté en arrière et écoutait tout ce qui se passait dans le contre bas d'une ruelle.  
Naruto ne se laissa pas déstabilisé pour si peu. Il avait été dans des situations bien plus désastreuses. Mais à partir de maintenant, tout se jouait et il faudrait jouer cartes sur table. Aux quatre coins de la place, Naruto ressentait quand même étonnement beaucoup d'ondes négatives à son encontre. -qui ne venaient pas seulement des gardes-. L'équipe de Kakashi devait être dans le coin.  
Au moins il les avait presque retrouvés.

Le maire se tenait debout devant la porte d'entrée avec un air sombre et déterminé. En guise d'autorité, il avait un bâton qui l'aidait à rester debout à l'occasion.  
« Comment oses défier la Loi ? Te rends tu compte de ce que tu fais ? Rend toi ou le châtiment sera la mort sans aucune autre forme de procès.  
- Aucun ninja ne peut accepter l'exil !  
- Tu revendiques les droits d'un ninja, repris le maire d'un air amusé. Un simple crève la fin comme toi ? Elle est bien bonne celle la. Mais puisque tu insistes, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi nous avons organisés cette rafle. »  
Il marqua une pause puis reprit.  
« Le commissaire des finances a lui-même ordonné l'application de cette rafle pour tous les bons a rien … y compris les ninja sans maître ou errants.

En des temps troublés, il est impératif que nous arrêtions toutes les personnes pouvant nuire à l'ordre public afin de préserver la paix. Akamaru n'y fait pas exception et il doit être puni.  
Quelqu'un l'a aidé à s'échapper. Afin que ce cas de figure ne se reproduise à l'avenir, nous avons procédé à l'arrestation de toutes les personnes suspectes de l'aider par l'avenir.

Cela nous permet aussi de pallier le manque de main d'œuvre… d'une pierre deux coups. »

Naruto était intrigué et surpris par tant de dévouement à son travail : le maire avait réussi à remonter dans son estime. C'était donc juste qu'un pion dans cet immense échiquier, pas le véritable danger : il ne faisait que suivre les ordres. Il ne pouvait donc agir sur lui.  
Le problème c'est que tout ce qu'il avait dit tenait debout.  
Lors des rencontres inter villages cachés, il fut bien décidé d'une loi autorisant ce genre de chose afin de ramener l'ordre. Il ne pouvait argumenter contre le Ruban Rouge et dénoncer le complot dans ces conditions, puisque le maire était un homme intègre, appliquant à la lettre ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Juste un homme de paille en fait.  
Naruto commença à se demander si il pourrait revoir tout au moins une fois Hinata ou si ils seraient ensemble dans les mines. Peut être qu'il arriverait à raisonner le maire pour laisser au moins les villageois et l'équipe de Kakashi…  
Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus.

Le maire crut avoir gagné en voyant la détermination baisser dans les yeux de Naruto. Celui-ci n'écoutait déjà plus son argumentaire. Enorgueillit par sa quasi victoire, il commis une erreur ...  
« Tu as beau avoir été un ninja inférieur assez connu, tu n'es plus qu'un Imposteur qui ne vaut pas mieux qu'un vagabond. »  
Naruto fut de nouveau interpelé par cette phrase mais il réussit à le cacher. Cependant, il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa colère. Puis une idée germa… Naruto pouvait peut être gagner grâce à ça.  
Oui. Finalement le « plan » allait peut être marcher, il ne suffisait plus qu'utiliser sa colère mais de manière intelligente pour une fois.  
Saï sourit en voyant la petite étincelle dans l'œil de Naruto : le complot avait déjà échoué. Akamaru entendit les muscles des lèvres de l'ami de son maître se contracter l'espace d'un instant juste avant de reprendr :  
« Je veux le nom du commissaire des finances et celui des responsable de garnisons appelés pour cette rafle.   
- En quel honneur ?  
- En tant que ninja en mission par le 7ème Hokage lui même, ce sont eux qui doivent en personne me congédier. Un magistrat ou representant du peuple ne peut agir à leur place. Sauf si vous me donniez leur nom. L'honneur et le protocole l'exigent.  
- Très bien : Tajeshi Osenawa Iruka Nozumaru, Ryo Sentetsu et Pierrot le fou, tous les quatre capitaines des garnisons les plus proche de ma ville. Le commissaire des finances qui a ordonné l'arrestation est Kazuo Oirike.  
- Bien, sourit Naruto, je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai jamais donné mon nom à personne ici…  
Alors comment connaissez vous mon nom de code « Imposteur », connu uniquement au village caché de Konoha, lorsque j'étais encore en service ?»

Tout le monde fut surpris par cette révélation. Pourquoi un surnom aussi dégradant ?  
Lorsqu'il prononça ces mot, Shinobu et Eiji furent surpris et ressentirent un sentiment de honte. Cet homme semblait avoir tellement souffert par le passé, et on continuait à le poursuivre comme si il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Ils se surprirent tous les deux à admirer son courage. Mais Shinobu ne s'y trompait pas : si il persistait dans la voie de la provocation, il mourrait.  
Hinata pleurait à chaude larme, Kakashi était resté figé de colère. Ils avaient déglutit de travers lorsque il le dit, puis se sentirent très mal à l'aise. C'était vrai, tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai : on l'avait surnommé « imposteur » à la suite d'une affaire ou l'on crut qu'il avait trahi le village.  
Saï resta de marbre mais eu un léger sourire en voyant le visage sombre et fermé de son otage : Yoshitaro riait jaune. Si Naruto mourrait, il aurait de gros problèmes.  
Naruto cachait difficilement sa joie : le prochain coup serait décisif. Il devrait jouer le tout pour le tout maintenant.

Le maire déglutit de travers. Il tenta tout de même de sauver les apparences. Après tout, cet imbécile avait réussit lui-même à se piéger en rentrant de lui-même dans la ville. Rien était encore jouer : il pouvait encore étouffer l'affaire en le tuant tout de suite.  
Le maire d'Ode était dévoué à sa tache depuis maintenant plus de 5 ans dans cette ville paumée. Tous ces hommes étaient qu'à lui, rien qu'à lui et ne pouvaient que suivre ses ordres. Il ne suffisait que d'un signe pour ordonner son exécution. Ce gamin ne savait vraiment pas à qui il s'adressait.  
Cet « Imposteur » restait quand même un danger à ne surtout pas négliger…  
« Assez tergiversé ! Lâche mon officier et rends toi ! Vite.  
- Hé, hé… j'ai enfin compris tout le plan… » dit Naruto en relâchant sa prise. Il avait remarqué un nombre important de paysans dans les prisonniers. Tout s'expliquait enfin.  
Son regard changea encore : il était temps de redevenir un peu sérieux.   
L'officier heureux d'être enfin dégagé, recula par terre et demanda à ses hommes de faire de même. Cet homme allait mourir : c'était certain.  
Ses amis virent le changement s'opérer dans ses yeux. Hinata ressentit la peur s'infiltrer dans son cœur. Son chakra commençait à augmenter et elle n'était pas la seule à le ressentir.  
Etait ce vraiment Naruto ?  
Et es ce que l'accident de la guerre allait de nouveau se produire ?

A Konoha, quelqu'un qui portait la même apparence que Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il avait bien plutôt bien dormi. C'était le réveil qui était assez bizarre.  
Yoko rentra précipitement dans la chambre : elle l'avait aussi ressenti. Sa sœur était trempée de sueur.  
« Déjà ? Mais que se passe t'il au Pays du riz ?  
- … Rien. Mon frère ne fait que s'amuser.  
- Quoi, il « ne fait que de s'amuser »? Mais que fait cet idiot ? tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation ?  
- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, grande soeur. Si tu veux être rassurée, prend contact avec l'un de nos agents pour connaître la situation actuelle d'Ode. Dit lui de s'occuper en même temps des traîtres.  
- Je… je ne comprend rien. C'est comme si il attirait tout le …  
- Yoko, je te l'ai dis. Répéta Kyo. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Je vais y aller moi-même et je l'empêcherai de nuire au cas ou.  
- Si tu le dis…  
- Je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui. Sourit il. Maintenant va te préparer et concentre toi sur ta mission d'aujourd'hui. »  
Lorsque sa sœur ressorti, Kyo était resté assis sur son lit. Il se tordait le ventre : la douleur était insupportable. Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu au programme.  
Après tout il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour ce matin, autant aller y voir soi même ce qui se passe. A vrai dire, le second du Ruban Rouge crevait d'envie d'y aller depuis sa conversation d'hier soir dans la forêt.  
Il prit sur la table de nuit un gant rouge et en l'instant d'un battement de cil, disparut de la chambre pour laisser place à un lapin blanc.  
Apparut en sommet d'une colline, Kyo se rendit compte qu'il était encore trop loin d'Ode. Comment aller se débrouiller son frère aujourd'hui ? Depuis le temps qu'il ne s'était pas battu. Avec un peu de chance et en courrant un peu, il se mit en route pour Ode… le sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto se mordit le doigt avant de former une petite série de signes à très grande vitesse. Il dessina dans l'espace avec l'emprunte de sang de son index le symbole du « wu » (néant). L'ex genin termina enfin sa technique en frappant de la paume de sa main gauche, le symbole resté en suspension dans l'air :  
_« Kyoshise No Jutsu ! __  
__… __  
__A moi, Tsuetattoi Kawazu no jutsu ! _(Technique du bâton sacré de la grenouille) »  
Une explosion gigantesque résonna dans toute la ville. Akamaru ressentit la présence de la créature avant même que le nuage de fumé soit dispersé. Une grenouille en armure rouge de la taille d'un homme était apparue à coté de Naruto. La foule fut effrayée par ce spectacle.  
Naruto tendit le bras en avant pour obtenir l'arme invoquée, présentée respectueusement dans la langue du batracien. Le bâton en bois avait une apparence de couleur rouge et ressemblait vraiment de loin à une arme ordinaire.  
La grenouille ayant remplit son office disparut.

« Tu nous tiens tête jusqu'au bout ? Alors pas de quartier » Dit le maire en levant la main gauche. C'était le signal convenu : lorsqu'il l'abaisserait, la vie de Naruto prendrait fin. Il était temps de mettre un terme à ce cirque.  
Des ninja sortirent de toute part, cette fois ci armés jusqu'aux dents. Tout le monde remarqua leur bandeau aux armes de Konoha. Certains portaient des arcs, d'autres des lances. Beaucoup étaient en train de formuler les techniques. Hinata et Shinobu se couvrirent les yeux : elles ne voulaient pas voir le massacre.  
Saï fut surpris par un tel nombre de ninja en provenance du pays du feu. Il n'arriverait jamais à repousser un tel nombre d'assaillant. C'était impossible !  
Le groupe de Kakashi déglutit mal : si Naruto n'arrêtait pas ses conneries, il mourrait.

Naruto rigola de bon cœur au nez et à la barbe du peloton d'exécution. Le maire fut intrigué par son attitude. Une sorte de démence ?  
« Ha, ha ! Dans sa hâte de m'éliminer, le Ruban Rouge perd le sens de l'honneur on dirait !  
Tel les pires des imbéciles, vous vous servez abusivement du pouvoir de l'OS 5 pour faire votre sale boulot ! Et les magistrats et commissaires qui vous suivent sont tout aussi stupides !  
- Quoi ? Comment oses tu ?  
Naruto hurla toute sa colère :  
«Silence ! Vous m'avez offert l'endroit idéal pour mourir ! »

Cette déclaration glaça le sang de tout le monde, Hinata la première. Sa mine était encore devenue plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Kakashi était resté bouche bée.   
Il allait vraiment mourir ?  
Akamaru fut moins surpris, trop préoccupé à ressentir une forte concentration de chakra qui se déplaçait dans leur direction. A en juger par son odeur, cette chose devait avoir un lien très profond l'unissant avec Naruto…  
Le chien ne savait pas comment se l'expliquer mais cette odeur lui était familière. Il serait très vite fixé sur l'identité du nouveau venu.  
Bien qu'il n'appréciait guère l'humain, après réflexion, le chien décida d'aller prévenir Saï du problème. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui de tromper les ninja d'Iwa.  
Et puis depuis le temps qu'il leur faisait le coup…

Le maire de la ville rongeait son frein : Uzumaki ne voulait vraiment pas se rendre et la situation devenait orageuse. La foule de prisonniers devenait difficilement contrôlable.  
« Vous avez bien entendu. Repris Naruto de sa voix la plus forte histoire d'en rajouter une couche. Je tuerai jusqu'à ce que ma lame ait bue suffisamment de sang pour rester noir !  
J'érigerai une montagne de cadavres ! »  
Il marqua une pause.  
« Imaginez les rumeurs… « Uzumaki Naruto dit «l'Imposteur », le célèbre ermite de Konoha, a été arrêté pendant une rafle puis, retrouvé à l'agonie au milieu d'un monceau de cadavres ! »  
Il marqua une nouvelle pause, laissant le temps au maire d'imaginer la suite de l'histoire. Celui ci déglutit. Naruto ajouta :  
« Quand votre ville ne sera plus qu'un charnier, des inspecteurs officiels de l'Organisation Secrète des 5 viendront enquêter.  
Et ils deviendront très sérieux quand ils découvriront les cadavres des ninja de Konoha.  
Ils sauront tôt ou tard que l'organisation qui se fait appelée Ruban Rouge, s'est servi abusivement de son pouvoir pour monter un plan de politique agricole illégale puis de m'exiler dans un second temps.  
Et que vous, maire de la ville d'Ode ainsi que le commissaire des finances, vous êtes complices de tous ces méfaits !

Vous vous targuez de sagesse en arrêtant les ninja en cavale au cours de vos rafles ! Mais savez vous seulement combien de ninja sans village protecteur errent dans vos pays depuis la fin de la guerre ?  
Des dizaines de milliers !

Savez vous un peu maintenant le nombre que vous devez rajouter depuis que l'OS 5 a « rallié » à sa cause la plupart des pays limitrophes ?  
Les hommes prêts à se révolter contre l'OS 5 sont légion. Nombreux d'entre eux ont d'ailleurs fondés un nouveau village caché que beaucoup appellent maintenant « le village des bannis. »  
Le maire ferma les yeux, signe qu'il connaissait ce village. Il ne fut pas le seul.  
« Quand ce fameux village apprendra la nouvelle de ma mort, sa population prendra peur en pensant que l'OS 5 a décidé d'en finir avec eux. Ils en déduiront qu'ils sont les prochains sur la liste, et ils prendront les armes !  
Si ce village caché se sent contraint par la menace de s'unir avec les autres opposants au pouvoir, le pays du riz déjà très affaibli devra leur faire face en plus d'avoir une insurrection sur les bras. En d'autre terme, un chemin à emprunter pour courir à la ruine.

Pas étonnant que le problème de ces « ninja errants » comme vous les appelez tracasse tant les conseillers de Konoha. Si ce scénario se produisait, le pays du feu serait le prochain à brûler puisque le siège de l'OS 5 y tient une conférence très importante dans quelques jours.  
Ils en sont si inquiets qu'ils n'en dorment plus de la nuit !  
En plus de ça, le commissaire des finances du han de Diaro se met à souffler sur les braises pour allumer un gigantesque brasier tout ça dans le seul but de m'envoyer en exil et de se débarrasser des gens qu'Akamaru protège ?

Mettez les tous au pied du mur avec votre stratégie stupide et je vous laisse imaginer ce qui se passera…  
Aucun ninja errant n'acceptera de travailler dans vos mines en tant qu'esclave !

Ils se battront tous, à mort ! »  
Ces mots pétrifièrent son auditoire. Il venait d'annoncer l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre !  
Hinata se dégagea de ses liens sans trop de difficulté de ses liens pour libérer Kakashi. Il fallait maintenant agir maintenant pour sauver son mari.  
En se déplaçant dans la foule agitée, Kakashi fut le premier à observer le changement qui s'opérait autour de Naruto : son corps commençait à s'entourer d'une sorte d'aura bleutée qui disparaissait puis réapparaissait quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne ressentait pas l'aura maléfique de Kyuubi.  
Cela lui laissait bizarrement l'impression d'une lampe qui clignotait juste avant de s'éteindre à jamais.

De l'autre coté de la foule, Shinobu ne savait plus quoi faire depuis que le blondinet avait annoncé les enjeux de cette affaire. Elle n'ignorait pas l'existence de ce fameux village. Cet imbécile voulait mettre le feu aux poudres. L'ambassadrice cherchait un moyen pour s'échapper en profitant de l'agitation grandissante de la foule.  
Mais elle était toujours bridée par la présence d'Eiji. Malgré elle, Shinobu du en convenir que cette histoire la dépassait.  
Eiji ne savait plus quoi penser de Naruto. D'un coté, il le détestait mais de l'autre, l'enfant de Kiba avait très peur pour lui. Quelle triste fin tout de même. Il aurait aimé le tuer de ses propres mains.  
Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées en voyant passer une ombre à quatre pattes familière de toits en toits.

Comment se faisait il que le chien de son père n'avait pas quitté la ville ?  
Akamaru disparut après avoir donner l'information : Saï à la nouvelle laissa perler une goutte de sueur à son front... Que faisait il ici ?  
Si il trouvait Yoshitaro en sa possession, le ninja ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Saï rangea à sa ceinture le dessin ou était retenu son prisonnier. L'agitation et la tension du « publique » devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à contrôler. Tant pis : il fallait se cacher. Son idée d'aider Naruto à s'enfuir était devenue trop risquée.  
Lui aussi avait des gens à protéger, et seul l'homme qui était en sa possession pouvait renverser le cours des choses. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : il avait quand même un peu trop changé à son goût.

Après avoir repoussé une première missive de ninja, Hinata et Kakashi continuaient à avancer plutôt régulièrement parmi les rangs d'ennemis. Le copy ninja avait relevé son bandeau pour pouvoir utiliser le sharingan au cas où. Ce n'était pour la plupart que des bleus envoyés, sans doute qu'Iwa mobilisait ses véritables éléments à des missions plus importantes que chiens de gardes. Ou peut être un piège…   
En dehors de ce léger mauvais pressentiment, la plupart du temps, Kakashi et son amie « traitaient rapidement la demande pour passer à la suivante ».  
Une silhouette verte apparut devant eux pour leur barrer le passage.  
« Stop !  
- Lee, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? dit Hinata.  
- Que viens tu faire ici? Demanda a son tour Kakashi assez méfiant  
- Je n'ai pas le temps pour les questions. Laissez le agir : tout va bien se passer.  
- Quoi ? Tu n'y penses quand même pas !   
- Calme toi Hinata chan…  
- Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Tu l'as entendu comme nous, il est prêt à mourir !  
- Lee, intervint Kakashi, laisse nous passer. Si tu veux nous aider, fait le maintenant ou nous serons obliger de te considérer comme un obstacle.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Sourit Lee après un instant. Ayez confiance en lui. J'ai compris son plan. Tout va s'arranger.  
- Mais ? reprit Hinata, vraiment folle d'entendre son raisonnement.  
- Laissez le accomplir son devoir. Il ne fait juste qu'appliquer à la lettre le Kanjo.»   
Bizarrement, le ton froid de cette dernière phrase calma les deux autres protagonistes pendant un petit instant.  
Hinata ne dit rien sur le moment, trop occupée à sécher de nouveau ses larmes. Lee avait raison : ils arriveraient en retard pour le sauver. Ces ninja étaient sans expérience véritable du combat mais beaucoup trop nombreux. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à temps pour le sauver.

Satisfait de la réponse muette des deux proches de Naruto, Lee disparut dans une nappe fumée pour rattraper son retard sur son maître. Lee lui avait faussé compagnie en prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose d'important dans leur planque de cette nuit.  
Il le rattraperait très vite.  
Cela suffirait pour le moment, de toute façon Kyo n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Naruto ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposer en provoquant ainsi sa colère.  
Kakashi espérait vraiment que ce que Lee avait avancé n'était pas une ruse. Au quel cas, il le tuerai.  
Son bandeau de nouveau rabattu, le chef de la mission et Hinata se laissèrent capturer sans opposer de résistance, à la grande surprise et satisfaction de l'ennemi.

Du toit d'une maison un peu en retrait, Kyo observait, accroupi, ce formidable canevas d'émotions et inquiétudes. Lee avait fait un travail formidable avec Kakashi et Hinata. Il observa du coin de l'œil le petit manège d'Akamaru et du ninja de Konoha. Kyo nota que ce dernier portait un dessin avec une tête qu'il connaissait même un peu trop bien.  
Vivement que nous soyons tous réunis songea Kyo. Mais pour le moment, il se contenterait d'admirer son frère à l'œuvre.  
Ce qu'il allait réaliser aujourd'hui resterait gravé dans l'histoire de cette ville, peut être même dans celle du pays. Que les générations suivantes l'eussent racontée comme un exploit ou une tragédie, ce Han se souviendrait de lui comme un exemple à suivre.  
Cette arme était vraiment fabuleuse. La douleur dans sa poitrine en était un signe avant coureur  
Il nota aussi la présence de Shinobu et du fils de Kiba. Le second du Ruban Rouge admira son visage… après avoir longuement hésité entre l'enlever maintenant lui-même ou pas, il renonça à cette idée. Cela serait un peu de mauvais goût vis-à-vis de Gaï et Lee.  
Quel beau visage tout de même. Vivement qu'ils fassent connaissance.

La tension dans toute la ville était réellement devenue insupportable. Partout des groupes isolés de prisonniers se révoltaient contre leurs geôliers, carrément dépassés par les événements.  
Le corps de Naruto continuait à luire de plus de plus.  
Kakashi retenait de nouveau Hinata, qui voulait y retourner. Elle le savait qu'il allait faire une connerie. Elle pleurait. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre ! Jamais !  
« Naruto ! Ne me laisse pas !» hurla t'elle entre deux sanglots   
L'interpellé regarda derrière lui en direction de la voix où elle provenait ? Hinata ? Kyo serra les dents : il ne fallait surtout pas le déconcentrer.  
Naruto ne pu que distinguer le visage et les yeux de sa femme.  
Elle est vraiment très belle ce matin. Songea t'il  
Il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait partir le cœur léger si le sort en décidait que cela se termine mal...  
« Je t'en prie ! Rends toi Naruto. Reste avec moi ! » Exigea t'elle d'un ton où se mêlait dans les sanglots la douleur.  
Naruto lui sourit, puis lui tourna de nouveau le dos. Peut être était-ce un adieu muet…  
En voyant Naruto décontenancé un instant, le maire chercha un moyen pour reprendre la situation en main. Ce ninja errant était vraiment imprévisible. Qui aurait cru que malgré la situation à son désavantage il ne se rendrait pas ?  
Il décida de jouer son dernier atout. Tant pis : une menace est une menace. En exil, il aurait de toute façon trouvé un moyen pour poser problème.   
« Tu parles beaucoup mais peux tu seulement ériger ta montagne de cadavre ? Voyons ce que vaux ton arme contre des centaines de ninja prêts à te tuer à mon signal.   
- Encore et encore la même erreur… soupira intérieurement Naruto.  
- Haha ! Quel spectacle en perspective ! »   
Lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau son dos, Hinata voulu de nouveau crier mais un Kakashi l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche.  
La foule entière respecta sa douleur en stoppant toute agitation, sans doute sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il était trop tard, et elle donnait l'impression vue de loin, d'être résignée par avance des événements qui allaient se produire désastreux dans les deux cas.  
« C'est déjà trop tard, Hinata, beaucoup trop tard… » Pensa Kyo.

Naruto laissa une goutte de sueur tomber au sol. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant.  
L'ancien ninja tapa du sol de son bâton pour libérer une lame incurvée du sommet de l'arme.  
Saï reconnut cette technique : était ce du bluff ou allait il réellement l'utiliser ici ?  
Naruto n'avait pas le temps de s'enorgueillir de l'effet qu'il laissait à son public à la vue de sa nouvelle arme. La douleur montait crescendo à mesure qu'il s'approchait du moment de lancer l'assaut.  
Hinata usa de son byakugan pour tenter de comprendre ce phénomène : c'était des nappes entières de chakra que Naruto se faisaient drainer par son arme. Et pas qu'une petite quantité à première vue ! Kyo savait aussi ce qu'il préparait. Un peu déçu par son choix, il allait pouvoir passer à l'action contre Saï. Ca l'occuperait un peu et ça serait déjà ça de fait.  
Kakashi ainsi que la plupart des autres protagonistes n'y comprenait absolument rien : qu'es ce que Naruto préparait comme technique ?  
Remis de sa surprise, le maire ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par quelques effets pyrotechniques. Il était temps d'en finir.   
« Soit ! Je t'aurais prévenu, tuez le ! ».   
Avant que son ordre ne soit exécuté, Naruto se mit en garde puis fit tournoyer son arme au dessus de sa tête avant de frapper une nouvelle fois le sol cette fois ci mais cette fois du coté de la lame nue.  
« Rasengan !»

Les vitres se brisaient, le bois se fendait et le sol tremblait sous la pression du frottement du chakra de Naruto entre le sol et l'air. Brusquement un vent violent et froid se leva à travers la cité, forçant la quasi-totalité de ses habitants à se baisser pour ne pas être emporter.  
La technique enveloppait maintenant la totalité du corps de Naruto. Le rayon d'action du rasengan le forçait à pénétrer toujours plus dans le sol en gagnant toujours plus en volume. Aucune arme ne pouvait maintenant l'atteindre : c'était comme un système de défense et d'attaque à la fois qu'il avait emprunté à Gaara -et Neji par la même occasion-.  
L'ancien genin subissait déjà ses effets secondaires. Il avait envoyé dans l'arme trop de chakra et son corps ne résisterait pas longtemps à ce rythme.  
Naruto stoppa net son attaque, ce qui dispersa tout à coup dans un vacarme assourdissant toute l'énergie qui était contenu dans la technique. Chose incroyable personne ne fut toucher par les éclats.  
Kyo remarqua cette décision et compris pourquoi. Le rayon d'action de sa technique était maintenant largement suffisant pour sa petite démonstration. Son but était de bluffer le maire afin qu'il relâche les prisonniers … pas de détruire la ville ni de blesser quelqu'un. Il souffla un bon coup en mettant sa main sur son ventre : la douleur allait enfin cesser.  
Sans se reposer sur ses lauriers, il profita de la fumée pour aller s'occuper de Saï, qui avait complètement baissé sa garde. Il était resté trop sur ses gardes. Le ninja brun ne sentit qu'à peine le tranchant de la main sur ses cervicales.  
Akamaru préféra ne pas intervenir : il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire autre que d'assurer les gardes de quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsque le nuage de fumé se dissipa, Naruto se tenait debout en s'appuyant sur son naginata tout en s'efforçant de cacher au maximum sa fatigue.  
Un rayon de soleil mit en évidence les dégâts qui en disaient suffisamment long sur ce qui s'était passé : un trou dans le centre même d'Ode d'environ 5 m de profondeur. Avec un rayon de 7 m, il serait difficile à reboucher.  
De l'eau commençait à s'y déverser. Le rasengan avait sectionné des canalisations d'eau. Naruto avait eu largement le temps néanmoins de remonter tranquillement le trou avant d'être noyé sous les flots.   
A la vue des capacités effrayante de Naruto, le maire en était tombé à la renverse sur les escaliers de son lieu de travail. Sa ville, sa si précieuse ville avait été saccagée en a peine 10 minutes par un seul homme. Il se sentait impuissant. Pourtant personne n'avait été touché, chose surprenante.  
Avec un peu de chance, personne n'oserait l'attaquer après la démonstration de sa puissance. Dans l'immédiat, son agilité était devenue limitée pour un petit moment.  
A première vue, sa petite ruse avait parfaitement fonctionné, les ninja et le maire n'opposerait plus aucune résistance.

Naruto reprit de la voix la plus puissante qu'il pu :  
« Mon arme peut à tout moment broyer vos chairs et vos os pour me fournir ma montagne de cadavres.  
Qu'en dites vous, monsieur le maire, êtes vous prêt à tenter l'expérience ? »   
Le maire ne répondit rien, resté bouche bée devant cet immense trou, véritable trace de son exploit dans l'avenir.  
Il avait réellement perdu.-  
« Une rafle générale pour saisir un seul homme ?  
Quel imbécile vous faites. Relisez le code ninja et le Kanjo…   
Cette entreprise était aussi insensée que de prendre dans ses bras un tigre dans ses bras pour traverser une rivière en pleine crue.

Telle est la leçon du Kanjo : aujourd'hui Kage, demain simple vagabond. Croyez vous vraiment que rien n'est immuable ?  
Dans l'avenir repentez vous de votre conduite stupide en commençant par libérer tous les prisonniers en guise de pénitence.»  
Le maire ne répondit rien, honteux de sa propre conduite. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahit fut très profond. Il aurait du mal à s'en remettre.  
La foule était plongée dans un silence à la fois mêlé de stupéfaction et de soulagement, encore effarée par le dénouement de cette affaire. Personne n'avait était blessé ou même tué. Le maire fit signe à ses hommes de s'activer pour les libérer.  
Shinobu sourit : ils étaient libre. Déjà les geôliers avant même qu'on leur en intime l'ordre les avaient relâchés.  
Hinata fut la première à applaudir l'exploit de Naruto bientôt suivi par la foule entière. Un dénouement heureux à toute cette affaire.

Jiraya, son second maître lui avait d'abord appris à invoquer l'arme puis le Dernier, comment s'en servir ainsi que les techniques avancées du combat à la lance. Il n'avait montré aujourd'hui qu'une infime partie des possibilités de cette arme. Cela faisait maintenant un certain moment que Kyo n'avait pas admiré ce formidable instrument de contrôle du chakra, l'arme idéale en tout points de vue pour un ninja au chakra quasi illimité comme Naruto…  
Depuis sa création, rares étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à la maîtriser.  
Parfait équilibre entre la défense et l'attaque, c'était une arme à la fois redoutable et quasi impossible à manier pour des humains normaux.  
« Le naginata de la grenouille ». Ainsi l'avait rebaptisé Naruto.  
Son frère s'était acquitté d'un lourd tribu pour obtenir le droit d'ainsi la nommer. En d'autre terme, cette arme était devenu la défense ultime de Naruto.  
Le second du Ruban Rouge doutait même que Naruto connaissait la totalité des secrets de cette arme.  
Cependant en échange de son apprentissage, le Dernier lui fit promettre deux choses dont une assez particulière. Il lui avait fait promettre que partout où il serait obligé de combattre, Naruto serait tenu écrire en lettres de sang le testament de l'Akatsuki. Ce fascinant maître d'armes jusqu'à son dernier jour avait mené ses troupes à l'assaut contre la Station. Kyo en gardait un douloureux souvenir aussi. Il gratta son ventre.  
Naruto avait encore un peu manqué à sa promesse aujourd'hui. Une nouvelle fois… –un trou ça se rebouche -. Mais il serait idiot de lui en vouloir. A moins d'être complètement stupide et de vouloir à tout prix déclencher une nouvelle guerre.  
Kyo admira sa sage décision d'utiliser cette arme même si ce n'était que pour faire une démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Ce ne fut pas un véritable combat après tout même si la Station avait encore tremblée sur ses fondations aujourd'hui.  
Toutefois, malgré tout le respect qu'il portait à son frère, ce n'était pas un visage joyeux qui se dessinait sur le visage de Kyo. Le Ruban Rouge devait laver cet affront : ils n'avaient pas été battu directement certes, mais son frère avait deviné qu'ils se cachaient derrière et les avait dénoncé publiquement. C'était une question d'honneur.  
Un sourire se dessina lentement. Il savait comment faire.

Eiji n'était pas partit à la rencontre de Naruto, hésitant complètement sur quelle conduite suivre. Il ressentait à la fois un sentiment profond de haine qui se mêlait à l'incrédulité la plus totale face à cet homme. Comment pouvait il être aussi fort ? Eiji se sentait infiniment petit face à lui. Il serait les poings de colère.  
Soudain il sentit la présence d'Akamaru derrière lui. La foule s'était écartée à son passage.  
La première idée du gardien de la montagne avait été d'aller rejoindre Naruto. Mais bizarrement, il se sentit attiré par le fils de son maître.  
Ils échangèrent tous les deux le même regard. Après une vague hésitation, Eiji se suspendit à son cou. Akamaru ne su pas comment réagir. Le long moment d'analyse de la situation passé, le chien fit monter Eiji sur son dos avant que les ninja d'Iwa se soient suffisamment approcher pour l'attraper. Par moment ces humains étaient vraiment stupides.  
Heureux malgré tout d'avoir le fils de son maître sur son dos, ils repartaient ensemble dans la montagne. Le chien aurait beaucoup à lui raconter. Ce petit homme lui rappelait vraiment Kiba petit.

Naruto s'était retourné pour voir la foule l'applaudir. Cela lui rappela de bons souvenirs comme sa victoire contre Neji lors de l'examen chuunin. Les gens le reconnaissaient si rarement.  
Il était vraiment fatigué : il n'avait jamais pu maîtriser toute la force de l'arme.  
Ses jambes vacillaient de plus en plus mais une main le retint pour la forme dans sa chute. Cela aurait était dommage qu'il perde de sa superbe comme ça.  
« Hinata… murmura t'il en voyant son visage…  
- Oui… oui, approuva t'elle les yeux dans les yeux, c'est moi, tout va bien maintenant, tu ne risques plus rien.  
- Content de te l'entendre dire ».  
Il soupira : Hinata l'avait carrément laissé tombé pour retrouver son mari.  
Kakashi et Shinobu arrivèrent au même moment depuis deux directions différentes. Le chef d'équipe fut soulagé de le voir ainsi que Shinobu en bonne forme. Il était juste victime d'une fatigue passagère et était très heureux du dénouement de cette affaire.  
Il se demanda alors ou était passé Eiji. Shinobu lui dit discrètement qu'elle l'avait vue repartir dans la montagne avec le chien. Kakashi eut un râle dans la gorge assez amer : la mission était toujours d'actualité.  
« Kakashi senseï, Shinobu ? Vous êtes tous les deux là ? » Dit Naruto. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul au monde avec sa fiancé.  
Kakashi soupira : il était redevenu idiot…  
« Calme toi crétin, t'en a déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui. N'ouvre plus la bouche sinon je m'occupe moi-même de ton cas.  
- Je pense que nous devrions quitter la ville assez vite, rappela Shinobu après un raclement de gorge. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons encore les bienvenus.  
- Pas si vite ! » Cria une voix un peu en retrait.  
Naruto le reconnut tout de suite sans problème: l'individu qui l'avait interpellé se tenait à coté du maire. Sa voix lui était devenue si familière. Mais il ne connaissait pas son visage. Il portait comme toujours un voilage noir pour ne laisser transparaître que ses yeux et un gant rouge à la main droite.  
A ses pieds gisait Saï, apparemment gravement sonné. Quatre ninja d'Iwa se tenaient derrière lui.  
« Hum… tu t'es enfin décidé à apparaître… Kyo.» déglutit Naruto.  
Que voulait il ?   
Interloquée, la foule de nouveau silencieuse se demanda ce qu'il allait de nouveau se produire.

Trois des hommes s'avancèrent. Celui au milieu prit la parole en premier.  
« Je suis Tajeshi Osenawa  
- Iruka Nozumaru  
- Ryo Sentetsu  
- Tu vas devoir payer pour cet affront, Uzumaki Naruto. Dit Kyo les bras croisés avec un accent mêlé de fausse embarras. Bats toi encore une fois s'il te plait contre ces trois hommes.  
- Assez touchant, tu étais venu assister à mon exil ?  
- Pas tout à fait, je n'étais absolument pas au courant de ce que préparaient mes hommes.  
- Difficile à croire » S'exprimé Hinata. Elle avait compris au premier coup d'œil que lui et son mari avaient un lourd contentieux. Kakashi qui commençait à cerner un peu mieux l'attitude bizarre de Lee : il avait enfin retrouvé ce que c'était ce fameux Ruban Rouge. Ce Kyo en portait un lui aussi, il était facile de deviner le possible lien entre les deux hommes.  
Par contre, il fut déçu par l'attitude de son élève dans un premier temps. Cet idiot était retombé dans son calme décidément pas naturel. Kakashi rêvait même qu'il allait lui sauter au cou…

« Je te crois. Soufla Naruto comme si la situation était la plus naturelle au monde.  
- Merci. Comme je viens de te le dire, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. En te défendant de nos accusations, tu as été obligé de mentionner le nom de notre organisation.  
Afin de laver le nom du Ruban Rouge de tout soupçon, ces trois hommes vont devoir se battre contre toi afin de faire taire les rumeurs. »  
En dépit d'une certaine irritation dû à son attitude qu'elle jugeait un peu trop cavalière, Hinata ne parvenait à ressentir une quelconque haine contre ce "Kyo".  
Elle aimait beaucoup son style bizarrement.  
Shinobu observait aussi ce nouveau venu : il lui était familier. Sa posture, sa démarche, elle était sûre que c'était un ressortissant du pays de la foudre. Son coeur semblait se dérober en imaginant que c'était son fils derrière le voile.  
Peut être qu'elle rêvait un peu trop. Kyo la regarda un tout petit instant avant de se reconcentrer sur les « négociations ».  
Naruto cracha par terre – à la grande satisfaction de Kakashi de voir le naturel revenir doucement au galop.-  
« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Des hommes du Ruban Rouge qui enfreignent leur promesse ?  
Vous deviez me laisser tranquille à partir du moment que…  
- Nous ne te combattrons pas en tant que membres du Ruban Rouge. Coupa Tajeshi. Nous te provoquons en duel, comme n'importe quel ninja.  
- Afin de solliciter un duel, il faut une raison. Si vous ne vous battez pas en tant que membre du Ruban rouge, vous n'en avez aucune.  
- Maudit soit tu Uzumaki ! Bat toi espèce de pleutre ! » Intervint Ryo, sans doute le plus jeune.

Hinata sentait l'embarras de son mari. Ce n'était pas tant le problème de risquer sa vie, mais il devrait les tuer tous les trois. Le duel à mort prenait tout son sens dans ce but.  
Naruto ferma les yeux et réfléchit encore une fois. Kakashi interpréta aussi à sa manière la raison de son refus. Naruto avait bien grandi. Malgré la situation, cela lui faisait chaud au coeur de revoir dans ses yeux cette petite flamme se rallumer à la vue d'un nouveau défi.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu cette petite flamme, prélude à une bourde. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas bien à saisir les relations qu'entretenait cette fameuse organisation Ruban Rouge avec Naruto.  
C'était quoi cette histoire de promesse de non agression ? Naruto aurait à en répondre très vite.  
« Je refuse, dit une nouvelle fois Naruto avec le plus grand sérieux.  
- Quoi ? Dirent en même temps les trois hommes.  
- En tant que ninja d'Iwa, vous ne pouvez lancer un défi car vos enseignements militaires vous l'interdisent. Toutes vos stratégies au combat repose sur le combat en groupe. Un ninja d'Iwa n'agit jamais seul car il irait contre les règles établies par son pays.  
Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on vous a surnommé les invincibles.

En faisant court, vous devez vous battre à plusieurs en tant que ninja d'Iwa ce qui n'est pas réglementaire à un duel.  
Si vous vous battiez en tant que Ruban Rouge, je pourrai vous affronter dans un combat honorable, et avec un véritable prétexte.  
Voilà pourquoi je ne puis accepter votre défi en tant que ninja d'Iwa.»

Kakashi et son équipe reculèrent à une distance suffisante pour ne pas gêner le duel qui allait être livré d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Tous furent surpris par une telle déduction venant de sa part. Hinata eut de nouveau peur : ces trois hommes étaient les capitaines des garnisons appelées pour gérer la crise. 3 jounin : La différence de niveau s'en ressentirait avec ceux qu'ils avaient eux même combattu depuis le début de la journée.-  
Il fallait qu'il arrête de les provoquer. Ces hommes étaient réellement forts.  
Kakashi fut surpris par un tel changement dans le comportement dans son ancien élève. Le Naruto qu'il connaissait en était tout à fait incapable. Il avait l'impression que ces hommes qui allaient l'affronter et lui-même n'étaient que des pantins. Au fond, on aurait dit qu' il ne faisait que jouer à une pièce de théâtre avec ce fameux "Kyo", avec tout un lot de règles à ne pas enfreindre, des gestes à faire ou ne pas faire.  
Qu'y avait il de si important entre une organisation secrète et lui pour qu'ils s'embarrassent de tant de bonnes manières ?  
Kakashi haïssait cette impression d'être manipulé.   
Naruto continuait à jouer son rôle en tant que parfait comédien malgré le regard inquisiteur de son senseï.  
« ...Ou est il embarrassant pour vous de vous battre devant tant de témoins ? C'est vrai que les ninja d'Iwa sont plus fort pour poignarder leurs adversaires dans le dos.   
- Salaud !  
- L'usage exige que les duels se passent un par un. Vouloir m'affronter ensemble est typique de ces foussards du Ruban Rouge.  
A vous de choisir. » Finit il en regardant droit dans les yeux Kyo.  
Kyo aurait affiché un sourire de façade si il avait pu lui montrer son visage. Mais le second se contenta juste de leur montrer qu'il serrait discrètement le poing.  
Son frère les avait emmené doucement là ou il voulait pour retourner la situation en son avantage de nouveau.   
Il avait vraiment gagné en ruse et en sagesse ces quatre dernières années. Lorsqu'ils devraient de nouveau s'affronter dans quelques jours, Kyo redoutait déjà l'issu du combat.

Ryo après un juron attaqua le premier. Naruto se mit en garde, prêt à tout.  
Le jounin sauta dans les airs avant de lancer une grande quantité de shuriken. Naruto dévia avec sa lance les projectiles avant de sauter lui aussi pour se rapprocher de son adversaire. Il tenait le bâton à deux mains pour atteindre la gorge de Ryo. Après avoir recraché du sang dans les yeux du vainqueur, il retomba avec un sourire lourdement sur le sol. Il ne l'entendit jamais arriver, endormit par le chant de l'air qui sifflait à ses oreilles.  
Lorsque à son tour Naruto reposa le pied par terre, Nozumaru et Tajeshi s'avencèrent en même temps. Nozumaru frappa du pied le sol, pour signaler sa position à Naruto en tant que prochain adversaire. Il était armé d'un katana.  
L'exilé changea sa garde en plaçant la lame le plus loin devant lui, afin qu'elle puisse lui indiquer les mouvements de l'ennemi.  
Nozumaru « fit » un mouvement imprudent en attaquant. Il bloqua la lance qui contre attaqua de suite en s'heurtant contre la lame du katana à quelques centimètres de son coeur. Naruto serra les dents pour tenter de briser sa défense. Nozumaru avait placé ses mains aux deux extrémités du sabre, lui-même tenu à la verticale.  
Au bout d'un certain moment, alors que les deux lames frottaient l'une contre l'autre, Nozumaru eut un sourire étrange. Il lâcha son arme, déséquilibrant Naruto vers l'avant. L'exilé fit la grimace en comprenant que trop tard le piège. La lame plongea droit dans la poitrine du ninja. Le jounin bloqua alors à deux mains l'arme pour empêcher Naruto de s'en servir pendant que le sol se colorait doucement à la couleur de son propre sang. C'était son cadeau d'adieu à ce monde.  
Maintenant que Naruto était désarmé et aveugle, Tajeshi saisi son Kunaï puis se glissa discrètement dans le dos pour achever le travail. Ayant senti un appel d'air suspect, Naruto lâcha sa lance pour pouvoir faire face à l'ennemi. L'ancien genin s'accroupit pour esquiver l'attaque qui visait sa carotide. Il saisi au même moment un autre kunaï resté négligemment sur la ceinture de son adversaire. L'ancien genin de Konoha n'eu plus qu'à déchiqueter de gauche à droite l'abdomen de Tajeshi.

La foule était restée médusée devant ce remarquable épilogue. Après avoir nettoyer le sang poisseux de ses yeux, Naruto observa les trois hommes gisant par terre, non sans un profond sentiment de tristesse, mêlé à la colère.   
Ainsi commenta t'il :  
«Donne à l'ennemi ton sang pour lui prendre son arme puis laisse ton camarade l'achever ».  
Le plus haut niveau de l'Art du combat à plusieurs selon l'Académie d'Iwa : le piège de la lame nue.  
Quand ils se battent en groupe, les ninja d'Iwa n'ont pas d'égal sur terre comme au ciel.  
- Oui. Le sabre est l'ensemble, et non pas un seul, continua Kyo qui rejoignait le raisonnement de Naruto. Remarquable en effet.  
- Ces hommes se sont battus comme n'importe quel ninja sans affiliation particulière. Ils ont fait un sublime combat, conclut Naruto en faisant disparaître son arme.  
- N'étant pas toi-même ninja, il est inutile qu'ils se fassent seppuku en pénitence pour avoir perdu face à un vagabond. Soignez les blessés et libérez les prisonniers comme cet homme l'a exigé.» Conclut Kyo en croisant les bras dans ses manches.  
Il s'était adressé au maire qui acquiesça, heureux que l'on lui retrouve un quelconque intérêt.  
« Aussi, récupérez Saï avec vous. Je pense que vous lui devez beaucoup car c'est en partie sa faute si notre plan a échoué. »  
Naruto alla récupérer son ancien coéquipier, appuyé contre l'épaule du ninja qui escortait Kyo. Il n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Peut être se réveillera t'il avec tout au plus un sacré maux de tête. C'était la première fois que Naruto le vit être battu aussi vite.  
Après un dernier regard en guise de comme un accord, Naruto repartit avec son groupe en direction de la sortit de la ville, avec Saï sur son épaule.  
Il était encore fatigué de ce début de journée mais personne n'aurait accepté de le porter. Saï souffrait comme lui d'une très mauvaise image de marque. Il en était venu avec le temps à le comprendre parfaitement… et à l'accepter malgré ses mauvaises manières.  
Hinata sourit en voyant cette scène de liesse : ils étaient peut être devenu vraiment amis.  
Presque toute la ville avait assisté à ses exploits. Ils laissèrent passer le vainqueur avec un silence religieux.

Dans sa tête pendant qu'ils sortaient de la ville, Kakashi se repassait sans cesse la scène au ralenti avec Lee. Pourquoi était il venu leur demander de ne pas se porter au secours de Naruto. Pourquoi aussi n'avait il pas saisi cette occasion pour se débarrasser de lui ?  
C'était vraiment étrange. Peut être moins que ce fameux Kyo.  
La mission était loin d'être terminée. Ils réentendraient parler du « Ruban Rouge » avant la fin de celle-ci.  
Cette histoire ne faisait que de commencer.  
Kyo sourit. Peut être que cette histoire n'était pas si catastrophique que ça. Malgré une défaite complète de son organisation face à un seul homme, il avait récupéré Yoshitaro, revu son frère à l'action et surtout Shinobu.  
Il était presque heureux.


	13. Interlude : Dans un dessin de Saï

**Interlude : ****  
****Dans un dessin de Saï, la fin d'une époque : ****  
****« Constate avec moi le déclin d'un clan et les conséquences de nos choix !»**

A en juger par la position du soleil, Gaï déduit qu'il était 10 h environ. Lee était parti depuis un bon moment déjà. Il avait continué tout seul, s'enfonçant dans les territoires d'Iwa.  
Normalement, son disciple favori devait le rejoindre dans une petite bourgade à une bonne dizaine de minutes par rapport à sa position. A la vitesse à laquelle qu'il se déplaçait, Lee ne devrait normalement pas l'avoir rejoint avant une bonne heure.  
Ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de lire le parchemin de Saï ni vu ni connu.  
Après avoir pris bien le soin de dissimuler ses traces, le maître ninja se rendit dans un moulin, profitant des amas de paille pour s'asseoir et lire tranquillement. Après avoir décacheté le sceau, il l'ouvrit et ses yeux se posèrent sur une feuille complètement blanche.  
Un peu surpris au début, ayant l'impression de s'être fait avoir, Gaï mit du temps à se souvenir du système de communication créé par Saï lui-même. Il se mordit le pouce et l'apposa sur le bas droit de la feuille.  
Après un cours instant, une ligne d'encre apparue du haut vers le bas sur la gauche avant de s'étendre jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement la feuille.  
Deux feuilles aux rebords sans encre apparurent au centre de la feuille avant s'ouvrir pour former les yeux sans émotion de son créateur.  
Son visage enfin entièrement apparut commença à parler :

« Ecoute moi bien imbécile,  
Ce message pré enregistré ne peut être que vu et compris par toi seul, Maïto Gaï. Et je vais faire le plus court possible en passant sur de nombreux détails pour aller droit au but de ce qui m'amène.   
Cette technique est le réceptacle de l'histoire telle que la Racine me l'a racontée, ainsi que le fruit de mes propres recherches sur la mort de Tenten.  
Je ne peux donc pas mentir, ni contrôler ma mémoire sur le sujet dont je vais te faire part. Accepte ces informations afin que les conséquences de nos choix ne fassent plus de victimes inutiles.

A toi de faire preuve de discernement comme un véritable ninja et réfléchit un peu pour une fois. »

L' « imbécile » au début fut tenté de déchirer le dessin de suite mais, autour du visage de Saï, plusieurs vignettes commencèrent à apparaître, celles-ci séparées par des bandes blanches pareillement à une bande dessinée. Elles n'avaient pas d'image  
Dans le premier encadré en haut à droite, l'encre commença à s'animer. Tel un crayon sans main qui le guide, Gaï reconnut Nidaime avec une femme plutôt bien roulée devant un immense édifice et un clocher en contre plongé. Qu'est ce que cela avait avoir avec Tenten ?  
De nature impatiente, il fit un effort pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Ce dessin allait lui faire un speach avec le portrait de Saï pour illustrer la voix.  
Le dessin continua :

« Notre histoire commence vers la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale secrète. Devant la situation délicate de Konoha, le second Hokage cherchait un moyen pour améliorer la défense du village caché.  
Après avoir fait faire des plans de fortification, Nidaime érigea au Nord de la ville la première académie des ninja, située seulement à quelques kilomètres de l'avant poste. Malgré une critique violente de l'époque quant au choix de cet emplacement, il est raconté partout que cette décision fut la véritable clé de la victoire.   
L'enceinte de départ ne faisait que vingt mètres de longueur sur dix-sept de large. Elle abritait trois salles de cours préparatoires pouvant accueillir environ soixante élèves chacune, une vaste stèle d'entraînement et un clocher.   
Ces trois salles étaient en fait les bases d'une autre nouvelle réforme qui révolutionna le monde des ninja juste après la guerre. Dans cet endroit furent formés les premiers genin, chuunin et jounin c'est à dire le troisième pivot de notre société actuelle après l'OS 5 et le Kage.

Toutefois ce n'est pas l'histoire de l'Académie qui nous intéresse Gaï, mais le clocher. Enfermée dans une tourelle interdite aux étudiants et négligé par les espions sans doute pour sa vraisemblable inutilité, le clocher fut la seule institution non imité par les autres villages cachés.  
Signe avant coureur de la prospérité prochaine du village, cet imposant édifice devint du jour au lendemain l'horloge officielle de Konoha.  
Un plan destiné à construire d'autres Académies sur le même concept fut voté et bientôt, 6 autres sur les huit prévues furent fondées aux points stratégiques du village caché.  
Bientôt, on entendit les cloches retentir dans tout le village caché, allant du domaine Hyuuga en passant par celle du Kage jusqu'aux portes du clan Uchiwa.  
Une famille fut chargée du bon fonctionnement des clochers du village. Nidaime créa ainsi une nouvelle institution : le gardien Ten'. »

Devant les yeux médusés de Gaï, la vignette s'assombrit d'un coup et une autre à sa droite prit le relais avec la forme du gardien Ten' sur le point de sonner les cloches.

« Les clochers Ten' étaient au dessus des lois.  
Générations après générations, seules les femmes de la famille furent chargées de cette tâche après nomination du Kage. Souvent associées à la nouvelle noblesse, les villageois et même le Conseil n'arrivèrent à bien saisir leurs rôles.  
A la fois maître ninja et le superviseur suprême de l'Académie, le rôle du gardien tenait plus à représenter une autorité exceptionnelle qu'à jouer un rôle véritable.   
Il n'avait cependant qu'un seul interdit : le gardien, sauf si l'usage ou la situation le lui demandaient, ne devait intervenir de quelque façon dans la vie politique du village ce qui, de toute manière aurait été un problème à moyen terme à l'autorité du kage.  
Un impôt sur les clochers de huit pièces, payé tous les mois, rapportait une coquette somme plus que suffisante pour entretenir tous les employés du gardien et lui laisser de confortables bénéfices.  
Beaucoup pensèrent qu'il était la clef d'un plus grand secret, connu seulement du Kage et raison de cet impôt. Toutefois, personne ne découvrit jamais de quel clef il était question.

Avec le temps, les gardien Ten' redistribuèrent une partie de leurs bénéfices à la population la plus démunie du pays du feu. Cela eut l'effet de faire disparaître à moyen terme la rumeur qui tournait autours du rôle véritable qu'il occupaient dans la cité. »

Suivant le même principe de base, le dessin cette fois ci, présenta un bébé dans les bras du gardien Ten'. Dans le fond de la vignette, Konoha était en flamme avec dans l'ombre, une représentation du démon renard.

« Lorsque le démon Kyuubi devint incontrôlable il y a un peu plus de 24 ans, il causa la mort du gardien Ten' ainsi que la destruction totale de 4 Académies.  
Après avoir enrayer cette crise, personne n'avait les capacités suffisantes pour prétendre au titre. Sandaime décida qu'un intendant, c'est-à-dire que le mari du gardien, assumerait ses principales fonctions jusqu'à ce que l'un des enfants puisse être en âge de prendre la succession.  
Le gardien avait mis au monde trois enfants dont l'un fut tué lors de l'attaque du démon renard. Beaucoup plus tard, le second fils disparu dans des circonstances encore restées obscures aujourd'hui.  
Tenten devait être la prochaine gardienne nommée et on jugea inutile de lui en parler avant sa majorité.  
Cependant, le Conseil réussit pendant ce temps à faire plier Sandaime en faveur d'un nouveau système de défense basé sur la communication aérienne et la forteresse Hyuuga. Personne ne voulait assumer la charge de reconstruire les clochers mais il restait nécessaire d'assurer la conduite de l'Académie. »

Cette fois ci, l'image suivante représenta Tenten à l'âge adulte avec une autre personne dont il n'avait fait que rapidement la connaissance. Elle portait maintenant l'uniforme de gardien Ten'. Exactement dans le même principe, le fond était cette fois ci la représentation de Konoha sous la neige.  
Gaï fit la grimace : c'était donc en rapport avec cette autre fameuse affaire ? Quelle pauvre enfant…

« Je sais que tu dois t'impatienter mais j'arrive maintenant là ou commence notre affaire.  
Lors de l'une de vos missions pendant la dernière guerre, vous avez procédé à l'évacuation de ressortissants dans une des cachettes du Serpent.  
C'était il y a un peu plus de 7 ans maintenant, un an et demi avant la fin du village caché d'Oto.  
Elle souffrait déjà de sa condition de ninja, une vie qui ne lui plaisait à priori déjà plus à l'époque. Pendant le voyage et parmi les prisonniers, Tenten s'attacha beaucoup à l'un d'entre eux.  
Par la suite, votre élève choisi de renoncer à sa vie de ninja pour se consacrer totalement à sa nouvelle vie de couple. Pendant ce temps, son père avait perdu la vue dans une explosion à la suite d'une attaque contre Konoha.  
Il lui révéla son héritage, sous la demande du Kage, qui n'attendait qu'un motif pour le renvoyer. Je pense que tu te souviens de sa surprise à ce moment là : bien peu enthousiaste à l'idée, son amant réussit à la convaincre d'accepter le poste.  
Elle devint très vite le nouveau gardien Ten' après une cérémonie en grandes pompes célébré dans tout le village.»

Gaï comme de fait, commençait vraiment à s'impatienter : cela ne lui apprenait rien de fondamentalement nouveau à part la petite histoire sur l'Académie très bien illustrée soit dit en passant.  
Le dessin changea de nouveau de forme et une autre vignette s'éclaircit, cette fois ci en dessous du précédant, toujours sur le coté gauche du parchemin.  
Il représentait juste un panneau japonais avec en arrière plan une montagne couverte de neige, sans personnages. Sur le coté gauche, une statut bouddhiste semblait indiquer qu'ils étaient dans un sanctuaire.  
Un peu surprit, il vit le « noble » portrait de Saï disparaître pour laisser place au portrait de profil des deux hommes, l'un en armure complète pour cacher son identité et l'autre portant un masque d'Anbu.

« Ce qui nous amenâmes à cette conversation quelques mois plus tard entre un membre du Conseil et un assassin.  
«- Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de tenue…  
- … je n'aime pas non plus me déguiser mais les circonstances font que nous ne pouvions faire autrement  
- Je n'imaginais pas que ton émissaire serait un …  
- J'aime beaucoup donner dans l'originalité si tu permets. As tu reçu la somme comme convenue ?  
- Oui… mais je ne vois pas ce que nous faisons ici. Pourquoi crois tu qu'un espion de Kumo va revenir rechercher la femme dont il s'est servi pour s'échapper ?  
- Hokage le sixième utilise actuellement tous les moyens dont Konoha peut encore disposé pour l'heure. Enfin… ce qu'il en reste.  
- Hum, selon les informations, le renégat a quitté le village de Kumo en direction de Suna. Trois équipes d'Anbu quadrillent jours et nuit le secteur. Il devrait être capturé sous peu.  
- …  
- Voilà pourquoi je pense qu'il serait judicieux que je les rejoigne… il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il vienne ici.  
Cela fait trois mois que l'Hokage trépigne à l'idée de le saisir. Nous, les Anbu le traquons sans relâche avec notre haine pour seule raison de vivre. Et quand nous retrouvons enfin une piste, tu me retiens ici ?  
Nous voulons la tête de ce chien abjecte !   
Il n'était qu'un « rescapé » des camps d'Orochimaru mais il a réussit à coucher avec Tenten, le nouveau gardien Ten'. Il fut promu au Conseil en raison de la nouvelle autorité dont elle jouissait à volonté.   
Il s'est servi dès lors de sa position pour tromper la confiance du kage et trahir Konoha en emportant avec lui des secrets militaires capitaux à notre village. Nous lui devons la mort de nombreux de nos compagnons sur les champs de batailles.  
Ils s'étaient échappés jusqu'ici lorsque Tenten tomba très malade. Séduire le gardien Ten' puis se servir d'elle pour s'échapper. Il l'abandonna pour poursuivre son chemin.  
Toute cette supercherie faisait parti de son plan de départ. On appris que trop tard qu'en réalité il était l'un des ninja d'élite de Kumo les plus réputés.  
Et toi tu me demandes de rester là à me tourner les pouces ?  
- Hum… Cet homme a passé trois jours et quatre nuits pour veiller sur sa femme malade. Vu qu'il avait déjà ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi s'était il embarrassé de tout ce mal ? De plus, dans son sommeil, Ten' parle d'une promesse qu'il lui aurait faite… venir la rechercher lorsque les premiers flocons tomberaient.  
- C'est absurde ! Tu parles sans savoir.  
- Mon intuition est toujours la bonne et lorsque j'ordonne une mission, elle doit être traitée comme je l'exige. Si vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, en tant que représentant du Kage, j'engagerai quelqu'un d'autre.  
- C'est à prendre où à laisser je suppose ? conclut l'assassin après un court silence. Alors fait comme bon il te semble, après tout. Nous verrons bien. La neige…Il ne tardera plus maintenant.»

Les deux visages disparurent. La vignette au lieu de s'effacer eu une sorte d'animation. Derrière l'écran japonais, Gaï vit apparaître le chevet de Tenten avec deux hommes : l'Anbu qui exécuta l'homme recherché. La malade se releva sur ses coudes avant de tendre le bras, puis de s'évanouir.   
Le dessin s'assombrit pour montrer la fin de son rôle comme les précédentes vignettes. Le suivant, prit place à l'opposé verticale de la feuille.  
Il représentait de face l'intérieur d'une maison avec deux bonhommes. L'un avait les cheveux blancs sur le coté gauche. Le deuxième personnage était une personne âgée assise en tailleur. Le visage de Kakashi apparut au centre de la feuille avec celui de l'ancien intendant de l'Académie. 

« On commença à rapporter au Conseil des événements étranges quelques semaines plus tard dans l'Ouest. On racontait qu'une tueuse extrêmement bien entraînée qui s'en prenait à toutes les escouades du pays du feu.  
Les actes n'étaient pas dus à une apparente folie ou une attaque de l'ennemi isolé ou non. Le meurtrier n'attaquait pas au hasard et ne tuait que les chefs d'équipe jounin sans aucune preuve de sadisme. Il signait ses meurtres en rayant leurs bandeaux frontaux dans toute sa verticale.  
Un jour, ton rival demanda à être reçu par l'intendant de l'Académie.  
« Je n'ai presque reçu personne depuis que j'ai perdu la vue. Mais vu que le fils du loup blanc le demande, comment le maître pourrait il le refuser ?  
- Je cherche le gardien Ten' car je la soupçonne d'être l'auteur des crimes dans l'Ouest.   
- Je vois… êtes vous sur de vouloir la tuer ?  
- Que fait un ninja à votre avis ?  
- Cette pauvre enfant… traquée par toi. Es ce le Kage qui t'envoie ?  
- …  
- Quelle question stupide pour un homme qui suit la voie du ninja… pardonne moi.  
Oui c'est bien le gardien Ten' à l'origine des meurtres.  
Comme tu le sais le gardien Ten' a été élevée comme une kunoïchi normale mais fut très vite à la hauteur de son rang. 

Notre clan possède une affinité et une approche des armes beaucoup plus profonde que les autres ninja. Un don héréditaire pour beaucoup inutile mais qui fut toujours reconnu par les Kages de feu.  
Dans le cas du nouveau gardien Ten', son habilité à manier les armes fut encore plus grandes que celles des lignées précédentes .   
Hokage le sixième est un expert en arts martiaux mais avant tout un ambitieux.  
Pour renforcer son pouvoir, il ordonna que l'héritière Ten' soit investie du titre de gardien bien avant la date prévue. C'est ainsi qu'une simple chuunin devint du jour au lendemain l'une des autorités les plus puissantes de Konoha.  
Je savait que beaucoup s'opposerait à cette nomination. En effet, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait rien d'honorable à ressusciter les grandeurs institutions, surtout pour faire bonne figure au lieu de chercher une solution au désastre qui nous attend.  
J'ai donc tenté de la raisonner en lui demandant de refuser ce poste.  
A notre époque, le statut social est comme un mur inamovible… C'est encore plus vrai pour une femme. Si vous outrepassez vos attributions en utilisant la Loi à votre avantage et libre court à votre orgueil sans prendre connaissance des avis de ceux qui vous aiment, vous semez inexorablement les graines de la tragédie.  
J'ai tout fait pour dissuader ma fille, mais elle était au septième ciel. C'était comme un rêve pour elle. L'amour… la richesse, le pouvoir.  
Voilà tout ce que je peux vous dire en tant qu'intendant de l'Académie.  
Je ne suis plus en mesure de vous raconter ce qui s'est passé après ni ce qui a poussé le gardien à emprunter la voie du crime…  
Après…  
Je n'ai entendu que des rumeurs. Et même si elles étaient fondées, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous en faire part.  
Vous avez vu juste. C'est le gardien Ten' à l'origine des meurtres.  
- …  
- Sur le chemin d'Obina, à la frontière entre le pays d'Oto et Konoha, il existe une source chaude. Nidaime racontait souvent la légende de cette source chaude ou quiconque veut concrétiser l'objet de sa quête doit purifier son corps dans ses eaux pendant 7 jours et 7 nuits avant d'aller prier au sanctuaire Meijin. Si tel est votre cas, je vous conseille d'aller là-bas.   
- Merci. » Dit Kakashi

Le dessin le montra en train de se lever. Au moment où Kakashi franchissait le seuil de la porte, l'intendant reprit la parole : « Kakashi… Tenten est ma fille ».  
Le dessin montra son interlocuteur se retourner pour regarder le vieil homme. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Le portrait de l'intendant avait ses yeux ouverts. Ils étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule nacrée. 

C'était enfin l'avant dernière vignette. L'image représentait Kakashi en face de Tenten qui tenait fermement un kunaï. Comme aux dernières, au centre étaient représentés les deux protagonistes.  
Gaï ne parvenait presque plus à retenir sa haine, illustrée par les traits de son visage et le crissement de la main sur papier.   
« On m'a rapporté que tu étais à mes trousses, Kakashi.  
- …  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tuée quand j'étais nue dans la source ?  
- …  
- Tu n'as pas envie de me tuer Kakashi ? C'est étrange… Je sais qu'il est vain de poser la question à un ninja, mais la proie voudrait poser une question au chasseur.  
Qui t'as engagé pour me tuer ?  
- Avant que je ne te réponde, dis moi pourquoi a tu rayé le bandeau des jounin que tu as tué ?  
- … Lorsque mon mari et moi nous sommes échappés de Konoha, Hokage le traître avait chargé des Anbu pour nous ramener vivants afin qu'il puisse faire justice lui-même.   
Je ne veux pas le tuer lui, mais l'homme qui a mis fin à la vie de mon mari. Pour attirer sa présence, j'envoi les bandeaux rayés des hommes qui ont participés à son assassinat.  
Je me suis faite assassin dans le seul but d'attirer la présence du tueur.  
- Un Anbu ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres du Kage. Il le représente lui et son autorité. Un ninja mort reste un ninja. Mais lui rayer son bandeau protecteur est une humiliation qui perdura pendant des générations.  
Son clan sera dissous et il ne pourra avoir son nom inscrit sur le M.A.C. Il n'est pas rare que la famille par désespoir le suive dans la mort…  
- Vous… vous êtes en train de me dire que …  
- Les victimes de ta quête ont aussi leur propre quête. »

Gaï déchira le parchemin à ce moment là, incapable d'en supporter plus. Il se tenait la tête entre les deux mains.  
Etais ce bien la Vérité ?


	14. Chapter 9 : complots et non dits !

Après avoir libéré les prisonniers, Naruto rencontre une vieille connaissance à lui.   
Il quitte la ville avec saï et le reste de l'équipe de Kakashi. Eiji quand à lui, décide de suivre de son coté Akamaru dans la montagne.  
Pendant ce temps, Gaï découvre un étrange dessin de Saï lui racontant la mort de Tenten.

**Chapitre 9 : Entre un complot et un non dit : encore un prélude à un autre danger !  
**  
Et si elle le lui disait maintenant ?  
Si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, la prochaine occasion ne se représenterait pas avant quelques jours.  
C'était quand même leur enfant dont il était question, nan ?  
Sakura admira le visage endormi de son mari tout en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Il s'était assoupi tout de suite après avoir enlevé sa toge de kage, et juste après avoir fait le vague effort de s'envelopper dans les draps.  
Il fut encore assez agité dans ses rêves cette nuit. Le descendant Uchiwa était un peu plus apaisé ces derniers temps et en paix avec lui-même que lorsqu'il revînt d'Oto.  
En paix ou soulagé d'avoir enfin accompli sa stupide vengeance ?  
_Qui sait ? _  
Sakura se souvint enfin pourquoi il faisait la grâce matinée. Il avait réussit à se libérer d'une demi journée.  
Ces derniers temps, comme à l'époque de Tsunade, les demandes affluaient de nouveau au point que le bureau ne désemplissait plus de paperasse mais aussi d'individus plus ou moins louche. C'était toujours pareil après les grandes périodes de troubles : le temps de sa reconstruction le village caché devenait plus morose car il était livré à lui-même. Acceptant toutes les missions qu'on lui proposer, le   
village même les moins honorables car l'argent devait rentrer pour qu'il puisse survivre.  
C'était toujours des moments de remises en questions et de réformes, encore plus cette fois ci qu'avant à cause de la création de l'Organisation Secrète des 5.  
Le _« j'accepte tout et n'importe quoi »_ de Tsunade et surtout le despotisme du sixième Hokage étaient maintenant sévèrement contrôlés et sanctionnés. Une première depuis l'apparition des kage…  
En d'autres termes, le kage ne pouvait plus utiliser sa toute puissance quand il le voulait. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi : personne ne voulait revivre les travers de la dernière guerre.  
Sakura était donc devenue du coup une sorte petite espionne au sein de Konoha pour veiller _« aux bonnes relations entres villages cachés »_ et surveiller la conduite du kage, son actuel mari.  
_Que de changements en 6 ans... _

Sasuke s'était finalement totalement dévoué aux tâches qui lui incombaient de mener à bien, même si ce ne fut pas toujours facile. Le descendant Uchiwa travaillait avec Sakura et Ino, des personnes qu'il connaissait bien et dont il avait une bonne confiance, ce qui lui rendait la chose plus agréable. A coté, il avait Shikamaru au collège des sciences.  
En tant que nouveau kage, et mise à part quelques hommes siégeant au Conseil ou quelques ninja, Sasuke avait donc du coup très vite recouvré sa crédibilité. Il était arrivé que certains doutes planent encore sur lui, dû entre autre à sa relation avec le Serpent. Mais on avait appris à Konoha à juger une homme plus par ses actes d'un homme que par son passé, et ce, depuis la fin de la guerre.  
D'un comme un accord, tous lui avait accordé une nouvelle chance.  
_Sasuke n'était plus seul. _  
Sakura le trouvait plus agréable et apaisé qu'avant, même si il restait toujours aussi silencieux et réfléchi.   
Elle était toutefois satisfaite sur un autre point : toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient du éprouver pour le ramener lui semblait moins amères à l'heure actuel que précédemment. Quand elle y repensait, que l'ancienne équipe 7 soit au complet et vivante après la guerre était déjà un miracle en soit. _Oui… _vraiment un miracle comparé au sort de nombreux de leurs camarades et des épreuves parcourues ensemble.

Sakura se massa le ventre… lui aussi il y a une semaine c'était inconcevable.  
Elle imagina plutôt bien la scène lorsqu'elle le lui annoncerait : le mode zombi de Sasuke puis quelque chose proche de la stupéfaction ou de la surprise s'imprimer sur son visage.  
_La tête d'ahuri d'un Uchiwa. _  
Depuis qu'elle était petite, Sakura avait déjà vu tour à tour un Uchiwa étonné, un Uchiwa furieux ou bien plus souvent un Uchiwa distant, mais jamais un Uchiwa hébété.  
Ca devait valoir le coup… un spectacle qui doit se contempler tout au plus une fois dans une vie.  
_Pourquoi attendre alors pour voir ce spectacle ? _  
Sakura eu un goût amer dans la bouche.

Dans une demi heure, elle devrait être parti pour Suna. Sakura décida finalement qu'elle le lui dirait à son retour…  
Elle essaya de changer de sujet. Ce matin l'air bizarre autour de Konoha s'était évaporé d'un seul coup.  
Avant de partir, elle se rendrait tout de même aux deux stèles pour déposer une nouvelle gerbe de fleurs. C'était un peu devenu un réflexe encré dans un tout à chacun. Bizarrement la mélancolie au village était bien plus vivace qu'avant la guerre. C'était normalement là bas qu'elle retrouverait l'équipe chargée de l'escorter.  
Lorsqu'elle quitta enfin la chambre, Sakura regarda une dernière fois derrière elle. Elle avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment et ça depuis deux jours. Depuis que l'équipe de Kakashi était partie en fait…  
Il fallait qu'elle revoie avec Ino quelques détails au sujet de la réunion très prochaine de l'OS 5. L'ordre du jour était encore un peu trop vague à son goût, faute encore de trop peu de précisions.  
En même temps, c'était tout de même étrange que Suna demande une réunion à la dernière minute, eux qui étaient si pointilleux avec les protocoles… et juste avant une réunion importante de l'OS 5.  
_Lui cacherait on quelque chose ou à l'éloigner ? _  
Sakura souffla un coup : elle devenait un peu trop paranoïaque. Pourquoi Suna ferait il ça ? Ils avaient toujours été un allié de poids.  
Mais bon, lorsque l'on vit dans un monde de ninja il est normal de s'attendre à tout et même à des petites incohérences protocolaires. La politique ce n'était pas le terrain mais encore une fois, elle avait encore des doutes la dessus.  
Sasuke dormait encore.  
_Alors que faire ? _

Du second étage de la mairie, Kyo regardait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon la ville d'Ode, toujours en pleine effervescence. Il trouvait ça bizarrement marrant de voir toute l'agitation qu'avait amené son frère. Le second du Ruban Rouge avait enlevé son masque, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsque qu'il n'était pas en présence de son frère.  
Partout, du monde affluait pour observer le gigantesque trou creusé en plein cœur de la ville en seulement dix minutes. L'eau venait juste d'arrêter de s'y engouffrer. Au moins il restait des gens pleins de bon sens parmi tous ces moutons pour fermer les vannes… 

Le ton montait d'ailleurs progressivement à la fois dans la ville, et à l'intérieur de la mairie. Dans la mairie, on ne pensait qu'à trouver un moyen pour endiguer la colère populaire et ainsi savoir quelle tête tomberait.   
Kyo se retourna et scruta les visages avant de leur faire signe de s'asseoir. Ils étaient vraiment pitoyables. Dans la pièce se trouvait de nombreux dignitaires comme le maire d'Ode et le commissaire des finances, mais aussi des membres du Ruban Rouge comme le crétin qui avait proposé ce plan. Et ils croyaient qu'en accusant un autre ils seraient pardonnés.  
Le chef de la faction faisait tout pour rester impassible mais il connaissait très bien le châtiment. Sans doute le seul lucide dans cette pièce en dehors de Kyo lui-même.  
_Comment un homme de sa trempe avait il pu commettre une telle erreur ?_  
Kyo serra les dents : il avait failli perdre à cause de lui et de son chef trois de ses meilleurs hommes. Heureusement qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur la stupide pitié de son frère pour limiter les dommages collatéraux.  
_Vraiment, c'était dur d'être entouré de crétins sans cervelle… _  
Rien n'avait changé finalement après la guerre : toujours les mêmes réunions sans intérêt ni teneur avec des vieux avide de pouvoir et bien loin des réalités quotidienne du peuple. Toujours les mêmes refrains…  
Quand on y pensait, c'était peut être bien là le véritable échec de la dernière guerre si son véritable objectif avait été effectivement de faire bouger les choses comme le Dernier se plaisait effectivement à le faire croire.  
_Quel gâchis… _

Yoshitaro choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la pièce. Il avait enfilé à son bras le bandeau propre du Ruban Rouge. Le jeune chuunin semblait ivre de rage.  
Pour tout accueil qu'il reçut de la part de Kyo, ce fut un sourire assez froid. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait se permettre de l'être « ivre de rage », c'était bien lui.  
Il y avait surtout un truc qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était cette aptitude à ramener son grain de sel partout ou d'arriver quelque part en se croyant la star. Un exemple des trucs laissé par son ancien « maître » qu'il aurait pu bien gardé.  
A l'entrée de Yoshitaro dans la pièce, malgré tout beaucoup hochèrent la tête en signe de respect et l'autre à sourire béatement. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il disposait d'un très grand potentiel. Yoshitaro était ce genre d'homme qui était agréable à vivre mais trop stupide pour saisir toute la politique gravitant autour de l'affaire en plus de ne pas voir plus que le bout de son nez. Beaucoup avaient parié sur lui pour l'avenir.  
Même un peu trop en fait.  
Kyo soupira : celui là aussi à trop vouloir en faire finalement était plus un boulet qu'autre chose. La force dans un monde constitué de ninja ne suffisait pas. Il était en plus naïf de nature de croire qu'être considéré comme un excellent ninja pouvait l'exemptait de suivre les règles comme tout le monde tout comme avoir un peu de discernement.  
Kyo le trouvait encore un peu jeune pour mériter un titre tel que chuunin. Mais justement, la jeunesse c'était ce qui faisait sa force…  
_Comme jadis son maître_ se murmura t'il avec amertume.

« Que ce passe t'il ici ? Pourquoi personne ne les poursuit, s'écriait il.  
- Le Ruban Rouge n'a pas le droit d'agir directement sur lui en vertu de la promesse qui Lui a été faite. Rétorqua Kyo sur un ton volontairement hautin.  
- Au diable le sens de l'honneur ! Tu n'as donc pas soif de vengeance ?  
- Arrête ça Yoshitaro, coupa le chef de la faction. Peu importe la faction et ton rang, quand Kyo parle, tu te tais.  
Que devrions nous faire, Kyo-san ?  
- Ce que JE vais faire maintenant, s'irrita Kyo avec force pour montrer qu'il s'adressait à tout le monde, c'est tout simplement vous demander de réfléchir sur devrait vraiment porter la responsabilité d'un tel foutoir. Et ne vous contentez pas de me donner qu'un seul nom !  
Quand le chef saura ce qui s'est passé, je devrais bien lui donner deux sons de cloche : le votre et le mien en plus d'invoquer la raison.  
- Ne te méprends pas, siffla Yoshitaro, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un « chef martyr » pour agir à notre place. »

Kyo soupira de nouveau : il fallait vraiment remettre les pendules à l'heure dans le coin. D'un signe de la main tout en s'asseyant enfin, il intima au chef de la faction de prendre la parole tout en ignorant du mieux la provocation du jeune homme.  
« Faites moi un rapport de ce que vous avez fait ou prévu de faire dans l'immédiat.  
- j'ai commencé par soigner nos trois blessés.  
- Il n'y a aucun mort ?  
- En effet bizarrement… non. L'Imposteur a encore brisé les règles en leur laissant la vie.  
- Pour la blessure à la gorge de Ryo je m'en doutait un peu mais pour les deux autres ?  
- Uzumaki a bien frappé au torse de Nozumaru mais a rétracté la lame au dernier moment. Sa cage thoracique toutefois a été gravement enfoncée.  
- Et Tajeshi ?  
- Le Kunaï n'a déchiqueté que les muscles de l'abdomen. Il sera sur pied dans 4 jours.  
- Intéressant… vraiment intéressant, dit Kyo. »  
Le second du Ruban Rouge avait utilisé un ton très neutre pour cacher sa réflexion.  
Son frère maîtrisait maintenant enfin les capacités de sa lance ainsi que de sa propre puissance. Qui l'en aurait cru un jour capable d'un tel exploit ?  
Ces quatre ans d'absence ne lui avaient pas fait de mal… et ce combat non plus finalement. Mais cet idiot avait encore trop de points faibles et c'était normal d'en tirer profit encore maintenant.  
Ils étaient si faciles à déceler aussi…

« Et en dehors de ça ? reprit Kyo après un instant  
- j'ai dépêché des messagers avertir Konoha et Kumo de ce qui s'était passé, mot rédigé par ma propre main relatant à notre avantage les événements survenus.  
- Bien. Très bien même. Et pour ce qui est du reste ?  
- … Comme ?  
- Basara entre autre. »  
Le chef de la faction montra son embarras malgré lui, ce qui n'échappa à personne.  
« Cet homme nous a aussi échappé. Leur piètre résistance va encore continuer.  
- Je vois. Si je résume bien vous êtes capable de saisir 1000 hommes mais de perdre face à deux personnes : un vieux et un imbécile né.  
- Tais toi ! Protesta Yoshitaro, On a fait ce que nous … »  
Kyo sourit : il commençait à croire qu'il ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon.  
Cette réunion inutile avec des incapables allait enfin se terminer. Prenant son air le plus courroucé et le plus autoritaire, il lui coupa la parole.  
« Silence ! Ici c'est moi qui dicte les règles Yoshitaro.  
- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ?  
- Je te parle sur le ton que je veux. En tant que second du Ruban Rouge, j'obtiens les pleins pouvoirs sur n'importe quelle faction quand j'en décide qu'il en est nécessaire.  
- Alors puisque tu te permets d'avoir les « pleins pouvoirs » maintenant, comment se fait il que tu ne les ait pas mieux utilisé tout à l'heure contre l'Imposteur ?  
- Tu es encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre Yoshitaro. Je te répète encore une fois que nous avons une promesse à tenir.  
- Quelle promesse ? Vous en parlez comme si c'était un tabou devant moi !  
- Oui c'est un tabou et un tabou qui ne concerne pas un corniaud comme toi tout comme elle n'aurait jamais du être connu de cette faction d'incapables ! »  
A ces derniers mots, Yoshitaro explosa – à la grande satisfaction de Kyo. Il bondit sur la table et courut en direction du second du Ruban Rouge encore assis. Yoshitaro stoppa net sa course en remarquant un éclair furtif passer dans les yeux de Kyo, affichant volontiers un sourire dédaigneux.  
Le jeune chuunin lui en adressa un autre, véritable miroir de ses pensées.  
« Que fais tu idiot ? dit Kyo en se levant tranquillement. Tu hésites ?   
- Pas du tout. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi mais d'abord je veux que les autres sortent de cette pièce. Il est cependant hors de question que je blesse quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Pff… tu parles encore comme ton maître. Normal que ta force actuelle n'écrase même pas une souris.  
- Quoi ?  
- Allez finissons en. Voyons si tu t'es un peu amélioré en deux mois et demi. »  
Yoshitaro fit un signe de la tête pour intimer à tout le monde l'ordre de sortir. En effet, le jeune chuunin ne maîtrisait pas encore la totalité de ses pouvoirs même il s'en approchait doucement. Mais il pensait vraiment avoir une chance aujourd'hui pour faire taire ce provocateur.  
Qui sait après tout : qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
Yoshitaro sauta de trois pas en arrière pour reprendre sa course. Il fila à tout allure vers Kyo, apparemment prêt à tout bien que n'étant toujours pas en garde.  
Le jeune chuunin feinta un coup de poing qui s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres du visage de Kyo. Celui ci n'avait même pas froncé un cil lorsque le jeune homme réapparut derrière son dos. Yoshitaro effectua un saut périlleux lorsque Kyo se retourna pour lui faire face. Il n'eut pas le temps de bloquer le coup de pied derrière sa tête.  
Séparée du buste, elle alla s'écraser contre le mur à coté de la porte d'entrée.

Yoshitaro atterrit gracieusement au sol, l'air sombre. Ce n'était pas Kyo qui avait reçu le coup de pied.  
Kyo était réellement très fort, il le savait depuis bien longtemps mais qu'es ce que son pied avait heurté ?  
« Ou es ce que tu regardes, crétin. Tu ne croyais quand même pas m'avoir eu comme ça aussi facilement. »  
Yoshitaro ne fut même pas surpris d'entendre cette voix raisonner dans son dos. Une goutte de sueur perla de son visage et tout son corps tremblait d'excitation.  
« Par contre, continua Kyo sur un air amusé, félicitations : tu as le droit à une promotion. Tu viens d'éliminer ton chef au sein du Ruban Rouge. »  
Le chuunin ne cacha pas sa surprise puis sa haine : il venait de tuer un de ses propres amis.  
Ou plutôt on l'avait forcé. Yoshitaro ferma les yeux.  
Quelle technique de lâche !  
« La technique d'inversement des corps… Tu n'as aucun mérite à te battre en utilisant le corps d'un autre.  
- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, c'est moi-même qui l'ai crée. Bon, on continu à parler ou bien on se bat ? A moins que tu veuilles te recueillir sur le corps de l'autre imbécile.  
- Bats toi sérieusement alors. Et arrête de mêler les autres à tes plaisirs sadiques.»  
Yoshitaro ouvrit les yeux. Il était temps de l'utiliser !  
Le jeune chuunin fit quelques signes avant de croiser les bras. Curieusement, Kyo ressentit comme un changement s'opérer dans le chakra du jeune homme. C'était quelque chose assez familier...  
Et très agréable à ressentir de nouveau. Cela lui rappela de bons souvenirs.  
Vraiment, comment le temps pouvait passer vite…  
Des fumées jaunâtres s'étaient matérialisées, tentant de s'échapper du corps de Yoshitaro. On aurait dit que son chakra essayait de s'en échapper d'une prison. Autre signe assez déconcertant : ses cheveux roussissaient en même temps que sa force grandissait. Des secousses frappaient maintenant la mairie, les carreaux se brisaient.  
Kyo remarqua trois puis quatre épées de chakra se former dans le dos du chuunin. Ces épées avaient des formes et des tailles variées, chacune semblant parfaitement adaptée à un type de situation ou même plus selon leurs combinaisons.  
Avec un air enfin sérieux, Kyo se mit en garde.  
_Ce gamin était capable d'aller déjà aussi loin ? _  
Il était temps de devenir un peu plus sérieux.  
« Es tu prêt Kyo ?  
- Question stupide… »  
Yoshitaro se plaça en garde : la main gauche prête à saisir ses armes à droites et vice versa. Une posture que Kyo n'aurait jamais cru revoir d'aussi tôt.  
Cela allait devenir un peu plus intéressant maintenant.  
Oui.  
Bientôt ce gamin servirait enfin à quelque chose.

Yoko attendait au point de rendez vous prévu depuis déjà un certain temps. Son entraînement au fouet de ce matin l'avait remise un peu calmée. Mais elle n'en oubliait pas les travers de ce matin. Ses dents se serrèrent. Comment cet idiot pouvait être capable de déployer de telles forces ? Cela dépasserait toujours son propre entendement qu'un type aussi faible ait hérité de tels pouvoirs.  
Gare à lui si il touchait ne serait ce qu'à un seul cheveux de Kyo !  
Yoko essaya de se changer les idées : la mission d'aujourd'hui était en rapport avec Haruno Sakura. Cela faisait combien de temps déjà qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revues ? Justement, ce serait le bon moment pour régler leurs quelques différents. Ça devait faire 8 ans maintenant qu'elles ne s'étaient pas reparler. Enfin, plutôt battues.  
L'élève de Tsunade avait hérité de sa force mais aussi de son talent à la négociation forcée…

Elle commençait à s'impatienter. Il était l'heure et toujours aucun signe de vie de son mystérieux coéquipier. En même temps, elle l'avait suffisamment répété à Kyo…  
C'était de la folie pure à son avis que d'engager un ninja errant dans une mission de telle importance.  
On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec eux.  
Ni même si ils resteraient loyaux jusqu'à la fin. On murmurait même que c'était comme faire un pacte avec le diable que de leur accorder ne serait ce qu'un instant sa confiance. En tout cas, les rumeurs et la plupart des récits à leur sujet allaient souvent dans ce sens. Par contre question efficacité on ne pouvait vraiment rien en redire lorsqu'ils étaient sérieux mais elle avait cependant un coût.  
C'était à l'origine une caste inférieure de ninja tombés en disgrâce mais qui avait gagné en importance après la guerre.  
Surtout ceux du village caché de Mû, ou plutôt des bannis comme on l'appelait plus communément. Plus un repaire à vauriens qu'un véritable village caché, on comptait parmi ses rangs la plupart des grosses « V.I.P » du bingo book.  
Dans un certain sens, cela arrangeait le Ruban Rouge toute cette agitation pour justifier certaines activités ou affaires peu vertueuses dont l'organisation savait se verser par moments comme ce matin à Ode. Tout comme dans l'autre, elle ne comptait maintenant plus ses déboires avec ces ninja errants affiliés ou non à ce « village caché ». A travers le monde, les conseillers s'arrachaient les cheveux pour les retrouver ou même connaître exactement l'emplacement du village.

Yoko sourit amèrement. Quand on pense que l'un d'entre eux s'était auto proclamé kage de leur village caché, cela faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Un type un peu bizarre parait il et dont certains affirmaient qu'il était originaire de Konoha. Des rumeurs non fondées tout comme on disait qu'Uzumaki avait eu des liens directs avec lui.  
Personne n'en était sur, même au Ruban Rouge.  
D'ailleurs, comment s'appelait ce fameux « kage » déjà ?  
Encore une fois, Yoko avait encore oublié. Toujours était il que c'était le genre de type qu'il était bien de ne jamais rencontrer ne serait ce qu'une seule fois.  
De toute manière pour le moment, cela n'avait que peu de rapport avec la situation..

La kunoïchi aux yeux bleus entendit alors des pas derrière elle. Enfin il était arrivé : la mission allait enfin pouvoir commencer.  
Première règle lorsque l'on traite avec un ninja errant : toujours vérifier si il était fiable sinon le tuer de suite avant qu'il ne vous tue.  
Elle vit alors un homme pas loin d'avoir la trentaine et d'assez grande taille. Il était habillé d'un Kimono orange… à fleurs roses.  
A première vue à voir sa tête, c'était plus un yakusa qu'autre chose. Pour vérifier que c'était bien le ninja errant en question, Yoko examina sa ceinture.  
A défaut de porter un bandeau protecteur de leur village d'appartenance, les ninja errants portaient sur eux une sorte de porte clef en bois en forme de maison sur lequel on pouvait lire le même caractère calligraphique : « Mû ».   
Elle remarqua aussi qu'il portait à bout de bras une bouteille ronde de saké sur son dos.  
Un drink master ?  
La chose qui avait confirmé Yoko dans ses conclusions, c'était qu'Amano ne se tenait pas droit en plus d'avoir du mal apparemment à se maintenir debout.  
« Amano Gentsai. A votre service m'dame.  
- Appelle moi Yoko. » dit elle en se retournant la main discrètement portée dans son dos.   
- 'Comme vous voudrez m'dame. Dit il en se grattent le nez. Où est l'objectif ?  
- Le tien se limitera à envoyer ad patres l'escorte.  
- De qui est elle composée ?  
- 1 Anbu en éclaireur et de trois ninja : Konohamaru, Denzel Mia et Aburemaï Gingi  
- Cool… »  
Yoko remarqua que lorsqu'il parlait, sa voix n'était aucunement troublée par la boisson. Il parlait distinctement et sans hésitation. Pour finir, Yoko remarqua qu'il possédait un accent typique de Kiri, assez agréable à entendre et facile à reconnaître pour une oreille telle que la sienne.  
Amano prit un air pensif.  
« Konohamaru vous dites…  
- Tu le connais ?  
- Pas du tout… seulement de réputation. J'aurai une petite question à lui poser avant de le tuer.»  
Avec une terrible nonchalance, Amano tourna la tête pour boire un peu du contenu de la bouteille. C'était sans doute une sorte de diversion pour empêcher son interlocutrice de lui demander ce que à quoi elle venait de penser.  
Le flegme des drink master n'était plus un secret pour personne.  
« Oui… Une toute petite question… »  
Il rebu le contenu de son précieux breuvage.  
La kunoïchi ne cacha pas sa surprise. Pourquoi lui poser une question ?  
Yoko se retourna pour camoufler son air pincé devant cette attitude très peu cavalière. Ce type était vraiment bizarre. Lorsqu'elle lui refit de nouveau face, Amano lui fit un clin d'œil.  
Et le pire c'est que ce con croit vraiment me taper à l'œil!  
Amano rota l'instant d'après assez bruyamment.  
Yoko sourit. Elle était maintenant fixée d'une chose si ce n'était pas encore de sa totale loyauté : un drink master était toujours imprévisible. Ce n'était pas la peine de le tester.  
Ne jamais se fier aux apparences : une des règles d'or d'un ninja. Cet Amano Gentsai était un atout dans la mission et elle s'en remettait au choix de son frère. Il n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser de Konohamaru et au diable sa stupide question. Qu'il la pose du moment que l'instant d'après il le tue.  
Elle pourrait de toute façon l'éliminer quand le moment serait venu. En sortant de ses pensées, Yoko se rendit compte qu'il buvait tranquillement appuyé contre un bâton en bois.  
D'où sortait il ?  
Cela lui tardait vraiment de revoir Sakura.  
Oui, cette salope n'avait qu'à bien se tenir…

Il venait juste de sortir de la grange. Gaï encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
Tenten…  
Saï l'avait frappé au cœur et très très fort. Disait il la vérité ou étais ce encore une autre manipulation destinée à le briser ?  
Tenten…  
Il avait passé des années à se cacher en prison pour ne pas attenter à la vie de Kakashi en lui vouant une rancœur profonde. Mais jamais jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi.  
Même si il doutait vraiment de la « vérité » inscrite dans le parchemin, Gaï en était venu à cette conclusion. Il se sentait vraiment stupide. En cherchant désespérément le soulagement dans la vengeance, Gaï avait maintenant l'impression de s'être perdu lui-même dans sa propre voie. La version de Saï cependant lui faisait un peu plaisir. Quelque chose dans son cœur lui avait toujours dit que c'était par nécessité et non par cruauté qu'il avait accomplit son geste. Dans ce scénario, si cela n'avait pas été lui, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait tuée à sa place de toute manière.  
Et maintenant ? Qu'allait il faire ?  
Qu'en bien même il continuait à le défier, cela ne ramènerait pas Tenten. Peut être que Saï avait voulu lui faire comprendre ça à sa manière. Gaï sourit : il n'avait pas le choix. Le défi devait reprendre son cours.  
Ce n'était qu'à ce prix qu'il découvrirait toute la vérité. Et puis puisqu'il fallait s'adresser à Kakashi, autant que ce soit dans un beau duel…  
Il entendit alors un bruit familier venant du toit, derrière son dos. Lee était arrivé. Il semblait plutôt mécontent. Il avait peut être découvert la supercherie…  
Quelle importance de toute manière. Si son stupide élève cherchait à le berner, il le sous estimait gravement…

Le petit fils du troisième Hokage, était debout avec son équipe devant les stèles jumelles, le point de ralliement. Il avait bien grandit et visiblement, cela lui faisait très plaisir de travailler avec elle. Konohamaru n'avait pas loin de la vingtaine et était devenu très vite un des meilleurs éléments du village.  
Il portait encore une longue écharpe et comme son modèle lorsqu'il était encore en service, Konohamaru avait mis à la place et lunettes sur son front le bandeau de Konoha. Aux yeux de Sakura, c'était un peu un Naruto bis en plus jeune et aussi plus.  
Le jeune homme se retourna vers Sakura avec un divin sourire.  
« Bonjour Konohamaru  
- Salut sorcière.  
- Tu ne changeras jamais. Dit elle en rigolant. Tu pourrais me montrer un peu plus de respect, au moins dans la forme.  
- Ouais, j'y réfléchirai un jour. Tu es prête ?  
- Ca serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.  
- Bien sur. Voici Mia, que tu connais déjà et je te présente Gingi.  
- Bonjour vous deux, les salua t'elle avec un beau sourire.  
- Hum… Sakura. je ne voudrai pas te presser mais nous devrions y aller maintenant. Tu peux parler avec eux sur le chemin.  
- Entendu. »  
Sakura observa les nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Konohamaru en s'executant. C'était deux nouveaux chuunin. Mia était une spécialiste en Genjutsu. Elle était assez grande et élancée pour une femme de Konoha et portait la veste chuunin. C'était une fille très intelligente et extravertie, s'intéressant à tout. Elle avait montré une détermination assez impressionnante lors de l'examen final chuunin.  
Gingi était un ninja très polyvalent voir même tellement qu'il n'était finalement expert dans aucun domaine. Il était le plus petit de la nouvelle équipe et d'apparence, Gingi avait un visage fermé à la Sasuke. C'était aussi le plus jeune.  
Sakura réfléchit un instant. Deux jeunes chuunin et un juunin tout justes promus seulement pour l'escorte ?  
Même si ils étaient tous les trois brillants et que l'on pouvait toujours se reposer sur la vigilance de l'Anbu, c'était quand même très étrange. Sakura se rapprocha de Konohamaru pour lui demander pourquoi ses amis d'enfance n'étaient pas avec lui.  
Sakura remarqua l'air intrigué de Konohamaru. Lui aussi avait détecté quelque chose de louche dans toute cette histoire. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Konoha de lésiner sur les moyens humains pour les missions d'escortes.  
«Je ne sais pas. Répondit il avec une certaine tristesse dans les yeux. Cela fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vu.  
- Je vois. » conclut Sakura.  
Ils sourirent tous les deux par entendement.   
Cependant Sakura remarqua Mia un peu moins remuante que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot. Gingi quand à lui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Elle se retourna et ne vit rien d'anormal dans ces deux individus.  
Peut être qu'elle se faisait des idées.

A quelques kilomètres de la ville d'Ode, le groupe de Kakashi avait élu domicile le temps d'une pause sur l'arrondi d'une dune. Ils pouvaient ainsi à la fois voir la montage, endroit où ils se dirigeaient et Ode.  
La pause avait été demandée par Naruto, assez fatigué de porter Saï et qui à l'instant venait de reprendre connaissance. De l'avis général (Kakashi, Hinata et Shinobu), cela avait été une erreur de l'emmener avec eux. Ils avaient déjà pas mal de problèmes en cours. Saï se contenta de leur sourire tout en les saluant « respectueusement ».  
Personne ne disait rien et une certaine tension régnait de nouveau dans le groupe. Encore une fois dirigée vers Naruto.  
Kakashi réfléchissait de son coté à savoir ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire maintenant. En dehors de savoir si il fallait continuer ou non la mission, il y avait le problème de Saï et du Ruban Rouge à régler. Shinobu avait proposé à l'instant d'utiliser un de ses jutsu de surveillance pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait à Ode, chose que le ninja aux cheveux platine avait refusé dans l'immédiat.   
Kakashi avait besoin de faire le point sur tout avec tout le monde pour ensuite réagir. En tant que chef d'équipe, il avait toujours aimé cette méthode, emprunté à Yamato, un de ses plus vieux amis.  
En fait, tous les éléments qu'il avait en main le ramenaient inexorablement au Ruban Rouge. Plus que tout, ce mystérieux Kyo l'intriguait… et Naruto. Quels étaient leurs liens à ces deux là ? Aussi, il trouvait bizarre que ce personnage ait relâché aussi facilement Saï.  
Il était sûr maintenant que la vengeance de Gaï avait été planifiée par cette organisation. Sans doute que son ex ami ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Au moins dans l'immédiat, il était débarrassé de ces deux acolytes pendant encore au moins une demi journée.  
Maintenant autre question : que venait faire Basara et Saï dans cette histoire ? Que Saï vienne mettre son nez tout partout n'était pas en soit une nouveauté mais pourquoi avait il fait allégeance à Basara ne serait ce que le temps d'une mission.  
De plus, ce « Basara » avait beau essayé de leur faire croire qu'il était un paysan, il n'en avait rien sauf le nom. Il était trop emprunté de bonnes manières. Kakashi pariait même qu'il fut autrefois un combattant si ce n'était un ninja lui-même. Encore une fois, Naruto semblait avoir la réponse à cette question. Même si ils ne s'étaient pas apparemment rencontrés, son imbécile d'élève avait bien parlé d'une « révolte paysanne ». Kakashi suspectait même un lien entre les deux hommes. Il faudrait peut être aller rendre visite à Basara pour confirmer ses soupçons.  
Quelle mission merdique…  
Même si il ne la continuait pas, il faudrait quand même aller retrouver Eiji et donc par la même occasion revoir Akamaru.   
Kakashi était quand même responsable de sa vie.  
Il était vraiment temps que des questions obtiennent réponses. Après il aviserait.  
Raclant dans sa gorge afin d'appeler son auditoire, il prit la parole.  
« Bon ! Par où commencer… »  
Naruto alluma une clope. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure...

« Hokage sama !  
- uhn…  
- Hokage sama, c'est une urgence. »  
Sasuke ouvrit les yeux avec grandes difficultés d'émerger de son sommeil sans rêve. Franchement, quel métier de …  
On ne pouvait même pas lui laisser une demi journée. Au moins il avait fait la nuit d'un seul trait. Il remarqua que Sakura était partie…  
Songe ou réalité : il se souvenait d'avoir entendu quelque chose cette nuit à propos d'un truc important. Mais il n'avait pas compris ce que la voix lui avait dit. En tout cas, cela semblait important. Depuis un ou deux jours, Sakura hésitait de lui parler d'un truc en particulier. Sans doute cela lui avait tourné dans la tête pendant la nuit…  
Sasuke se demanda d'ailleurs où elle était encore partie.  
Enfin, il réfléchirait à ça plus tard. Le shinobi attendait au garde à vous devant le lit.  
Que ce passait il d'aussi important pour que l'on vienne le déranger ?  
« J'écoute ?  
- Nous avons de la visite ?  
- Jusque là tout va bien… Et en quoi cela me concerne.  
- Hokage sama… ce sont deux émissaires du village caché de Mû. »   
-------------

Chapitre enfin bouclé.

Dans l'ensemble j'en suis assez content et j'approche enfin de l'un de mes rebondissements préférés. Même si il m'en a fait quand même bien bavé. (je me rend compte que plus j'avance dans le temps, plus lumière et ombre devient compliqué à travaillé)

En effet, la mission de kakashi peut être mise de coté pendant un petit moment et je vais enfin m'attarder l'histoire d'un chapitre ou deux de sakura et sasuke.  
L'apparition de Konohamaru dans le récit n'est pour moi qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir abordé un point en particulier. Et mon drink master, Amano va a mon avis très bien remplir son rôle.  
j'ai quelques petites idées pour ce dernier.

Par contre, la ou je suis un peu déçu, c'est pour Yoshitaro qui d'un seul coup prend un peu trop d'importance.  
C'est en fait du à une grosse appréhension concernant son image qui en fait, du départ n'avait pas été assez mise en valeur.

A autre chose : je vous remercie de vos reviews. il est vrai que j'y répond que rarement – voir même jamais sur ce site en fait - mais bon, je reste un peu timide dans le fond ;.

Même si je n'y réponds pas toujours, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vous lis pas ;).

Voilà enfin bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus et d'ici là, je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture.


	15. Chapter 10 : Sake et diplomatie

Pendant que Sakura se prépare à partir, l'équipe de kakashi se donne une minute pour se poser les questions et y répondre.  
Les ennemis se préparent à attaquer avec de nouveaux renforts.

**Chapitre 10 : Puisse les « 10 vertus du saké » et l'Art de la diplomatie répondrent un jour à nos questions !** partie A

Kakashi observait Naruto et Saï tour à tour. Ils avaient l'air plutôt détendus.Hinata regardait durement son mari. Elle avait l'impression depuis qu'ils étaient partis d'Ode que c'était devenu un autre Naruto. Ce Naruto qui fumait toujours l'air pensif… Ce Naruto si distant et si prévisible. Elle ressentait de nouveau les mêmes sensations qu'hier soir envers lui.  
Shinobu quant à elle était plongée dans ses pensées, se fichant pas mal de l'autre idiot blond. Kyo absorbait toutes ses pensées.   
Ce fut la première à poser la question, cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres aux deux hommes qui étaient côte à côte comme pour passer devant une cour martiale improvisée.  
« D'abord, commencez par me dire, l'un ou l'autre qui est cet homme masqué ?  
- …  
- Naruto tu semblais bien le connaître. Inutile de le nier.» renchérit Kakashi, assez content que ce soit Shinobu qui brise le silence.  
Naruto et Saï se regardèrent tous les deux. L'ancien ninja fut le premier à parler.  
« Il s'appelle Kyo. C'est un homme qui me poursuit depuis des années et le chef de l'organisation Ruban Rouge.  
- Pourquoi te poursuivent-ils ? demanda Hinata sur un ton suspicieux, je croyais avoir entendu tout à l'heure que…  
- Oui, j'ai bien conclu un accord avec le Ruban Rouge. À partir du moment où je ne me mêle pas de leurs affaires, ils m'ont promis de me laisser tranquille.  
Je possède… quelque chose qu'ils désirent ardemment et eux aussi.  
- Tu ne sais rien d'autre sur lui ? Redemanda Shinobu qui se fichait apparemment des questions et réponses précédentes. »  
Kakashi lui lança un regard noir lourd de signification. Elle avait eut la réponse à sa question. Shinobu hocha de la tête.  
Le chef de l'équipe reprit :  
« Qu'es ce que le Ruban Rouge ?  
- … Je n'en ai aucune idée. Soupira Naruto  
- Quoi ! Crièrent en même temps Kakashi et Shinobu  
- Je te le répète, je n'en ai aucune idée. Demandez à Saï. C'est un fouineur lui. Il doit bien savoir quelque chose…  
- C'était à l'origine une sorte de petit parti politique, né il y a environ 50 ans au pays de la foudre composé à l'origine que de politiciens. Ils ont toujours prôné des idéaux de paix jusqu'à peu »  
Saï se tourna vers Naruto, mais avec un sourire qui s'effaça sur ces mots.  
« Kyo n'est pas le chef du Ruban Rouge.  
Il y a 5 ans, un homme est arrivé changeant totalement ligne de conduite du parti. Le Ruban Rouge changea rapidement sa ligne de conduite devenant en très peu de temps tour à tour un parti extrémiste. Pour profiter pleinement des changements politiques et commerciaux de l'OS 5, elle s'offrit le luxe 2 ans plus tard de devenir une multinationale pour pouvoir agir en toute impunité.  
Le Ruban Rouge prône aujourd'hui une sorte d'idéologie assez proche de la Racine.  
- Alors pourquoi ne les as-tu pas suivi ? demanda Hinata  
- Il existe une différence entre la Racine et le Ruban Rouge. Notre doctrine prônait l'idéologie originelle du code ninja et non du Kanjo. Ce ne sont pas les racines. Le Ruban Rouge, quant à lui, se base sur une sorte d'interprétation erronée du Code ninja et du Kanjo. La Racine elle ne voulait pas diriger le monde, mais remodeler Konoha à son image.  
- Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur eux. Pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqués alors que Naruto était avec nous ?  
Ce n'était pas le Ruban Rouge lui-même qui nous avait attaqué aujourd'hui sinon nous serions déjà morts. Les filiales ou plutôt factions comme ils les appellent sont de véritables petites armées implémentées partout dans le monde. Ils manipulent les gouvernements, utilisent les ninja des kage à leurs propres fins. Comme à Diaro, de nombreux han financent leurs intérêts à leur détriment. Ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui n'est qu'un infime aperçu de leur pouvoir.  
- Qui est leur chef ? demanda Kakashi plutôt intéressé de mettre au moins un nom sur une ombre autre que ce Kyo.  
- … C'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez. »   
Saï eut l'air d'hésiter. Étais ce vraiment raisonnable de le leur dire déjà ?  
Devant le regard insistant, pour ne pas dire menaçant, il se résigna à leur donner un indice.  
« Je ne sais pas… on ne l'a jamais vu mais certaines rumeurs affirmeraient qu'il soit un ancien membre de l'Akatsuki. »  
Son auditoire ne cacha pas surprise.  
_Un ancien membre de l'Akatsuki ! i  
Voilà quelque chose qui va poser problème, ronchonna Kakashi pour lui-même. La mine de Naruto était tout aussi significative en ce qui concernait son étonnement. Naruto avait baissé la tête à ce moment là, chose qui n'échappa pas non plus à l'œil attentif d'Hinata.  
Quelle mission merdique..._ Ce con ne le savait même pas se bougonna de nouveau le chef de l'équipe.

Sasuke eut un haussement de sourcil pour toute marque de surprise.  
« Des hommes de Mû ? Que me veulent-ils ?   
- Ils exigent quelque chose d'assez particulier en échange d'informations qui selon leurs dires seraient primordiales.  
- Et c'est ?  
- Je… je préfère qu'ils vous le disent d'eux-mêmes. »  
Le ninja était de toute évidence embarrassé de formuler leur demande en plus d'être dépassé par les événements. L'Hokage haussa les épaules.  
Il ne fallait pas se demander ce qu'avaient encore mijoté ces pauvres diables…   
Après une minute de flottement où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le ninja qui se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant du Kage, Sasuke lui fit signe de repartir à son poste.  
Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, l'Hokage se laissa retomber sur le lit, lieu propice à la réflexion.   
_Qu'est ce que ces maudits fouineurs avaient encore inventé ? _  
On lui avait toujours dit de se méfier d'eux, surtout quand ils cherchaient à être diplomate. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient essayé de négocier quelque chose, ce fut le Mûkage lui-même qui avait quitté les tables de négociation en brandissant un bras d'honneur à Tsunade.  
Inutile de se demander dès lors pourquoi ils souffraient d'une si mauvaise réputation…  
Et encore, ce n'était qu'un petit exemple des travers que cet homme était capable de faire.

Il était presque onze heures et l'équipe de Konohamaru était déjà bien avancée sur le chemin bien qu'encore dans la foret du pays du feu.  
Les rapports au sein de l'équipe étaient détendus mais secs, mus par un sentiment bizarre d'appréhension d'un événement qui allait se produire. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de l'Anbu. Peut-être était-il pressé.  
Depuis peu, Mia avait quitté sa torpeur matinale, devenant de même un poil plus bavarde et animant le groupe. La jeune chuunin n'avait jamais autant posé de questions à Sakura d'ordre privé, s'intéressant surtout à son passé et n'évitant les sujets pour le moins sensibles. Sakura en rougissait un peu.  
Gingi quant à lui n'avait pas encore parlé et n'arrêtait pas de la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Sakura commençait à se méfier de lui.  
Avait-il de mauvaises intentions ?

Ils traversaient maintenant un des axes principaux de la foret. Sakura sortit de ses pensées à ce moment-là et fit signe à tout le monde de s'arrêter et de se taire. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention le long de cette route.  
Konohamaru acquiesça : après tout, elle avait plus d'expérience que lui en la matière. Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus que ce fût l'élève de Tsunade et maintenant peut être même encore plus forte qu'elle.  
Le petit fils du Sandaime était prêt à la laisser diriger la mission s'il le fallait, bon gré ou mal gré. Il avait confiance en elle.  
Sakura apprécia d'ailleurs énormément celle-ci et fit signe à son équipe de se mettre en position en cas de toute attaque ou piège éventuelle.  
Mia et Gingi hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord puis s'exécutèrent. Elle n'aurait jamais espéré tant d'obéissance venant de ces deux-là. Sakura n'avait jamais été chef d'équipe, mais elle s'était promise depuis longtemps de protéger n'importe qui à n'importe quel prix.

Il était maintenant temps d'aller étudier ce qui avait attiré son attention. Sakura et Konohamaru descendirent à la rencontre de la personne allongée sur le milieu de la route. Peut-être avait elle besoin d'aide, peut-être était-ce un piège, mais quelque chose leur disait que ce n'était pas un hasard s'il était sur leur chemin.

Au moment de tourner la poignée de la salle de bain, Sasuke eut comme un mauvais pressentiment en pensant à Sakura. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de faire le lien mais peut être que c'était à cause de ces fameux ninja de Mû qu'elle était partie ?  
Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. C'était complètement stupide de penser ça. Pourquoi feraient-ils ça d'ailleurs...  
Lorsque l'Hokage poussa la porte, il eut la sensation pour la première fois dans sa vie que ses jambes se dérobaient en lisant ce mot sur la vitre de l'armoire.  
Il faisait froid dans la salle de bain. C'était bien rare que Sakura oublie de la fermer.  
_« Au revoir Sasuke,  
Merci pour tout le bonheur que tu m'as apporté.  
Je dois partir car j'ai peur d'avoir mis le village en danger.  
Méfie toi de Mû._

_Sakura ». _

_C'était quoi ce délire ? _  
Sasuke essaya de réfléchir du mieux qu'il pu et de faire abstraction de ses propres émotions comme tout ninja discipliné.  
L'Hokage en vint très vite à une seule conclusion logique : ce message ne voulait absolument rien dire signé de sa main. Pourquoi quitter Konoha alors que c'est le seul endroit ou elle pouvait être en sécurité ?  
Il voulait se calmer, saisir ce qui était en train de se passer. Le message avait été écrit peu de temps avant et dans un style étranger à Sakura. Il y avait quelque chose qui manquait dans ce mot.  
Sasuke remarqua que la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Il était possible qu'elle fût pressée par les événements au point de l'oublier. Ce qui expliquerait aussi qu'elle ait préféré prendre la fenêtre plutôt que la porte ?  
Personne ne semblait être entrée, ou même sortie.  
Sasuke s'appuya sur le coin de la porte.  
De toute façon, pour l'instant il était inutile de s'affoler. Si Sakura avait pris la peine de l'avertir, c'est qu'elle avait réussi à se prévenir contre ses poursuivants.  
Un autre truc clochait dans tout ça. Pourquoi les poursuivants, ceux de Mû se montreraient-ils aujourd'hui à Konoha qu'alors que normalement, la logique voudrait qu'ils aient attraper Sakura pour venir ensuite le menacer ?   
Bien que le Mûkage soit quelqu'un d'assez versatile, jamais il ne ferait preuve d'une telle stupidité.  
Enfin peut être : la cohérence n'avait jamais été son fort.  
Sasuke avait maintenant l'impression que l'on cherchait à tout mettre sur le dos de Mû, comme pour le pousser à l'erreur.  
L'Hokage haussa les épaules : il n'en avait aucune idée et parmi la multitude de possibilités logiques, aucune n'apparaissait véritablement ou ne sortait du lot.  
Peut-être que les « diplomates » de Mû auraient la réponse. De toute façon c'était la seule piste qu'il avait pour le moment. Les "diplomates" de Mû.  
Après s'être habillé il remarqua que Sakura remarqua des traces de hauts talons sur le sol sur le coin du lavabo.  
Cela confirma ses doutes. Sasuke sourit : derrière son côté pimbêche, Sakura n'en mettait jamais, préférant les sandales de mission et surtout si elle était sur les nerfs comme ces derniers jours.  
Mais qui chercherait à le manipuler et pourquoi ?

Sakura et Konohamaru observaient l'ivrogne devant eux.  
Il venait tout à coup de lever la tête vers eux. Il les regardait, les yeux dans la vague puis comme si tout était normal, se versa dans le gosier un peu du breuvage de la bouteille.  
L'homme avait une allure de Yakusa. Il prit la parole avec un sourire de côté.  
« Il n'y a pas de mal à prendre un bon verre, comme disent les anciens. Et ils avaient raison.  
Quand le pichet fait le tour de la table, il n'y a ni riche ni pauvre, ni pudeur, ni grossièreté, ni haine ni guerre…  
- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Sakura plutôt intriguée par le personnage.  
- _Au saké les dix vertus !  
Roi de tous les remèdes ! Source de longévité !  
Aussi nourrissant que rafraîchissant ! Aiguillon de l'honnêteté !  
Le balai de diamant qui chasse la mélancolie ! Il bannit les classes ! Rapproche les hommes en plus d'être l'ami des esseulés et de faciliter nos labeurs !  
Comment refuser un tel joyau ? _  
- Nous nous sommes arrêté pensant que vous aviez besoin d'aide. Il nous faut partir car …  
- Oui c'est ça, bougonna Amano, « vous êtes très pressé ». Je vois ça.  
- Nous devons rattraper quelqu'un et…  
- Votre ami avec le masque ? Il est déjà avec nous. Regardez sur votre droite, derrière l'arbre. »  
Sakura et Konohamaru regardèrent tous les deux le corps désarticulé de leur avant-garde. D'un comme un accord, la medic-nin se précipita vers lui pour le soigner tandis que Konohamaru la couvrait… au cas où…

Konohamaru faisait tout pour rester impassible. L'homme devant lui venait de se lever et ne devait pas être ordinaire pour un "Yakusa".  
Ni même un yakusa pour avoir réussit à vaincre un Anbu.  
« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t'il après un instant.   
- Amano Gentsai du village caché de Mû.  
- Un homme du Mûkage ? Que nous veux-tu ?  
- Juste boire un coup avec vous trois. » répondit Amano avec un large sourire et un clin d'œil en direction de la position de Gingi dans les buissons.  
Il eut la "délicatesse" de roter à la fin de la phrase. Konohamaru sentait son sang bouillir à cette nouvelle provocation.

Sakura quant à elle était assez impressionnée par l'état du Anbu. Il avait des côtes et la quasi-totalité des os de ses bras de cassés en plus des nombreuses contusions au niveau du visage. Le masque avait été mis depuis longtemps en morceau.  
C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle voyait un ninja d'élite dans cet état.  
Cela prendrait du temps à le soigner. Tant pis. Sakura forma des signes puis apposa ses mains sur le thorax de l'Anbu.  
Konohamaru et son équipe devront s'occuper le ninja de Mû le temps qu'elle le soigne. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer à ce qu'il tienne suffisamment longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

Konohamaru surprit au-dessus de sa tête quelque chose qui arrivait à toute vitesse sur Amano.  
Celui-ci esquiva sans peine le poing de Gingi, qui enfonça le sol. Le drink master en voulant contre attaquer fut obligé d'esquiver de nouveau la volée de shuriken envoyé par Konohamaru. Gingi reparti a l'attaque en enchaînant une succession de rapides coups de pieds.  
« Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu»   
Amano bloqua le dernier coup de pied et projeta Gingi contre la boule de feu de Konohamaru, qui cachait elle-même une autre nuée de shuriken.  
Le jeune chuunin en reçut six dans le corps à la place de la véritable cible roula par terre, maintenant hors d'état de combattre.  
« Merde ! Gingi ! »  
Konohamaru n'avait pas prévu ce cas de figure. Connaissant quelques-unes des techniques de Gingi, il savait que normalement à la fin, il aurait dû sauter en l'air. Le petit-fils de Sandaime courut en sa direction. C'était sa faute, sa propre faute s'il avait été touché.   
Amano apparut devant lui. onohamaru n'avait pas prévu ce cas de figure.  
« Ne m'oublie pas : le combat n'est pas terminé ».  
Le drink master plaça un coup de boule ce qui fit tituber en arrière le juunin.

Sakura était obligée d'assister à la scène, et elle ne pouvait secourir deux personnes à la fois si loin de distance. La présence d'esprit d'Amano l'avait particulièrement surprise. Il avait réussi à contre attaquer un des jutsu les plus puissants combinés à un piége et du taijutsu. Cette tactique improvisée aurait dû en venir à bout.  
« Que vas-tu faire Sakura ? » dit une voix à côté d'elle.   
Sakura ne cacha pas sa surprise. Pourquoi Mia était avec elle et non avec Konohamaru ou tout au moins en train de vérifier si Gingi était encore en vie ?  
« Je… j'ai… quelque chose à te demander…  
- Mia bordel, on n'a pas le temps à jouer à ça. Va aider Konohamaru, il est en difficulté !  
- Non réponds moi !»  
Mia poussa violement Sakura, la forçant à détacher ses mains du torse de l'Anbu. Par terre, Sakura fut surprise de nouveau par le regard froid et brillant de haine qu'elle avait été manipulée. Ce n'était pas Mia. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas compris avant ? Ce devait être une spécialiste de la métamorphose.  
- Dis- moi, Sakura. Te souviens-tu des erreurs que tu as commises par le passé ?   
- ... Qui es-tu ?  
- Celle dont tu as pris la place.»   
Sakura déglutit. Toutes ces questions sur son passé, toutes ces questions intimes que « Mia » lui avait posées n'étaient qu'un signe avant-coureur. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit « Elle » ?  
« Tu réalises enfin donc. » dit « Mia » en enlevant son masque.  
Plus loin Konohamaru avait assisté à l'altercation. Il saignait beaucoup au front suite au coup de boule d'Amano.  
La partie était vraiment mal commencée.  
Konohamaru allait devoir utiliser son joker plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et de passer à la vitesse supérieure.  
Il prépara une nouvelle série de signe.  
Au moment de déclancher sa technique, Amano l'interpella avec un large sourire comme pour l'inviter à prendre une goutte de saké. Il regardait en la direction de Sakura. Konohamaru tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir Mia être là-bas au lieu de l'aider.   
Il remarqua l'air particulièrement haineux de celle-ci.   
« Mia » comprit que c'était enfin le moment de retirer son masque en un geste théâtral. Sakura resta bouche bée devant son visage.  
_Elle était donc encore en vie après tout ce temps ? _  
« Heureuse de te revoir, Sakura…  
- Si seulement j'avais voulu que ce soit réciproque.  
Yoko-senseï »  
Sakura aurait aimé avoir le droit de pleurer. Devant elle se dressait son troisième maître après Kakashi et Tsunade. Celle qui lui avait appris le plus de chose mais aussi…  
iMa plus grande ennemie.i

**Chapitre 10 : Puisse les « 10 vertus du saké » et l'Art de la diplomatie répondrent un jour à nos questions !** partie B

Elle continuait de fixer Yoko d'un air sombre. Sakura n'avait pas vraiment peur. Elle semblait plutôt excitée par cette suite d'événements qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Elle en aurait presque envie de sourire.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit-elle et non une vingtaine d'Anbu armés jusqu'aux dents qui viennent la chercher ?  
Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'esprit. L'Anbu et Gingi étaient très mal-en-point. Combien d'années s'étaient elles écoulés depuis leur dernier face à face ? 6 ans ? 8 ans ?  
Et à combien de temps remontait la mort de la Godaïme ?  
Sakura surprit l'air amusé de Yoko. Elle avait sans doute deviné ce que sa « stupide élève » pensait à ce moment-là.  
Et alors ? Que pouvait elle y faire pour maintenant à part se battre ?  
Sakura n'avait pas le droit de se remettre en question maintenant. Gingi et l'Anbu avaient besoin d'elle.

Un peu plus loin, Konohamaru avait entendu un peu de leur rapide échange en guise d'introduction. Il avait par contre très bien retenu l'essentiel : le nom de cette femme était Yoko.  
Yoko… Ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Une vieille histoire qui avait traîné à l'époque de Godaïme. Ses pensées se bousculaient mais il savait que ça avait à voir avec la succession du Godaime. Quelque chose s'était mal passé et ce nom y avait été mêlé.  
En l'observant un peu mieux, il nota une certaine ressemblance avec Naruto. Le visage était dépourvu des cicatrices de l'autre idiot blond mais en dehors de ce point de détail, il était exactement sa réplique… quand il usait du sexy no jutsu.   
Mais avec un air mille fois plus inquiétant.  
Il dégageait d'elle une certaine froideur, surtout depuis le moment ou elle avait commencé à se concentrer et jaugeait sérieusement Sakura. Yoko affichait avec plaisir un sourire où se mêlaient le dédain et la haine.   
N'ayant pas encore appris à sentir les auras ou émanations de chakra, Konohamaru savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à elle.  
Il était sûr d'une autre chose. Si Yoko, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, avait entraîné Sakura qui était considérée au village comme la successive de Tsunade, c'était qu'elle avait au moins le niveau des sannin !  
C'était inquiétant. Très inquiétant même, que les ninja errants puisse posséder une telle puissance. Konohamaru en tremblait non pas de peur mais d'excitation.  
S'il revenait en vie de cette mission, Konohamaru en ferait part dans son rapport.

Amano sourit d'un air pincé. Celui-là, à force de regarder les filles, l'avait presque oublié.  
« Konohamaru-kun…  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu comptes te battre ou t'assoire et boire un coup avec moi, histoire d'assister tranquillement au match des filles ?  
- J'aurais aimé simplement que tu te fasses oublier.  
- Pff… J'ai été engagé pour éliminer l'escorte de la fille aux cheveux roses moi. J'n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un morveux.  
Allez on y retourne. Montre moi si tu es digne d'être le petit-fils du Sandaïme.»  
Pourquoi lui parlait-il de son grand père ?  
Depuis tout à l'heure il avait l'impression que cet homme avait déjà rencontré ses aïeux et qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Même ivre, Amano semblait avoir gardé toute sa raison et lui faisait la discussion, peut être d'une manière plus ou moins provocatrice mais avec un certain message derrière.   
Seulement il ne comprenait pas ce message.  
Konohamaru reçut par contre un coup de pied bien placé au visage de sa part.   
Il ne l'avait pas vu venir.  
Si cela continuait comme ça, les renforts n'arriveraient jamais à temps. Apparemment personne ne s'en était rendu compte mais grâce à Gingi et malheureusement à son second goukyakou, Konohamaru avait utilisé le signal convenu. Moegi et Udon ne tarderaient pas à arriver.  
Enfin il l'espérait. Pour le moment, Konohamaru n'avait pas d'autre choix que de gagner du temps.

Yoko sourit en scrutant du coin de l'œil le travail d'Amano. Il remplissait très bien son rôle. Pour le moment.  
Amano entre deux esquives, lui fit un joli clin d'œil.   
Sa chère « élève » avait commencé à se relever. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir combattre. Yoko remarqua dans son regard son obstination à vouloir sauver l'Anbu. Le fouet claqua à quelques centimètres seulement du pied de Sakura.  
« Ne soit pas si stupide ! Il était déjà condamné. Et ce, avant même le début de la mission  
- Quoi ?  
- Ne fais pas l'innocente Sakura. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Tu avais très bien compris que cette soit disante réunion avec Suna n'était qu'une diversion, un piège qui t'étais adressé.  
- Que cherches-tu à me faire comprendre ?  
- Ce que tu avais compris depuis longtemps. Qu'un espion se cache dans vos rangs.  
- Pourquoi me confesser tout ça ?  
- Parce que tu vas, soit mourir, chose qui m'arrangerait, soit nous suivre gentiment. Dans tous les cas, je te donnerai le coup de grâce, évidemment.   
- Question stupide : tu connais déjà ma réponse. »  
Le visage de Yoko prit un air plus sérieux et Sakura fit de même, chacune pour une raison différente. La précédente question ne servait à rien, juste à meubler un peu la conversation. Elles le savaient toutes les deux que cette soit disante mission, et que diable toute l'intrigue du moment n'était qu'un motif à un nouvel affrontement entre elles.  
Et si on cherchait autre chose comme explication, la haine de Yoko était la seule excuse valable pour ce combat.  
Sakura essaya de se donner un but à ce combat. En vain. Cette stupide histoire, revenir après si longtemps était vraiment une preuve qu'elle était déterminée à en finir aujourd'hui ou… sous peu. Elle n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser de Yoko à temps pour soigner ses compatriotes.  
Sakura eut une idée.  
« Yoko je te propose un accord à « l'amiable ». Laisse moi soigner les deux autres avec des kage bunshin. En échange, je me battrai contre toi. »  
Yoko réfléchit un instant pour lui faire un sourire lourd de sens.  
Sakura lui rendit son sourire et joint ses mains en croisant les doigts à la perpendiculaire.  
_« Kage bunshin no jutsu » _  
2 autres copies physiquement conformes d'Haruno Sakura apparurent. Les yeux de Yoko se plissèrent, signe de sa désapprobation.  
Satisfaite de son effet, Sakura prit quelque chose dans sa poche arrière de jupe. Comme à ses habitudes, Sakura allait ré enfiler ses gants comme à chaque combat. C'était comme une tradition pour elle.  
Yoko fit de même pour les gants. C'était entre elles une forme de salut.  
Yoko prit ensuite à sa ceinture son fouet. À le revoir comme ça après tant d'années, ce n'était plus une mémoire visuelle que Sakura avait mais plutôt sensitive. Elle se souvenait avec netteté la douleur qui venait mordre sa chair, il n'y a finalement pas encore si longtemps...  
Elles se mirent en garde.  
Sakura priait pour que ce combat ne dure pas aussi longtemps que le précédent, sans réel vainqueur ou perdant. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort.  
Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir mais d'attaquer.

Quelques instants passèrent sans que personne ne parle. Naruto étudiait les nouvelles données pareillement que l'équipe de Kakashi et sa femme.  
Ces nouveaux éléments n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Mais cela n'expliquait pas encore tout.  
Saï affichait volontiers un grand sourire. Il avait volontiers donné plus d'informations que la normal en très peu de temps pour pouvoir passer sur d'autres éléments pouvant le mettre en danger.   
Hinata rompit le silence et posa une autre question, qui depuis un moment la rongeait.  
« Pourquoi s'intéressent-ils tant à Diaro ? Il n'y a rien ici en dehors de quelques paysans et des champs de riz.  
- Il va falloir que je vous explique tout du début afin que vous saisissiez bien les enjeux de cette affaire.  
Maintenant l'or déborde des coffres mais ce ne fut pas toujours le cas à Diaro. Le han (région, département) ne valait encore il y a peu, qu'à peine deux cents milles pièces d'or.  
Diaro est une région montagneuse construite autour du mont Mizuki et de la rivière Akaneko possédant une riche culture de la terre et des stocks importants en bois. La rivière Akaneko sépare le mont Mizuki des autres montagnes ce qui explique pourquoi la plupart des villes se situent le long du fleuve tandis que les villages sont en amont dans les montagnes environnantes pour la culture du riz.  
Jusque là, faute d'un moyen de transport réellement efficace et de routes, les paysans laissaient pourrir le bois tout en gardant pour eux une grande partie du riz récolté dont, seulement quelques impôts et la dîme venaient s'y greffer.

Il y a trois ans environ, une dette de 45 000 pièces d'or de marchands mettait le couteau sous la gorge aux autorités en place. Faute de mieux, Diaro mit de coté son sens de l'honneur et accepta l'aide du Ruban Rouge, démarché par Kyo lui même.  
Il réussit alors à placer quelques uns de ses meilleurs hommes à la tête des casernes ninja et à obtenir gain de cause pour pouvoir faire commerce des ressources du han.   
Hasard ou coïncidence, il y'eut, peu de temps après, de terribles incendies à Kotoramas, la capitale du pays du riz.  
Elle manquait alors de tout et comme de juste, Diaro se trouve à coté, le bois et le riz arrivaient ainsi bien plus vite que n'importe quel han.  
C'est grâce à cette stratégie que le Ruban Rouge a maintenant la main mise sur Diaro et que les autorités d'ici ne sont pour eux que des pions à placer.  
Tout aurait pu très bien se faire sauf que…  
Le seigneur Kuromura avait fait le vœu à ce que la forêt ne soit jamais déboisée. Ce fut son dernier il y a maintenant 100 ans.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui Diaro est au bord de la révolte. Le gouvernement demande trop d'impôts, plus que la terre ne puisse produire.  
Les paysans, environ 70 de la population du han, sont au bord de la famine. Suspendre les impôts aurait été un soulagement, certes provisoire, mais un soulagement tout de même. Cependant on annonce une nouvelle année de sécheresse. Les paysans sont en colère. En plus de leur prendre ce qui leur appartient de droit, on leur demande de renoncer aux préceptes vieux de 100 ans. Pour eux c'est à la fois indigne et lâche de la part du gouvernement de profiter des victimes de Kotoramas pour s'en mettre plein la poche.

- Je vois… je commence à comprendre, dit Kakashi. Mais que viens-tu faire dans tout ça ? »

Saï se tue de nouveau pendant un petit instant. Cela faisait maintenant 20 minutes qu'il parlait sans s'arrêter. Kakashi croyait vraiment qu'il allait tout lui raconter ?  
Saï regarda tour à tour les autres présents. Si Hinata était de moins en moins intéressée par ce qu'il racontait, Saï avait l'impression que pour Shinobu, c'était tout à fait l'inverse. En même temps cela la touchait directement. Naruto lui qui semblait si content tout à l'heure d'avoir tout comprit semblait s'être perdu en chemin.  
Kakashi étudiait silencieusement de son coté les nouveaux éléments. Il était assez satisfait des réponses de Saï qui pour une fois assez honnête avec eux.  
« J'aimerais me reposer un instant ». Dit Saï avec un grand sourire.   
Kakashi à ces mots plissa son œil. Hinata lui renvoya son sourire pour ne pas poser une autre question. Shinobu le regardait sans le regarder et Naruto alla faire pipi de son coté.

L'ambassadrice était très surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre au sujet de cette Organisation. Ce qui se passait à Ode était réellement grave et à en croire les sous entendus de ce Saï, ce n'était pas le pire cas de figure. Personne n'avait réussi à si bien la renseigner sur le Ruban Rouge jusqu'à aujourd'hui.   
La menace de cette organisation n'était vraiment pas à prendre à la légère et Kumo avait un train en retard si Saï était de Konoha… Enfin avait-il jamais été de Konoha ?  
Lorsqu'elle prononçait le nom de cette organisation, les regards et les talons se tournaient, que ce soit en coulisse ou en affaires. Shinobu savait que c'était loin d'être une sorte de club du troisième age.  
Mais qui aurait pu imaginer une telle influence sur le monde ? Lorsqu'elle rentrerait à Kumo, son rapport pourrait peut-être faire bouger les choses qui sait.  
Du coin de l'œil Naruto l'observait. Il était revenu sans qu'elle soit rendue compte. Sans doute encore dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'elle avait entrevu Kyo, elle semblait totalement absorbée par son mystère et le Ruban Rouge.  
Par contre depuis tout à l'heure, Naruto ressentait un fort effet de concentration de chakra… en provenance d'Ode. et pour quelqu'un comme lui qui ne s'en rendait pas facilement compte, c'était vraiment bizarre.   
Il se demandait ce que Kyo préparait et surtout se questionnait sur ce qui aurait bien pu l'énerver à ce point. Naruto expira la fumée par le nez tout en haussant les épaules. Après tout les problèmes internes au Ruban Rouge normalement ne le concernait pas.  
Mais s'il envoyait un clone incognito, il aurait au moins une idée de ce qui s'y tramait.

Ils n'avaient pas eut le droit de rentrer dans Konoha.  
Les deux hommes attendaient maintenant depuis un bon moment avec un air plutôt détendu ce qui contrastait considérablement avec leurs voisins du moment.   
Ils n'avaient pas l'air trop impressionnés par le regard plutôt froid et sérieux des équipes Anbu envoyés à leur rencontre. Depuis qu'on les suspectait de tous les maux de la terre, ils en avaient l'habitude d'être aux arrêts pour un ou pour un non.  
Le plus petit portait une casquette sur ses cheveux et la veste chuunin de Konoha. Et ses yeux verts en avaient traversé plus d'un dans sa vie.  
Il s'appelait Rockimaru Jaehawn Togabitogoroshi Pour simplifier, on l'avait tout simplement rebaptisé « Rocky » ou « Petit bras ».  
Pour la veste, c'était son propre choix de la garder avec lui. Dans son nouveau village caché, il n'y avait aucun code vestimentaire en dehors de l'obligation de porter à sa ceinture le symbole de Mû.  
En effet, il était originaire du village caché mais à la suite d'un pari, devint ninja errant de son propre gré et ce bien avant la dernière guerre pour rejoindre les rangs armés du village de Mû. Il approchait tout de même de la trentaine maintenant, mais il avait appris à garder la tête froide même dans les moments les plus difficiles.  
Une des idées débiles de leur kage.

Ses compagnons d'armes reconnaissaient sa valeur en tant que membre de l'équipe et non en tant que chef d'équipe. En fait pour bien expliquer la chose, une fois le Mûkage, parait-il, avait voulu punir ses hommes et les avait l'envoyé en mission avec lui, le nommant chef de mission. Les deux survivants témoignaient encore maintenant de la tragédie de cette mission. La cause ? Rocky est peut être fort et intelligent, mais il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. Il se retrouva lui et ses hommes dans le mauvais village caché à remettre leur client à l'ennemi.  
Une des punitions expéditives du kage.

Petit bras était le plus jeune des deux ambassadeurs envoyés à Konoha.  
Encore une fois, il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté cette mission surtout avec « ce » mec.  
Encore un des plans foireux du « Conseil ».  
Parce que c'était bien payé quand il y réfléchissait un tout petit peu plus… et puis c'était toujours sympa de rencontrer et travailler avec de nouvelles têtes.  
Mais Petit bras n'arrivait pas trop à s'y fier à son nouveau compagnon. Peu loquace, peu emprunt à la « diplomatie » et assez froid, il avait l'impression de faire équipe avec le bourreau ou le charcutier du coin.  
De toute façon, avec lui ou avec un autre, Rockimaru savait pertinemment que cela échouerait.  
En bref, Petit bras s'en fichait comme de sa première sandale de cette mission. Du moment qu'il se baladait et pouvait rendre visite à ses anciens compagnons de Konoha, qu'importait la raison du voyage ?

De son coté, son autre compagnon était encore moins enthousiaste à l'idée de faire équipe avec Petit bras. Grand et moustachu, il était habillé d'un long manteau blanc à rebords noir. C'était un ressortissant du village caché d'Oto et il ne se le cachait pas.  
Il était assez fier d'avoir le motif de la note de musique peint dans son dos pour mettre en boule ces ninja de Konoha. Avec un peu de chance la bagarre ne serait plus très longue à attendre…  
À voir sa tête comme ça, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il inspirait une idée du bonheur. C'était un visage ferme et autoritaire qui fixait de ses yeux noirs et du haut de ses deux mètres les ninja de Konoha.  
Son nom de code : Akira Orez. Son véritable nom ? Il ne le savait plus lui-même.   
La raison ?  
Le Serpent avait un peu trop joué avec son code génétique il y a de cela très longtemps et ce fut l'un des rares survivants de l'expérience. Enfin maintenant c'était le seul. Orez les avait tous éliminé un jour sur un champ de bataille où il s'était ennuyé à la fin, faute d'adversaires. Chose qui passa plutôt inaperçue, quand on sait qu'à Oto c'était chose quotidienne de s'entretuer pour les doux yeux et les faveurs du Serpent.

Attendre. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'ils attendaient d'ailleurs ?  
Contrairement à Rocky, il savait pourquoi, lui Akira Orez avait accepté cette mission.   
1 ! Parce que Rocky était un type sympa à vivre et qui ne posait jamais de question.  
Et de 2 ! Pour avoir le plaisir et -la chance- passer le bonjour à une de ses vieilles connaissances du village d'Oto devenu le « prestigieux monsieur je sais tout » de Konoha.  
En dehors de ça, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était lui aussi très motivé de parler au nom de son village de « tapettes ». Il était rentré chez Mû parce que c'était le seul endroit valable pour les ressortissants d'Oto. Et surtout parce qu'il avait prévu depuis un bon moment que ce serait une excellente roue de secours ne sait on un jour au cas où, « une terrible tragédie » s'abatte sur le village caché du Serpent.  
D'ailleurs, Orez s'ennuyait depuis la fin de la guerre mondiale et la création de l'OS 5 ne l'avait pas arrangé non plus. Comme on disait parmi les survivants –et dilapidés- du village d'Oto, « vivement la prochaine guerre ». Il ne cacha pas sa surprise d'en être ressorti en un seul morceau de la dernière.  
Orez affichait avec plaisir un sourire de fausse indignation aux hommes de Konoha. Avec un peu de chance il y aurait de la bagarre avec les ninja de Konoha. Cela lui rappellerait le bon vieux temps sur les champs de bataille. Il manquerait juste ce vieux vicelard à langue de serpent pour venir vous susurrer quelques menaces subtiles de mort.   
Au moins il verrait le petit protégé d'Orochimaru s'il avait bien grandi.  
La grande porte du village caché s'ouvrit enfin. Orez ne s'était pas retourné mais eut la sensation de reconnaître le bruit des pas du kage. Oui, c'était bien ce démon d'Uchiwa Sasuke, avec son costume de clown de Kage.  
Enfin il s'était décidé à apparaître.  
_Kage… ce gamin était finalement devenu kage.  
Y a vraiment des gens qui ne doutent de rien..._  
Orez fit signe à Rocky que l'Hokage portait un « bracelet » noir à son bras gauche qui était seulement visible dans le pli de sa robe.. Il l'avait encore sur lui : apparemment il s'était préparé au pire.   
Heureusement.

Sasuke eut pour toute marque de surprise un léger « hum » lorsqu'il les aperçut. Que faisait ce clown à Konoha ? Voilà quelque chose de non prévu dans le programme.  
Au moins sans même avoir parlé avec les « ambassadeurs », il était déjà fixé sur leurs intentions. Le village caché de Mû n'était pas une bande de petits plaisantins à prendre à la légère mais bon, quitte à ce que la diplomatie échoue, au moins que le Mûkage soit franc et lui déclare une guerre ouverte.  
C'était comme maquiller la grosse artillerie sous deux poupées russes dans un remake pathétique du cheval de Troie. Mais bon, lui aussi avait sa « grosse artillerie » avec lui.  
Orez inquiétait beaucoup Sasuke non pas parce qu'il pourrait créer un accident diplomatique mais à cause de ses jutsu. Bien qu'Orez n'ai que très peu de le toucher, la puissance de ces derniers suffiraient à causer beaucoup de dommages à Konoha.   
Ino avait bien fait de passer outre le code de la diplomatie pour les empêcher de passer la porte d'entrée du village. Elle ne cacha pas son allégresse avec son rire toujours aussi strident, même voilé.  
Yamanaka Ino était habillée aujourd'hui de sa longue jupe noire, boutonnée et à motifs blancs devant et fendu derrière. Elle portait encore la même coupe de cheveux, celle qu'elle avait toujours préféré.  
Sentant que les négociations approchaient, Rocky porta un cigare à sa bouche et attendit pour l'allumer. Il en proposa un d'abord à Ino, puis à Sasuke.  
Sasuke laissa le ninja de Mû hausser les épaules puis voulu prerndre la parole le premier. Orez, assez content de le voir étudier toute la situation ne pouvait laisser cette chance de coté pour l'agacer un peu.   
« Tiens, tiens mais que vois je… ne serais ce pas le « prestigieux monsieur je sais tout » de Konoha.  
Mes respects "Hokage-sama" »  
Il appuya ces derniers mots avec une courbette volontairement très basse.

Sasuke ignora de nouveau cette provocation.  
« Bienvenu à Konoha.   
Allons droit au but : que voulez vous ?  
- Engager des pourparlers, évidement. » lui répondit Rocky avec empressement avant que l'autre ne crée un autre accident diplomatique. Il en profita pour allumer son cigare le temps que cela parvienne au cerveau de ses anciens camarades.  
- Je connais grosse moustache : ca m'étonnerai que vous soyez là juste que pour parler. C'est la dernière fois que je vous le répéterai.  
Que nous voulez vous ? »  
Sasuke avait monté le ton et activé son sharingan pour mettre plus d'effet dans sa phrase.  
Orez et Petit bras se regardèrent de nouveau dans le blanc des yeux. Ils prirent enfin une mine sérieuse.  
L'Hokage regarda Ino. Elle semblait embarrassée.  
« Hokage-sama, nous sommes mandaté, moi Rockimaru Jaehawn Togabitogoroshi et Akira Orez par le Conseil du village caché de Mû pour nous entretenir avec vous sur plusieurs points.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Hokage sama, comme tu t'en doutes, mon ami et moi ne sommes pas des « ambassadeurs » professionnels, ni même des hommes rompus aux bonnes manières. Je comprend très bien ton recul et tes reserves par rapport à nous et tout ce que l'on raconte sur le village de Mû.  
Mais sache bien que nous ne traitons en ce moment pas qu'avec vous mais aussi avec les autres villages cachés.  
Le « Conseil » de Mû a envoyé dans chaque village caché deux « ambassadeurs » et rapportant exactement les mêmes informations et la même offre… A une exception prêt vous concernant.  
Nous vivons actuellement une situation d'urgence et il est important que l'OS 5 soit au courant de ce que nous avons à dire, bon gré ou mal gré.  
- Sache enfin que, renchérit Orez, si tu te décides à ne pas nous recevoir, ni de nous écouter, nous serions contraints d'utiliser la force contre Konoha. Il est fort probable que nous ne te ne fassions pas le poids contre toi, mais sache bien que nos camarades prendraient grand plaisir à venir nous venger.  
Et nous non plus : prend bien note de ce que je viens de te dire au sérieux. Nous ne sommes plus à un détail prêt. »  
Rocky s'arrêta là pour le laisser mijoter. Maintenant, il allait enfin les prendre au sérieux et si tout se passait bien, ils n'auraient pas à se battre contre lui.  
Le but de la mission n'était pas de se battre. Enfin c'était ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur l'ordre de mission...

Sasuke se calma. Il avait sous estimé le coéquipier d'Orez. Si tout ce qu'il venait d'avancer était vrai alors, la situation était vraiment grave au point que Mû décide de faire fie de sa fierté pour être diplomate pour une fois.  
Et c'était quoi la chose en particulier qui le concernait dont son interlocuteur venait de lui parler.  
Il regarda Ino. Apparemment, elle était contre l'idée de leur laisser une chance.  
Tant pis, il se ferait engueuler encore une fois rentrant.  
« Très bien. Rockimaru Jaehawn Togabitogoroshi et Akira Orez de Mû. Voilà ce que j'ai décidé.  
Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je ne peut vous faire entrer dans Konoha pour deux raisons.  
La première : c'est que vous êtes des ninja deserteurs dont l'un venant de notre village et l'autre d'Oto reconnus dans le bingo book comme de classe A pour le premier et S.  
N'es ce pas grosse moustache ?

Et la seconde raison est pour éviter tout accident pouvant survenir au sein de Konoha. Les dernières tentatives ayant échouer, je ne peux me permettre de prendre aucun risque avec vous.  
Cependant, je vous laisse décider du lieu et de l'endroit ou nous pourrions nous rendre. Yamanaka Ino m'accompagnera.  
C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »  
Les deux « ambassadeurs » hochèrent la tête pour signifier qu'ils étaient d'accord.  
Rocky fut un peu déçu de ne pas revoir son ancien village caché mais rassuré sur le devenir des négociations. Orez quand à lui s'en fichait totalement bien que rassuré de ne pas avoir à y rentrer. Au moins il n'avait pas tout perdu : la bagarre pourrait peut être venir plus tard.  
Petit bras prit son porte clef de Mû et claqua des doigts pour faire matérialiser une porte blanche sortie de nulle part. Il s'y engouffra le premier.  
« tu es prête Ino ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors allons y. Grosse moustache ?  
- Je ferme la marche afin de fermer la porte. »   
Sasuke remarqua son ton railleur : il vérifiait aussi au cas où que personne ne les suive.  
Après avoir donné quelques ordres dont celui de ne pas les suivre, Sasuke partit avec Ino suivi d'Orez pour fermer la marche en destination inconnue.

Arrivé à Ode, le clone de Naruto se déplaçait rapidement sur les toits. Il n'avait pas encore été repéré puisque la ville était encore en pleine effervescence.  
Le kage bunshin retourna là ou son commanditaire avait failli mourir ce matin. Le clone se rapprocha encore et découvrit un spectacle incroyable.  
Il y avait eu une bataille ici. De nombreux trous de moins grande profondeur étaient maintenant visibles. Il y avait de la fumée et des petits feux partout.  
iQui avait bien pu faire ça ?i  
Bien que l'original n'ait jamais appris à bien ressentir le chakra, il arrivait presque à à deviner ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Ils devaient être nombreux à s'être battu car après que le combat fut engagé à la mairie, il continua un petit moment sur la place avant de partir vers l'Est.

Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose le tapoter sur l'épaule. Le clone se retourna pour voir …Shinobu!

-------

Il ne reste qu'une toute petite partie a vous donné. Je préfère la corriger avant de vous la poster (sur le même poste, cela va de soi, je changerai la couleur du texte pour l'occasion ;).

Edit : J'ai décidé de laisser le chapitre tel quel pour le moment.

Mes ambassadeurs petit bras et orez (a lire a l'envers pour comprendre le niveau d'inspiration que j'ai eu à choisir son nom) me plaisent bien, meme très bien même.  
Kyo et Yoshi étaient prévu pour ce chapitre et il n'est pas impossible que lors de la correction ils réapparaissent avec la vrai fin de prévu de ce chapitre ou normalement, Sasuke rencontrait les deux hommes de Mû.

TT mince et moi qui croyai n'avoir plus qu'a faire un volume 3 et ca serai marre, je sens que j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot.  
Je me suis d'ailleur amusé à recencer le nombre d'histoires en cours sur lumiere et ombre et ca ma donné un vertige fou (ce qui explique en parti pourquoi j'ai décidé d'arreté le chapitre maintenant mais je vais y revenir après.)

Je vous souhaites une très bonne lecture et si vous voulez, reviewez !

A très bientot !


	16. Volume 3

**Volume 3 :**

**Quand je mourrai…**

_Dans ma vie, j'ai perdu des amis mon père, mon oncle et bien d'autres personnes toutes disparues dans le plus grand des mystères qu'est encore aujourd'hui la mort ?  
Quelle étrange sensation qu'est le deuil… Ai-je pleuré sur Tenten, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Kiba ou bien me suis-je lamenté sur mon propre sort, sur moi-même en éprouvant ce sentiment de perte ?Es il possible d'oublier son moi jusqu'à ce que le subjectif et l'objectif ne fassent plus qu'un et que mon moi ne soit plus qu'un simple vide ?_

_Puis je me débarrasser de l'expérience, du savoir et des talents que j'ai acquis depuis ma naissance ? Puis je devenir une barrière sans porte, puis je devenir ce qui n'existe pas ?_

_Peut être es ce que nous accomplissons lorsque nous mourrons un jour mais certaines rumeurs affirmeraient le contraire comme quoi un homme aurait réussi à traverser cette barrière._

_Ironique non ?_

_C'est pourquoi je me pose actuellement cette question fondamentale sur l'existence des mortels. Pendant que certains cherchent à se voiler la face derrière le destin ou les Dieu ou même le code ninja, cette fameuse question reste encore en suspend…_

_Sauf si on a la foi en dieu sait comme autre chose._

_Ou sauf si on veut s'appeler « Saï » et que l'on cherche absolument à se convaincre d'être dépourvu de tout sentiment. Mais ne se voile t'il la face ?_

_Quand je mourrai, je me souviendrais des joutes sans fin contre Lee, des promenades -galères- en montagne avec Gaï ou encore des moments intenses vécus avec l'équipe au complet…C'est la tristesse qui m'envahit et la sensation que ce qui s'est passé n'appartient plus maintenant qu'au passé…_

_Je penserai aussi à ma cousine Hinata et Naruto._

_Je me souviens d'un jour sur une lointaine montagne. Je m'étais encore battu contre Lee afin de savoir qui porterait Tenten. Elle s'était alors foulée la cheville par mégarde après avoir trébuchée tout bêtement. Lee voulait absolument que je la porte et moi je lui demandais exactement le contraire._

_Ce jour là, du haut de cette montagne nous avions contemplé longuement la mer sous un soleil couchant après un combat au final sans prétexte puisque j'avais porté Tenten sur le chemin. Ce jour là nous avions enfin réalisé que nous pourrions toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Ce jour là, nous étions devenu enfin de véritables amis. Et aussi que ce serait mes vrais premiers amis._

_Je me souviens aussi de la confiance au sein de l'équipe qui nous lié malgré notre rivalité Lee et moi, des entraînements et défis stupides de Gaï-senseï ou même de l'amour secret que nous partagions tous pour Tenten sans pour autant créer de malaise._

_Je me souviens aussi de mon premier combat contre Uzumaki Naruto, l'homme qui m'ouvrit les yeux sur le destin et qui me rendit la lumière.  
Bien que par la suite je rencontra des adversaires bien plus puissant, il est indéniable que j'aurais péri sans mon précédant combat contre l'autre idiot blond. La raison ? il m'avait offert tout simplement une raison pour me battre contre le destin._

_Je me souviens de tout._

_Comme j'aurais voulu rejoindre Tenten quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé !_

_Comme j'aurais voulu la protéger !_

_Tenten me voulait à son coté d'abord en tant qu'ami puis en tant que sempaï pour son entraînement (ou cobaye, c'est au libre choix pour l'interprétation)._

_Et juste avant notre dernière mission ensemble, elle me voulut comme époux, chose que je refusa._

_Lorsque j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé et les raisons du meurtre de son mari, j'aurais voulu être à son coté de tout mon cœur mais c'était son combat et non le mien. Je ne pouvais délivrer ce combat perdu à sa place._

_Ai-je étais lâche ou l'avais je trahie en tant qu'ami et coéquipier ?_

_Avec du recul, je ne le crois pas mais j'avoue que cela me hante toujours. C'est une chose particulièrement douloureuse de voir se débattre quelqu'un de son propre destin, ou même de faire face aux conséquences de ses propres choix._

_Mais Tenten était déterminée à faire face et à se venger. Elle n'avait pas épousé son traître de mari pour me faire souffrir mais parce qu'elle l'avait aimé de tout son cœur._

_Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'en reviendrait pas. Mais elle ne pensait pas avoir d'autre choix._

_Si j'avais écouté mes instincts, j'aurai refusé qu'elle le venge puis éliminer de mes propres main l'assassin. Mais aussi j'aurai alors manqué de confiance en Tenten ; j'aurai nié ses besoins et ses… sentiments. _

_Ma décision fut d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui poussa Lee à disparaître. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, son regard avait particulièrement changé envers moi._

_Lee avait fait d'ailleurs cette erreur contrairement à moi, en se sentant coupable du malheur de Tenten. _

_De peur que celui qu'elle aimait ne soit blessé, il manqua de l'étouffer de ses bras protecteurs. Quand vint le moment des fiançailles, Lee comprit enfin son erreur à vouloir s'interposer entre eux. Il s'était enfin souvenu de ce qu'il aimait en elle tout comme lorsque nous nous recueillis tous les deux en silence devant sa dépouille. Nous savions ce que nous aimions en elle : sa force, son courage… son indépendance._

_N'étant pas près d'elle lorsqu'elle mourut, je ne réussis à le réconforter comme si cela avait était elle à ma place. Par la suite, Lee disparu et Gaï s'en prennent violemment à Kakashi._

_L'équipe se dissolu du jour au lendemain soit en à peine une petite semaine. Notre amitié prit fin devenant une légende de plus sans que je ne puisse me résoudre à leur faire mes adieux et à mes souvenirs._

_Quand je regarde Shikamaru, je comprends et partage enfin la sourde douleur de mon père et celle de l'ancienne famille parallèle._

_Je pense même arriver à comprendre maintenant pourquoi les parents ont l'air aussi résigné de voir leurs enfants grandir. Quel triste sentiment et quelle souffrance cela peu être d'entendre et de voir, son enfant souffrir face à un destin qu'il n'a pas eu le droit de choisir._

_Les instincts parentaux sont de mauvaises choses._

_Les épreuves sont nécessaires pour grandir mûrir et forger son propre potentiel. Avoir du talent dans la vie n'est pas une question de destin mais une manière d'agir au quotidien pour se connaître soi même. Même ceux qui n'ont pas de talent le peuvent et ce en y travaillant. C'est pourquoi nous possédons tous les mêmes bases mais pas la même vision du monde._

_Quand ma fin viendra, serai-je aussi seul que Naruto face à son destin ?_

_Si mon byakugan ne me trahit jamais, si je ne tombe pas sous les coups de mes adversaires ou si les griffes de la maladie ne s'en mêlent pas, je vivrai encore longtemps et peut être même plus que mes amis. A cet instant de mon existence, je sais que je mourrai vraiment si un jour i ils étaient loin de moi._

_Chaque jour les vivants se disent adieu._

_L'amour, l'amitié et notre foi en les souvenirs, sinon de la chair sont les hérauts de notre pérennité._

_Tenten comme mon vieux père avait trouvé un chemin qui menait vers un autre univers, peut être une autre vie et aussi peu être un nouveau recommencement_

_Es ce que je tente de m'en persuader ?_

_Ou tout simplement chercherai je une réponse à une question qui n'en est finalement pas une afin de simplement rechercher une consolation à mon existence ?_

_Ce que je vous compte là ne sont pas de noires pensées._

_C'est ce que j'ai répété mille fois pour moi-même et mille fois devant mes amis lorsque je savais que je pouvais mourir lors du prochain assaut. Je faisais toujours des adieux silencieux à Tenten, Hinata, Gaï et Lee._

_Toujours, pour ne pas avoir de regret._

_A chaque fois, je savais et je leur montrais par un petit regard plein de sens combien ils m'étaient cher._

_C'était à ces moments là que nos paroles cachées scellaient à tout jamais notre affection commune._

_Le mal le plus profond que j'éprouve en cet instant même reste ce sentiment de perte. Oui, comme ces effroyables instants ou tout se mêle de regrets et de doute lorsque l'être que vous chérissez s'en va sans que vous ne lui ayez confessé vos pensées les plus secrètes._

_Pourtant je ressens aussi quelque chose de bizarre au fond de moi… comme en ces moments là._

_Dans ce regret et ce sentiment de perte, il se noue avec, une étrange sérénité qui m'envahit encore maintenant._

_Oui. _

_Je suis heureux d'avoir connu Tenten et Lee._

_Et j'avoue franchement que rien qu'après avoir eu le plaisir de vivre toutes sortes d'aventures, d'avoir fait des rencontres fantastiques, qu'après avoir combattu les pires démons, que je suis heureux d'avoir pu vivre ces moments à travers eux, maintenant bien loin de mon coeur._

_Je n'ai aucun regret._

_Quand je mourrai,_

_Puisse le peu d'amis qu'il me reste me pleurer pour me garder dans leur cœur afin que le souvenir que je leur inspire ne s'éteigne jamais._

_C'est aussi en faisant ce vœu, que je réalise que l'immortalité existe à travers les choix et l'héritage que nous laissons._

_Notre héritage n'est pas l'œuvre du Destin mais de ce que nous en faisons en le vivant au quotidien._

_Je te remercie Naruto._

Hyuuga Neji


	17. Chapter 11 :Colère

**Chapitre 11  
Pièges ! Orage ! Colère ! Dites moi quelle décision prendre ?**

S'appuyant sur la souche de l'arbre, Sakura bondit sur la gauche pour esquiver de justesse les lames de vent générer par le fouet. Cette arme pouvait infliger des dégâts sans pour autant toucher sa cible simplement sous l'effet de la pression de l'air. Elle le savait : c'était plus une mémoire physique et sensorielle que d'observation.  
Sakura se vida l'esprit : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de détail. À peine déjouait elle un piège qu'un autre l'attendait : c'était la règle dans un combat de ninja. Yoko avait certes beaucoup de défauts mais personne ne l'égalait lorsqu'elle serait son fouet et ce ne seraient pas quelques pirouettes qui feraient la différence. Cette fois ci, la lanière de cuir avait anticipé son prochain déplacement. Sakura sourit et emprunta une technique au répertoire de Naruto.  
Dans un nuage de fumée, deux clones apparurent, l'un pour saisir Sakura aux pieds, l'autre pour dévier la trajectoire du fouet et des trois shuriken.   
L'élève de Tsunade n'en avait pas fini : le clone détruit, elle profita de l'écran fumée pour transférer suffisamment de chakra à son autre clone afin qu'il la projette. Sakura partit comme une flèche, poings en avant vers Yoko, à la fois surprise et la garde ouverte, son fouet n'ayant pas eu le temps de revenir.  
Une seconde après, une explosion résonna à grand fracas dans toute la forêt. Lorsque la fumée disparut, un cratère de trois mètres de circonférence se dessina dans le sol. Yoko se tenait juste à côté.   
Sakura n'avait pas perdu de son intelligence et de sa force.   
Yoko n'avait fait que de gagner en dextérité et en ruse.  
Les deux adversaires échangèrent un regard : Sakura par-dessus son épaule les poings encore au sol, Yoko le fouet sur sa nuque prenant tout son plaisir pour la dominer de toute sa taille. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de chacune. Elles avaient fini de s'échauffer, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.  
Sakura et Yoko bondirent en arrière, et entamèrent une longue série de sceaux.

Séparé par dix mètres de forêt et autres arbustes, Konohamaru ne revenait pas. Malgré la distance qui éloignait les spectateurs des acteurs - distance qui était allée en s'accentuant, sans doute par soucis des blessée - il n'en manquait pas un miette.  
Son adversaire, bien plus fort que lui - il était obligé de l'admettre -observait aussi la situation Le drink Master semblait vouloir éviter de combattre à côté de ses deux monstres de ninjutsu. De plus, les deux clones de Sakura s'occupaient des blessés sans même qu'il n'esquisse le moindre le moindre geste pour les arrêter. Il donnait l'impression que pour lui, ce n'était qu'un point de détail sans importance.  
Il était hors logique. Tout ninja réagissant intelligemment l'aurait poussé à éliminer Konohamaru, pour ensuite prêter assistance à son coéquipier. Mais non, d'un caractère pour le moins semblable à celui de Naruto, il faisait à sa guise. Il s'accroupit et décrocha une petite tasse attachée à sa ceinture pour la remplir de saké. Le juunin crut trouver une ouverture.  
D'un geste vif, il lui envoya sur le coté deux shuriken, le second aligné dans la trajectoire du premier. Le drink master se pencha en arrière pour se gorger d'une lampée de son précieux nectar.  
Konohamaru se sentit alors très con : il n'arrêtait pas de répéter le même scénario depuis tout à l'heure mais rien n'y faisait : ce type était intouchable. Il le savait. D'un violent coup de poing sur un arbre, il chercha à évacuer sa frustration. Mais que préparait donc Amano ?  
Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers le jeune jounin et lui adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un large sourire.  
« Il va être bientôt l'heure, Konohamaru-chan encore un peu de patience. En attendant, admire en silence le spectacle. Il se peut que tu n'en aies plus l'occasion dans un proche avenir. »  
A cette réflexion succéda une question qui brûlait sur les lèvres du petit fils du Sandaime : De quoi parlait il ?   
Il préféra taire ses interrogations. De toute façon, dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Sakura fut la première à finir son enchaînement de signe.  
« Kuroikiri zen'sokuryoku no jutsu !» (Technique du brouillard épais à grande vitesse)  
D'un geste nerveux, les deux mains de Sakura prirent place devant son visage. Elle commença à balancer le haut de son corps de la droite vers la gauche, rendant les contours de son corps de moins distinct, plus nébuleux. En face, le fouet de Yoko reposait sur le sol, formant un large cercle entourait son propriétaire.  
De son index, Yoko déclara que le bal ouvert.  
Sakura s'élança.

Au loin, tous portaient à croire qu'un orage allait éclater. Atmosphère lourde, pression atmosphérique en chute libre, humidité en hausse. Au mieux, dix minutes séparaient la région des pluies diluviennes.  
Lui, il n'en avait cure du mauvais temps. Après toutes ses années de service, il avait compris que les intempéries ne le desservaient pas. Mieux, cela conférait à lui et autres gens de son espèce, un manteau d'invisibilité pour le moins agréable.  
Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure que Kakashi observait son équipe. Dans ce même laps de temps, personne n'avait ouvert la bouche.  
Les influx nerveux cavalaient dans sa boîte crânienne, à la recherche du pourquoi et du comment de ce bor… désordre. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se rassembler mais il était persuadé que Sai avait encore quelques pièce sous le coude, peut-être même les plus importante, à savoir les coins.  
Le copy ninja soupira : il avait vraiment envie de foutre le camp. Mentalement, il rédigea une petite note :  
_Comment faire une mission de merde :  
Petit a : Recevoir un ordre de mission périmé, foireux et sans aucun sens.  
Petit b : Faire équipe avec des compagnons insupportables  
Petit c : Avoir un élève renié complètement débile qui ne devait pas faire parti de la mission  
Petit d : Avoir une organisation mafieuse aux trousses.  
Petit e : Avoir un Gaï enragé aux trousses.  
Petit f : Avoir un Gaï enragé aux trousses.  
Petit g : Devoir sauver un gamin de la cible que vous cherchiez à l'origine à éliminer.  
Petit e : Avoir un type au sourire louche comme seule source d'information « fiable » qui soit capable de capter quelque chose dans tout ce bordel _

Bref, tous ces problèmes avaient fini par le mettre en rogne pour de bon et il ne cherchait pas à le dissimuler. Il avait l'impression que le destin l'avait pointé du doigt et lui avait dit : Toi, tu vas en chier.  
Détachant ses yeux du paradis de la drague pour quelques secondes, il aperçut le sourire énigmatique de Sai. Pour Kakashi, il était clair que Sai se foutait de leur gueule et Naruto y était mêlé de près ou de loin. Son ancien élève n'avait pas eu l'air surpris par toutes les révélations qui avaient déboulées sur le Ruban Rouge et autres consorts.  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de son stupide élève d'ailleurs, il avait noté qu'une tension subsistait entre lui et Shinobu. Ce malaise allait en grandissant et il ne serait pas surpris si Shinobu se décider à sauter Naruto pour l'étrangler.

De son côté, Hinata ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait de nombreuses fois essayé de capturer le regard de Naruto, ou même d'avoir une conversation en privé mais rien n'y faisait. Il lui restait interdit. Son Naruto, celui qui était joyeux et un peu idiot sur les bords, lui manquait.  
Ce Naruto là, l'air sévère et concentré, lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur. Pire. Il lui faisait peur.  
Sortant de ses noires pensées par un mouvement latéral de la tête, elle vit Kakashi lui faisant signe de regarder Ode. Un gigantesque nuage noir de fumée surplombait la ville. Ils étaient trop éloignés pour qu'ils puissent assurer que la fumée venait bien de la ville elle-même, mais la Hyuuga fit appel à son don héréditaire pour partir à la chasse aux informations en toute discrétion.  
Saï remarqua l'enchevêtrement de nerf et de veine qui se forma autour des yeux blancs. Un mince sourire fendit alors son visage.  
La guerre des nerfs qui opposait Shinobu à Naruto ne lui avait pas non plus échappé. D'après ses connaissances quant au caractère de Naruto et d'après l'attitude de Shinobu, il en déduisit que tous deux étaient aussi partis à la chasse aux informations. Mais individuellement, chacun de leur côté. Il était même possible que leurs différentes méthodes d'investigation (clone pour Naruto, il l'ignorait pour Shinobu) se soient croisées indépendamment de leur volonté. Au même instant, sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte auparavant, il trouva un vague air de ressemblance entre Shinobu et Naruto. Cette idée émergea en lui pendant quelques secondes puis s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. De toute façon, il s'en foutait royalement tant que cela n'entrait pas en ligne de compte pour la réussite de la mission.  
Ce groupe avait nettement plus de ressources que la normale pour tout ce qui touchait à la récolte d'information. Si Kakashi était le meilleur en tant que chef d'équipe, seule Hinata continuait de l'écouter et il était certain que Kakashi, en contrepartie, n'accordait sa confiance qu'à la kunoïchi aux yeux blancs nacrés. D'ailleurs en fait lui même s'il avait été à la place de Kakashi, il se serait méfié des trois autres membres de l'équipe.  
À la réflexion, surtout de celui qui s'était ajouté en cours de route. En même temps, il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas étranger à cette situation.

Il trouva encore plus ironique le fait qu'il utilisait lui-même son Choujuugiga pour espionner la ville. Dans 5 minutes, il en saurait autant, voir plus que les autres. Ses petits rats de campagne, bien que détectables par le byakugan, pouvaient facilement s'apparenter une fois dans la nature à n'importe quel créature de la faune environnante. Et au vu du nombre, Hinata ne les examinerait pas tous en détail, son objectif restant de comprendre la situation d'Ode. Au pire, elle remarquerait une quantité plutôt anormale de chakra dans ses petites bêtes mais les ignorerait bien vite.  
Tout le monde savait qu'il se passait quelque chose à Ode. Pourtant, personne ne voulait percer la bulle. L'ambiance orageuse menaçait de dégénérer à tout moment entre un Kakashi et une ambassadrice à bout de nerfs, un Naruto apathique et menteur et le pire des espions : lui–même.

Quant à Shinobu et Naruto, c'était à leur clone qu'incombait de résoudre de partir à la collecte. Shinobu en avait vite déduit que si ce crétin en avait eu l'idée, sa femme et Kakashi ne tarderaient pas à venir d'eux-mêmes surveiller la ville. Ayant quelques connaissance quant aux subtilité du Byakugan, elle utilisa un Henge no Jutsu pour modifier son apparence, prenant les formes d'un ninja de Kumo. L'idée fut très vite copiée par Naruto.  
Perché à une altitude proche de la centaine de mètres, Kyo observait les deux clones avec des sentiments plutôt contradictoires. Il n'en attendait pas moins de stupide frère et il s'était mis lui-même, inconsciemment sans doute, en danger.  
Revoir Shinobu et son écervelé de frère n'était pas une surprise mais si vite et si proche de sa position lui causait un énorme problème : Yoshitaro. Il ne fallait pas qu'il croise Naruto et vice versa.   
Quoique… Ça pourrait prendre une tournure intéressante.   
Cette affaire passa au sommet de sa liste des choses à faire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour réveiller Yoshitaro, mais il la referma. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vague d'adrénaline remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ressentit le frisson qui accompagne tout plan foutu en l'air. Il allait devoir peut être improviser.

« Alors, enfin réveillé ? » lança Kyo, à quelques centimètres de son visage, un sourire. Yoshitaro gisait sur le sol dans une pièce sans plafond, ou plutôt détruit en partie par une déflagration.  
_Une déflagration ? _Celui-ci se redressa tout de suite. _Qu'est ce que je fous ici ? J'ai encore perdu contre Kyo ? _  
Il observa son corps et nota d'indubitables hématomes et de nombreuses éraflures réparties le long de son torse. Oui, il avait perdu contre Kyo. Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de leur combat. A voir le sourire du second du Ruban Rouge, il conclut que ça avait du être un combat aisé, à sens unique et peut être même - à croire que le destin s'acharnait sur lui - sans difficulté. En effet, Kyo ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre goutte de transpiration et encore moins, de blessures.  
Pourtant Yoshitaro avait mis tout ce qu'il avait dans ce combat.  
C'était vexant. Pire. C'était humiliant.  
Le chuunin se massa le visage, espérant que sa honte s'effacerait, avant de regarder autour de lui.  
La ville d'Ode était vraiment dans un triste état, bien pire que lors du passage de Naruto. La place de l'hôtel de ville n'était plus le seul endroit a avoir été ravagé et c'était maintenant un bon tiers qui avait été ravagé.  
Il ne se souvenait de rien. Ses épées tranchant plus l'air la roche et le bois que le tissu ou la peau de Kyo. Il s'était bien battu.  
_Quel enfoiré. Je suis persuadé qu'il a tout prévu avant qu'on arrive à Ode. _  
Pourtant il ne pouvait que l'admettre : ce type était vraiment fort. Sa puissance était démesurée pour un chuunin de son âge. Il ne volait plus sa réputation, ni même sa technique héréditaire, qui s'était encore développée soit dit en passant.  
Kyo sourit : il Lui ressemblait tellement quand il était en colère, beaucoup trop même.   
Incapables de contenir leurs émotions, ces véritables bombes à retardement devenaient inutiles sur un champ de bataille. Sauf après un entraînement spécifique que Kyo se ferait un plaisir d'appliquer sur ce gamin pourri gâté.   
Ce même gamin qui avait réussi à suffisamment pénétrer sa garde pour l'égratigner. Il devait recourir à un Genjutsu pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Depuis quelque temps, il obligé de l'admettre, sa puissance déclinait.  
Mais bon, il avait son joker, Yoshitaro, et trois jours suffiraient à lui apprendre deux ou trois trucs. Il n'était pas aussi mauvais que Kyo voulait lui faire croire.  
Ce gamin rattraperait bientôt son retard sur son père et maître de substitution.

Soudain, au milieu des décombres une fine ligne de lumière se découpa dans le néant pour prendre la forme d'une porte d'où 4 personnes en ressortirent.  
Que ce soit Naruto et Shinobu, Hinata, Saï ou les deux hommes de Yoshitaro, ce fut la même expression qui se dessina sur tous les spectateurs, mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension.   
Uchiwa Sasuke, Hokage de Konoha et Yamanaka Ino accompagnés par 2 hommes du village des bannis.  
A cette expression succéda La question. Que venaient-ils faire ici ?

Hinata signala ce détail à Kakashi, et par corollaire, à tout le reste du groupe. Le copy ninja, une fois remis de sa surprise - qui se caractérisa par un fort froncement de sourcil - lui demanda de les prévenir du moindre changement, que ça aille du coming-out d'Orochimaru à l'attaque des tous les villages en même temps tout en passant par les premiers signes énonciateurs de l'Apocalypse. De leur côté, Shinobu et Saï réutilisèrent leurs techniques respectives.  
Shinobu ne cacha pas sa surprise pendant un long instant. Comme tout le monde, elle s'était demandée ce que l'actuel Hokage avait à faire à Ode, avec des ninja du village de Mû. Elle mordilla son pouce et invoqua un grand faucon pour l'envoyer en direction d'Ode. Pour Saï, il était évident que le copy ninja savait que chacun espionnait le village avec ses propres moyens. Par contre ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était s'il laissait faire pour qu'à un moment, chacun dévoile ses informations. Enfin, en l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait que jouer le jeu et s'en remettre à son Choujuugiga, tapis seulement à quelques mètres sous terre. Ayant dessiné un tigre à la vitesse de l'éclair, il lui indiqua la direction de la ville dévastée.

Kyo enrageait : qu'est ce que ces demeurés venaient foutre ici, contrecarrant SES plans par la même occasion. Tout était foutu s'il était découvert maintenant. Il enfila son masque d'un geste brusque.  
Même si cela lui faisait plaisir de voir son « sempai » aussi énervé, Yoshitaro voulait savoir ce qui l'énervait à ce point. Il se releva et marcha comme un homme (!) pour voir ce que qui irritait Kyo. Pourtant, au moment où son regard allait porter hors de la pièce, il se prit le revers d'un avant bras au moment de passer Kyo.  
Fesses à terre, Kyo lui dit sur un ton sec et menaçant sans même prendre la peine de se retourner :  
« Reste en arrière et ne bouge pas. Sinon je te tue ! »  
Yoshitaro préféra mettre son orgueil de coté et s'exécuta en silence devant le gant rouge.

Sakura tentait encore et toujours de pénétrer la défense de Yoko tout en déjouant toujours les multiples attaques et pièges que cette dernière avec un malin plaisir semait. Bien que plus rapide et plus forte que son senseï, celle-ci gardait l'avantage de la défense et du temps. De plus, les soins administrés par ses clones gaspillaient ses réserves.  
Le fouet de Yoko était capable de suivre le rythme intensif de Sakura et aucune faille dans sa défense n'apparaissait.  
Par surcroît, elle ne pouvait ni compter sur Konohamaru, toujours à la merci de l'ennemi, ni sur son escorte blessée. Sakura était loin d'être à son avantage. Le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Par chance, Yoko n'avait pas réussit à la toucher au ventre.  
Son bébé… Le bébé de Sasuke. Elle ne voulait pas perdre. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprit tout le sens de protéger une vie.  
Les cartes étaient entre ses mains.  
L'instinct de Sakura la poussait à droite mais elle connaissait Yoko. Celle-ci n'aurait aucune difficulté à lire en elle. Elle feint donc son mouvement et entendit le fouet chanter. Lorsque le fouet claqua à coté d'elle, elle saisit sa chance. Yoko lâcha un juron et courut en avant.  
Son poing s'arrêta à la mâchoire de Sakura.  
« C'est moi ou tu t'es affaibli ? Sourit-elle d'un air mauvais.  
- …  
- REPOND QUAND JE TE PARLE ! »  
Yoko voulut la frapper de toutes ses forces mais Sakura lança sa tête vers le poing, le stoppant à mi course. Yoko n'ayant pu allonger son bras, le coup perdit près des deux tiers de sa puissance prévu.  
Profitant de sa surprise de son senseï, Sakura usa d'un de ses jokers. Elle fit une rotation à angle droit des appuis ainsi qu'un pivot d'environ la même amplitude de son corps, afin de fournir un maximum de puissance au coup. Son poing frappa les côtes de Yoko.  
« Coup au foie ! »  
Sakura appuya son coup de poing avec une telle force que sa rivale quitta littéralement le sol pour être projetée à terre à quelques mètres.  
« Ne me sous-estime pas, Yoko. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir progresser.».  
La douleur transperçait Yoko de part en part. Après tout, elle n'en attendait pas moins de sa part…  
Sakura remarqua alors qu'un kunaï était planté dans son pied droit au moment de préparer son gauche pour un spécial « coup de poing dans la gueule version Tsunade ». Son brouillard rose perdit de sa vitesse et les contours de Sakura devinrent plus affirmés, moins flous. Après avoir lancé un regard de dédain, proche du Tu-vaux-moins-que-la-terre-que-je-foule cher à son ténébreux de service –Sasuke-, elle mit genou à terre et guérit son pied.

Konohamaru était stupéfait : Sakura Haruno n'avait pas volé la réputation qui la prétendait presque aussi forte que Tsunade.  
Non… peut être même plus forte.  
Ce combat ne manquait vraiment pas de piquant et Amano resta un tantinet impressionné… avant de roter sans vergogne et de bailler à nouveau.  
Les kunoïchi étaient vraiment des femmes dangereuses.

Sasuke essaya de rester de marbre tandis alors qu'Ino cachait difficilement sa surprise devant le décor. Les ninja de Mû avaient choisi un endroit assez particulier pour parlementer.  
Toutes les vitres des maisons avoisinantes donnaient l'impression d'avoir explosé, jonchant le sol de nombreux morceau de verre. Le bois des charpentes s'était écroulé, le sol s'apparentait à un gruyère en plusieurs endroits, nombres d'immeubles semblaient être des rescapé d'un combat sanglant.  
Pour Sasuke et Ino, c'était comme revenir en période de guerre. Que s'était-il passé ici ?  
Ino se ressaisit d'un coup, et informa discrètement Sasuke de la présence de nombreuses personnes cherchant à cacher leurs présences et relativement proches.  
Petit Bras écrasa son cigare de son pied après avoir fermé le portail : les protagonistes étant presque tous présents, les affaires pouvaient enfin commencer.

Naruto, de son côté, après avoir humé les quelques fumées du cigare, contint son irrépressible envie d'allumer une cigarette. Il lui fallait à tout prix qu'il reste maître de lui-même mais déjà ses membres tremblaient de rage. Cela faisait longtemps son sang n'avait pas bouilli, mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.  
Tout était contre lui. Sasuke s'était mis dans une belle merde : il s'était fait prendre à traiter mano à mano avec deux ninja de Mû dans une ville ravagée. Mais ce n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg : qui sait combien d'autre personnes observaient la scène ?  
Autre chose l'effrayait davantage : bien qu'il ne soit pas un expert en la matière, une tension palpable flottait dans l'air et le clone de Naruto posait un nom sur cette tension. Un chakra d'une puissance qui n'avait rien à envier au démon. Les animaux fuyait ce chakra comme si ils pressentaient que quelque chose de terrible se préparait.   
Surtout le chakra de quelqu'un. Kyo était en train de s'énerver et cela aller faire des étincelles tôt ou tard. Si loin de lui, il était difficile de contrôler un clone, il ne pourrait pas aider Sasuke quand ça dégénérait.

La situation côtoyait dangereusement le point de non-retour.  
Et l'orage continuait à approcher.

Il s'était mit à pleuvoir depuis peu dans la forêt arrosant doucement la végétation et ses transformations.  
Amano n'avait pas reprit depuis un moment de saké ni même en proposé (avec un de ses sourires dont il avait le « secret » accompagné toujours d'un délicat petit rot) à Konohamaru depuis un moment. Il était quand même loin d'avoir les idées claires, et le blessé en aurait mis sa main à couper au feu que s'il retentait quelque chose, ce serait sa dernière demande de défi. Le petit fils du Sandaime n'avait pas peur de mourir mais de cette manière, ne servirait à rien. Ses dernières chances de survies résidaient dans les renforts qu'il avait demandés tout à l'heure pendant que Gingi faisait diversion et en Sakura.  
Le koirikiri zen'sokuryoku était une technique que Sakura avait créé de toutes pièces et l'aboutissement de son enseignement avec Tsunade sama. Elle permettait de doper l'endurance physique tout en rendant imperceptible les mouvements et contours de son utilisateur. Associée à la puissance destructrice héritée de Godaime et à une grande vitesse, il est dit que depuis sa création, Haruno Sakura n'avait été qu'une seule fois contrainte à utiliser cette technique 2 fois au cours d'un même combat et qu'elle ne fut plus jamais défaite.  
Toutefois ce genre de techniques surpuissantes avaient forcément des inconvénients : le koirikiri zen'sokuryoku ne durait que 7 minutes et bien que n'ayant apparemment aucun contre effet physiologique autre qu'une fatigue passagère, elle consommait énormément de chakra.   
Pourtant aujourd'hui, Konohamaru avait beau se repasser en boucle ce que le bouquin des techniques et les rumeurs avaient écrit à ce sujet, il n'était sûre de rien. Elles étaient toutes les deux aussi compétentes l'une que l'autre en médecine et presque aussi fortes.  
Sakura ne montrait apparemment aucun signe de fatigue mais il était évident que si au troisième round elle ne concluait pas, elle s'en mordrait les doigts.  
Et lui aussi.  
Pourvu que les secours arrivent.

Yoko avait profité que Sakura guérissait son pied pour faire de même avec ses côtes. Plutôt satisfaite de la tournure que prenait le combat, elle avait profité de la petite pause improvisée pour réfléchir au prochain plan d'approche, et comment récupérer son fouet qui reposait encore aux pieds de son ex-élève. Quelque chose l'avait étonnée sur le moment de se relever pour regarder de nouveau dans les yeux de son adversaire mais qui coulait de source : en dehors du koirikiri qui réclamait une grande partie du chakra et du gaspillage inutile investit dans ses clones pour soigner l'Anbu et Gingi. Et puis autrefois, un tel « liver blow » (coup au foie) suivi d'un enchaînement de coups rapides puis puissants comme en avait l'habitude Sakura l'aurait mise hors combat ou assommée.   
Ce raisonnement expliquerait le manque de force dans son punch et pourquoi Sakura n'avait pas enchaîné avec un gauche comme elle lui avait appris mais non l'impression que l'ennemi n'était absolument pas fatigué.  
Sakura remarqua l'étude scientifique de Yoko et choisit de s'en amuser. Elle se releva avec un sourire et se remis en garde, les deux poings devant le visage dans l'allongement du corps avant de recommencer son balancement de droite à gauche du bassin. Petit à petit, le corps et le visage donnaient l'impression de s'élargir pour enfin ne plus rien percevoir a part une chose rose informe imperceptible.  
Yoko ferma les yeux. Bluffait elle ? Q'importe de toute manière : son plan était prêt. Elle releva le défi.

Après avoir effectué quelques signes sans énoncer sa technique à haute voie de nouveau sa technique, elle se mit en garde : elle plaça ses bras en avant, le gauche légèrement en arrière et sur la pointe de son pied droit placé en avant. Autour de son corps, on pouvait voir des nappes de chakra bleutés commencer à se matérialiser dans l'air. Le regard de Yoko devint encore plus animal et effrayant. L'ancienne équipière d'Uzumaki Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec ce dernier.  
« Sakura, je vais te faire regretter d'être partie avant la fin de ton apprentissage en te montrant une technique que tu ne connais pas.  
-…Essaie déjà de me trouver.  
- J'arrive. Je t'annonce déjà que tu as perdu. » Dit Yoko sur un ton railleur.  
Sakura resserra sa garde et accéléra la vitesse de son corps. Elle laissera venir Yoko et après elle aviserai : c'était juste du corps à corps. Des deux c'était maintenant la meilleure.

« ninpo : Tosshin araarashii no jutsu ! » (la technique de la charge de la brute)

Elle arqua ses bras tout en serrant les poings, plia sa jambe gauche à moitié avant de taper du même pied le sol. Une onde de choc effroyable se propagea dans toute la région en même temps que se créait un gigantesque écran de fumé. La seconde d'après, Yoko traversa l'écran en chargeant à pleine vitesse Sakura, l'épaule gauche en avant. Elle percuta et brisa la garde de Sakura qui n'avait pas encore réagit. La kunoïchi ne s'était pas attendue à une attaque aussi directe et violente de Yoko, ce qui eu pour effet de la déconcentrer un bref instant. Yoko se laissa retomber sur le sol afin de faire une roulade entre les jambes de son adversaire. Sakura se ressaisit très vite et se plaça en un éclair dans le dos de son senseï en effectuant un demi-cercle. Au moment de contre attaquer, elle sentit un appel d'air dans son dos juste avant de sentir quelque chose la ceinturer aux bras et à la taille.  
Le clone la souleva de terre, fit un demi tour sur lui même et la projeta en l'air avant de s'évaporer. Sakura voulu pousser un juron à l'instant où elle sentit quelque chose la serrer à la gorge. Yoko ayant récupéré son fouet lors de sa précédente roulade et l'avait enfin capturée. En s'aidant de son arme, elle se lança dans les airs pour se placer au dessus de Sakura. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant ce centième de seconde. S'étant remise en garde instinctivement grâce au koirikiri, Sakura bloqua le coup de pied qui lui était destiné dans les côtes. A une vitesse sidérante, elle se libéra la gorge du fouet et s'aidant de la jambe de Yoko comme support afin de s'en aider pour se redresser et inverser leur position. Ce fut au tour de la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses de ceinturer la jambe de l'autre avec ses quatre membres.  
Voyant son sourire amusé, Yoko poussant un juron chercha une solution d'urgence afin d'éviter de se retrouver la tête la première prête enfoncée dans le sol. Elle ramena son fouet à elle et l'élança de sa main gauche sur un tronc d'arbre. La kunoïchi du Ruban Rouge tira dessus de toutes ses forces sans s'aider de son autre bras. Pendant que l'angle de la chute remontait rapidement et légèrement à la verticale, Yoko saisit trois Kunaï de sa main droite et les lança sur Sakura. Elle n'eut que le temps de lâcher son adversaire pour se protéger : un la frôla à la tête, un au genou et l'autre au bras. Une fois libre, Yoko pu de tout son aise continuer sa remontée vers l'arbre.

Sakura se laissa retomber sur ses jambes telle une grenouille. En remettant ses cheveux, elle se permit le temps de prendre conscience de la réalité : Yoko avait été à deux doigts de la battre au corps à corps alors qu'elle utilisait son koirikiri ! Serait ce à cause du chakra bleuté tout autour de son corps ?   
Dans le même laps de temps, Yoko souriait en coin pour s'amuser de la surprise et la fatigue enfin visible de Sakura. N'étant pas encore arrivé à l'arbre, elle se servit de celui-ci comme pour revenir en arrière tel un boomerang. Son élève avait évité son précédant coup de pied au ventre : celui-ci percuta violemment sa tête ce qui fit basculer Sakura en arrière. Yoko se réceptionna avant que le corps de son adversaire ne percute le sol. Elle remit sa coupe de cheveux en place tout en poussant une toux moqueuse : Haruno Sakura s'était bien battue mais c'était fini cette fois ci. Elle entendit le crâne de son ancienne élève percuter le sol, ses clones de soins s'évaporèrent : ce fut un brillant adversaire. Yoko regarda Amano avec un air daidégneux : il aurait pu intervenir pour l'aider. Qu'importe après tout. Elle rappela à elle son fouet et le remit en place à sa taille d'un air satisfait avant de s'adresser fièrement à Amano :  
« Bien. La mission est terminée Amano. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te…  
- Mais que ! » Cria Konohamaru.  
Surprise, elle vit le regard sérieux d'Amano confirmer le cri du gamin comme quoi il se passait quelque chose dans son dos. En se retournant, Yoko vit une Sakura blessée qui s'était projetée sur elle en hurlant son nom. Elle ne pouvait plus esquiver le coup de poing qui vint frapper son ventre la pliant littéralement en deux. Sakura avait telescopé avec une telle violence Yoko qu'avec son passage, un effroyable coup de vent se leva faisant plier les arbres et frissonner la végétation.   
Les deux deux corps passèrent par dessus la tête des deux spectateurs et rebondirent plusieurs fois par terre tellement la vitesse du choc fut violente. Elles avaient parcourues 10 mètres d'un coup.

Les deux spectateurs furent ébahis par un combat d'un tel niveau mais seul Amano réussit à saisir et à comprendre la quasi-totalité de ce round qui dura, qu'a peine une quarantaine de seconde.  
Konohamaru n'avait rien vu de l'intensité du round qui venait de se produire. Les deux adversaires étaient à terre et ne semblaient pas être capable de pouvoir bouger dans l'immédiat. Elles devaient être blessées toutes les deux. Du coin de l'œil que les deux clones médicaux avaient disparu, signe que Sakura était vraiment touchée cette fois.  
Amano avait l'air très sérieux et son sourire avait disparu pendant un moment.  
Konohamaru déglutit : c'était vraiment mauvais.

Tout à coup, quelque chose sonna dans la veste du drink master. Amano sortit après quelques sonneries son portable de sa veste et répondit.  
"Ouais. Grosse moustache ?  
- Tout est prêt ?  
- De ton coté ?  
- Excellent timing"

Un éclair illumina la scène, mettant à découvert le jounin évoluant de toits en toits pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible du centre ville dévasté d'Ode.  
Yoshitaro filait à toute allure pour quitter la ville. C'était Kyo qui en avait décidé ainsi. Il avait un plan d'urgence et ça ne semblait pas être du n'importe quoi. Le second du Ruban Rouge était resté là et sublimait toute la scène en profitant un maximum de la météo.  
Lorsque Yoshitaro l'avait quitté ; il avait remis son masque avec un air très pensif et avec un sourire peu rassurant. Lorsque Kyo avoir rédigé quelques mots sur un morceau de papier, Yoshitaro se souvenait avec netteté comment sa main tremblait d'excitation.  
Yoshitaro fixa de nouveau l'enveloppe : un des clones de Kyo était aussi chargé de faire parvenir un ordre de mission dans un autre lieu qu'il connaissait bien. Voire très bien. La situation semblait être revenue sous son contrôle.  
Il était redevenu si confiant.  
En sautant la muraille, un frisson secoua Yoshitaro: il n'oublierait jamais ce rire de dément le rattrapant dans la pluie.  
Jamais.

« Ino »  
Encore cette voix. Mais peut être que ce n'étais que son imagination…  
« Arrête de faire semblant, je sais très bien que tu peux m'entendre. ».  
En fait, elle s'attendait un peu à sa visite, mais que lui voulait il cette fois ?  
« Il va falloir que tu te charges de quelque chose pour moi. »  
La kunoïchi déglutit… puis sourit mystérieusement. Après tout ce type ne s'était pas incrusté dans sa tête pour lui chanter un conte de Noël. C'était normal avec ce qui se passait.  
« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »   
Ino avait prononcé ces mots avec un certain détachement et à haute voix. Sasuke se retourna et vit Ino en sueur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lisait cette lueur quasi-animale dans les pupilles de quelqu'un, mais à ce moment-là, l'Hokage eut un sacré doute quant à la qualité de sa garde personnelle.  
« Ino »   
Elle ne répondit pas, donnant l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait ni entendre, ni répondre. Sasuke se pinça les lèvres : il avait toujours détesté les gens qui l'ignoraient. Dans leur profession, c'était souvent signe de danger ou, dans le cas de Naruto, d'une très prochaine gaffe. L'Hokage fit taire son sarcasme et réitéra sa question. Ino eut un semblant de réaction. L'espace d'un instant, Sasuke tourna le dos à Petit Bras et fit parler ses mains, en lieu et place de sa bouche, grâce au langage des signes de Konoha. Ino lui répondit que tout allait bien et s'enquit de la marche à suivre. L'Uchiwa dénota une certaine hésitation dans la composition de ses signes. Elle s'excusa et répondit qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Sasuke aperçut le tremblement de ses mains, signe qu'elle traversait une phase de stress intense.  
Ino fronça les sourcils à la fois pour se donner une contenance, mais surtout pour tenter de toucher terre.  
« Es ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »  
Après un instant de réflexion, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre à voix haute. C'est alors que la voix dans son esprit revint pour lui intimer le même ordre.  
« Sois prête à tout. »   
Un bref tremblement la secoua de la tête au pied. Être prête. Une phrase qu'elle connaissait tellement bien. Elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête.  
Lorsque Sasuke se retourna, elle soupira : ce n'était peut être que son propre stress qui produisait la voix dans sa tête. Elle l'espérait. Vraiment.  
« Ne te laisse pas manipuler. »  
Cette fois ci Ino trembla : la voix était bien réelle. Il était bien là Lui aussi. Son aura était terrifiante…mais personne ne l'entendait.  
« Soit prête à tout... »

Au camp, Kakashi avaient monté le ton pour que Naruto aide à monter la tente afin que Saï, Shinobu et Hinata soient tout à leur aise pour enquêter. Elle fut donc érigée, non sans difficulté, au milieu de jets de piquets et de ratages divers par forcément involontaire, de la part du blondinet colérique de service.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, le trio de surveillance s'assit dans la position du tailleur en ronde au milieu pendant que Kakashi était tout au fond de la tente pour réfléchir et être tenu au courant de la situation. À une centaine de mètres de la tente, nichées un vieux bosquet, de nombreuses ombres s'agitaient comme pour répondre aux inquiétudes de l'ex-ninja. Hinata et Saï les remarquèrent. Ils préférèrent taire pour le moment la chose afin de se concentrer sur le problème actuel : les ninja embusqués n'étaient pas de Mû ni du Ruban rouge où d'un quelconque autre problème. En fait, en y prêtant plus attention, elle remarqua le bandeau protecteur de Konoha.  
Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter : ils avaient dû avoir été appelés en renfort au cas ou Sasuke serait en difficulté.  
Pendant ce temps, Kakashi avait remarqué l'état second dans lequel était plongé Naruto. Son ancien élève ne tenait de toute évidence pas en place et il ne s'asseyait à l'entrée que pour se relever de suite pour faire les cents pas à l'extérieure de la tente. Tout son être bouillait : il voulait y aller lui-même. Kyo préparait un très mauvais coup, tout comme les ninja de Mû. Ça, il en aurait mis sa main entre les crocs d'Ichibi pendant une rage de dent.  
Kakashi hésitait : il voulait lui aussi partir pour Ode mais les moyens radiotéléphoniques n'étaient pas fiables par un aussi mauvais temps. Uchiwa Sasuke avait mis les pieds là où il ne fallait pas et il devait le prévenir absolument. Certes, ses chiens ninja pourraient faire l'affaire pour le prévenir mais l'ennemi était trop proche et il pouvait les blesser voir même les tuer. D'un autre coté, il préférait le faire soit même et en compagnie de Naruto, mais il n'avait pas aucune confiance en Saï et de toute évidence, et il lui paraissait évident, au vu de la tension qui émanait d'elle, que Shinobu avait quelque chose à cacher.  
Et puis, autant Hinata pouvait peut-être contenir l'ambassadrice, autant c'était loin d'être le cas avec Saï. La douleur qui le lancinait dans le cou en était la preuve.  
La fiancée de Naruto lut dans le regard de Kakashi les problèmes qui le tiraillaient. Elle se mordit les lèvres : elle ne pouvait rien faire à part le tenir informer pour le moment. Et puis… en regardant Saï un instant, elle se souvint de leur « rencontre » de la nuit dernière. Si la possibilité se présentait, elle aimerait bien parler avec lui. Peut-être qu'il l'aiderait à comprendre Naruto puisqu'ils semblaient si proches depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus…

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et tenta une approche.  
« Togabitogoroshi ?  
- Tu peux m'appeler Rocky ou Petit Bras comme tout le monde… »  
Il ne manquait plus qu'Orez et sa manie de toujours en remettre une couche.  
« Monsieur-je-sais-tout est du genre rompu aux bonnes manières. Laisse le jouer à ça. »  
Petit bras se retourna et le foudroya du regard : c'était du sérieux à partir de maintenant. Trop de choses en dépendaient. Si Mû lui importait autant que sa première couche-culotte, c'était son problème et non le cas de tout le monde. Orez se contenta de sourire et se tut.  
Sasuke nota la scène et reprit :  
« Où nous emmènes-tu ?  
- Voir quelqu'un d'important et surtout se mettre à l'abri de l'orage. Comme tu l'as remarqué, il y a beaucoup de gens dans le coin… Et ils ne sont pas tous de notre bord.  
- Alors pourquoi être venu ici ?  
- Tu auras des réponses dans deux minutes. Un peu de patience. »   
Sasuke ne dit rien mais activa ses sharingan ; une manière à lui de dire « dépêche-toi ».

Sasuke serra le poing : son orgueil finirait par le perdre un de ces jours. Avoir jouer le jeu de la provocation avec Mû, il se sentait bien stupide maintenant. Heureusement Sakura était à Konoha pour surveiller un quelconque trouble pouvant survenir. Toute sa stratégie défensive reposait sur les ordres qu'il avait donnés, avant de partir, au shinobi en service et ce, à transmettre à sa femme le plus tôt possible.  
Ses pupilles détectaient énormément d'activité de chakra un peu tout partout comme sa partenaire le lui avait signalé. Ino et lui étaient pris au beau milieu d'un piège, ou plutôt d'un simulacre de situation diplomatique : ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient, ni ce qui se tramait ni ce que voulaient « trafiquer » l'ennemi dixit les ninja bannis. Et même si ils allaient être très vite renseignés sur plusieurs questions qu'ils se posaient, rien de tout ce qu'ils aient pu voir dans cette ville inconnue ne leur inspirait quelque chose de bon.  
Par contre ici : entre retrouver un vieil « ami » d'Oto et Ino en plein mode « y a que moi qui compte sur terre », on ne pouvait pas dire que Sasuke était aujourd'hui spécialement heureux de s'être levé.  
Oui, Ino avait mal à la tête et elle allait faire chier son monde avec ça. Bien qu'ayant mentalement grandi, elle été restée toujours aussi fidèle à elle-même pour tout ce qui touchait à sa fierté, à sa discrétion et à sa modestie. Dans une situation aussi tendue, ce n'était pas ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle.  
Passons à cet enf... ce ressortissant d'Oto : Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire que ce type soit d'une part, encore en vie et qu'il ait eu le culot (même si c'est Mû) d'intégrer un autre village caché. Lorsque le Serpent sévissait encore, il envoyait souvent le commandement d'Orez en première troupe de choc sur les champs de bataille. Entre ceux qui y laissaient la vie à cause de sa « stratégie je rentre dedans » et ceux qui y passaient après la mission, Orez avait réussit le tour de force de reléguer Kabuto à la troisième place dans la catégorie mauvais goût et sadisme. Comment avait-il fait ? C'était bien simple : Akira « le boucher » Orez avait de sévères penchants cannibales, et quand ses crises le prenaient au petit bonheur la chance, il récupérait un « petit bout » du ninja en question pour se le mettre dans sa chambre et l'y faire figurer dans sa collection personnelle. Ou encore se l'accrochait il en un joli pendentif. De plus, son style de combat était effrayant et diablement efficace : mélange de style ancien et d'instinct animal ce type possédait encore de nombreuses aptitudes et secrets le transformant en une arme mortelle à utiliser sans modération contre une armée hostile. Le Serpent l'appréciait doublement et n'hésitait pas à avoir recours à lui dans le cas où Sasuke et Kabuto étaient en « déplacement professionnel ».  
Sasuke revint au présent : Qu'est ce que le type à la casquette et grosse moustache préparaient ?   
Orez était revenu après avoir fini sa conversation téléphonique avec « maman » et il semblait assez satisfait. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite des « négociations » de l'avis général des autres protagonistes et spectateurs dixit la team 7 et Kyo.   
L'Hokage regarda le type à la casquette, qui était lui aussi un ressortissant de Konoha. Bien qu'assez calme, on pouvait dénoter chez lui un certain manque à la politesse et aux bonnes manières. Ce type l'avait provoqué sans hésiter une seule seconde. Cependant, il n'y avait pas photo entre les deux : c'était le plus fiable mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait lui faire confiance. Rockimaru Togabitogoroshi était classé dans le bingo book dans les A, ce qui en soit n'était pas déjà pas mal comme score.

"Ouais. Grosse moustache ?  
- Tout est prêt ?  
- De ton coté ?  
- Excellent timing"  
C'étaient les mots qu'avaient entendus Konohamaru. Amano n'avait même pas cherché à s'éloigner. De toute façon le gamin ne présentait pour lui aucun danger. Le jounin de Konoha frissonna : c'était quoi sa vraie mission à lui ?  
« Elle est arrivée ?  
- Pas encore : on va au point de rendez vous. Tu vas réussir à te souvenir du plan ?  
- Quel plan ?  
- Arrête tes conneries. Tu sais comme Petit bras peut être soupe au lait selon les moments…  
- Humph… si on ne peut plus ri… rigoler.   
- Bien. Je te contacte dans 5 minutes. Soit prêt. »   
Comme si de rien n'était, Amano rangea le téléphone dans l'intérieur de sa veste et se leva pour s'étirer. Konohamaru ne pressentait rien de bon derrière le sourire énigmatique de son adversaire. Amano remarqua à ce moment-là son air circonspect et se tourna vers lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.  
- « Bien… je vais devoir te laisser. Le boulot m'appel.»  
Il avait l'air sérieux et son air ne trahissait aucune envie de rire. Konohamaru déglutit : qu'allait-il faire ?  
- Sache que tu m'as déçu. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus intéressant surtout de la part du petit-fils de Sandaime… »  
Il mit sa main droite dans son kimono et en sortit un bâton en bois. Amano le pointa sous le nez de Konohamaru.  
« Mon ordre de mission venant du Ruban Rouge est il était de t'éliminer ainsi que tes amis. Mais celui venant du village de Mû vient d'être activé. Tu as vraiment de la chance car il est prioritaire.  
- Qu… quel est cet ordre de mission ?  
- Je dois capturer les deux kunoïchi vivantes et les ramener à Mû. Si les choses tournent mal : je dois les tuer. »   
Amano ne plaisantait pas. Konohamaru essaya tant bien que mal de contester en bougeant mais c'était peine perdue.  
Il vit du coin de l'œil les deux silhouettes l'une sur l'autre. Après le dernier choc, elles avaient roulé l'une sur l'autre plusieurs fois puis séparées, vraisemblablement par le dernier choc.  
Yoko était la première reveillée et se traînait au sol tant bien que mal, kunaï au poing. Le coup de Sakura l'avait gravement touchée et avait immobilisé ses jambes pour un moment.  
Konohamaru n'eut pas le temps d'hurler le nom de Sakura qu'il se prit un coup de bâton au sommet du crâne.  
Son esprit s'embruma avec comme dernière image le ciel la pluie et Amano lui disant calmement :  
« Je te laisse en vie toi et tes amis pour aujourd'hui. Reviens me voir quand tu seras plus fort : j'aurais une question à te poser.  
Adieu. »  
Et puis le noir. Rien de plus que cette absence qui remplit tout.

Un éclair déchira le ciel. Au moment où Ino et Sasuke prirent place autour de la table, comme pour annoncer les ennuis qui se préparaient, la pluie se décida à tomber avec plus de force, appuyée par de violentes rafales provenant des collines de l'Ouest. Le bâtiment choisi par les deux ninja de Mû était assez grand, en faisant la plus remarquable bâtisse des environs. L'Hokage supposait que celui-ci était important voir même, avait un caractère officiel car il était isolé des autres bâtisses, étant bâti au milieu d'une grande place. Avant d'entrer, il avait remarqué qu'une explosion avait littéralement soufflé le premier étage, sans doute quelques heures auparavant. Il avait aussi noté que les traces de combats s'étaient ensuite éloignées de la mairie, mais tournant toutes autour d'un gigantesque cratère bien plus profond que les autres. Ça lui paraissait anormal. C'était comme si on cherchait à lui montrer du doigt « Tiens il s'est passé quelque chose ici : ne regarde pas ailleurs. »  
A l'intérieur, 5 fauteuils étaient disposés en cercle au milieu d'une pièce il y a encore peu, richement décorée.  
Petit bras les invita à s'asseoir : Sasuke refusa tandis qu'Orez s'assit en face d'Ino. L'homme à la casquette haussa vaguement des épaules en prenant un des derniers fauteuils de vides.  
« Bien je vois que tout le monde –ou presque- est installé et …  
- Pourquoi y a-t-il 5 chaises ? Coupa Ino  
- Parce que tout simplement notre dernier invité va arriver.  
- Et quelle est son identité ? »  
Personne dans l'assistance les avaient détectés en dehors de Kyo. Au même moment qu'Ino eut finit sa phrase, on entendit le bruit de pas en provenance d'un des escaliers au fond de la pièce. Sasuke se mit instinctivement en garde, de manière peu appuyé certes, mais en garde tout de même ; Son avant bras gauche prit place en dessous de son bras droit, un geste qui n'échappa à Orez, habitué et heureux de voir que les vieilles habitudes avaient persistées.  
Mû abusait de la patience de Sasuke et ils allaient en payer le prix si ils continuaient à jouer à ce petit jeux. Ino ne bougea mais continua de fixer Orez, lui intimant sobrement de rester tranquille. Petit bras fit signe à son camarade à moustache de rester tranquille encore une petite minute.  
Les pas se rapprochèrent encore pendant une dizaine de seconde et l'individu s'arrêta à seulement une ou deux enjambées de la table des négociations. La scène fut éclairée par la lumière d'un éclair tombé non loin de là. Les pupilles du sharingan découvrirent dès lors la silhouette de deux hommes. L'un semblait provenir d'une autre époque tant il était ridé. Il devait se déplacer avec une canne. L'autre dépassait largement le premier en taille, mais son visage n'était pas visible, caché dans l'ombre d'une capuche.  
Hinata reconnut tout de suite l'homme à la canne. Comment pouvait il être là ? Saï se contenta de sourire au moment où elle avertit Kakashi à voix basse.  
Petit Bras fit les présentations d'un air nonchalant :  
« Uchiwa Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino : je vous présente Basara, l'actuel garde du corps du premier Conseiller du village de Mû.  
- Enchantés, répondit sèchement Sasuke avant de rajouter sarcastiquement. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous nommer, Monsieur le Premier Conseiller du Village de Mû »  
Il avait pris un ton légèrement sarcastique lorsqu'il avait prononcé le titre.  
« Le premier Conseiller n'a pas de nom, répondit calmement Basara. »  
Petit bras déglutit alors qu'Orez ne cachait pas son amusement devant l'air particulièrement mauvais des deux « invités ». Le ninja à la casquette projeta de reprendre la parole pour essayer de « détendre » l'atmosphère quand il avait sentit une forte concentration de chakra venant de l'Hokage. Petit à petit, on vit apparaître un chakra violacé autour de Sasuke.  
- … Vous devriez arrêter de me provoquer. Et très vite. Dites moi ce que vous voulez et vite ! »  
Les ninja de Mû échangèrent un regard plutôt surpris mais sans une réelle appréhension. La figure politique de Mû ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois. C'était une voix féminine assez douce bien qu'un peu nasale qui se fit entendre.  
« Bien entendu. Et c'est justement dans notre intention. Calmez vous je vous en prie : nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis.  
- Alors que voulez-vous ? répondit Sasuke, un peu calmé de voir enfin quelqu'un d'un peu normal dans le coin.  
- Notre but est de vous proposer un marché, mais tout d'abord une chose doit être faite. Orez, s'il te plait… »

L'homme à la moustache hocha de la tête puis se leva avant d'effectuer une série de signes. Ino n'esquissa aucun geste brusque, attendant de savoir ce qu'il projetait de faire.  
« Genjutsu : musei kokuangyo no jutsu » (messager silencieux des ténèbres)  
Un carré sombre parfait se dessina au sol engloba tous les protagonistes grandit pour ensuite se refermer juste en dessous du plafond. Basara resta à l'extérieur : comme pour garder le cube, il se retourna et frappa d'un air décidé de sa canne.

A l'intérieur, c'était l'obscurité totale. Le Conseiller se dépêcha de prendre la parole pour calmer les deux représentants de Konoha.  
« Calmez vous : ce n'est qu'une mesure de sécurité. Beaucoup trop de monde nous surveille.  
- Expliquez vous et vite !  
- 7ème Hokage, vous aurez sans doute remarqué que de nombreuses personnes se cachaient dans les ruines de cette ville. C'est justement pour éviter qu'ils nous entendent qu'Orez a utilisé cette technique. Ils ne nous voient pas, ne nous entendent pas.  
- Pareil ici … Qui sont-ils ?  
- Tu les connais, Uchiwa, répondit Orez. Ne fait pas l'innocent.  
- Le Ruban Rouge… soupira Ino.  
- Nous nous en doutions mais nous sommes surpris de voir que ce ne sont pas vos alliés. »   
Sasuke avait vite répondu et du mieux qu'il pouvait pour cacher sa surprise. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé auparavant. Orez eut un sourire carnassier à entendre Ino se pincer les lèvres.  
« Je vois que monsieur je sais tout est toujours aussi perspicace…  
- Que voulez vous ? demanda Sasuke, ignorant son ancien collègue.  
- Une alliance.  
- Le Mukage de son nom Akai Me Yo est-il trop… limité intellectuellement pour ne pas se déplacer lui-même ? Cracha Ino  
- Vos explications ont intérêt à être satisfaisants si vous voulez vraiment repartir vivant de cet endroit ! » Lança Sasuke.  
Un claquement de doigt raisonna. L'instant d'après, une flamme rouge apparut au centre de la pièce. Tout le monde pu se voir et le Conseiller alla s'asseoir nonchalamment entre Akira et Rocky. Sasuke ne bougea pas et suivit simplement des yeux l'étrange personnage d'un air mauvais.  
Après avoir proposé du thé qui fut refusé, le conseiller commença :  
« Hokage sama, notre kage est en mission actuellement ainsi qu'une bonne partie de notre état-major.  
- Que faites-vous ?  
- Nous espionnons les mouvements de notre ennemi commun ainsi que ceux de tous les villages cachés. Mais j'y reviendrai dans un instant après vous avoir donner notre objectif final actuel.   
Comme vous le savez déjà il se tiendra dans quelques jours une grande réunion entre les membres de l'OS 5 et Mû désire ardemment en faire partie.  
- C'est-à-dire ? » souffla Sasuke en s'asseyant enfin.   
Le conseiller avait réussi à lui inspirer de la sympathie et un peu de confiance. Ino restait sur ses gardes et ne quittait pas des yeux Orez.  
Le conseiller encapuchonné prit un instant pour boire sa tasse et répondit après un petit sourire en coin :  
« Avant de vous répondre, nous voulons d'abord faire un échange : la vie d'Uzumaki Naruto contre celle de Shinobu, l'ambassadrice actuellement en mission avec Hatake Kakashi »  
Cette déclaration glaça Ino et Sasuke qui réagit de suite. La seconde d'après, un kunaï se tenait sous la gorge du conseiller. Ino quant à elle s'était en un geste très vif rendu dans le dos d'Orez.  
Sasuke sourit et susurra ces quelques mots à son oreille.  
« Monsieur le premier Conseiller. Si j'étais vous, je ferai un peu plus attention à ce que je dis. Arrête de jouer au plus fin avec moi  
- Lâche ma sœur, dit tranquillement Petit bras. C'est un conseil d'ami.   
- Mon conseil à moi serait plutôt que vous restiez tranquille. »  
Le conseiller ou plutôt la conseillère la plus importante de Mû soupira. Il fallait bien qu'ils en arrivent là. Elle fit un « oui » du menton à Orez qui sortit son portable avant de répondre à Sasuke.  
« Hokage sama. Je vous conseille de retourner vous asseoir pour que nous puissions reprendre les négociations.  
- …  
- J'ai une question à vous poser.  
- Dites toujours.  
- Avez-vous vu votre femme ce matin ? »  
Sasuke fut surpris par la légèreté du ton qu'employa la conseillère. Il était si sûr et indifférent. L'Hokage eut la soudaine envie de découvrir le visage qui se cachait dans la capuche. D'un geste vif il la tira en arrière et découvrit … le visage d'Ino.  
Une voix féminine en face d'Orez résonna.  
« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. Faites attention avec votre kunaï. »  
Les ninja de Mû souriaient tandis que ceux de Konoha serraient les dents. Sasuke relâcha sa prise, par dépit, au grand soulagement d'Ino. Ils déglutirent tous les deux et détournèrent les yeux d'un air gêné.   
L'Hokage serra le poing. Ces maudits ninja de Mû lui paieraient cet affront. Ils avaient l'avantage certes, mais cela n'allait pas durer.  
La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, surtout pour lui.

-----

Fin de chapitre enfin posté.

L'un de mes chapitres préféré bien que long et même beaucoup trop long. Le C.12 sera livré dans la semaine puisque un grand nombre de choses qui devaient figurer dans ce chapitre seront reportés dedans.  
Cette situation de crise gère un nombre incroyable de paramètres et je ne peux pas couper dessus.

En fait de gros changements vont apparaitre et après ce, après un long speech entre Mû Konoha et ???. ca vous le saurez très bientôt.

Ca y est Shinobu est au centre du débat ! (enfin presque...)  
Ca y est Ino ne fait plus de figuration !  
Ca y est Sasuke va s'enerver !

Je sais que je ne répond pas aux interrogations de Flore sur sa possible parenté avec Naruto mais c'est pour plus tard. Je vais pouvoir très vite passer aux choses sérieuses et la remettre au centre du débat.

Pour Sakura et Yoko, j'ai pris enormément de plaisir à écrire leur combat, qui je vous l'accorde aurait pu durer beaucoup plus longtemps mais j'ai de nombreuses choses a faire avec.   
Konohamaru... ben le petit gars n'a qu'un role mineur. il réaparaitra plus tard.

J'ai pris plaisir à écrire le lien entre Amano Orez et petit bras. qui aurait cru qu'ils étaient en contact ?  
je souligne d'ailleur l'apparition du portable dans mon récit (qui fut corrigé par Lebibou)  
Ben ca existe dans le monde de naruto (voir l'arc zabuza avec le petit gros). et puis par temps d'orage et d'une distance assez lointaine (le sud est de konoha d'ou se situe amano et l'extreme nord est du pays du riz) je ne pense qu'il y ai d'autre moyen en dehors du téléphone (et peut etre de la télépathie).

Ce chapitre par contre fait abstraction de ce qui se passe à la fin pour la team 7 par économie de place (il fait quand meme près de 18 pages).  
Ca sera forcément abordé au c12.

ps : Chose promise chose due j'avais promis à flore de changer d'avatar après avoir posté le chapitre 11.


	18. Chapter 12 : Réunions entre ennemis !

Salut salut tout le monde !

Voilà la fic est remise à jour et reprendra son rythme de parution.

Et merci tout plein pour vos commentaires ;)

Allez hop on y va !

Résumé : Le court mais intense combat entre Sakura et Yoko se solde par un double Ko.  
Au sein de l'équipe Kakashi, la tension continue à monter quand tout a coup dans la ville ravagée d'ode, ils découvrent que Sasuke est arivé ainsi que trois hommes de l'étrange village caché de Mû.  
Le second du Ruban rouge, Kyo décide d'intervenir et d'en finir avec eux.

**Chapitre 12 : Réunions entre ennemis ! L'heure du combat est avancé !** partie A

Un silence planant régnait sur le campement lorsque l'orage commença. Quatre silhouettes dont une qui gigotait tout le temps à son entrée tandis que les trois autres restaient passives.  
Les surplombant de par derrière une saillie rocheuse, Yoshitaro était assez satisfait de voir que ces derniers ne les avaient pas encore détectés. Les ninja du Ruban Rouge avaient le secteur en main à l'insu même de ceux qui en étaient les principales victimes.  
Depuis longtemps, rajouta t'il ironiquement pour lui-même.  
Au loin, il pouvait aussi voir les ruines d'Ode toutes fumantes. A première vue, Kyo n'avait pas encore passé à l'action mais il imaginé d'ici le tableau quand Mû et l'Hokage de Konoha se rendraient compte de la supercherie. Un frisson parcourut son dos à l'imaginer rentrer en action à son maximum. Heureusement que les civils avaient été évacués, peu après leur combat.  
« Ici, Ken. Les unités sont en position. Répondez Pierrot.  
- Ici, Pierrot. Ok ! Que font les cibles actuellement ? à vous. »  
Yoshitaro se tenait derrière le chuunin sus- nommé et l'observait. Flanqué de quelques hommes réunis dans les bois, le jeune homme faisait figure depuis quelques temps au sein de l'Organisation, apparaissant même comme l'un de ses meilleurs assassins. Presque vingt ninja, en apparence sous les ordres de Konoha attendaient son ordre pour fondre sur le campement de l'équipe de Kakashi.  
Parfaitement formés et indétectables par la plupart des moyens et techniques de détection connues à ce jours, ces prédateurs félins ne craignaient rien ni personne et auraient pu, si leur statut d'agent double au village de la feuille ne les en avaient pas empêchés, se faire un nom chez les ninja instructeur, voir être Anbu de premier ordre. Voir même avoir leurs noms gravés au panthéon des meilleurs assassins. Bref, c'était ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur le papier mais ce n'était que du papier et du talent gaspillé dans la réalité des choses.  
Ces types ne feraient même pas le poids contre lui-même.   
Yoshitaro s'efforça de sortir de ses pensées pour se concentrer à écouter la conversation radio entre ce bon vieux Pierrot et son équipe de bras cassés pour avoir une petite exquise de ce qu'ils préparaient et si au moins le plan tenait un peu la route.  
« Ici Ken. Nous les avons tous en visuel. Ils ne bougent toujours pas et gardent la même position. On dirait qu'ils sont en train de dormir… »   
Yoshitaro nota de sa position malgré la pluie, une goutte de sueur se distinguer en passant du front aux joues du maître d'œuvre. Une petite lueur d'espoir quand à ce qu'il annule de lui-même cette opération déjà bien foireuse ?  
« Ici, Pierrot. Vous êtes sûres que ce ne sont pas des objets ?  
- Vu la distance, je ne peux être affirmatif à 100. Mais…  
- Laissez tombez et mettez vous en place. Attendez mon ordre avant de lancer l'attaque.  
- Bien reçu. »  
Le chuunin de Konoha souffla. En entendant un son de pas distinctif, il se retourna avec empressement pour faire face au nouveau venu, en faisant sorte de cacher de son mieux son stress et tout sentiment.  
« Capitaine Yoshitaro ?  
- Alors Pierre… dit d'une voix nonchalante le chuunin. Comment ça se passe ?  
- La mission se déroule sans encombre. Les unités sont prêtes et attendent mon ordre pour neutraliser les trois cibles et récupérer la fille. Nous sommes sûr de réussir. »  
Le jeune homme brun dissimula mal son sourire.  
« … Vous croyez vraiment ? dit il simplement, les yeux rivés sur Pierre.  
- Cap… capitaine. J'ai… nous avons une confiance totale en notre unité. Nous avons même un byakugan de la maison parallèle Hyuuga dans l'équipe. Pour ce qui des tactiques d'assaut et d'assassinat anti-rébellion du Ruban Rouge de Konoha, nous sommes les meilleurs.  
- Justement, et c'est là le plus gros problème. Soupira Yoshitaro.  
- Comment ?  
- Ce ne sont pas de simples « rebelles » ou ninja. Il y a le « Copy ninja » dans votre objectif. Et je ne parle pas d'Hinata Hyuuga ni du fourbe « Sai ».  
- … Je vois, sans compter l'ennemi numéro un du Ruban Rouge. Mais nous les connaissons tous parfaitement. A leur dossier et nos sources d'informations, nous avons leurs faiblesses. Nous avons prévus d'en finir en trente secondes.  
- A oui ? » Répondit Yoshitaro en cachant mal son amusement.  
Pierrot déglutit et après un court silence reprit. Le jeune homme le mettait mal à l'aise.  
« Puisque le temps nous est compté, permettez moi de disposer. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de mes hommes.  
- Fait donc.  
- «A Ken. Vous devez lancer l'assaut. Ne laissez pas le temps à vos cibles de réagir. Compris ? »  
- Compris. »

Rien. Juste la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer.  
Soudain, quelque chose peut être une lame déchira la toile de la tente de bas en haut. Une forme féminine aux yeux blancs fut emportée et empalée au dessus de la tente tandis que les autres restaient sous l'effet de surprise. L'instant d'après, un éclair permit de mieux voir comme si le temps avait figé la scène. Une forme humaine coupa la tête d'un revers de la main d'un des habitants de la tente. Quasi-simultanément, bondissant d'on ne sait où, un homme aux cheveux coupés courts effectua plusieurs signes de concert avec un autre pour invoquer une boule de feu qui finit d'embraser ce qui restait de la tente. Un homme aux cheveux blond fut attrapé au vol lors de son esquive par le corps. L'un des assassin l'aggripait fermement et l'obligea à reposer pied à terre.. Malgré ses cris de protestation, un énième assassin apparut et le larda au corps d'une dizaine de coups de couteaux avant de lui trancher net la moitié de la tête. De l'hémoglobine gicla de partout.   
L'effet des trois attaques fut saisissant et presque instantanées. L'éclair qui suivit, les assassins avaient disparus… réapparaître tous autour de la seule survivante, affalée par terre à quelques mètres de la scène, impuissante.  
Doucement, les assassins se rapprochaient d'elle.  
Un des assassins approcha sa main de son oreille pour faire son rapport.  
« Objectifs atteints ! Nous procédons à sa capture. »  
A cette déclaration, la survivante se mit à rire doucement.

Les secondes parurent des heures tant l'angoisse était pesante. Avaient ils réussient ? Etaient ils vivants ?  
Seul Yoshitaro ne semblait pas affecté par toute cette attente inutile. Qu'espéraient ils ?  
« Objectif atteint ! fit une voix dans le micro. »  
Pierrot souffla un bon coup de soulagement. L'attaque n'avait pas duré vingt secondes et l'unité dépêchée n'avait reçu aucun dommage.  
Yoshitaro soupira devant l'étalage de toute cette bêtise.  
« Au fait. Dit il d'un sourire faussement songeur et neutre. Je me souviens d'une histoire au sujet d'Uzumaki. On raconte que pendant la guerre il réussit à reprendre une vallée entière à l'ennemi en marche en se faisant passer pour lui-même.  
- Quel rapport avec notre mission ?  
- Selon le rapport qu'il avait remit, le genin aurait éliminé un par un les ninja du pays de la neige les avait remplacé. Plus de trois cents ninja ce jour là se retournèrent au pire moment et endroit pour l'ennemi, immobilisant et détruisant net son armée. Konoha accepta peu après la reddition du pays des neiges. Et les kage bunshin sont capable à la fois de copier l'apparence mais aussi le système circulatoire du chakra. Des rumeurs affirmeraient que le byakugan lui-même ne peut discerner le vrai du faux. »  
Le visage de Pierrot se décomposa à vue de nez, au grand plaisir du jeune chuunin.  
- Alors… ces quatre personnes seraient… des leurres !  
- Pas seulement mon pauvre ami Pierrot. Pas seulement…  
- Ken ! Revenez bordel ! stop l'attaque immédiatement ! »  
Des sons filtrèrent dans le casque. Des bruits de lutte…  
Puis plus rien.  
« Ils n'ont même pas tenu vingt secondes. Dit simplement Yoshitaro.  
- Yoshitaro… capitaine. Pourquoi ne pas l'av… non, je ne … excuse moi.  
- Laisse… tes hommes sont encore en vie à mon avis. Au moins, vous aurez montré que vous vous êtes bien battu. Et au moins maintenant je suis sûr maintenant où ils sont. »   
Et surtout que cet enfoiré est vraiment là lui aussi, ajouta t'il dans le secret de ses pensées.  
« Yosh ! Nous sommes sûr aussi que nous ne sommes pas venus pour rien. Le soleil de vos cœurs va de nouveau briller à la vue de nos exploits »  
Pierrot se retourna et vit un homme en collants verts et à la coupe en bol, aussi kitch que le racontait la légende avec un puissant sourire éclaircissant son visage sous la pluie.  
« Et au moins, Renchérit Yoshitaro, l'ennemi ne se doute pas de votre présence si vite dans les parages. »  
Apparut de nulle part, une ombre posa sa main sur l'épaule de Pierrot.  
« - Tout à fait ! Nous reprenons l'opération en main Pierrot-san. Rajouta un autre homme, (c'était presque la copie conforme -en plus jeune- du premier lascar !). L'ensemble des hommes du Ruban Rouge dépêchés de la région sont placés sous mon commandement mais je te demande de les diriger toi-même vers Ode afin de l'encercler complètement. Nous serons occupés, Gai, Yoshitaro et moi nous occuperons des cibles.  
- C'est donc eux les fameux « diables verts » de Konoha. Murmura quelqu'un dans les rangs. La célèbre unité spéciale de reconnaissance de Konoha pour les combats et missions éclair rapprochées. C'est la première fois que je les rencontre.  
- Je vois que la jeunesse nous tiens en exemple et en grande estime, Lee. Un autographe ?  
- Nous n'avons pas le temps, Gaï- Senseï.   
- En effet Lee ! Yoshitaro-san ! Senseï ! Allons y avant que le ciel ne se déchaîne pour de bon et ne se languisse de ne voir nos exploits !  
- Oui Lee !  
- Bien ! la chasse va enfin pouvoir commencer » dit simplement Yoshitaro.  
Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous revoir, Senseï. Rajouta il dans le secret de ses pensée pendant qu'il suivait ses deux nouveaux alliés. Et me venger.

Orez serait parfait, pensait-il. Enfin, le premier à dire une autre connerie ou qui oserait soutenir mon regard un peu trop… je lui ferai rejoindre ses parents plus vite qu'il ne le croit.  
A Ode, ou plus exactement dans le Kekkai, Uchiwa Sasuke n'était plus simplement en colère, chose toute simplement bonne pour les emmerdeurs (pardon laquais) qui tenaient leur langue en présence de leurs supérieurs, il était…  
C'était dur à expliquer. En fait, la colère c'était fait comme pour par exemple donner des coups de tatanes à un enfant récalcitrant. C'était aussi faut pour d'autres choses beaucoup moins gentillettes ou plaisantes comme l'assassinat de sang froid sans prendre compte des conséquences. Bref, elle n'était définitivement pas un terme suffisamment fort pour décrire ce que ressentait le septième Hokage en ce moment là. Mais ces types allaient payer vraiment cher pour tout ce bordel.  
Il aurait presque voulu qu'au lieu de parler comme si ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, que Mû commette l'erreur de l'attaquer l'instant d'après avoir prononcer ses dernières provocations.  
Le « bracelet » à sa main droite le démangeait terriblement et il en était à deux doigts de l' « utiliser » sans prendre en compte les conséquences. Il « l' »entendait lui chuchoter encore et encore ses plans, en lui narrant en détail comment et combien « il » aimerait que cela se passe. Non pas qu'il en fut loin d'ignorer son avis mais la raison gardait le flanc sur la folie. Sasuke restait tout de même assez sage pour ne pas succomber aux idées destructrices de ce dernier tout en n'omettant pas de les garder dans un coin de la tête.  
Quelque chose en lui chuchotait qu'ils devaient mourir. Qu'avaient ils fait à Sakura et qu'étaient donc ces menaces à peine mi-mots dissimulées ? Que venait faire la vie d'une Kunoïchi dans la balance ? Et Naruto, comment arriveraient ils à l'atteindre et à être aussi confiant jusqu'à insinuer qu'ils pouvaient le tuer facilement ?  
Tous ses projets s'en allèrent à vau-l'eau quand la conseillèrent de Mû reprit la parole le plus calmement du monde. Sasuke était intriguée par cette dernière. Pourquoi avoir voulu choisit cet endroit pour « discuter » ?  
Elle choisit ce moment là pour enlever sa capuche. La couleur de la chandelle changea en un vert sombre en même temps qu'apparaissaient les traits d'une femme blonde, peut être du même âge qu'Ino et Sasuke. Assurément très belle, ses yeux marrons étaient mis en valeur par la lueur de la flamme.  
«Il faut nous excuser pour ce manque de tact de ma part. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à garder notre calme ni à négocier quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit en général.  
- Si ce n'était que ça, grogna Ino,  
- Mû a toujours eu cette politique inspirée du Mûkage : « ni pays, ni supérieur, ni allié. Seuls face au monde pour le rendre au Néant ». Mû signifiant néant comme vous le savait sans doute déjà.   
- Encourageant en effet et merci pour ces belles explications sans aucun intérêt mais pourquoi d'un seul coup vouloir changer cette politique qui semble si bien vous convenir apparemment ? demanda Ino assez sceptique sur l'intérêt de ces belles paroles.  
- Ce ne sont que des conneries du Kage, sourit Petit bras. C'est un comique en puissance. »  
Ino et Sasuke furent surpris devant une telle désinvolture. C'était quoi ce village caché ?  
« N'y faites pas attention. dit Orez, remarquant avec plaisir la surprise se décomposant sur leurs visages. Ce clown n'est Kage que par le nom et aussi parce que personne ne voulait l'être. »   
La conseillère se racla la gorge en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.  
« Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous rassurer. Sakura va bien tout comme ce cher Uzumaki.  
- Expliquez vous, dit Sasuke d'un ton pince sans rire. »   
Etrangement, la conseillère s'executa sans même laisser le temps à ses « amis » de faire une remarque.  
« Pour faire bref, sachez qu'un de nos hommes a empêché à mener à bien ce matin une tentative d'assassinat contre votre dame. Le commanditaire du meurtre n'est qu'autre que le Ruban Rouge et l'exécuteur, Yoko, de la même Organisation. Ce qui nous mène tout de suite au premier sujet qui vous intéresse. Pourquoi Mû a voulu s'en mêler ? Disons simplement que ces idiots ont cru vouloir se payer notre tête en nous engageant sans avoir eu le bon sens au préalable de se méfier de notre rancune à leur sujet. Ca fait un bail qu'ils essaient de faire passer bon nombre de complots sur notre dos.»  
Sasuke ne dit rien. Une tentative d'assassinat ? qui serait assez fou pour prétendre vouloir sa tête. En tant que médic-nin, il ne lui arriva que rarement de tuer quelqu'un mais sa légende n'en était pas à refaire pour autant. Rare étaient ceux qui en redemandaient après le premier coup de poing… Alors qui pouvait bien avoir l'audace de vouloir la tuer ?  
Yoko, ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Sakura dans ses monologues en avait déjà parlé plus d'une fois, peut être bien en tant que rivale et maître ou quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, Sasuke détecta chez Ino un certain malaise à l'évocation de ce nom.  
« Autre chose, souffla la conseillère. Je souhaite vous mettre en garde contre l'éventualité qu'il existe des espions parmi vos rangs.  
- C'est pour me mettre en garde que vous « prenez soins » de ma femme, que vous menacez Uzumaki ? dit sèchement Sasuke. Drôle de manières comme vous dite pour inviter les gens à parler diplomatie dans une ville dévastée et entre deux parlottes sur la vie d'un ninja ne m'appartenant pas. »  
La conseillère rie de bon cœur.  
- C'est évident non ? Je vous ai invité ici pour vous mettre en garde contre une menace et rien n'est meilleure comme preuve avancée que celle que l'on voit de nos yeux vus n'es ce pas ? Ode est la première calamité d'une longue série à suivre et chaque idiot, ayant ne serai-ce qu'un peu de matière grise saura dans un proche futur ce qui s'est passé ici. Et soyez bien assuré que cette affliction fera vite le tour des frontières de l'OS5 et ce, peu importe les mesures que prendra le conseil régnant. Il est même déjà possible que ce soit déjà le cas (rajouta elle avec un sourrire qui en disait déjà long). »  
Sasuke explosa devant un tel étalage de stupidité.  
- Vous me parlez de menace sans même la nommer. Tout ce que je vois surtout, c'est que Mû accuse le Ruban Rouge et qu'apperement c'est réciproque. Mû se targue aujourd'hui d'être médiateur mais ne joue pas franc jeu comme par exemple votre subterfuge de tout à l'heure au sujet du Kekai. (il pointa le doigt en direction d'Orez) Je sais pertinemment que cette andouille n'est celui qui a invoqué le Musei Kokuangyo et je sais aussi pourquoi : j'ai assez travaillé avec lui pour le connaître aussi bien. Vos facultés de Genjutsu sont surprenantes, Conseillère mais ne peuvent tromper éternellement mon Sharingan. Arretez de vous foutre de nous ou je ne répondrait plus de mes actes ! Comment à partir de là venir à vous faire confiance ?»  
Sasuke fit plus mouche qu'il ne le crut. La femme ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma de suite avec un fin sourire. Elle avait tout de même montré l'espace d'un instant une certaine surprise dans ses yeux.  
L'Hokage choisit d'appuyer son avantage.  
« Une bonne fois pour toute. Allez droit au but et vite sans jouer de comédie inutile. Ma patience arrive à son terme.  
- Si on ne peut plus se permettre quelques fantaisies, bougonna Orez  
- Faisons un break de quelques secondes, histoire de se calmer tous un peu les nerfs, vous en particulier Hokage sama. Je vous sens sur le point d'exploser.»  
Sasuke foudroya Orez du regard, qui lui sourit innocemment. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à quel point cette bourrique était prête de la vérité.

Cela faisait près de dix minutes que le vieux gardait l' ''entrée'' du musei kokuangyo sans bouger. Sans paraître grossier, Kyo commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer ferme. Le regard rougeoyant dilué dans l'ombre, il avait croisé ses pieds en équilibre sur un coin d'une fenêtre la salle et tenait un verre de vin à la main et la bouteille de l'autre (récupérés tous deux dans les restes d'une maison non loin de là). Il plissa le front en même temps qu'il portait son contenu à ses lèvres.  
Le vieux l'avait sans doute déjà détecté depuis un moment. Comment s'appelait il déjà ? A oui… le vieux Basara apparaissait depuis déjà un moment dans les rapports de la faction. Il ne constituait jusqu'à maintenant loin d'être une gêne, - le chaos rebelles/autorité aidant énormément les plans du Ruban Rouge- mais si il faisait partit du village de Mû… cela changeait quelque peu la donne et donnait lieu à de nombreuses nouvelles interrogations. Ce qui le mettait lui aussi dans une humeur exécrable.  
Jetant ce qu'il avait dans les mains, Kyo redescendit du rebord de la fenêtre et commenca à s'avancer d'un pas sûr mais lent vers le Musei Kokuangyo. Il sortit de dedans sa veste son vieux masque de renard et le mit en place tout en continuant à réfléchir au petit problème que posait le vieux Basara. Le tuer maintenant lui apporterait une belle satisfaction mais de quelle manière. La petite rébellion qu'il menait n'avait pas encore assez gagné en maturité ainsi que dans tous les autres coins du globe.  
« Halte ! » Cria quelqu'un.  
Kyo releva la tête et le regarda perplexe. Chez Basara, il ne ressentait aucune émanation particulière de chakra. Pensait il vraiment pouvoir l'arrêter ?  
« - Kyo Sama ! J'ai pour ordre de vous escorter à la table des réunions.  
- Ah ? Et peut être dois je me faire fouiller à l'entrée aussi ? Répondit Kyo se composant d'un faux sourire sceptique. »  
Au moment que Basara se retournait pour s'exécuter, un éclair illumina la scène qui devint pendant un instant noire et blanc. Quelque chose d'énorme –peut être une ombre de bête- s'agrandit dans le dos de Kyo et saisit Basara par la main et le torse. Le second du Ruban Rouge l'instant d'après avait saisit par la gorge le vieil homme, et le tenait au dessus du sol.  
« Bien, maintenant tu peux faire ton boulot.  
- Sa… salaud  
- Tais toi et demande à l'autre à l'intérieur de se magner. J'ai « hâte » de rencontrer mes chers amis »  
Ses yeux rougeoyèrent d'une joie mauvaise de concert avec les mots prononcés suffisamment détachés les uns des autre pour insister sur le non dit.  
Peut être que si il s'exécutait assez rapidement, son envie « passagère » de lui tordre le cou lui l'empêcherait de faire de nouveaux sujets « épineux » parmi les contestataires. Quoi que personnellement, ça l'arrangerait.  
Derrière le masque, à entendre Basara appeler ceux à l'intérieur pour qu'ils ouvrent le Kekkai, le sourire de Kyo devint encore plus méphistophélique.

**Chapitre 12 : Réunions entre ennemis ! L'heure du combat est avancé ! partie B **  
La pluie avait commencé à s'abattre dans la région quand l'assassin du Ruban Rouge commença à émerger.   
Il fallut un peu temps à Yoko pour revenir à elle du dernier choc. La jeune femme entreprit de sonder son environnement. Elle commença par s'appliquer en priorité à retrouver où pouvait être passé son adversaire, si il était encore en vie voir même si il avait réussit à fuir. Cette dernière, quelques mètres plus loin gisait inconsciente à la fin du raclement de terre creusé par son dernier coup. Yoko quand à elle avait percuté le tronc d'un arbre se cognant rudement la tête d'où maintenant, coulé un petit filé de sang.  
Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait la silhouette d'un homme – peut être bien l'alcoolique- tranquillement assis en train de trinquer à la santé des corps des gardes de Sakura (à savoir l'Anbu, Gingi et Konohamaru, tous trois allongés pour le coup). Certains avaient déjà du expirer, soupçonna t'elle avec un fin sourire dans le secret de ses pensées. Cet homme était vraiment efficace. Du coin de l'œil avait entre suivi son combat contre les sous fifres de Sakura et sans être stupéfiant ni joli à voir, son style de combat restait tout de même diablement efficace. Peut être faudrait il penser à le faire taire avant qu'il ne parle ou ne devienne trop dangereux.  
Yoko se mit à faire son bilan de santé. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus et ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien sans oublier le mal de tête dû au choc contre l'arbre. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait atteint ses limites de sa condition physique.  
Mais Sakura respirait encore.  
Jouant de ses muscles, elle réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre sa sacoche derrière son dos et en tira un petit parchemin de soin et deux petites pilules. Elle croqua une pilule pour stopper les différentes hémorragies puis l'autre pour recouvrer une partie de son chakra, nécessaire à l'application du parchemin. Yoko déroula le morceau de papier pour l'utiliser aussitôt. Le chakra servait le plus souvent comme premier soin – le chakra servant surtout dans un premier temps comme un rôle de soutien à la restructuration des tissus primaires. Mais en dernier recours, depuis un certain nombre d'années, on avait réussit à « stocker » du chakra curatif à grand niveau.  
Après avoir pris un peu du sang qui coulait à sa tête et effectué les quelques signes nécessaires à l'activation du parchemin, Yoko apposa ses mains jointes sur ses seins. Pendant que le demi globe lumineux effectuait son travail et que ses blessures se résorbaient d'elles même, la ninja se remit à réfléchir à son étrange fin de combat.   
Elle était sûre de l'avoir -au moins- assommer lors de son dernier coup de pied et même entendu le son de son crâne roulant dans l'herbe. Sakura n'aurait jamais du pouvoir se relever après un tel choc à la tête. Il y avait un mystère là dessous. Une hypothèse lui traversa l'esprit. L'utilisation d'un Genjutsu ?  
Avec du recul, elle avait remarqué quelque chose où leurs regards s'étaient croisés au moment du premier coup de pied au premier retournement de situation dans les air. Sakura s'était peut être « signée ». Serait ce à ce moment là ? Non.  
C'était impossible pour deux raisons. Les choses avaient été trop rapides pour sortir un jutsu de cette envergure et surtout, elle n'avait pas joint les deux mains. Seul quelques rares élus parvenaient à invoquer des techniques sans joindre celles-ci. Le combat n'avait même pas duré une minute et elle savait –par expérience- que le zen'sokuryoku demandait trop de chakra et de concentration pour en appeler à une autre technique autre que la force brute.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Sakura l'avait bien eut. C'était encore un match nul.  
Jetant de coté le parchemin devenu inutile, elle se mit difficilement sur ses jambes et entreprit d'aller voir la vaincue. Sakura inapte à se battre, il serait loin d'être désagréable de la tuer maintenant bien que ça serait tout aussi amusant de la voir réduite à l'impuissance pendant une journée ou deux dans l'une des planques du Ruban rouge. Cette idée lui plue néanmoins un peu plus ; elle aurait le plaisir de voir son ancienne élève ronger son frein avant de tenter de s'évader une ou deux fois. Et là, leur petit combat pourrait recommencer.  
Deux combats en quelques jours, sachant que entre celui ci et le dernier il s'était écoulé presque plus de sept ans.  
Des adversaires de cette trempe étaient si rares de nos jours. Peut être que le prochain durerait plus longtemps. A cette pensée, Yoko fit définitivement son choix et en frémit de plaisir.

Epuisés par leur fuite sous un orage, l'équipe de Kakashi avait réussi à échapper à leurs mystérieux agresseurs et à arriver aux alentours des ruines ruisselantes de la périphérie proche du centre d'Ode. Changée totalement de visage, la triste ville contrastait complètement de ce qu'elle avait été, il y avait encore quelques heures. Elle était passée d'une ville cosmopolite à de sinistres et sombres catacombes ce qui attrista profondément Hinata. C'était maintenant un lieu à la sonorité amer et désolé qui à l'instant même, affligeait tous ceux qui l'aurait connu encore hier. Kakashi se signa pour désigner un abri possible sous un escalier en partie délabrée (suite peut être à une explosion ?) d'une imposante bâtisse. Il fallait que les membres de l'équipe prennent un instant pour remettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées et faire le point de nouveau sur la situation qui avait encore une fois étrangement évoluée.  
Hinata regarda tour à tour tout le monde. Les visages étaient fermés et las depuis qu'ils avaient levés le camp avec précipitation et discrétion sous l'orage.  
Après qu'Hinata ait signalé à Kakashi la présence du rideau noir, le chef de l'équipe avait demandé à ce que le groupe se mette en route immédiatement vers Ode. Ce fut à ce moment là, par un hasard certain qu'Hinata remarqua que des hommes cherchaient à les encercler. Kakashi ordonna à Naruto de rester en arrière afin de faire diversion pour identifier les agresseurs et aussi, les stopper. Etrangement, Naruto ne chercha pas à protester et s'exécuta sans broncher, assurant tout le monde qu'ils les rattraperait rapidement. Peut être reprenait il du poil de la bête et plaisir à ressentir les frissons de son ancienne vie.  
En tout cas, sa femme l'espérait secrètement. Peut être que cette aventure lui remettrait les idées dans le bon ordre et…  
Hinata ne pu finir sa pensée car Kakashi venait de se racler la gorge, signe qu'il réclamait l'intention de tous. Il devait avoir finit son examen de l'endroit. Hinata en bonne ninja, ravala ses espérances pour plus tard.  
« Bien. En attendant Naruto voilà ce que nous allons faire. Hinata, essaie de localiser nos poursuivants.  
Je pense que Naruto ne va pas tarder. Quand il arrivera, on continuera notre progression vers le centre ville. (Il se tourna vers Shinobu qui se tenait un peu en hauteur, à guetter par une fenêtre) Ambassadrice : je vous ai demandé de nous suivre jusqu'ici pour votre sécurité. Sachez que n'aie aucune intention de renoncer à notre mission mais en temps que ninja de Konoha mais mon devoir de membre des forces spéciales passe avant toute mission. Vous êtes tout à fait libre de nous suivre, de nous aider, ou pas. Mais vos talents nous seraient probablement très utiles contre les ninja de Mû. »   
Hinata lut alors dans les yeux de l'ambassadrice une certaine dilemme, mêlé à de l'irritation pendant quelques secondes. L'héritière Elle la soupçonnait de plus en plus avoir d'autres objectifs que ceux de les suivre.  
« - Nous resterons coéquipier malgré les circonstances, Kakashi-san. Même si nous ne venons pas du même village, nos institutions sont les mêmes. Je pense que je réagirai pareil. Je continue à vous suivre.  
- Moi aussi ! dit Sai très calmement en rajoutant un de ses faux sourires dont il avait le secret. En tant que ninja de Konoha, je reste bien sûr fidèle au Kage.  
- Très bien. Reprit Kakashi. (Son œil traîna un moment sur Sai, signe qu'il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. En même temps, Hinata ne se souvenait pas que le chef de l'expédition l'ait invité avec eux pour leur retour précipité à Ode). Très bien alors écoutez moi tous les deux. Je veux que vous continuiez à me mettre au courant au moindre nouveau fait changeant dans le centre ville… »  
Kakashi s'arrêta quand il vit Sai et Shinobu se raidir tout à coup.  
« - Il y en a un justement. Dit Sai. Notre ami Kyo vient de rentrer en scène.  
- Et il vient d'éliminer le vieil homme qui gardait l'entrée, rajouta Shinobu. »  
Hinata opina légèrement de la tête pour affirmer que c'était bien la vérité quand le regard de Kakashi se posa sur elle. Cela confirmait ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis le début : il n'avait toujours pas confiance en ces deux là. Sai ne se dépattait pas de son faux sourire coutumier tandis que l'ambassadrice devenait toujours recollée dans son coin. Les choses s'accéléraient mais tout dans le groupe montraient qu'il ralentissait, ce qui ne rassurait pas Hinata. Si elles ne s'amélioraient pas vite, ils couraient tous les quatre à la catastrophe. Si elle ne se trompait pas, dans des situations dites d'urgence, celle-ci pouvait être facilement de classe S. Et tout indiquait que rien ne s'améliorerait.  
« Très bien, dit Kakashi après une petite seconde de réflexion. On y va mais on va d'abord mettre les choses au clair tous ensemble : nous nous rendons là bas dans le cas où le Kage aurait besoin de notre aide. Nous allons accomplir donc ce que pourquoi nous avons été formés en tant que ninja de Konoha et c'est aussi pourquoi nous allons risquer notre vie pour lui. Nous ne pouvons donc rester plus longtemps à observer les choses se détériorer.   
Il se peut que nous soyons à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre. Je soupçonne les ninja de Mû d'utiliser de puissants Genjutsu pour tromper nos sens tout comme l'Organisation secrète Ruban Rouge d'avoir commandité l'attaque sur le campement.  
La situation actuelle risque encore d'empirer c'est pourquoi je vais prendre les devants en imposant certaines règles pour ceux qui veulent rester avec moi. Dans une telle situation, sans connaître la puissance de l'ennemi, nous devons essayer de trouver la faille dans nos deux ennemis pour éviter à Konoha une situation encore plus dangereuse.  
Nous sommes ceux qui sont chargés de briser les rangs ennemis avant qu'il ne nous attaque.  
Restez groupez et au cas où on devrait se séparer, nous allons mettre un mot de passe afin de savoir reconnaître qui est qui. Aussi je veux que vous me montriez votre matériel et je vais vous remettre à tous les trois une radio. (il se tourna vers Hinata) Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'autre idiot : il est tout à fait capable de s'en sortir tout seul. Il nous rattrapera très vite.  
Des questions ? (Voyant que personne ne se manifestait, Kakashi poursuivit en remettant les trois émetteurs). La fréquence est 176… non 184. Gardez le silence radio sauf en cas de complète nécessité. Et dernier conseil avant de partir : ne tuez qu'en dernier recours les possibles. Je suis responsable de vos vies en tant que chef de mission mais je ne pourrait peut être pas vous venir en aide alors entraidez vous dans la mesure du possible. »  
Hinata hocha de la tête, satisfaite du discours de Kakashi. Son byakugan lui indiqua que Shinobu et Sai avaient fait de même. Peut être que les choses allaient s'améliorer au sein de l'équipe ?  
Ils partirent après avoir vérifié leur matériel et installés leur radio, l'équipe de Kakashi repartit en direction du centre ville.

De toits en toits, Gai, Lee et Yoshitaro observaient l'équipe de Kakashi évoluer vers le centre ville. Tandis que Lee arborait un sourire radieux sans doute à l'idée d'avoir réussit à retrouver leur piste malgré les déchaînements météorologiques, Gai restait de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas la stratégie adoptée par ses compagnons. Gai restait avant tout un ninja fidèle à Konoha. Comme Lee.  
Il se consola en se disant que les choses pouvaient encore évoluer. L'ennemi actuel avait un nom est c'était Mû. Pas les ninja de Kakashi. Gai ne reconnaissait pas Lee dans ses agissements. Etais-ce vraiment lui, cet homme froid qui avait suivit son entraînement avec tant de fougue ? Lee semblait ne pas hésiter un seul instant à attaquer ses camarades, mettant de coté toute sa loyauté pour Konoha. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?  
« Regardez, dit Lee, On dirait que Kyo est parvenu à ses fins. Le Kekkei est annulé.  
- Bien allons y, dit Yoshitaro en désignant du doigt deux battisses à quelques mètres du centre ville. Si nous passons par là, nous pourrons leur tendre une embuscade. Nous sommes suffisamment rapide et discret pour y arriver. (Le jeune Chuunin se tourna vers Gai) Félicitez vous : vous allez enfin pouvoir avoir votre vengeance.»  
Le poing fermé et crispé et tête baissée diluée dans la lumière d'un autre éclair tombant un peu plus loin, Gai eut la sensation de s'effondrer à ces mots prononcés. Il repensa au jour où il apprit la mort de son élève par les mains de son rival. Mieux valait être un rival mort qu'un boucher vivant. Gai réfléchit de nouveau à ce que le parchemin de Sai lui avait apprit. Qui a tord et qui a raison dans cette histoire ? Ces dernières heures, son agitation n'avait cessé d'augmenter. La nervosité rendait ses paumes moites en plus d'avoir le corps trempé par la pluie, et son regard luisait étrangement.   
Jusqu'ici, il n'avait combattu que par nécessité pour le Ruban Rouge pour accomplir sa vengeance mais il en irait autrement cette fois ci. Cette fois, il allait boire au hanap de la victoire et venger son élève avec éclat. Cette fois, il savait qu'il en irait autrement, comme depuis toutes ces années où il méditait sa vengeance. Comme les dernières combats qu'il avait mené, ses coups seraient motivés par de violentes émotions : la haine, la vengeance, le courage, la détermination à rendre justice. Oui, il tuerait Kakashi pour que justice sois faite.  
Mais croyait il vraiment ce qu'il se disait ou essayait il de s'en convaincre ? Non. Il devait chasser le doute de ses pensées. Il avait fait son choix en suivant Lee. Il devait redevenir l'homme qu'il était et le découragement, ni la mélancolie ni les doutes n'avaient leur place dans le cœur d'un ninja.  
Gai remarqua Lee l'observa longuement d'un air peiné avant de se détourner ostensiblement et de se remettre en route avec Yoshitaro. Gai se contenta de les suivre tout en aiguisant son esprit combatif. Ils verraient bien ce qui se passerait à ce moment là. Assurément, et peu importe la tournure que prendraient les choses, ses coups sauraient être parfaits et l' « acte » exécuté sans regret. Un combat et Gai se débarrasserait de ses démons. Un seul combat à mort, et il accomplirait ce qu'il aurait du faire six ans plus tôt.   
Et ce combat approchait à grands pas.

Lorsque le Musei Kokuangyo fut annulé d'un geste par la Conseillère de Mû, Ino et Sasuke virent à travers les nuages noirs de chakra apparaître un homme au masque de renard apparut à travers le rideau du musei kokuangyo. Il tenait par le crâne le vieil homme chargé de la surveillance de la « conversation ». Aussitôt le Genjutsu annulé, Sasuke examina plusieurs possibilités dont celle de rechercher des échappatoires. Quitter ses hôtes si vite ne le gênait pas le moindre du monde mais après plus amples réflexions, le Hokage préféra se contenir une nouvelle fois. Cette réunion était peut être une occasion en or d'en savoir plus sur ces deux ennemis totalement inconnus. Peut être en saurait il plus aujourd'hui que tout ce que son agent infiltré au sein du Ruban Rouge lui avait rapporté.  
« Bienvenu parmi nous second du Ruban Rouge, lança la conseillère de Mû en lui faisant signe du menton. Aya Jaehawn Togabitogoroshi, première conseillère du village caché de Mû.  
L'homme au masque jetant négligemment sur le coté le corps de Basara.  
- Bien et maintenant si on en venait aux faits. Siffla Kyo en croisant les bras. Vous n'avez pas organisez votre show juste pour vous présenter.  
Aucune civilité, pensa Sasuke, et nous nous comptons pour de la paille on dirait…  
Au moins depuis ce matin, ils ne perdaient pas leur temps en flatteries ou subtilités de langage inutiles. Il choisit néanmoins, comme Ino de se présenter un peu plus civilement que les autres.  
- Uchiwa Sasuke, septième Hokage et Yamanaka Ino, ninja de Konoha. Déclara t'il simplement.  
Aya plissa le front et lui lança un regard un peu « va-tu-te-taires ? ». Sasuke se contenta d'en rire discrètement.  
- Je vais commencer par le début. Commença t'elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux. Mû a organisé ce petit « show » en réponse aux activités plus que douteuses dont fait preuve l'OS5 depuis quelque temps. Ou plutôt devrais je dire le Ruban Rouge. (cette accusation fit grincer des dents Kyo.)  
Ce matin, le Ruban Rouge a mobilisé plusieurs garnisons de ninja de l'OS5 et a retenu prisonnier de nombreuses personnes dans le seul but d'arrêter un ninja. Leur objectif était d'arrêter des ninja en mission de Konoha. Voilà pour ce qui s'est passé ici.  
- Que s'est il passé ensuite, s'enquit Ino.  
A la surprise de Sasuke, les représentants de Mû et du Ruban Rouge se mirent à sourire et a rire de franchement de la confusion des représentants de Konoha.  
- quelqu'un a intervenu et a libéré la populace au prix fort de détruire la ville, commenta simplement Kyo.  
- Et qui étais ce ?  
- Monsieur-je-sais-tout doit bien en avoir une petite idée, susurra Orez ''discrètement'' à Petit Bras.   
Sasuke ignora la remarque comme à son habitude. Mais qui étais-ce donc pour les faire rire à ce point ?  
- Allons Hokage ! dit Aya. Dois je vraiment vous dire la réponse ? Le bien nommé Uzumaki Naruto bien entendu ! »  
Sasuke hoqueta de surprise, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Avait il de nouveau perdu ses moyens comme ce jour là à en voir l'état de la ville ?  
« - Bref. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Son acte vous met en position de faiblesse Hokage Sama…  
- Uzumaki ne m'appartient plus. Coupa Sasuke. Il n'est plus au service de Konoha. Je n'ai pas à répondre de ses actes. (Il vit Orez ouvrir la bouche et continua sur sa lancé) Conseillère Aya, venez en aux faits.»

Soupirant, Aya repoussa de nouveau une mèche de cheveux. Sasuke croisa les bras en signe qu'il n'était pas déstabilisé et qu'il était peut être temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.  
Kyo commençait à s'impatienter. Tout ce petit monologue l'ennuyait fermement. Que cherchait à faire Mû ?  
L'inviter, c'était déjà fait. Lui proposer quelque chose ? Il l'attendait toujours. Mais contre quoi ?  
Il sentit le regard de Sasuke traîner un moment sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute : ce type devait être en phase de se demander si il ne l'avait pas déjà reconnu quelque part.  
Si il était paranoïa, pensa Kyo avec ironie, je parierait même l'impression qu'il croit avoir l'autre Idiot en face de moi.  
Il lui sourit à travers le masque, sûr de ne pas avoir été découvert.   
La blonde quand à elle ne disait rien, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Ino était à la fois perturbée et tendue, prête à bondir.  
Kyo trouvait la situation finalement vraiment très amusante. A cause d'une erreur de ses agents, ils en été venu à faire en quelques heures à accélérer de manière quasi incontrôlable les événements au point d'avoir un sommet entre trois des plus grandes puissances actuelles du monde. Presque on aurait dit une réunion de famille. La fête allait débuter d'un moment ou un autre « dehors »…  
« Voilà pour la trame générale d'aujourd'hui, reprit Aya, sa voix lui parut complètement changée devenant presque autoritaire. Passons aux dossiers du jour. Nous éclairci ensemble le gros de ce qui s'est passé ici, maintenant nous allons aborder deux sujets plus intéressant.   
Il s'est passé autre chose assez important au pays du feu aujourd'hui. La femme du Kage a été victime d'une tentative de kidnapping de votre organisation. Kyo, le niez vous ?  
- Bien sûr que non, dit Kyo, un peu surpris du changement de ton qu'avait prit tout à coup la jeune femme. J'ai même engagé un ninja de votre simulacre de village ninja. Amano Gentsai… si je ne me trompe pas.  
- Pour quelles raisons ?  
- Pour qu'il se charge de neutraliser les hommes chargés d'escorter la fille. Répondit Kyo en haussant les épaules.   
- Arrête de te foutre d'elle Kyo, intervint calmement Petit Bras. Elle t'as demandé pourquoi l'un de tes agents infiltrés a falsifier des documents pour forcer cette medic nin à tomber dans ton embuscade. »  
Kyo fut saisi devant un tel dédain devant la situation. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. Encore une fois, la franchise était la meilleure des défenses. Kyo devinait qu'elle avait du en parler aux représentants de Konoha avant son arrivé.  
« - Pour tout simplement faire ce que tout kidnappeur veut faire. Qu'Haruno ne soit plus là pendant un certain moment et faire pression sur son entourage pour obtenir quelque chose de son entourage. Je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir à dire des choses que tout le monde sait déjà apparemment…  
- Tout à fait, coupa Aya mais d'une voix plus douce, vraisemblablement satisfaite de la réponse de ce dernier. Je comprends votre logique. Et je sais combien il est bon une fois le contrat terminer d'être gracieusement rémunéré. Au fait ! Yoko se porte très bien à ce que m'a dis Gentsai.  
(En souriant, elle regarda tour à tour Kyo et le Hokage d'un air bête) Au fait, voulez vous lui parler ?  
- Les portables pour appeler sa famille sont vraiment très utiles de nos jours, rajouta Orez d'un air carnassier.»  
Rocky se contenta de sourire de concert avec sa sœur.  
Kyo comprit enfin et Sasuke aussi. La salope…  
Ces « anecdotes » racontée n'avaient pas pour but de rappeler des faits mais pour servir comme moyen de pression sur les représentants. En gros on pouvait résumer la situation ainsi : Le chasseur et son chien ont chasser l'animal sauvage. Mais le chasseur ne savait pas que son chien était enragé et qu'il était déjà prêt à mordre à mort son propriétaire après avoir étripé sa proie.  
Ni plus. Ni moins. Une tactique vraiment très audacieuse qui changeait totalement encore l'orientation de la bataille.  
Cette fois ci, même avec trois garnisons de ninja à sa botte, Yoshitaro et les deux clown, Kyo n'était même plus sûr de savoir si il arriverait à les écraser.

Arrivée devant le corps de Sakura, Yoko ne pus s'empêcher de donner un coup de pied à celle-ci –un peu pour le plaisir-. Elle ressentit alors de nouveau les effets du dernier coup au ventre. Se frottant celui-ci d'une main, Yoko s'agenouilla et mit le corps ensanglanté de la vaincue sur le dos. Encore une fois, elle se demanda comment Sakura avait bien pu réussir à porter le dernier coup avec un corps dans un tel état, en faisant abstraction de la douleur. Quasiment tous ses shuriken et Kunaï avaient fait mouche sans pour autant toucher des points vitaux mais s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans la chair, sans doute de manière très douloureuse. En traînant ses mains sur le corps inanimé pour enlever ses shuriken.  
Sa main s'arrêta tout à coup au niveau de la gorge et fut prise de doutes. Son membre trembla avant de plonger d'un mouvement vif dans sa sacoche et d'en tirer un Kunaï. Son kunaï fit perler une petite entaille à la gorge d'où une goutte de sang perla un instant d'après, rougissant à la fois le fer et la peau de Sakura.  
Sa main arracha l'herbe mouillée de rage de frustration. C'était trop facile de l'éliminer maintenant.  
C'était vraiment tentant.  
En essayant de se calmer en prenant un peu de recul, l'ex-ninja de Konoha en conçut un certain respect pour elle – et assez bien mélangé avec le mépris habituel-. Sakura s'était toujours trouvée plus maligne à cirer les sandales à la vieille qui avait finit par lui donner plus d'importance que les autres. Yoko avait toujours été plus talentueuse et expérimentée qu'elle en soins. Sakura avait été son second disciple après Shizune et Yoko était arrivé en dernière. Sakura avait réussit à convaincre Yoko a l'entraîner pendant un moment au Taïjutsu (ce qui donna naissance entre autre, au zen'sokuryoku.). Pourtant, la jeune medic-nin la trahit par la suite en faisant liste des nombreuses infractions médicales et à l'éthique que Yoko faisait souvent preuve en mission (comme par exemple soulager les souffrances d'un ninja au lieu de le soigner). Elle aurait dû être à sa place nommée comme nouvelle Tsunade mais. Des mois plus tard, elle fut obligée de quitter Konoha puisque ses plans la rattachant à celle-ci aller vau à l'eau à la mort de l'Hokage. Ses rêves de foyer et de pouvoir n'étaient plus.  
Yoko se secoua la tête pour revenir au présent. A quoi bon ruminer le passé. Rangeant son jouet, elle redescendit sa main vers le ventre et cligna des yeux de surprise. Elle était enceinte ?! Le ninja du Ruban Rouge déglutit. Voilà qui changeait bien la donne.   
Yoko entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. C'était Amano.  
A son regard, elle remarqua un changement chez lui. Etait il désaoulé ? Que préparait il en plus de la dernière mauvaise surprise ?  
« Laisse moi un instant, ordonna t'elle en approchant discrètement sa main de son fouet. J'ai à faire.  
- je le vois très bien… dit Amano avec détachement. Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- J'ai reçu à l'instant un coup de téléphone venant d'un ami à Ode. (Il vit Yoko frémir sur place et lancer son fouet sur lui, qu'il esquiva dans une drôle de posture. Amano prit un sourire inquiétant avant de foncer dans son dos.) Il m'a demandé de vous inviter à notre village ainsi que notre proie.  
- Tr…traître ! cria Yoko en effectuant une roulade sur le coté et de relancer une nouvelle attaque. (Le fouet s'enroula autour du bras d'Amano). »  
Ce dernier ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures. Il voulu tirer simplement sur la corde pour attirer Yoko sur lui. C'est alors qu'il sentit une douleur aigue le mordre à son avant bras puis lui parcourir tout le corps comme une décharge électrique. Amano eut comme réflexe de lâcher immédiatement le fouet.  
Yoko sourit : ce type était loin de connaître tous les secrets de son arme. Et elle n'avait pas eu à dévoiler tous ses atouts lors du combat contre Sakura.  
Elle vit Amano se mettre à se balancer lourdement de droite à gauche.  
« Avant de m'emmener, il faudra déjà réussir à m'att… ».   
Yoko ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, frappée d'un coup de bâton terrifiant à l'abdomen. D'où l'avait il sortit ?  
Pliée en deux, Amano susurra à l'oreille de la vaincue quelques mots doux avant qu'elle s'endorme.  
« T'attraper ? Oh ! Et j'oubliais. Moi aussi j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Bonne nuit. »   
Avait il lu dans ses pensées ? Yoko avait déjà l'impression en sombrant, que ses dernières paroles n'avaient jamais été prononcées…

Ramassant le corps des deux ninja, Sakura sous le bras et Yoko sur l'épaule, Amano s'enfonca pendant un moment dans la forêt. Il avait réussit sa mission et s'était plutôt bien amusé mais il fallait rentrer maintenant.   
Il s'arrétant devant un minuscule pentacle, très dificillement visible. Il posa délicatement à ses pied ses deux précieux fardaux et activa son porte clef de Mû. Une porte de lumière se matérialisa et Amano s'y engouffra.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Amano Gentsai se trouvé sur une saillie qui descendait abruptement. Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'une caverne. Depuis ce point d'observation, on pouvait voir une sorte de citadelle géante niché à l'intérieure d'une épave de bâteau, au milieu de stalagmites et stalagtites l'ayant transpercé par endroits.   
C'était un lieu singulierement déplaisant d'où une odeur acre et nocive remontait jusqu'à lui, masquant mal la puanteur de ses ruelles mal famées. Au plein milieu de cette citadelle, se dressait un édifice pyramidale où se tenait en général leur kage. c'était aussi le lieu où ils se rendaient.  
Sakura, Yoko. dit il. Bienvenu au village caché de Mû  
.

---

Voila chapitre 12 posté.  
Quoi dire sur celui ci à part que j'ai été obligé de couper une nouvelle fois car c'était déjà extrêment long. Il se passe beaucoup de chose a partir de maintenant et avec le nombre d'informations déjà consistantes, il reste bien dans la lignée des précédents.  
Le petit bonus a la fin est bien sûr une exquisse du village caché de Mû pour symboliser la fin de la premiere partie de la mini aventure yoko/sak/amano avec quelques points obscures de levés. J'espere seulement ne pas avoir fait trop final fantasy sur ce coup. M'enfin bon on verra bien.

La partie sakura vs yoko est terminée et je vais enfin pouvoir me concentrer sur Ode et la fin du show de Mû, ainsi que sur la mini histoire parrallèle de Gai je pense.  
Je reviendrai sur le cas de mon alcolo plus tard.  
Le c13 devrait arrivé la semaine prochaine quand à lui, si ce n'est peut etre meme un peu plus tôt car j'ai déjà une bonne partie qui est bien avancée.

Kyo, Yoko, Yoshitaro et Shinobu (dans le prochain chapitre) seront plus présents et interressant dorénavant car il va y a avoir beaucoup de choses qui vont se passées.

Donc voilà, j'ai pas trop grand chose à en rajouter sur ce chapitre à part que j'ai énormement hésité sur plusieurs voix qui s'ouvrait à moi. La team Kakashi est certainement ce qui y avait de plus emmerdant a faire avancer car l'équipe est composée d'énomement de contraintes puisque chacun a son propre but dans tout ça. La solution ?  
Dans le prochain chapitre ;).


End file.
